Dimension Twisters!
by Shocking Pikachu
Summary: Grant and Eve; two young lovers travel between the human and pokemon dimensions on a mind bending journey that brings sadness, Love, joy, madness and even some moments that can potentially tear them apart! But with the power of inter dimensional travel what problems ensue if they overuse their power? What costs will they have to pay? Pikachu x eevee
1. Three Months Later

**DISCLAIMER: This is the sequel to the story 'Pika-problems' so if you have not read it yet i suggest you do so in order to fully understand this story. In the story there will be references that will make you scratch your head if you have not read the story prior to this. Anyway enjoy the story.**

 **Author's notes: Welcome to the sequel to 'Pika-problems'! Now this story will get a bit confusing if you have not fully read pika-problems (More information in the Disclaimer) anyways hope you enjoy this new chapter in Grant and Eve's lives.**

 **TIME FOR AN UPDATE**

 **This chapter as well as some others are being updated as I feel that a lot of them lack much needed detail. Hope that the updates make some of these chapters more intriguing because they are very old and some of the interactions seemed boring and bland.**

 **-Future pika out**

(Grant)

I sighed as I lay in my bed looking at the ceiling. The events of what happened months ago still whizzing by in my head. I had travelled to an entirely new dimension! I had experienced something nobody experiences. But even with Eve here I just feel even more out of place here without Jess, even though she left me to die… I miss her so much, she was my best friend and now she is stuck in a whole other dimension. I sighed some more. I had confessed my love to an eevee, who is now human. The entire ordeal is very confusing. I may still be young but I feel I could spend the rest of my life with Eve without a regret.

The sound of my 3DS faintly whistled in my ear. I turned my head towards the source of the sound. It was Eve playing a game, that I could only assume to be Pokémon.  
"Hey Eve?" I asked, breaking the quiet sound that was surrounding us.  
"What is it Grant?" She asked as she closed the DS.  
"What are you playing there?" I asked pointing at my old worn down Aqua blue 3DS.  
"I think it is Pokémon X. Why do you ask?"  
"Um, just curious.." I said as the irony of an eevee playing as a human commanding pokémon settled in my mind. I began to think about why she is playing that specific game, did she even miss being an eevee? "Eve, I have been wondering something for a while now,"  
"What would that be, Grant?" She asked closing the 3DS and giving me her undivided attention.  
"It is just that, you are an eevee, it runs through your blood, it is the only thing you know. So coming over here to where everything is different, do you miss being an ordinary eevee?" I asked.  
(Eve)

"That is a bit of an unexpected question. Besides shouldn't you keep your voice down? Someone may hear us," I said almost in a whisper  
"Mary thinks we are crazy as it is. She probably thinks that something bad happened to me whilst I was on my long hiatus. That being said, do you miss it?" Asked Grant  
"You know what Grant, the more I think about it, the more that I want to return to the world I was born into," I said as I thought about the times we had whilst we were pokemon. Running through the snow and playing for days on end.. It was fun while it lasted.  
(Grant)  
"Eve… maybe… maybe we can return," I said.  
She looked at me in disbelief "How?" She asked.  
"Eve, I want you to tell me, what was the thing you felt the night that the portal appeared? That one very powerful feeling," I asked.  
"Love," she replied. "Wait! so the answer is love? Love activates the portal?!" she asked almost falling off of the chair.  
"Yes I think I figured it out. I thought about it for a while and discovered that true love was the answer. The night Jess woke up I felt love and the night after we became mates that was also love!"  
Eve shot out of her chair and pulled me in for a hug. I looked down at her and returned the hug.  
(Eve)

"How can you be sure?" I asked "This is just a theory,"

"Yes, it is just a theory but all science is a theory, this theory still has to be proven,"  
"So does this mean we can travel back and forth between this dimension and the other?" I asked  
"I think so, but I also think we have to be touching each other as well,"  
"We are already touching each other, what next?"  
"I can tell you want to return don't you?"  
(Grant)  
I can't blame her for wanting to return, I have just one more trick up my sleeve though.  
"There is just one tiny little thing we have to do to make it all work" I said.  
"What would that be Grant?" she asked  
"Well, to make the portal appear we need to, be thinking about our love, need to be holding each other and need to be in pokemon form,"

(Eve)

"So, how can we do that? I mean we have our pokemon abilities… but I-i'm not sure if we could even transform into a pokemon," I said

"I will show you that you are wrong right now," Grant said as he got to his feet. I looked at Grant as he closed his eyes deep in thought before he was quickly engulfed in a blue light. The light was bright and it shrunk before revealing a sight I thought I would never see again. It was obvious from the long pointy ears to the tip of the bright yellow tail Grant was a pikachu again!

(Grant)

Oh how I have missed this body!  
"Like I said… only pokemon or at least us in pokemon form can cause the portal to appear!" I said.  
"That is amazing! Okay, so can you tell me how you even do that!" Eve said in awe and amazement of my fast morph into a Pikachu.  
"Well Eve" I started. "First, what you have to do is think about your eevee form. Think hard, think about how the world looked from your height and think about the feeling of your thick coat of fur, think about your tail and remember the extra weight that you forgot about. You then take all that and shake it out of your body,". I explained.  
(Eve)  
I began letting the thoughts run wild, the memories of my body, the feel of the fur on my back and the tail I used to wag a lot, I began thinking of my paws and how they felt as I walked on them. All of a sudden I began to feel my fingers and neck start to tingle. My fingers felt like they were moving closer together and I began to lean forward. I felt the ground underneath my front limbs. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down. My hands were now paws and my wonderful coat of fur was regrown! I was an eevee again!  
I lunged myself at Grant, tackling him to the ground and giving him a slight kiss on the cheek getting a quick electric shock.  
(Grant)

Eve's sudden lunge at me took me completely off guard, she began hugging me before slowly moving closer to my lips. I locked us and the world seemed to halt, I was suddenly hit by realisation… I really love Eve, I have never felt like this to anybody else, I want to keep her like this, happy and joyful, keep her safe, I may not be the strongest Pikachu but I will god damn try and keep her safe. Our lips disconnected and the world came back into my eyes and all that was on my mind was her.  
"Thank you Grant… Thank you so much! I-I love you!" she said shyly

"I love you too," I stared at her for little, " Now, let's see if we can form this portal!" I said.  
"Okay, so how do we go about creating it?" She asked  
"Well, we need to be touching… need to be in our pokemon form and thinking about love," I explained

Eve wrapped her arms around me and pushed closer to me. I stared deep into her eyes, feeling a sensation that could only be described as floating.

(Eve)  
I gripped hold of him tight and felt like I was getting taken away by drifloon in a storm. I felt weightless and only felt our two energies in the space. Although this was all good, we weren't doing anything, no portal has appeared and I'm starting to sense this won't work.

(Grant)

The portal hasn't appeared but I didn't care at the moment. I was in the embrace of the most amazing eevee in the universe. All I could think about was the times we spent in the snow playing for days on end, how happy we made each other and that one amazing night where we were snowed in and couldn't do anything. I remember the silence that was only broken by us saying each other's name. I remember the countdown we did before saying those three magical words. "I love you," I said gripping Eve even tighter.

(Eve)

I looked up at Grant and all I could think about all the good times we had in the dimension. "I love you too," I said giving him a small kiss.

(Grant)

The world around us began to slowly fade away, before a bright light flashed followed by an odd tingling feeling in my heart and blood, I felt different. The light slowly disappeared and a new sight hit my eyes. I smiled as I looked around.

"We are home!" Eve shouted with joy whilst also bouncing from side to side like an energetic little child.

"That we are," I said pacing around the small den bringing up all the memories again, we confessed right here and the portal appeared right there. I kept mapping out where everything happened. I felt something tackle me l, I was rolled onto my back and I stared into Eve's eyes I could swear until the earth stopped. She leaned in closer to me, eyes big and beady and smile equipped on her face. She continued her descent until she was lips length apart. Before I could even say a word her mouth was on mine and we began tongue wrestling. I'm so happy we returned. My life back in my dimension is probably never going to come to me, who cares? Right now I'm happier than I have ever been.

 **Authors notes: And there you have it Grant and Eve have returned to their den! So did you enjoy reading it? I really hope you did. And I also hope this is a good start to the second story!**

 **Anyway. As always review fairly, stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu**


	2. an old 'friend' or two

**Authors notes: like I said in the first chapter. In order for this to make sence you will have had to have read through the first story so you can fully understand.**

 **Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2- An old 'friend' or two….

(Grant)

I woke up and thought that I was dreaming! I was in my den with Eve laying down beside me, this had to be some twisted dream!

Eve shuffled and then yawned. "Good morning Grant" she said sluggishly. She barely had her eyes open. When I walked past her she had the widest eyes I had ever seen on her.

(Eve)

Whoa! How am I in my den? How is Grant a pikachu and how am I an eevee again?! This was just some twisted dream!

"So.." He started. "I see you thought the events of yesterday was some sort of dream. Well Eve they weren't! The events of yesterday happened and we can travel to and from this dimension! But what is really bothering me is how these berries are still fresh after three months away!"

"Grant…" I said

"Yes Eve?"

"Time moves slower here than it does in the other dimension silly! So when it was months in our dimension it was probably about a week or two here!"

(Grant)

I smiled. "Oh yeah I forgot!"

I peeked outside the den. The snow was now gone and green grass was growing.

"Hey Eve, I'm going to go out and stretch my legs would you like to join me?" I asked.

Eve came running over with a mouth full of berries. I chuckled a bit.

(Eve)

We started walking together. The warm spring air and the warm sun felt amazing on my fur.

I looked over at Grand and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

(Grant)

I blushed lightly.

We wandered down the winding track for ages. I soon heard footsteps and we began creeping toward the noise.

"Eve stay here I'm going to go scope out the situation. Okay?"

I got a nod from her.

I sneaked out of the bushes to find not just one but two familiar faces.

I backed slowly back into the bush.

(Eve)

"Grant is everything OK?" I asked. He looked like he had seen a gastly.

"Eve you wouldn't believe me if I told you!" he said.

(Grant)

"Eve I-I think I just saw Serena and Jess!" I said.

I turned and looked at her. She was pail.

"Grant don't do this to me! You're joking!" she said.

"Even look for yourself!"

(Eve)

I slowly waked out of the bushes and saw two trainers. He wasn't kidding! It was them!

I walked back into the bushes and looked at Grant.

(Grant)

"Eve we're going to have to talk to them," I said with my heart sinking.

"But they can't understand me!" she said

"Well if that is the case I will translate for you OK?"

(Eve)

We began to slowly move out of the bushes. The two figures turned and jumped at us.

"Whoa watch it!" I said.

Serena looked at me with a pail face. "Eevee?" she asked

"Yeah it's me!" I said.

Her expression was even more surprised. "eevee you can talk?!" She asked in disbelief.

"Wait! you can understand me?" I asked.

(Grant)

Jess looked at me with big, beady eyes.

"Grant? Is that you?" she asked

I replied with a "pika!" and her expression turned sad.

"Of course it is me!" I said.

Jess lunged at me but I stood back.

She looked at me sadly. "What's wrong Grant?" she asked.

"I just can't forgive you after what happened!" I said backing away slowly.

"Grant let me explain something…" she started

"Explain what?! YOU SMASHED MY POKEBALL! How could I forgive you after you abandoned me?!" I shouted.

(Eve)

I looked over at Grant. He was very angry. I began to walk over to him.

(Grant)

I looked over at Eve. Serena pulled out a pokeball.

"Eve run!" I shouted. But I was too late she was engulfed in a red light.

I saw Jess pull out a pokeball but I whacked it out of her hand and ran.

(Eve)

I was surrounded by a familiar eerie darkness of a pokeball. I was not happy…

Gran! Did he get caught as well? Or did he not?

I was released into a blinding light. Grant was no where to be seen.

(Grant)

They got Eve!, oh why did they do that? Why?! I began to cry. They had taken my girlfriend/mate away from me! Now I was angry! I just wanted to run up to them and take her away from them!

I wandered back to the den because it had become night. I was hoping that she somehow escaped the pokeball and made her way back here. But I was wrong.

She was no where to be seen!

(Eve)

I may have been outside my pokeball but I was not free! I had a rope tied around my neck and I couldn't do anything! I wonder how Grant is doing. Is he okay without me? I feel emptiness without him by my side. I shuffled a little. Serena came up to me and placed a bowl of food down next to me. I growled at her.

"eevee what's up?" she asked.

I just turned my back and didn't respond. How dare she capture me after what she did? How dare she tie me up? How dare she keep me away from the one I love?

I felt tears roll down my face. I was almost expecting Grant to come out of the bushes nearby to come and cheer me up. But no one came. No one cared. Only Grant cared.

Ash's pikachu eventually came over and started picking on me. He began saying "Oh look at me I'm free and your chained to the tree!"

I gave him an intimidating look and charged up an iron tail. He ran away fairly quickly.

Night came by. I just wanted to be on my own. No I didn't! I wanted to be with Grant!

Serena came over and asked if I wanted to sleep inside the tent. I replied with a face of disgust and lay my head down.

(Grant)

I couldn't stop thinking about Eve.

(Eve)

I couldn't stop thinking about Grant.

(Grant)

I wish I could have Eve by my side.

(Eve)

Oh I wish I wasn't captured and was just by Grant's side right now!

I began glowing and the world was going woozy and everything looked blurry.

(Grant)

I began seeing a silhouette forming in front of my eyes. I rubbed them. Maybe I was seeing things. Maybe I was going insane.

The shape began forming a more recognizable figure.

The figure had long ears, a thick coat and a foxlike tail.

I Gasped when I saw what it was.

 **Authors notes: so what is it? What could it possibly be? You are going to have to find out next time!**

 **Anyway hope you are enjoying the story. Review fairly and as always stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu**


	3. Chapter 3- 'HIS' return and final moment

**WARNING: this chapter gets extremely dark nearing the end. Read at your own risk.**

 **Authors notes: This is a dark chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it and don't be afraid to leave a review if you think something needs changing as you read. Anyway no authors notes at the end of the story this time enjoy.**

Chapter 3- 'HIS' return and final moments.

(Eve)

I think I was able to see something. I couldn't make it out but it was definitely yellow.

I fell to the floor. The ground was rough and ragged but it seemed familiar somehow. It was made of dirt and was dry but also soft.

The blurriness slowly crept away from my irritated eyes.

Was I dreaming?

I looked around sluggishly. My head felt like a sorlax had been laying down on top of it for weeks.

My eyes suddenly met a very familiar face and the whopping headache suddenly faded away.

(Grant)

Was it? It couldn't have been!

I looked at the figure. It moved slightly.

The figure began to gain colour. The colours faded in so slowly. But I eventually saw brown and a bit of white. I was almost certain I knew who this was but I just couldn't make it out!

And then it hit me. As the head began sluggishly surveying around the room I realized what it was.

My heart fluttered, my legs were shaking her eyes met mine. I stared deep into her enchanting brown eyes for ages. I was in a trance. I felt no movements in my legs, neck or anything at all. Something was keeping them shut down. It felt like time itself had frozen. I took a deep breath.

"E-Eve.. Is that you?" I asked almost hoping this was no dream.

(Eve)

The face spoke my name. I realized who it was. The yellow fur the lightning bolt tail.

My heart skipped a beat. Was this really happening? Had I wandered off? But I couldn't have because Serena tied me up!

I stared into his deep blue eyes for what felt like an eternity. I moved closer to him. We were at lips distant apart. He didn't take his eyes off of me. Somehow my limbs were in total lockdown. I was frozen solid and was just sitting there with him.

"Grant is that you? " I asked still frozen from what had happened.

(Grant)

I stared deep into her eyes. I wanted to feel her soft, silky fur once again. I reached my paw out and touched her to see if it was real. I began stroking her back softly with the back of my paw.

I felt tears roll down my face as I realized that this was no dream! I felt an urge to just jump out at her and kiss for ever but I somehow restrained myself from doing so.

(Eve)

I felt as his soft paw slowly brush up against my fur. Slowly petting me I inched closer to him.

I couldn't wait any longer. With on fast motion I clutched onto the pikachu and pulled him in for a hug.

I began crying.

"Grant!"

I heard him sniffle before feeling his arms wrap around me.

"Eve!" he exclaimed.

"I thought that I would never see you again! I…..I" I started before crying tears of joy and sadness.

He lightly petted my back. "Shhh" he started. "it's okay now"

(Grant)

I felt myself begin to tear up. "Eve. When I arrived back here I thought you somehow escaped the pokeball!" I said with tears now streaming down my face. "I thought that I lost you Eve! I don't know what I'd do without you!" I said bringing her in even tighter.

"Grant. I was almost hoping you were going to come out of the forest and save me from the situation I was in!" she said pushing her head into my chest and almost making me fall over. The sudden feel of her soft fur on mine made me feel amazing.

She pulled off of my chest and began gazing at me with a seductive smile before hugging me even harder.

Her hug pushed me onto my back.

(Eve)

I gazed into his eyes before slowly moving in. His lips touched mine and a jolt of pleasure shot through my body. We kept on kissing with our tongues wrestling.

(Grant)

We were locked. I wasn't going to break away anytime soon. I felt strange.

This was going so well it seemed eerie. I opened my eyes and looked at Eve's neck. I saw a rope that appeared to be burnt off. I pulled away. As I did a long string of saliva came out.

She gave me her seductive smile again.

"I love you Grant" she said softly.

"I love you too Eve!" I replied.

We gazed into each other's eyes.

"Eve?" I began

"Yes Grant?" she replied

"Why is there a bunt off rope tied around your neck?" I asked very worried

"Oh that was from Serena," she said lowering her voice and muttering something under her breath.

"What did she do to you?" I asked.

"Well…first she started talking about how she cared about me. Well I knew that was a load of bull. And then she pulled out a rope and tied it round my neck really tightly. It hurt." I said

"Why that….that bitch is going to pay!" I shouted full of anger. How dare she do that to Eve?!

"No! Let me finish," I started. "She then tied me to a nearby tree. I got strange looks from all the other pokemon. Eventually they all came up and began poking fun at me! Well everyone that is except chespin that is! But then I began to feel woozy and everything went blurry and I saw sceneries change. Well here I am! I would say you wouldn't know how it felt being teased like that but you know too well Grant!" she finished with a tearing up face and sulky voice.

I wrapped my arm around her in my arms and pulled her in for a love filled hug.

"Would you like me to take it off?" I asked.

Eve gave me a confused look. "Take what off?" she asked in confusion

"The left over rope," I said

"Oh could you? Thank you Grant!" she said with excitement in her voice.

I smiled and started to work on the rope tied around her neck.

I started pulling off the rope. Eve yelped in pain! I looked down and gasped. The rope was stained in a thick coat of blood! It must have been so tight that it ripped through her skin! Masses of blood began spilling out of the freshly opened wound.

(Eve)

I was in tremendous amounts of pain! How deep was that rope in? I saw droplets falling down. The droplets were red. It was my blood! I screamed "ahh! What is going on?!" I shouted as I began hyperventilating.

(Grant)

"Eve, Eve its ok!" I said. It was no use she wouldn't calm down! Her breathing was extremely rapid if I didn't calm her down soon she would pass out! I did the only thing I could think of. I gripped onto her and pulled her in for a hug. I began stroking her head lightly and making sure not to get near her wound. Her breathing began to steady. Thankfully she calmed down quite fast.

"Thank you Grant," she said before sitting down to allow me to finish getting her rope off of her neck.

Every little movement I did made her yelp a bit. This wasn't going to work if I go this slow she will feel a lot of pain very slowly. It tugged at my heart when I said this "Eve hold on to something!" I slowly moved my paws towards the rope. "I'm sorry" I said

"Sorry for wh…" she was paused by an agonizing scream as I ripped the rope off f her already aching skin with an extremely quick motion.

"I'm so sorry Eve" I said with tears rolling down my face.

(Eve)

I was in so much pain. I looked down and saw fur and an even bigger pool of blood! Grant had yanked it out so hard it must have ripped through my skin even further!

"Eve. Hold still this will only hurt a little" he said

(Grant)

I walked over to the berry pile and pulled out a few Oran berries. I split the berry in two pieces and began to rub it on her open wound. She began screeching and hitting her paws on the ground as I rubbed the berry through the open gash. She passed out from the pain. I then began doing the same thing with the other half as well as the other berry. The wound was still bad but it had stopped bleeding. The juice of the Oran berry had soaked into the open flesh and scabbed it up. The wound was still open though. She still had to eat a berry in order for it to start healing her.

I walked over to Eve. She had tears rolling down her face. I felt really bad about what I did but if it helped her even just a little bit I would be happy. Now to go about giving her the Oran berry how should I do it since she has passed out? I could chew it up and spit it out. No that would get rid of the healing properties plus it is gross! Hmm… the juice in the Oran berry has most of the healing properties maybe I could somehow juice it into her mouth.

I bit a hole into the berry and opened her mouth. I squeezed as much of the juice out as I could into her mouth. Luckily she swallowed the healing juices fast. I smiled and checked on her giant gash. It was still pretty bad but at least it had stopped bleeding.

I looked down at my mate. I had made her unconscious. I pulled the rope off of her neck. But if I didn't it would have been much, much worse. I felt a tear drop from my face. The pain and sorrow I felt from what I had done was just tremendously awful!

"Well, well, well what do I see here?" said a familiar voice. "I see you have had a bit of fun here! I heard the screams of agony from far away!" he finished.

"YOU GET OUT OF MY DEN AND LEAVE EVE ALONE!" I shouted with extreme anger in my voice knowing well it was the pikachu from before.

"What don't you want me to finish what you started?" he said in a menacing tone.

I inhaled and exhaled angrily. "I hope you don't mind chopping heads off," I said in a fake calm voice.

"Oh good is seems you came to your senses," he said walking over to Eve with an iron tail charged.

He raised his tail high. I charged up my iron and hid it away from his sight.

He was about to swing down when I cut off his tail. "I'm sorry, I think I missed," I said in a menacing tone.

"Fu-fu-fufuuuuuuuuuuuu"

I swung my tail again but this time on his neck. Blood spewed everywhere. He became weak. He had lost a lot of his blood. He was dying…slowly. "I told you to get out of my den! Why didn't you listen? Now you've seen my dark side," I said in a voice that almost scared me.

"You son of a bit…." He screamed in agony as I pushed my paw into his open wound.

"You deserve this death you son of a bitch! NOW YOU ARE TO GO DEEP INTO THE FOREST AND DIE!" I shouted with an enormous amount of rage.

He looked at me with fear and ran out of the den weak and heavily bleeding out.

I looked around the den. Blood was sprayed everywhere! It was on the roof, the floor and even the walls!. It was even all over me! I walked over to Eve who was sleeping so peacefully and kissed her on the cheek before laying down next to her and falling asleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Anyway leave a review, stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking pikachu**


	4. The blood,The trauma&TheLigtningB tail

**Authors notes: Grant begins to encounter problems within this chapter very big problems. Hope you enjoy this somewhat dark/ loving chapter.**

Chapter 4- The blood, the trauma and the lightning bolt tail.

(Eve)

I woke up extremely early. There was barely any light within our den, I barely make out the silhouette of the berry pile. I walked over to the pile and pulled off a few berries. I began munching down on my berries and I realized that my neck didn't hurt as much. Grant must have healed it up a little.

The morning sunlight leaked through the entrance to the den. My head was eyed down on my berries that I was eating. All I saw was the berries in front of me and my front paws.

I slowly lifted my head up. I stood there frozen. Our den looked like one of those slasher movies that Grant introduced me to! I looked all around, there was blood on the floor, the walls and even the roof! I was beginning to feel sick. I looked over at Grant. He was soaked in blood! I then looked next to him. Horror bled through my body as I saw a severed pikachu tail.

I let out a blood curdling scream.

(Grant)

My eyes opened sluggishly. A sudden scream hit my ears. I looked up and saw Eve as white as a ghost a screaming her little lungs out!

I quickly got up and ran over to her.

"Eve, what's wrong?!" I asked terrified.

She just let out an even louder scream when I did what I did.

(Eve)

Now I felt even worse. I felt my breakfast begin to come up before spewing a multi coloured mess onto the floor of the den.

"Eve! Are you okay?" asked an extremely terrified Grant.

I shook my head before looking around and throwing up again.

"W-what happened to you?" I manged to ask.

(Grant)

I gave her a confused look before looking down at myself. Oh! That's right!

"Eve its okay calm down," I said beginning to stroke her back.

"W-why is there blood everywhere and why is there a pikachu tail on the ground?" she asked before her face changing to a hue of green.

"Well…" I was interrupted by the loud sound of Eve vomiting. Oh boy she must be terrified!

I brang her in for a hug. She responed by pushing her head into my chest and crying. I began slowly petting her head. "shhh…. It's okay, it's okay." I said in a calm and gentle tone.

"G-Grant w-what h-happened whilst I was unconscious?" she asked sobbing.

"Well…. the pikachu came into the den and I maybe, kinda, sorta killed him!" I said.

"Shit Grant! How?" she asked.

"Well first I cut off his tail. I then sliced his throat and blood went spewing everywhere! I then pushed my paw into his still bleeding neck and told him to go die in the forest." I explained.

She gave me an even worse look then before! She looked horrified!

(Eve)

I began to feel sick again. Grant wouldn't do that! He wouldn't kill a pokemon ever! But then I remembered what he told me! 'I would kill a horde of pokemon for your wellbeing!'

I couldn't hold it down any longer! I threw up all over Grant's yellow coat! But he didn't seem to mind, in fact he didn't look too good himself! He had a green hue along his face. I began to back away from him.

(Grant)

I began to think about what had happened last night. The face of the pikachu that my two hands killed! The look of fear in his eyes, I began to suddenly feel an extreme amount of fear inside me. I began to picture his dying and blood pouring face. I began to feel extremely ill. His face of fear with the blood spouting out I just didn't want to think about it at all! But I just couldn't stop! Every time I closed my eyes I saw his dying face, a face that I killed!

My stomach was forcing something up. I began to feel vomit travel its way up my esophagus before coming out in a fast stream from my mouth.

(Eve)

The fear on his face said it all! He was going through trauma! He upchucked about three times before I started to walk towards him.

I slowly put my arm around him. He lunged into my clutching grip before beginning to cry like nothing I had ever seen! As he took the life from that pikachu he must have picked up severe trauma as he realized what he had done! I wasn't sure but I think he had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder!

I began to stroke his back and head. "It's okay Grant! I'm here with you! We will battle what you're going through together!" I said.

He looked up at me. He gave a faint smile to me.

(Grant)

Why did I do it! Why did I do it! Oh god why!

He was just an ordinary pikachu! He may have been bad but nobody deserves to die!

I began crying waterfalls. Eve pulled me in tight. Even though I enjoyed her embrace I just can't get the images of the events of last time out of my head! I think I was beginning to get PTSD!

Eve began telling me that I wasn't alone, that she was by my side, that she will help me deal with what I was going through together!

I looked up at her and gave a faint smile. I began to move my head forward. My lips touched hers and the pain and sorrow lifted off of me as we were locked and within each others embrace.

We broke away. I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Eve….Th-thank you!" I said hugging her even harder.

(Eve)

Grant was really nice. He was suffering so much but still had the courage to push aside what he was feeling just for me!

"Eve?" he asked

"Yes Grant?"

"Do you mind if I destroy the den?" he asked

At first I was going to say no! But I looked around and gaged before saying "Yes, Destroy this piece of shitty memories!"

We walked outside with iron tails charged.

(Grant)

We wandered to the back of the tree and charged up spin dashes. I sliced through and. Eve did as well. We watched As our thought to be peaceful home collapsed in on itself.

I saw something jutting out of the ground. I walked over to it. It was yellow and it was a pikachu tail! I began having flashbacks of the pikachu's bleeding out face and tried to push it away but the trauma was too much! I collapsed on the ground frozen. This was going to be harder to deal with then I originally thought, but as long as I have Eve by my side I will be fine!

"Eve" I began

"Yes babe?"

"can we return to my dimension? I need some time away from here to clear my mind of the events," I said.

"Of course we can Grant! Let's head home!" she said grabbing hold of my left paw. She looked at me and said "Are you ready?"

I nodded my head and gave a faint smile.

I began to think about Eve and how kind and caring she was.

(Eve)

I began to think about how wonderful Grant was. I looked at him and pulled him in for a kiss.

(Grant)

My heart skipped a beat as Eve pulled me in for a lustful kiss. I loved her so much!

Suddenly a bright light engulfed us and our bodies began changing.

We came back to the human universe. We were standing outside my house. We walked inside holding hands. Mary jumped three meters in the air when she saw us.

"Where were you two we were worried sick!" she exclaimed. "it has been weeks since I saw you two! What happened?" she asked.

I looked at Eve. "I think we need to tell them Eve," I said.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

 **Authors notes: There you go! It seems Grant didn't come out unwounded from his battle after all! How will he deal with his PTSD? how will this affect Grant later on within the story? Will he ever be the same?**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed reading. As always stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking pikachu**


	5. Chapter 5- attempts of battling PTSD

Chapter 5- attempts of battling PTSD…

(Eve)

I looked at Grant and then at Mary. She was pissed. I slowly nodded my head and grabbed his hand.

"Well I'm waiting!" She said in an irritated tone.

"Grant you tell her. You seem to understand this situation more then I do" I said in a soft tone.

"Mary. You see? Me and Eve are inter dimensional travelers" he started

"You and her going through dimensions? Yeah I've heard more believable stories from people who always tell pork pies! Now what is the real reason that you were away for all that time?" she said with arms crossed.

(Grant)

"Eve we are going to have to show her!" I said.

"Well then show me!" Mary said.

"Mary can you get the cheapest thing we own?" I asked.

She looked at me confused but she went and grabbed a plastic bottle from the table.

"Thank you, Just put it there" I said pointing at a spot on the table in front.

She put it down on the spot I pointed to.

"Can you stand back a little?" I asked

She stood back a few steps.

I pointed my finger at the bottle. I began charging electricity around my hand. I then released the energy into a jolt of lightning and partially melted the bottle.

Mary was frozen. She stared at the bottle in disbelief and eyed me down. She slowly walked over to us.

"So you have powers! This still doesn't explain why you didn't come home for a while!" She said somehow sounding angry through all the shock.

"There is still two things we have to show her," said Eve.

I looked at her and nodded.

I took a deep breath before saying "Mary, promise you won't scream when we show you."

She nodded.

I grabbed Eve by the hand and we were engulfed in light. The look on Mary's face said that we were different.

She covered her mouth only just concealing her muffled scream.

"c-can you understand me?" she asked.

We both nodded.

"C-can you speak?"

We both nodded again.

"p-prove it"

"hello" I said.

Mary jumped about five meters into the air.

"Yeah so I'm not showing you how we go from our dimension to the other but I will resume human form," I said turning back into a human. I began walking down to my room.

(Eve)

"Why won't he show me how you two travel through dimensions?" she asked.

"Well Mary, you see, something happened within that dimension that he just can't deal with yet!" I said as I resumed human form

"What do you mean Eve?" she asked worried.

"I think Grant has PTSD," I said holding back tears.

"What is PTSD?" she asked.

"Post traumatic stress disorder" I said with a hunch.

"oh! Well you go keep him company okay Eve?"

"Don't worry I will Mary." I said almost running down to our bedroom

I walked into the room. I saw darkness but no Grant. I checked under the bed and within the bed but he was nowhere! I surveyed the room again but this time I saw a shadowy figure in the corner. I slowly walked over to it and saw Grant in the fetal position. He was crying and saying things I couldn't quite make out.

"Grant are you OK?" I asked.

He looked up at me and wiped away his tears. He shuffled before saying "Hey Eve,"

"Hi Grant are you doing okay?" I asked.

He looked at me and lunged at me into a comforting hug. "I can't stop thinking about the moment Eve! You must think I'm a baby crying this much!" he said beginning to tear up.

"Grant I can't even imagine what you are going through! I love you and it is killing me inside whenever I see you like this Grant!" I said as I pulled him in for a comforting hug.

(Grant)

The images of what happened suddenly disappear whenever Eve is by my side.

"Eve I love you so much!" I said. She leaned her head on my shoulder. She was so nice allowing us to come back here only being there for not even being in the pokemon dimension for even a week! I leaned my head on her shoulder and held her hand.

Before we knew it, it was almost 11:00 o'clock at night. I looked at Eve, she was already asleep! Well I guess it was pretty late. I smiled slightly and lay her down in the bed. I lay down next to her and fell asleep.

"Hey there!" said a familiar voice.

I looked behind me to see the pikachu with his head just barely hanging on. I stood there frozen.

"So I see that you have killed me! You son of a bitch! I don't think you are going to like this!" he said raising his tail. I suddenly was unable to move.

"Eve! Help!" I shouted.

She looked at me and gave me a cold shoulder. "No," she said. My heart fell to the ground.

"Eve! Help!" I shouted again.

She didn't respond. Instead she ran off into the heavy forest.

I looked down at my legs. They were tied up. I charged my iron tail and cut all the ropes holding me back. The pikachu looked at me with his mangled neck.

"She doesn't love you! She never has!" he said laughing.

I swung my iron tail at his head and cut it off. The head bounced around before stopping.

"So you cut my head off this time!" he said with a grin. "Have you not learned to watch your back?" he said. I turned around only to be hit with an iron tail.

I woke up with sweaty body and Eve in a terrified face! It had been almost a year since I killed the pikachu and the memories still haunt me! It has finally gotten to a point that even just looking at a pikachu will trigger these horrid visions. I always have the same sort of dream. But they all end the same way….me getting killed by an iron tail. My situation doesn't help anything due to me actually being a pikachu but currently not in Pikachu form.

"You dreamed about it again didn't you Grant?" Eve asked concerned.

I nodded my head with tears forming.

(Eve)

He isn't doing too well. "Grant this is the fourth time this week!" she said.

(Grant)

I felt something wrapping itself around me like a hungry snake. "Don't worry Grant you'll get through it. And with me by your side you can rest easy" said Eve hugging me tightly.

"Eve there is one more thing," I said softly.

"What is that?" she asked

"This time you were in it!" I said.

"What happened?!"

"I was about to be decapitated and you just ran off!"

(Eve)

Grant began to heavily cry. He was such a nice guy! It killed me inside to see him suffering like this!

"Grant?" I started.

"Yes?" he replied with tears streaming down his wonderful face.

"Do you know what will help with your PTSD?" I asked in a flirtatious tone.

"No, What?"

"A dose of Vitamin…..ME!" I said as I Grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss.

(Grant)

I was pulled in so quickly that my brain couldn't comprehend what was going on!

I felt her lips touch mine. Her hot steamy breath was making me feel…. 'Happy'.

I began kissing her with our tongues spelunking in every nook and cranny within our mouths.

For that brief moment I had forgotten about everything as I explored her mouth.

(Eve)

He was kissing me and he was doing it good. His movements made me feel….. Funny.

We broke away with a trail of saliva stringing out of our mouths. We giggle a little before laying back down and falling asleep.

(Grant)

The next day I woke up and was feeling the best I have felt in a very long time! Eve's head lifted slowly and she let out a soft yawn.

"Good morning Eve," I said

"Morning sweetie," she said

"Can I have another dose?" I asked in an extremely flirtatious and seductive tone.

"If you too much you will get addicted. We don't want that do we?" she said in a very flirtatious tone.

"Well can I have one? Just one little taste?" I asked in a flirtatious tone.

She responded by pulling me in and she began kissing me. Her tongue was exploring every inch of my mouth and mine with hers.

I began to feel something making its way under my shirt. Before I realized what was going on I was shirtless as with one swift and quick motion she somehow pulled it off my body.

She smiled at me and I smiled at her.

(Eve)

I eyed his body down with beady eyes. I soon felt his lips touch mine and his tongue exploring my mouth cavity. I soon felt something make it down to my shirt. He was about to pull it off. We heard distant footsteps coming towards us and we stopped doing what we were doing.

Grant put his shirt back on. I felt sad I enjoyed seeing that!

"Well you seem to be feeling better," I said still in a flirtatious tone.

"yeah I haven't felt like this for ages!" he replied.

I walked over to the poster of a pikachu and picked it up.

"Do you think you can handle it?" I asked

(Grant)

I nodded. "Yes," I said

She slowly began to unravel the poster. I saw the ears, no reaction. She slowly continued. I saw a face and made an awkward face almost as weird as my goofy smile I make when my fur frizzes up.

"Are you okay Grant?" Eve asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but that pikachu is ugly!" I said

She looked down at the poster and giggled. It was not a regular pikachu it was what I called 'derp-achu' and it was the ditto pikachu.

She continued slowly and I began to see the tip of the tail, I began to see things but they were manageable to see now so I shook them off. She continued again and I saw the tail. All I could think about was how much fun me and Eve had in the snow way back when! I finally saw the whole image. It took a year but I think that I am begging to learn to deal with what I did and I wasn't regretting it because that night I saved the one I loved!

I jumped at Eve and pulled her in for a love filled hug. She smiled and returned the hug.

 **Authors notes: well with that pika-problem out of the way wait till you see what is in store for the next chapter!**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter if you love, think parts need improving or just want to give constructive feedback please leave a review. I make sure to read all of them as they come up and they have made an impact on the story in certain chapters.**

 **Stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu**


	6. Foreshadowing or just a twised dream?

**Authors notes: as you may or may not have noticed dimension twisters is now classified M. This is because upcoming content will be shocasing more mature acts. I'm not saying there will be a lemon in this story but it just gives me more room to move. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.** Chapter 6- Foreshadowing or just a twisted dream?

(Grant)

I looked around with a woozy head and blurred vision. My head was heavy and my hearing was shot. I began hearing echoes but I couldn't quite make out what it was saying. My vision started to become focused and my hearing began to come back.

"Grant! Come on stay with me!" Said Eve looking worried.

My legs were weak but I managed to stand up. "What's up? What's going on?" I asked surveying my surroundings.

"Grant the end of the world! That's what is happening!" She said.

I noticed that the forest we were in was up in a big bright orange blaze! I looked around to see pidgey falling to the ground screaming in agony as the wildfire slowly ate away at their soft delicate skin.

I looked at Eve and nodded. She led the way through the thick smoke. I saw a tree begin to fall.

"Eve run!" I shouted. She did so but I saw the tree fall but I didn't see Eve all as the smoke was too thick so all I saw was blood splatter over my fur.

I woke up in my bed next to Eve. That was one crazy dream! It wasn't like the Pikachu ones; this one just seemed eerily realistic.

I saw that Eve wasn't asleep. She was looking at me with an expression that could only be described as horrified and worried. "Did you dream about the pikachu again Grant?" she asked.

I lunged at her and hugged her extremely tightly. "No," I started, "it was much worse! There were pidgey burning to death and at the end I…I…..I think you were crushed by a tree!" I said beginning to cry waterfalls.

I felt her hand grab mine. I stared deep into her beautiful brown eyes. The weight left my shoulders and she was here beside me. "The worst part of the dream was it felt too real! It was scary how real the dream felt! I felt like it may actually happen!" I said in her arms.

(Eve)

We only just got into the clear with Grant's PTSD and now he may be prophesizing the future! Oh great what next?

"Grant; look at me," I said in a calm tone. He looked into my eyes. "Listen; I will never leave your side and I may die but I know that you can stay strong because even when I am gone I will always be with you"

He gave me a smile before saying "Yes I know but Eve; the fact of the matter is that I don't want you to die! We have only just started this chapter in our lives! I don't want it to end with you dying on me for a reason that can be avoided!"

"Grant," I said. He looked up. I wrapped my arms around him "Just remember that you are my one and only; my soulmate and I will never leave you behind!" I said as he brought his arms around my shoulders.

(Grant)

"You're my soulmate too Eve! I…" I was interrupted by her head coming closer. My heart was pounding like a crazy drummer and I felt like it was going to jump right out of my chest. I pulled her in and said "I love you" before having her lips touch mine. I felt her tongue attempting to gain way into my mouth. I began to lower the drawbridge and allowed entrance. Her tongue wrestled with mine.

I began to have my tongue move into her castle and begin exploring. She was softly moaning with my movements and me with hers. We were in each others embrace for what was to us an eternity. Our tongues slowly retreated before we gave off one final soft kiss. Our foreheads were touching and we pulled in for a lust filled hug.

(Eve)

That was probably the best kiss he had ever done to me! I looked at him and blushed lightly. His smile that he gave me was nothing less of enchanting! I stared deep into his eyes like a love-struck zombie. I wanted to feel his embrace again. I looked at Grant and shuffled closer to him. "So Grant how have you been lately?" I asked

He smiled an enchanting smile and said "I've been great lately and what about you babe?" he replied.

"oh lately I've been great as well!" I said smiling. I felt like a tiger eyeing down its prey ready to pounce. He looked at me and before he even saw it coming he was on his back. I Began giving him seductive looks and he began to do the same.

(Grant)

I slowly lifted up my head and pecked Eve on the lips. She blushed slightly. Before coming down and began kissing me multiple times before backing off and spooning next to me. I blushed slightly before falling asleep.

The next day we woke up we both didn't say a word but we both had the same look on our faces.

"Eve; what's up?" I asked.

She looked at me with an almost terrified glance. "Grant in your dream you said that I got crushed by a tree correct?" she said. I nodded slowly. "The forest was on fire as well. I don't know exactly if it is what happened to me but I woke up as the tree began falling," she said pail in the face.

"How about we escape from this dimension?" I said.

"Should we tell Mary first?" she asked.

"Well at this point I think we have to!"

She looked at me with a faint smile and we started on our way towards the living room.

Mary was sitting in her armchair when we walked in.

"Mary?" I said

She looked up and said "Yes Grant what's up?"

"You said you wanted to see how we travelled into the other dimension, right?" I asked. She slowly nodded. "Well here we go," I said morphing into a pikachu soon followed by Eve into her normal form of an eevee.

Mary stood up slowly. I told her to take a few steps back. She did so and I grabbed Eve's paw.

"Are you ready?" I asked. Eve nodded and we were engulfed in light.

After the bright light disappeared we were standing outside the fallen tree that used to be our den. I looked at Eve and looked at the sky. "Eve the sun is still high in the sky what do you say we go have some fun and clear our minds," I said.

She looked at me with a devious smile. What was she thinking?

(Eve)

I eyed down my prey and crouched down into the long thick grass. Grant was looking around for me. I crept silent as a mouse and before he knew it he had a little visitor on his back. He fell down into the soft grass and we laughed.

I was soon pushed off of his back and he went bolting. I chased after him with my quick attack but he was still hard to catch up to! God were his legs machines or something? I soon caught up to him and he stopped dead in his tracks. He knew it took me a bit to slow down. Before I could even react he was on my back and lightly biting my ear.

"Ahh! You got me Grant!" I said playfully. This was just like old times; running around and chasing each other the only thing that was missing was the snow!

He backed off of me and I pushed him onto his back.

(Grant)

Eve pushed me onto my back and she gave me her beautiful enchanting smile. I sat up slightly and I lightly kissed her and my heart jumped a little.

I saw her blush slightly before having her lips touch mine. I blushed a little as I felt her little tongue attempting to gain way into my mouth. Her tongue was pushing against my lower lip. I opened it for a split second but closed it before she had the chance to slip her tongue inside. I lowered my lip a little just teasing her tongue, making it want to come in even more. I then closed the lip and felt her tongue attempting to gain way into my mouth. Her tongue was pushing so hard on my lip I just let it come inside.

I was swept over with a wave of pleasure from my mouth to my… oh boy this is awkward… I pushed away and began walking off. I was in the moment too much I guess.

"Hey Grant what's up?" she asked.

"On nothing don't worry about it Eve" I said heavily blushing.

"Okay well then….. You can't catch me!" she said playfully as she ran off.

"Oh you know I will!" I said. I gave Eve a few seconds to run as I was well faster than she was. I bolted into the clearing only to be pushed onto my back by a figure that was waiting.

"Ha! Told you that you wouldn't catch me!" Eve said with a happy smile on her face.

I looked up at the sky. It was getting late and we didn't have a place to stay. "Eve?" I started.

"Yes Grant?"

"We should seek shelter for the night"

Eve's head turned towards the sky. "Well what do you know! Is almost night" she said.

"Come on let's go find a place to stay Eve" I said

We found a place under the shade of a tree and curled down to it.

"Hey Grant," Eve started.

"Yeah what's up?"

"I just need to ask why did you break away from our kiss and what was lightly pushing against me?" she asked.

I heavily blushed. "Well you see Eve that was…..um…well" *clears throat* "so nice night tonight eh?"

"Wait! don't try and dodge the question you sly fox!" she said.

I was in too deep now! "Well Eve um…..you see…I was…um," I stuttered. I just couldn't get the words out.

"You got 'happy' didn't you?" she asked.

I blushed so hard I think my whole face turned a glowing red.

Eve giggled lightly.

"Don't be embarrassed, I love you too Grant" she said.

I just curled down because I have had enough of this shit!

I fell asleep with Eve's fur touching mine.

My eyes opened. My body felt an extreme temperature. I saw the forest on fire!

"Come on Grant! Stay with me!" said eve looking extremely worried.

I slowly got to my feet and followed Eve the extremely thick smoke. I caught a glimpse of a tree beginning to fall pidgey were burning to death in the background and I shouted "EVE RUN!". She did so. Time slowed down as I heard the cry of Eve and blood splatter.

My eyes quickly hit the morning sun. I was heavily panting and sweating. Eve was still curled up and I realized that it was the dream again!

I looked over at Eve and saw she was sweating and kicking. I began to shake her. "Eve! Eve! Wake up!" I said.

Her eyes opened and she had her head turn and she lunged at me and began hugging me. "Grant I had the dream again!" she said very scared.

"So did I Eve! I think it means something, but what does it mean?" I said scratching my head. I looked up. "Eve there is only one way that we can find out what this means, but you are not to like it!" I said.

 **Authors notes: I hope you liked this chapter because I had fun writing it! As always feedback is encouraged and supported. The more you nit pick at this story the more enjoyable it may become for everyone. Please if you are begging for a little something to be changed in future entries to the story leave a review, because I read all of myr eviews and so far they have been supportive.**

 **Anyway sorry for rambling and as always stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **PS. there is a poll on my profile page to determine the fate of this story.**

 **-Shocking Pikachu**


	7. Renewal of friendships

**Authors notes: Guess what's back? Back again. Eve and Grant. Tell your friends!**

 **Yes, this story has suvived! Let us just admire this moment for a while. Ah yes, the feeling of this after for ever.**

(Grant)

"Eve; we have to see Clemont, he would be the only one that could at least make sense of our situation," I said

She looked at me almost terrified.

"That means…"

"You will run into Serena and I will run into Jess. But it is the only way to find out what is happening!"

"Oh, so that is why you wanted to come back here even though the nightmare was in this world,"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you sooner!"

(Eve)

Going back? This is going to be tricky. Grant doesn't seem too bad about going back. But then again he did love Jess once. Is that why he is so reluctant about anything sexual? Is it because someone has broken his heart in one of the worst ways possible? He loved her but now he loved me. I don't know why but something about him reminds me of myself. Maybe it is the hair back in human form. He is so sexy both in pikachu and human forms. When will he realize that I won't ever hurt him like Jess did.

These thoughts raced through my head and made me a little dizzy. I leaned my head on Grant.

He looked back and smiled.

(Grant)

We were about five minutes away from where they were set up a few months ago.

Eve was calmly resting on my back. The atmosphere was nice and I enjoyed every bit of it. I looked back again and saw Eve asleep. I lightly giggled at the sight of her tongue sticking out on my yellow fur. What amazed me was that she kept trotting alongside me.

We were about ten meters away from the camp. I shook my shoulder lightly to wake Eve up. Her beautiful eyes slowly opened and her cute mouth yawned. I gestured towards the campsite.

"Are you ready?" I asked

Her head slowly nodded. We walked over, slowly.

We may have rustled a few bushes because I heard them saying something about team rocket.

"Pikachu use thunder….."

"whoa whoa! Hold it!" I said jumping out of the bushes.

They looked at me absolutely terrified. Jess probably looking the worst.

"You can't be! We saw the tree you were in!" said Jess.

"Oh yeah about that…. Uh long story," I said

"Is eevee OK? You two are best buds by now right?" Ash said.

He is so dense! "Yeah 'best buddies' Ash" I said. How the hell does Serena like this guy? He would not be able to tell love if it was right in front of him!

"Oh Clemont we kind of need your assistance with something" I said leading him to where we were.

"What's up Grant?" he asked

"Well Eve and I were wondering if you could figure out why we have been having the same nightmare every night. I may have a vague idea of why we are having them but I need to make sure," I said.

"Okay I'm listening,"

"Well me and Eve can perform inter dimensional travel!"

He laughed at the thought.

"Okay then we will show you!" I said as I grabbed one of his pant legs and my other hand took Eve's paw.

We were engulfed in light. Clement opened his eyes and let out a scream.

We appeared outside my house.

He looked at me and Eve with an expression only to be described as terrified.

"Clemont this is how I normally look! Me and Jess walked through a portal to get to your dimension," I said. "Oh and watch this!" I said as I shot a jolt of lightning out of my finger.

"Let's head back, shall we?" I said as I grabbed Eve's hand and Clemont's hand. We were engulfed in light again and appeared where we were before.

"Wormholes! Holy shit!" said Clemont. "My studies have been proven true!"

"So can you explain why we are having the same nightmare?"

I explained the whole story about the pidgey and the forest and the other things.

He looked at us blankly and deep in thought. "It seem that if you use these powers that are gifted to you too much it will cause a dimension split causing massive chaos within the two dimensions," he explained "Oh um by the way are you two able to change from pokemon to human in this dimension?" he asked.

We both shook our heads.

"These are our true forms so we cannot change from our state to human at will in this dimension," I explained.

"Well do you two want to join us? Dinner is almost ready; and if you don't act now ash will eat everything!" he said lightly laughing at the end.

(Eve)

Can I really face the one that disowned me and hurt me majorly giving me this massive scar on my neck?

"Grant, I-I don't think I can do this," I said almost scared.

"Eve, just remember I am right here, right by your side and nothing can ever change that!" said Grant. He always had a way of cheering me up! It is good to have him back.

We walked into the campsite. Grant hopped over to Jess and began to converse.

(Grant)

"I'm surprised you even came over here Grant! Just so you know; I feel awful about what I did to you, I know it may be hard but could yo…."

"Don't worry I forgive you Jess! As I always say; always look to the future and never back!" I said.

"Good to know becoming a pikachu hasn't changed you much!" she said.

Oh right! Jess doesn't know that I am actually a pikachu.

"Well Jess here is the thing…. You see this world around you? This is my birthplace!" I said getting her to give me a stunned expression.

"WHAT?" she said really surprised.

"Yup this explains why I love pokemon so much and how the powers and everything came along!" I said with a cheesy grin.

I heard Eve talking with the other pokemon so I began waddling over to them.

(Eve)

"So it seems little miss tied to a tree has returned!" snarled braixen.

"So do you like rope collars now?" teased pancham.

My eyes began to tear up.

"Oh what's the matter? Gonna cry?" said braixen.

"Stop or you will be sorry!" I said with tears almost falling from within my eyes.

"Incase you hadn't noticed girl, you are outnumbered! What could you possibly do?" said braixen.

"You better watch what you say around her! Because this time she has backup!" Said Grant with a sarcastically calm voice.

The other pokemon shat themselves. Pikachu the most because he knew Grant's power first hand and even though he was holding back!

"But you ARE still outnumbered! So get the pikachu! We will save eevee for dessert," said braixen as the other pokemon began charging at us.

(Grant)

Who does this bitch think she is? And really? You sent greninja up first against an electric type? Really?

They all jumped on top of me and all I did was use thunder and they all scattered all over the place!

Braixen was eyeing down Eve giving her a "You're dead" look.

Braixen lit her twig up an took aim.

My heart was pounding. I was not about to let Eve get hurt any more then she already has been.

Oh boy this is probably going to hurt! I charged up an iron tail and began to run.

Serena turned around and saw what braixen was doing.

"Braixen! Stop!" she shouted as I charged in front of the extreme heat of the flame and deflected it back at the unsuspecting braixen. Braixen was hit by the flame and my iron tail with extreme force causing her to go flying back.

"Grant!" shouted Jess

"eevee!" shouted Serena.

They both ran over to us. Jess began inspecting me.

"Are you OK Grant?" she asked.

I looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine." I said.

Serena began inspecting Eve. "Are you OK eevee? Oh I mean Eve?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks to Grant! He has saved my life so many times that I have lost count!" Said Eve.

Serena turned to braixen "What is wrong with you braixen?!" asked Serena with extreme anger in her voice. Braixen looked at her with sad eyes. "You know what you get now, don't you?" asked Serena.

Serena pulled out a rope and tied braixen to a tree.

Ha! Karma is a bitch!

Nightfall came fast and sudden. Should I sleep in the girl's tent with Eve or in the boy's tent with Clemont and ash? Before I could make up my mind I was being dragged by Eve into the girl's tent.

I waited a bit. I waited until I thought Ash was out cold.

"soo… Serena," I said with a smug look on my face.

Jess looked at me.

"I know that face! You know something!" said Jess.

I smiled even bigger. "Have you told him yet?" I asked

Bonnie looked at me. "I think I know what you are talking about!" she said.

Serena looked at us blushing heavily.

"You know what we're talking about Serena!"

"I-I haven't gotten around to it!" said Serena.

"Seriously! Just tell him how you feel!" I said almost frustrated.

"You don't understand! You are just a pokemon! You have no love!" She witnessed Eve slide in closer to me.

I cleared my throat "I'm sorry? You were saying?"

Her and Jess' Jaw hit the ground. Me and Eve giggled lightly.

"It isn't as hard as you think it would be! Just go for it!" I said.

"But I…." Serena started

"No buts! Just tell him!"

"but…"

"JUST TELL HIM!" we all said.

"Alright! I will try. But time to be going off to sleep," She said.

"Night guys" said Bonnie.

"Good night Jess" said Serena.

"Night." Jess replied.

Eve gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Good night Grant," she said softly before curling down and spooning me.

"night Eve. Love you." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

 **Authors notes: Yeah I added this because, well I am an amourshipper and I swear Grant needs to be in the show just to give Serena a boost.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always leave a review you wonderful people because it give me constructive feedback and gives you a better story. But hey the story is officially back. And 'War is strange' is still continuing so yay!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter back! As always; stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking pikachu :) :p :D welcome back.**


	8. Grant & Eve performing duo

**Author's notes: Welcome to the chapter before the Christmas chapter! This one does a few this chapter has a few things inside. Enjoy.**

(Grant)

My tired eyes slowly opened and the crisp early air hit my face. I shuffled away from eve and stepped out of the tent I was situated in. I yawned and stretched my tired limbs. My highly sensitive ears overheard some whispering. At first I thought it was team rocket but it sounded too….child-like. I turned my head back and saw that Ash and Clemont's tent was open! I waddled over to the tent.

I peered my head within the tent and saw pikachu and Clemont still asleep; but Ash was nowhere to be seen. Hmm I wonder…

I began walking over to the source of the whispering. I discovered the ten year old lost in thought.

"What is going on?" Ash pondered to himself. "What am I feeling? Why do I only feel this strange and alien feeling around Serena?"

"What do they feel like?" I asked making him almost fall off the rock he was sitting on.

"Arceus Grant! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Ash said in a sort of weird shouting whisper so he didn't wake up the others that were still sleeping.

"You said you were feeling strange feelings; can you describe them?" I asked.

He looked at me with a confused look. "I can't describe them," he said. "I've never felt this way to any of my other female companions; so why am I feeling them towards Serena?" he asked. "Every time she looks at me or talks to me I feel…like a field of butterfree are dancing in my stomach,"

"Love," I said.

"What?"

"Ash what you are feeling is love,"

"What do you mean? I've never felt this before," he said.

"How does she make you feel when she is around?" I asked.

"She…..she makes me feel like I'm high in the sky, like a cloud with fluffy feathers tickling me. When she does that smile it makes me feel amazing,"

"Ash, you do realize what you have just said IS what love is!"

"So feeling these odd feelings for a girl is love?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"But how do you know this when you are a pokemon? You would only know how Pokémon relationships work," he said.

"Well the truth of the matter is that I am technically part human," I said.

"That is not possible!" he said at the very thought of it.

"Really now?" I said. "Well Ash Ketchum I happen to know the names of most if not all your female companions!"

"Oh really? Name them!" he said.

"Okay! There was Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and now Serena," I replied. He looked at me bamboozled.

"H-h-how did you know that?!" he asked.

"Well in the dimension I come from there is no such thing as pokemon and all of your adventures are recorded within something called an anime," I explained.

"Okay now this is something I have got to see!" he exclaimed.

"Now that is something I cannot show you at the moment," I said

"why not?"

"Because Eve is still sleeping and we can only travel by the power of love and I don't want a literal cranky bitch on my ass all day! I am so sorry I said that; I'm fifteen in my dimension so I kind sorta swear a bit,"

"Right I get you. Now how should I tell Serena my feelings?" he asked.

"Well Christmas isn't far away. Ever heard of mistletoe?" I asked.

"Mistletoe…. Oh! You are smart! You have to kiss under mistletoe that way I can express my true feelings towards her! Thanks a bunch Grant!" he said before rushing to his tent to go back to sleep

"What was that about?" asked Eve

"Oh nothing much Eve. And good morning!" I said.

"What exactly do you mean by 'nothing much'?" asked Eve.

"Let's just say that Ash isn't as dense as you think he is," I said with a slight smirk.

"Come on. What are you planning Grant?" she asked.

"A way for Ash and Serena to get together,"

"You mean that he loves Serena?!"

"Well I didn't say it," I said cunningly.

"What did you have in mind you sly fox?" she asked me.

"Eve heard of something called mistletoe?" I asked.

"Isn't that the plant that you have to do a certain thing underneath? What is the thing you have to do?" she asked.

(Eve)

Grant looked at me with a grin. "You do this…" he said before having his lips touch mine and began tongue wrestling with me.

We broke away and blushed. "So you are going to get Ash and Serena to do that?" I asked.

"Well excluding the tongue wrestling," I said.

"Yeah that would be awkward to watch…" he replied

(Grant)

The sun began to rise. I put my arm around Eve and she snuggled into me. We watched as the early morning sky hued with colours of orange, yellow and purple.

"Grant?" she started.

"Yes Eve?"

(Eve)

"Are you happy that you are back with Jess?" I asked.

"Well of course I am," he replied. "Are you happy to be with Serena again despite the mishaps that happened?" he asked.

"I-I'm not sure," I said. "Why is it that you are glad to see Jess even after everything? Do you still have feelings for her?" I asked a little scared of the answer.

"Eve listen to me. Jess is just a friend now because I am with the most amazing, talented and beautiful eevee in the universe!" he said making me blush slightly.

"Talented? Really?" I asked still flattered.

"Yes; you do realize that I have seen you dance don't you?" He asked.

"Yes I know, but I can't be that good!" I relied.

"Oh really now?" he asked. "Prove that you are terrible!"

Grant began to dance. He was actually amazing at it he gracefully danced along the field. I just stood and watched the performance. Grant came over to me and grabbed one of my front paws.

"Grant what are you doing?" I asked as he began dancing with me.

(Grant)

I could see she wasn't interested very much. I then spun her around through my arms and she took over. We broke away and began gracefully, masterfully dancing across the clearing. The swift movements she performed only made me copy her movements.

We both ended our performance with a double backflip and then back to back with one another. Our ears heard clapping. "Grant I didn't know you could dance like that!" said Serena extremely exited.

"Really? So Jess never told you anything about us?" I asked

"Well she said you are a 'different pikachu' but I don't see anything weird here," she said.

"Eve you can handle this one because I have explained this too many times," I said to Eve turning and lightly patting her shoulder.

(Eve)

I guess he wanted me to explain the whole dimension travelling thing.

"Serena," I started.

She looked at me and payed attention to what I had to say.

"Grant and Jess arrived here by a portal from their dimension," I explained. "I have been to his dimension. There are no pokemon; only in games and TV shows they exist,"

She looked at me bamboozled. "You have to be joking!" She said. "Grant, is this true or are you two pulling my leg?"

"Yes it is all true," he said. "Ask Jess why I can dance she could explain it,"

I walked over to Grant and Serena to her tent.

"How do you know how to dance so well?" I asked.

"Well, back at school me and Jess took a dance class. Before I went in there I had two left feet. My dancing was almost as bad as Ash's. But during that class I found my feet and I am very good as you can see. I was top of the class and it only brought bullies even closer to pummeling my face. That is why I never dance in front of people those memories just flash through my head again," he said.

"Grant; you really have had the shittiest life. How were you able to cope?" I asked

"I had Jess by my side," he said as he walked over to the nearby river.

The distinct sound of Jess explaining the same thing Grant explained could be heard. I walked over to Grant. "What did they do to you?" I asked.

Grant looked back.

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to," I said.

"They would punch me until I spat blood. They would harass me the whole day. Jess was literally my only friend within the entire school; everyday I came home with blood dripping from my mouth and black eyes. Mary would be out usually so it would be just me and Josh"

"who's Josh?" I asked.

"A foster brother that moved out before you came to the dimension," he explained.

"He would give me an ice pack and a few tissues to soak up the blood. That is why I just don't usually dance,"

Pulled Grant in for a hug. He humbly accepted and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks" he replied.

"Who would I be if I didn't help you out?" I asked

"Everyone at my school," he said.

"You know it is hard to cheer you up with your smart ass comments Grant,"

I got a small laugh out of him. "Sorry, I just enjoy the feeling of your fur on mine," he said. "Did I say that out loud?" He asked.

"Yes," I said heavily blushing.

"Who planted this tomato berry tree?" He teased.

"Oh shut up," I said lightly punching his shoulder. He leaned over and pecked my lips.

"Still love you," he said to me. I blushed again.

Serena walked over to us.

(Grant)

"Grant, I am so sorry about what happened within your dimension but I think you would make an awesome addition to my team. The way you and Eve danced was amazing! So what do you say? Would you and Eve like to perform in the upcoming tripokalon?" she asked me holding out two pokèballs.

I looked at Eve. "Eve would you like to?" I asked.

"Yes Grant I would love to. Just as long as I am doing it with you," she said.

"Okay one, two…. Three!" Serena threw the two pokeballs into the air. Eve and me both jumped up high and hit the white button on the balls and were engulfed in light. A strange feeling of weightlessness hit over me as darkness surrounded me. The pokeball scanned my body and a ding was heard as I once again became a captured pokemon. I was released into a blinding light. Followed closely by Eve.

"So Grant I just have to ask; how does it feel to transform into a human and to a pokemon?" asked Serena.

"Well it feels like your skins and bones growing or shrinking, a weird object growing or slowly disappearing, and then you suddenly feel huge or tiny," I said explaining my experiences the best way I could.

"That sounds so cool! I wish I could experience that," Serena said.

"To be honest the first time it happened in the hospital room it kind of scared me!" I said.

"Hospital?!" Serena said extremely surprised.

"Yes; the day we first met was also the day Jess woke up from her coma," I explained

"Coma?!" she said even more surprised then before.

"Jess was brutally beaten with the handle of a handgun, I thunder punched the person doing it and attended Jess. She was in terrible shape. She passed out on the way to the hospital,"

"How did you thunder punch someone when you were human?" she asked.

"On that day I started to gain these paranormal powers of a pokemon within my human body" I explained.

"I'm so jealous!" said Serena.

Ash and Clemont emerged from their tent.

"Morning Ash" I said.

"Morning Grant, Eve, Serena, Jess, Bonnie, Pikachu and Clemont!" Ash said.

"Who wants breakfast?" said Clemont.

"I could use some brekky!" I said.

"Why do you always say that Grant?" asked Eve.

"Eve you've met my adoptive parents. They are extremely Australian," I said.

"What is he talking about? He's a pikachu," said Bonnie.

"I come from another dimension Bonnie. I am human in that one! It is very complicated,"

"So you are not a pikachu?" she asked.

"Well I am; but when I was still very young a pikachu came into my den and killed my eevee mother and he did the same to Eve's parents. Shortly after a portal appeared and I was a human baby outside an orphanage," I explained.

I got shocked looks from everyone except Eve.

"They killed your adoptive mother?" asked Clemont.

"What happened to the pikachu?" asked Serena.

"I would rather explain when there is not a six year old around. It isn't a very happy story," I said.

"Understood," said everyone except Bonnie.

"Come on Grant! Tell me!" said Bonnie.

"no," I said standing my ground.

"Bonnie why don't you come help me with breakfast?" said Clemont.

Me, Eve, pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, Jess and Ash prepared the table for breakfast.

Clemont came over with a variety of food like sausages, toast, eggs and many other various foods.

Clemont then grabbed a lot of food bowls out and placed them in front of every pokemon. Of course he was one short. "Anyone here won't mind sharing?" he asked.

Eve slid the bowl closer to me. "that answers that," he said as he began to fill the bowls with pokemon food.

I have totally forgotten how this tasted. I picked up one of the brown cylindrical pieces of food and placed it in my mouth. My mouth was washed with flavour. I tasted sitrus berry with a kick of razz berry. Oh boy it tasted good! No wonder why pokemon love this stuff!

The sun climbed a little higher into the sky.

"Come on guys let's go practice our performance!" said Serena excitedly. I began to run with Eve.

"Why is Grant going with you Serena?" asked Ash. "He's more a battler than a performer!"

I jumped high into the air and performed a double back flip and landed on my hands to a cartwheel. I jumped again ending by landing my double front flip. "That is why Ash," I said.

"Wow Grant! You are finally dancing again!" said Jess.

"Yeah, I'm doing it with Eve so it helps!" I said.

"We better continue on our way!" said Serena. We began running.

(Eve)

We ran to an open field and me, Grant and Serena stood there for a second.

Serena released pancham and braixen from within their pokeballs. "Hey there Eve," said pancham.

"Hi," I replied

"Hey um.. Sorry about yesterday, I sort of got carried away. Truce?" said braixen

"Are you just saying that because my boyfriend is here or are you being sincere?" I asked.

"Sincere," she replied. "I am so jealous of you! You have such a handsome pikachu as a boyfriend; I guess my jealousy got the better of me yesterday and I acted completely foolish!"

"I'm a very lucky eevee to have Grant. God he has been through so much!" I said.

"What do you mean? He is so gorgeous how could he ever have a rough time?"

"Through bullies and his dancing abilities," I said.

"He must be cute as a human as well right?" asked braixen.

"Oh so handsome! His brown hair and those eyes!" I said thinking about his human form.

"Are you girls talking about me?" asked Grant.

I blushed. "no just stuff!" I replied.

"Okay let's begin!" said Serena.

(Grant)

Pancham used a stone edge. That looked pretty crystal like!

Serena stopped braixen and pancham. "How about we take a break?" she said.

"Hey pancham! Come over here for a second," I said.

Pancham curiously walked over to me. "What's up?" he asked.

"Can you do a smallish stone edge for me?" I asked. He did what I said. "Sweet now watch this," I said as I shot a thunderbolt at the crystal-like rock. As I suspected the thunderbolt on contact created an array of yellow lights.

"Wow!" said pancham astonished.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" I said.

"It is amazing!"

"think that's cool then watch this!" I said charging up an iron tail and jumping high into the air. I began spinning rapidly and j also began charging up a thunderbolt. My tail began to dig into the ground I released my thunderbolt and gave a hop into the air whilst spinning to perform an amazing display of a spiraling thunderbolt bouncing off the reflective surface of my iron tail.

"That was so cool!" said pancham, Eve, braixen and Serena.

"Thanks; I had that in mind for a while," I said.

"Grant, we should use that in our tripokalon performance!" said Serena.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes we would use it right at the end of it," She said.

"thanks," I said.

The sun was beginning to set. We began to head back to the campsite. The aroma of Clemont cooking dinner filled the air. "Smells good," said Serena.

"Race you there Eve!" I said as I began running.

I looked back and witnessed Eve use a quick attack to try and catch me. As I always do I won.

Clemont began placing the bowls of pokemon food down. Again me and Eve shared.

After we ate we all went into our tents. I waited a bit like I did last time.

"Serena," I said.

"Yes Grant," Serena said.

"I have an idea for you to express your feelings towards Ash,"

"What's that Grant?" asked Serena.

"Mistletoe," I said hoping she would get the idea.

She smiled and said, "Yes it is so obvious!"

"Glad you understand," I said before laying my head down and falling asleep.

The bright sun hit my face. I woke up to see Serena, Eve and Jess out of bed.

I walked out and saw Ash and Clemont up.

"So do you guys still want to know what happened to the pikachu?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"Well it was shortly after our last encounter; Eve was bleeding heavily from the wound that the rope around her neck. She cried and wailed in pain as I rubbed Oran berries on her open wound. Eve passed out from the pain. The pikachu wandered into our den and I told him to piss off. He walked over to Eve off balance from his lost leg. He had a charged iron tail about to swing at Eve's neck; I had my iron tail that was charged and sliced off his tail. At that point I just snapped, rage took over my body and I sliced his throat with my iron tail causing blood to spew all over our den, he began cursing as he slowly bled out. I killed him,"

"Pokemon can't die!" said Ash. "They just faint!"

I shook my head. "Not if you put enough force into the move," I said.

"Well he deserved it," said Eve. "I almost did the same thing to him when Grant was passed out, but I only took his paw instead of his life,"

"So if you didn't kill him he would just keep coming back until one of you died?" Asked Jess.

I nodded my head. "He was psychopathic you should have seen the look in his eyes when he murdered our adoptive mothers! Nothing but pride and joy," I said.

Bonnie awoke from her slumber. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Just what to have for breakfast," I said.

 **Author's notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said the next chapter will be uploaded on Christmas eve.**

 **Anyway; constructive feedback is always welcome and reviews are more then welcomed. As always: stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly; stay shocking.**

 **-Shocking pikachu**


	9. all under the mistletoe

**Author's notes: Hello and merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this special chapter of dimension twisters.**

(Narrator)

Grant awoke with tired, droopy eyes. His beautiful thick, shiny coated eevee mate; Eve, closely after. The two lovers stared at each other with romantic bliss. The couple shared an early morning kiss before heading out of the tent.

"Good morning!" Said Grant and Eve. The group smiled and replied happily to the couple.

"Hey since Christmas eve is tomorrow how about we head over to the lumiose city gym?" Suggested Clemont, the slightly unsuccessful inventor.

The group was more then happy and agreed to the offer politely. They all finished their breakfast and packed up their tents and belongings and headed down the road to lumiose city. The trek was roughly a days walk so they had to get a move on.

Grant and Eve walked closely beside each other, tails entwined with each other. Eve placed her soft, fluffy, furry head on Grant's back, he didn't mind, in fact he enjoyed the feeling. Grant loved Eve very much and she loved him just as much. Although they may seem normal they are far from it! This duo possess the ability that only many of us can dream of; inter dimensional travel!

Ash; though very dense at times is an amazing pokemon trainer! His main goal is to become a pokemon master and with the amazing power and battle sense of his team he may achieve that goal. Ash walked beside Serena; a girl about his age; she has an amazing talent of pokemon performing; she aims to become Kalos queen within her tripokalon debuts. Clemont; a brilliant mind, but when it comes to inventions take cover! His inventions have a 90% chance of blowing up. Bonnie; the little sister of Clemont dreams to become a pokemon trainer one day within her team she has a dedene and she may become an amazing trainer when she turns ten. Finally there is Jess; she is a girl that traveled with Grant from their dimension to this one. Jess has no known goals other than to be a completely awesome coach.

The group went by town after town, making stops only to eat and drink. They went past previous gyms they have defeated making no stops to talk. The group went through the towns they had made friends In and some they had just passed through.

"Jeez how long have we been walking? This is insane! The day is half over!" thought Ash. He looked over at Serena, she looked very tired.

Night began to fall. Eve had fallen asleep on Grant's back but she somehow stayed walking. Grant looked back to see what he thought was a very cute sight; Eve's small tongue sticking out of her mouth and on his yellow fur. He smiled and giggled slightly but he didn't stop his walking.

Soon the group spotted bright lights in the distance. Grant lightly shook Eve to wake her up. Her big eyes opened and her mouth yawned. "Hey Eve," said Grant.

"Yes?" Eve asked tiredly

"First one to the gym wins!" shouted Grant as he began running. He was soon followed by Eve and they began racing each other to the gym. Ash, Serena, Jess and Bonnie began racing the pokemon as well. Clemont was unable to keep up and he barely ran as fast as a squirtle! The race was soon over; Grant being first as usual, closely followed by Eve. Ash came third, Serena forth, Bonnie fifth and all the way back beyond the capabilities of the naked eye was Clemont struggling to keep up with the gang!

Clemont eventually arrived at the gym and was extremely sweaty and puffed. He opened the doors to the gym and the group walked inside. Clemont took them all up to the living quarters within the gym. He lead them into two rooms. Grant, Eve, Bonnie, Jess and Serena were in the first and Ash and Clemont were in the second.

After their long walk everyone just plopped down into the beds and fell asleep very quickly.

The early morning sun awoke Grant and Eve who were spooning each other. "Morning," said Grant in a whisper.

"Good morning Grant," said Eve also in a quiet tone as they didn't want to disturb anyone still asleep. Grant sat up and stretched his tired limbs and yawned. Eve sat up next to him and kissed his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Eve," said Grant

"And I love you too, Grant," replied Eve giving him another kiss on the cheek. The couple sat at the window not making a noise as they watched the sun rise.

"Oh shit," thought Grant. "I have forgotten to get Eve a present. But do pokemon give each other presents?" he wondered

"Did I even get Grant a gift? Should I have? Is it too late to?" wondered Eve.

"Grant?" Eve said breaking the silence.

"What's up?" asked Grant.

"Can we head into your dimension for a bit?" she asked.

"Sure! As a matter of fact I need to do something," Grant replied.

In the other bed Serena awoke to this slightly unusual conversation between Grant and Eve. She watched as the couple grabbed hands and pull each other in for a hug. "What are they doing?" Serena wondered. She witnessed the couple become engulfed with light. "are they evolving?" she wonders as the couple seem to just fade out of existence. She let out a shriek that almost woke everyone up.

Grant and Eve arrived in the dimension. They were both human and were standing outside the mall. "Okay, so meet back here in 30 minutes?" asked Grant. Eve nodded as a reply and they both split up in search for gifts for each other.

Grant knew Eve loved flowers but he wanted something that would last; something meaningful. Eve was looking for something in particular for Grant, she knew he loved comics and she knew he loved pokemon; so she had a long hard think and she stumbled into the perfect store.

Grant wandered around the mall for a while and discovered something Eve would absolutely love! He entered the store and asked for the thing he was eyeing at.

They both paid for their items and asked for them to be wrapped. They politely thanked the people and started their way back to their meeting place with their gifts in their hands.

They arrived out the front of the mall with big smiles on their faces. "Ready to head back?" asked Grant. Eve gave a nod and they hugged. The couple were engulfed in light and were transported back to their room.

The look Serena had on her face was terrified. "What happened to you two?" she asked.

"We took a little trip to my dimension," said Grant. "Speaking of which have you gotten Ash a gift?"

Serena looked at them with a blank expression. "no; I must have forgotten!" she said.

"Well; I know the perfect store!" said Grant with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Serena.

"Grab my hand," said Grant holding out his small pikachu hand. Serena cautiously grabbed his hand. Eve grabbed hold of Grant's free hand. "You ready?" asked Grant.

"ready for what?" Serena asked.

"This!" said Grant as they were engulfed in light. Serena gave out a small scream and closed her eyes. Serena's stomach churned and felt weird. She opened her eyes to find a massive mall staring her right in the face! "Take it all in; it's amazing isn't it?"

Serena looked to her side to see a quite tall boy standing beside her. "Um excuse me sir; but have you seen a Pikachu and an eevee around?" she asked.

"Jeez Serena, can you not recognize me?" asked the boy.

"How do you know my name?" Serena asked

"Serena it's me; Grant," said the boy.

"What?!" Serena asked astonished.

"Yeah; oh and Eve is on the other side of you," said Grant.

Serena turned her head to be greeted by a nice girl waving at her. "Hi," said Eve.

"Serena; welcome to my dimension! A world where pokemon do not exist but I can still change form if I want to!" said Grant. "anyway come with me!"

They walked into the mall following Grant. "So you know how Ash loves his pikachu?" Asked Grant.

"Yes," said Serena.

"Well this store will be perfect!" Grant said leading Serena into a store full of pokemon merchandise.

"Grant; I thought you said pokemon didn't exist!" said Serena.

"Well not in real life but in the form of games and TV shows,"

"This is absolutely amazing!" said Serena.

"Yeah it is pretty cool; there is a whole shelf of plush toys. Come with me!" Said Grant leading her to a shelf full of various pokemon plushies. Grant pulled down a dedene plush and also a chespin one. "These are for Clemont and Bonnie," said Grant.

Serena walked over to a shelf full of pikachu plush toys. "Ash would love this!" Serena thought as she grabbed a pikachu plush toy.

"Thank you," said Grant as cashier handed him two wrapped boxes with Clemont and Bonnie written on the gift tags. "Hey; Serena I see you found something!" said Grant.

Serena paid for the pikachu and asked for it to be wrapped. She labeled the gift tag to Ash.

The three of them walked out of the mall and transported back to their dimension. "Thanks a bunch Grant!" Serena said with a happy expression.

"Ah, don't mention it!" said Grant.

Grant and Eve walked out into the hallway. "Hey Eve," said Grant.

"Yes?"

"Let's go wake up Ash!" said Grant smiling a devious smile.

They walked into Ash's room and jumped up onto the bed. Grant sparked Ash a little and he jumped out of bed. Both Grant and Eve laughed at the sight. "Morning Ash!" said Grant and Eve with cheesy smiles on their faces.

"Really you two?" said Ash.

"So have you got Serena a present?" asked Grant.

"Oh shoot! It must have slipped my mind!" said Ash.

Grant sighed and said, "Grab my hand,"

Ash did what he said. Eve grabbed hold of Grant's free hand and the three of them were engulfed in a blinding white light.

"Whoa what a ride!" said Ash as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. "Wow! So this is your dimension Grant?" asked Ash.

"It sure is!" Said Grant.

Ash turned his head to see a quite tall boy standing next to him. "Wow so this is what you look like as a human!" said Ash.

"Yeah I know cool huh? Now follow me!" said Grant leading Ash to the same store he lead Serena to earlier.

"But I thought you said pokemon don't…"

"Exist? Yes but don't you remember what I said?" Grant interrupted.

"Yes,"

"Now come with me!" Grant said leading ash to the hall of plushies.

"Whoa a fennekin! Serena would love this!" said Ash.

He paid for the item and asked for it to be wrapped. They did so and ash wrote Serena's name on the gift tag.

The three of them headed back to their dimension. "Thanks a bunch Grant!" said Ash.

"Don't mention it dude! Anytime," said Grant.

Clemont began to stir and he awoke. "Good morning guys!" said Clemont.

"Morning," said Grant.

"So do you guys want so help set up the tree?" asked Clemont.

We all nodded.

He got out of bed and they headed down the hall. Eve, Grant, Ash and his Pikachu followed Clemont down the hall and at the end was a big living room. Serena, Jess and Bonnie were already getting started on decorating the room. They had hung up holly and Christmas wreaths, tinsel ran around the room like a sparkling ekans and mistletoe hung over the doorway.

"Wow guys this is amazing!" exclaimed Grant.

"Thanks! But were only just getting started!" Serena said with a smile.

"Anything we can do?" asked Eve.

"There are a few bits of tinsel still in that box. You could decorate the room a bit more!" Serena said.

"Great! Come on Grant!" said Eve running over to the box. Grant walked over and assisted Eve in getting the tinsel out. They both pulled out tinsel; Eve stopped after a bit and Grant just kept on going. But he eventually stopped. He looked behind him to find a tinsel wonderland.

"Eve? Where are you?" he said. Eve was moving around the masses of tinsel. She followed Grant closely making sure to keep her head as low as possible. "Eve are you here?" asked Grant still searching for her.

"I'm right here!" said Eve as she pounced out at Grant. He was pinned down to the ground. "Got you!" she said playfully before kissing him lightly.

"Do you think it is enough tinsel?" asked Grant.

"Oh it should be enough!" said Eve giggling lightly.

"I think tinsel would look great on you!" said Grant giving off a small smile. He picked up a golden coloured tinsel and wrapped it round Eve's neck.

"What do you think?" asked Eve.

"You look beautiful," said Grant making Eve blush. "Come on; let's get started!"

Ash, Serena, Clemont, Jess and Bonnie were decorating the tree. They wrapped tinsel around it and hung baubles on the branches. Serena was walking with the box of baubles handing them to Ash, Clemont, Jess and Bonnie. Someone put a bauble on too close to the edge of the branch and it slipped off. No one noticed it. It just lay there on the floor. Serena was coming around to give Ash a bauble when she slipped on the ornament that lay on the floor. She began to tumble back only to be caught by Ash.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah; just had a little tumble. Thanks," said Serena.

They all went back to decorating the tree making sure to be careful of rouge ornaments. Soon the decorating was finished and the room was shiny and colourful. Serena looked down at Eve and noticed the gold tinsel around her neck. "Hey, I think this tree needs it's star!" said Serena.

"She is the star! Shiny and beautiful!" said Grant making Eve's cheeks glow a bright red.

"How do you do it?" Serena thought to herself.

The day went on smooth. Grant and Eve played in the living room, Clemont was in his room making some adjustments to his less than successful inventions, Ash was out training with his pokemon and Serena, Jess and Bonnie were in the kitchen baking Christmas cookies and the aroma filled the room with the enchanting smell.

The day soon came to an end. Everyone was excited because tomorrow was Christmas! Everyone finished their dinner and went to bed. Serena plopped down and almost instantly fell asleep. Ash, Clemont, Jess and Bonnie all did the same thing. Grant and Eve just lay in the bed looking at each other. "You get more beautiful every day I see you," Grant said lovingly. Eve blushed hard at his words.

"And you get more handsome everyday!" Eve replied giving him a loving hug. Grant blushed and gave Eve a kiss.

"I love you so much Eve!" Grant said caressing Eve.

"And I love you even more!" said Eve giving Grant a long and passionate kiss before snuggling into him.

The couple fell asleep within each others' embrace. The whole house was asleep.

Morning light hit Grant's face. He opened his eyes wide. "Eve! Eve!" he said whilst shaking his mate awake.

"What is it Grant?" she asked with a tired voice.

"Merry Christmas!" Grant said before going in for a long, passionate kiss. They broke away and touched foreheads. "Should we wake the others?" asked Grant.

Eve smiled and said, "Yes,"

They walked over to Serena and Grant began to surge a small amount of electricity through his body. He put his cheek about two millimeters away from Serena's and gave off a light jolt. Serena jumped out of her bed and landed on the floor. "Merry Christmas!" said Grant and Eve.

The sound Ash's Pikachu doing the same thing could be overheard from their room. "Pikachu!" Ash said.

Everyone giggled at the sound of it. "Come on, let's head out of here!" said Serena heading to the door.

The day has come! Christmas is here! The group seemed to scurry into the room like a bunch of confused mice. Under the tree lay only two presents. Grant, Eve, Ash and Serena all had their gifts with them.

Bonnie curiously walked over to the tree. "Whoa! There is one for me and one for you Clemont!" said Bonnie with excitement. As if it was instinct Bonnie tore into the wrapping paper like a wild pokemon. Her face it up when she saw the item hidden within the colourully wrapped present. "Whoa a dedene toy!" she exclaimed with the most excitement anyone had ever seen on her face.

Clemont walked over to his present. He ripped the paper off the gift and was also very happy with his gift. "Cool! A chespin toy! Who did this?" he asked.

Grant and Eve jumped onto the couch. "Those were us," said Grant. As if it was another of her instincts Bonnie kept at Grant and hugged him tighter than a seviper strangling it's prey.

"Oh; thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said with an extreme amount of excitement.

"God! now I know why pikachu shocked you!" thought Grant. "Okay, you're very welcome Bonnie. But could you please allow my lungs access to oxygen?" said Grant.

"Oh! Sorry!" said Bonnie letting go of the pikachu to allow him to breathe.

"Now Eve; it's time for your present!" said Grant handing Eve a smallish box wrapped with colourful wrapping paper. She looked at the box with much curiosity. "Are you going to open it?" Grant asked.

"Yes; it's just that no one has ever given me a gift before! Plus it is pretty small" Eve said.

"Just tear into it! Plus good things come in small packages!" Grant said giving a cheesy smile.

"I wonder what it could be?" Eve wondered. She began to rip the paper off the box. To have a black box staring her in the face.

"Open it," said Grant.

Eve slowly opened the box. "Oh my god!" she said as she looked at the gift Grant had given her. Her head lifted up and before he knew it, Grant was pinned to the couch and was being rapidly kissed by Eve. She ended with a long kiss on his lips. "Thank you so much Grant!" she said.

"So I guess you like it?" Grant said.

"How couldn't I?" she asked

"Take it out of the box,"

Eve pulled a jewel covered head piece in the shape of a flower out of the box. "I just….words can't describe it! I love you so much Grant!" Eve said still admiring the jewelry within her paws.

"Come here," said Grant. Eve walked over to him holding the flower in her mouth. Grant lightly took it from her and placed it on her head. "Now you look even better then before! I didn't think it was possible!" Grant said making Eve blush.

"Now it is time for yours Grant," said Eve pulling out a rectangular wrapped gift and handing it to Grant.

"This looks interesting!" said Grant observing the box. He slowly and carefully opened the package. He finally took all of the wrapping paper off. Grant had the most shocked expression on his face. "Eve! Words cannot describe this! H-how did you find this?" he said still shocked.

"I thought you might like it!" said Eve with a smile on her face.

"Come here!" Grant said before reaching out at Eve and pulling her in for a long kiss. They broke away. "I love you so much! A limited edition gen 1 pokemon comic! So little of these were sold I-I can't describe my feelings! I just love you so much Eve!"

"I like it when you get nerdy Grant. It is kinda cute!" Eve said making Grant blush.

Grant's eyes turned towards Jess who began walking out onto the balcony. "Wait here Eve. Just give me a moment" Grant said jumping off the couch and walking onto the balcony. "Hey Jess, what's up? The party's inside!" said Grant.

"Oh not for me. Just you and everyone else," said Jess

"Come on! Join us!" said Grant.

"What's the point?" she asked.

"Well I got you this," said Grant handing Jess a wrapped up present.

"Why did you give me a gift Grant?" she asked.

"Come on Jess! You're still my best friend and nothing will change that!" said Grant. "Plus it is something I know you have been wanting for a while,"

Jess opened the gift and hugged Grant. "How did you know?" she asked.

"well you always went on about wanting a game boy so here you go!" said Grant.

"thanks Grant! You're the best friend ever!" Jess said.

They both joined the others. Grant of course going over to Eve. "Hey Eve. Do you see Serena's hat over there?" Grant asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Great now go get it and put it under the mistletoe," Grant said.

"I think I see where you're going with this!"

"I'm going to get Ash's hat and do the same thing," he said.

Both Eve and Grant grabbed Serena's and Ash's hats and placed them under the mistletoe. "Hey has anyone seen my hat?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, I think I saw it in the doorway," said Grant

"Has anyone seen my hat?" Serena asked

"Yeah it is over in the doorway, Serena," said Eve.

Both Ash and Serena walked over to their hats. They bent down and bumped heads. "Owch!" they both said. Ash and Serena looked up and saw their eyes. Their hearts pumped. Ash had never looked Serena directly in her blue eyes before. They both looked up and saw what they were standing under. They grabbed each others hands and stared deep into each others eyes. "Serena," said Ash. "I have never seen you this way before,"

Ash put his hands on her shoulders and Serena did the same. "Ash; there has been something I wanted to tell you since the very start of our adventure. Ash I…..I love you!" said Serena

"Serena; I love you too!" said Ash bringing her head in closer. "And you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this.." he said pulling her in even closer. Their lips touched and a new feeling shot through them both; it was like they were floating in the middle of outer space, just them, together. They broke away and pulled each other in for a long and loving hug.

"Serena. I got this for you," Ash said handing her a box wrapped with decorative wrapping paper.

Serena opened it. Her face lit up. "a fennekin! Thank you so much Ash!" Serena said giving him a kiss on the cheek. They both blushed.

"Ash I also got you something," Serena said also handing him a box wrapped with decorative wrapping paper.

Ash looked at the box and began opening it. His face lit up when he saw the contents of the box. "A pikachu! Thanks a bunch Serena!" Ash said hugging her and then kissing her on the cheek. They both blushed again.

The rest of the day went on as it normally would. But with a lot more love and well… Christmas cookies than usual.

Clemont was fiddling with his inventions and Jess was playing a bit of pokemon on her game boy. They were both walking and eventually bumped into each other. "Oh I am so sorry Clemont!" Jess said as she picked up the knick knacks that fell out of his hands. "So, what are you making?" she asked.

"Well, it is just a small thing but I am making a pokemon translator!" he said.

"Oh cool! Can I see the internals?" she asked.

"Oh sure! Just so you know, it is a little bit complicated," he said.

"Sweet! I love complex mechanisms!"

Clemont opened up the translator. "No, this will just blow up!" said Jess.

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"You see this wire here?" she asked pointing at a green wire

"Yes what about it?"

"well if this is the speaker and the green one is the microphone you should put it over here. That way it won't short circuit!" she said moving the exposed wire to the position. "Uh pikachu could you come here for a second?"

Pikachu scampered over. "Pika, pika!" he said.

"Hold still," Jess said. "Now watch what happens if I have it the way you had it" she said putting the wires in the position Clemont originally had it. "Say something pikachu," she said.

"Pika.." he started before Jess was zapped by the short circuiting wire.

"Now watch what happens if I do it this way," she said moving it to the position she had shown Clemont. "Say something now pikachu," she said.

"So have you guys ever tried a pokepuff? Oh boy they are good!" said pikachu.

"How did you know that Jess?" asked Clemont.

"Well you don't become the only thirteen year old in year nine by sitting on your butt all day now do you?" she said.

"Wait! You're only thirteen?" Clemont asked

"Yeah! Trust me you are not the first person to think I am older then I actually am!"

"I never thought I'd find anyone as smart as me!" said Clemont.

They both looked up. They were standing underneath the mistletoe. They moved in and their lips touched. The world around them became nonexistent and their worries were lifted off of their shoulders. They broke away and touched foreheads.

"You know, I never actually stopped to see your charm Clemont," said Jess.

"And I never thought you would be like me at all!" said Clemont.

"I never realized how handsome you were!" said Jess kissing Clemont again.

"I think I love you Jess!"

"And I think I love you Clemont!"

"I think my sister finally found my girl!" said Clemont.

"You're so sweet Clemont!"

"I knew it!" said Bonnie. Jess and Clemont giggled.

"Yeah! You did good Bonnie!" said Jess.

Clemont began showing off his invention to the group.

"The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic gear on!" he said pulling out the pokemon translator. "This devise allows humans and pokemon to finally be able to communicate with one another! I call it the 'pokemon, human talking to each other talky devise'!" said Clemont.

"You really need to work on your names!" said Bonnie.

"Science is amazing!" said Ash.

"Now I just need a volunteer to prove it works!" said Clemont. "How about you Grant?" he said. "I'm just kidding! Come on up pikachu!" he said.

Pikachu walked up to them. Clemont tied the translator around his neck.

"Now pikachu if you would say something!"

"So um Ash how have things been? Have you eaten out the fridge yet?" said pikachu. Everyone laughed.

"well that works like a charm! And hey no explosions!" said Jess

"Thanks!" said Clemont giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"OK I did not see that coming!" said Grant.

"Trust me none of us did!" said Serena.

"Um Grant, isn't Jess your age?" asked Eve.

Grant shook his head, "No she's only thirteen," said Grant.

The sun started to set on this Christmas day. Everyone started to become tired and drowsy as they all headed off to bed.

The night sky glistened with hundreds of shining stars. And everyone drifted slowly off to sleep. The events of today racing through their heads. The relationships that started that day are very strong!

 **Author's notes: So what did you think of the Christmas special? Did you expect the surprise couple? Anyway thank you for a fantastic first year!**

 **So you know what is coming now. Stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu.**


	10. Separated

(Grant)

Wow! My first tripokalon! I am so excited! "Hey Eve?" I started

"Yes Grant?"

"Are you ready for the tripokalon?" I asked.

"Well….yes and no," she replied.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing! Don't worry about it!"

"are you sure? Because you seem worried about something,"

"I told you it is nothing! So please don't worry,"

"Okay Eve. It is just that you are pulling the face you pull when you are extremely worried" I said now becoming extremely worried about her. What is bothering her? It must be something very bad because we share everything with each other!

We walked up the steps to the pokemon center. "Eve are you sure it is nothing? I am really concerned!" I asked as we walked up the steps.

"Trust me Grant! It is nothing to worry about!" she said pulling the face again.

"Okay Eve! What's wrong? You are obviously concerned by it so what's up?" I asked.

She sighed. "Can't get past you can I Grant?" she asked.

"Nope!"

"Well I've just been thinking about what Clemont prophesied about our dream. What if we have overused our power? I mean what if it all happens?" she asked completely freaked out.

"Eve; don't worry about it, I've calculated the amount of jumps we roughly have left and we are fine!" I said stroking her back lightly.

"Thanks Grant," she said. I looked at her and smiled. Her jeweled flower was tilted a little. I re-centered it and kissed her on the cheek. I began thinking about Mary. God how has she been for this whole time I have been away? We were engulfed in light.

We appeared outside my house but I didn't want to come here. What is going on?

"Grant! Why are we outside your house?" Eve asked.

"Eve I don't know! How about we just head back?" I said. I grabbed her hand. Nothing happened.

"Grant what's going on?"

"I think our dimensional walls are growing further apart. So our powers are weakening a little," I said. Oh boy this means more strain on our dimensional planes! "Anyway let's try again," I said grabbing her hand again. A dim light glowed round us before going away.

"why isn't it working?" asked Eve.

"how about we try in our pokemon forms?" I asked. She nodded and we transformed into pokemon. Why did that happen so fast? It must be a natural ability of ours. "Okay let's do this!"

I grabbed Eve's paw and a dim light glowed around us. The light flickered. Come on, come on! It flickered faster and faster before turning into an extremely bright light we knew.

We were transported back to the dimension. I felt weak. It must have drained power from our bodies! I'm not going to try that again! Serena called us over into the room. I was so tired and Eve looked to be as well. This isn't looking to be a good week for us at all!

(Eve)

I woke up early today. Which was kind of odd. Grant is usually the early bird but today for some odd reason I wake up early. My eyes scanned around the room. Bonnie must be already out of bed. I could swear that vase was never here when we entered.

Grant shuffled. I looked down at him and smiled. I can't be any luckier then I am! I have a terrific boyfriend and life just seems great. I scanned the room again. Okay now I know for a fact that these curtains were not green!

Grant's eyes opened. "morning Eve!" he said with a smile.

"Grant can I ask you something?"

"Yes. What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Tell me what colour the curtains were"

"Um they were red weren't they?"

"then why are they green?" I asked

(Grant)

My eyes turned to the curtains. This isn't good. "that's odd. It must have been the dim room" I said nervously.

(Eve)

He knows something! "how could it be? The room was lit up last night," I said.

"Really? Well I guess they m-must have always been green; he he" he said nervously.

He's hiding something….but what?

(Grant)

Oh no! That jump last time must have messed with our dimensional planes a little. Our planes are having a big strain on them! I mustn't tell Eve; this could result in disaster if she knew.

Serena tossed and turned.

"Hey guys! Up bright and early I see!" said Serena.

"Yeah good morning to you as well!" I said.

(Eve)

Serena turned her head to the curtains "Now I could swear these were red the last time we saw them" she said.

Now we've got him. "it must have been my tired eyes. Oh well!" she said.

Arceus dam it!

"Come on guys let's head out,"

Serena walked out of the room closely followed by me and Grant. Today can only go good.

(Grant)

I really dodged a bullet there! Anyway when is the tripokalon? Ah, that I will leave to Serena. "Serena!" shouted Ash running out o his room.

"What's up Ashy?" asked Serena.

"Get Jess you need to see this!" he said sounding concerned.

Me and Eve rushed back into our room and woke up Jess. She got up quickly and walked out into the pokemon center. We looked at the tv.

"Reports are coming in of some 'paranormal' happenings all over Kalos. They are ranging from objects appearing from nowhere to chunks of buildings and land seemingly disappearing." Said the reporter. "Wait! This just in; a tripokalon stadium is having strange happenings going on! We have video coverage so let's check it out!" the screen then changed to the tripokalon stadium discussed.

"Yes, I am here at the stadium where reports of paranormal activity has been reported!" said the reporter. Seemingly out of nowhere a giant rip appeared n the sky. "Oh! What is that?!" shouted the reporter. The rip began destroying the stadium by sucking in pieces of the huge structure. The destruction stopped and the hole in the sky began throwing the debris all over the place! White bricks went flying left and right knocking down trees with the speed. One came hurdling towards the reporter. "Oh shit!" They said as the video went to static.

Everyone in the room began conversations with each other.

"Oh….oh god! Th-this may just be the end of the world…." A few people said.

No one knew what was going on except me! I know what is going on! And it is all my fault!

(Eve)

I looked over at Grant. He looked extremely upset. "Grant; is everything okay?" I asked. He looked at me

"The thing in the sky….I-I know what it is!" he said.

"What? What is it then?"

"These powers have been nothing but trouble! I wish I never got them!" he said.

"W-what do you mean? If you never got the powers you would never have saved Jess! Or even met me," I said with my voice softening at the end. I knew that without Grant I would never have stopped being so afraid of everything! Without him my life would have been miserable as hell! "Grant; you obviously got these powers for a reason! And weather you like it or not it is your destiny!"

"The tear in the sky; it is a portal. Not like the one we travel through but this one has only one goal; to find me and bring me back to my dimension!" he said with a tear falling down his face.

"I-I'll come with you!" I said

"You can't! The portal will repel anything not from the dimension! That is why I have been so hesitant lately. Because I don't want to leave you Eve but now it seems like my only choice!"

"n-no! Grant; stay with me! We can outrun the portal! We will hide until it goes!"

"well where do you suggest we go?" he asked.

I scanned the area. "The woods!" I said. And we went rushing out the door.

(Grant)

My heart was pumping. This scenery seemed awfully familiar! But where? "Grant! In here!" shouted Eve gesturing for me to enter into a gap between the roots of a tree. "W-we can hide here!" she said. I walked towards the tree still unable to shake the feeling of déjà vu inside my head.

In an instant my face felt something hard whack against it! My vision blurred, hearing shot. I saw a trail of gasoline trickling into the forest. The trail ran all the way from a burning building! Oh shit!

In an instant the trail caught fire. The small flame coming closer at a rapid speed. I couldn't move I tried to get up but I was too hurt. The trail hit the forest edge. In an instant the entire forest was ablaze! A thick, black smoke covered the entirety of the area. It was hard to breathe; my lungs were trying to find air within the thick cloud of black!

"Grant….." a voice echoed through my head. "Come on….stay with me!" said the voice still echoing. My vision started to focus on the patch of brown in front of my face. "Grant! Come on we have to go!" said Eve. A burning pidgey went down from the treetops.

Now I know where I have seen this! It-it was the nightmare! We began running away from the massive portal chasing us! We ran past flaming pokemon by flaming pokemon. I tripped over a root that was jutting out of the ground. Thick smoke blocked my vision. A tree began falling!

(Eve)

I saw a tree begin to fall towards me. I let out a blood curdling scream as it fell.

(Grant)

"Eve!" I shouted hearing her scream. I heard a thud. My heart stopped as jolts of red flew past my face. No! Oh God no! Not Eve! Anything but Eve!

I ran over to the fallen tree… what I saw was a huge blob of red and….brown! I began crying. "No! This can't be true! It has to be a nightmare!" I shouted with tears streaming down my face. I began to give up all hope. I looked towards the portal. I didn't care anymore! I have lost the love of my life; what is the point of living anymore?

Next to me lay Eve's jeweled flower. I picked it up and hugged it. "well I will still have memories," I said to myself with tears still streaming down my face. "This is all I have left of you Eve! God I would do anything just to hear your beautiful, soft voice again and see your wonderful, beautiful face again!" I said caressing the flower. "But I miss you so much already!" I said. "Oh why didn't I read the signs?! You would still be here if I just trusted my gut! God! F-f-fuck me! This is all my fault!"

I looked up to see the tear in the sky coming closer. I may as well accept my fate! I began slowly getting pulled by the portal; bringing me closer and closer towards it. My rate of being dragged began to increase. I began feeling the power of the portal pulling me! Such a strong force, I don't need to give. Eve's dead and I have nothing to live for anyway!

The force of the portal was so strong that it began picking up the tree. It slowly began to drag the tree still dripping with blood. The whole thing was then lifted off the ground; should I dare look at Eve's corpse? My eyes slowly opened and I looked over at the small brown….. pidgey! Hope suddenly washed over me though the forest was still black I think I can make out a small silhouette on the ground. With one swift motion I got on all fours and began volt tackling away from the portal. The force of the thing though still kilometers away was still extremely strong; but I began bolting away from it's grasp and towards the figure. I could only see centimeters in front of me but I managed to avoid every obstacle!

I arrived at the scene. The blood was still all over the place. I looked up and saw her! But was she OK? I checked her for any scratches or anything at all. I was very alarmed when I saw all the blood on her fur but I soon realized it was the pidgey's. I breathed a sigh of relief. We were near the end of the forest as well! I grabbed her by the scuff and began dragging her out of the blazing woods.

I pulled her a good hundred meters or so away and just watched her just in case anything went wrong. I witnessed one of her eyes begin to open.

(Eve)

My eyes opened slowly very heavy from the tree hitting me. Almost as soon as they opened my head felt like it was hit by a bus! "Owww! My head!" I said. I look to my left to see Grant jumping for joy!

"You're finally awake! It has been ages!" he said. "Eve I thought I lost you!" he said with tears in his eyes.

I looked towards the forest. Oh no…. The portal is so close now! "come on we need to keep moving!" I said weakly trying to get to my feet.

"Eve.." he started. "We can't outrun it….. The portal will just cause more and more destruction until it finally gets me," he said with the portal now meters away.

"No! I don't care! I don't care, I don't care, I don't care! As long as I'm with you I can't be sad! Without you with me it…..it will break me!"

"I know and it will break me as well! But…" he said as a tear rolled down his face. "But never forget me," he said putting my flower on my head.

"Grant please! We…..we will find another way! P-please! Please don't go!" I said as I began crying. Grant came over to me and hugged me.

"Eve, please don't be sad. I will always remember the times we had. The times we were together, all the times we laughed and cried. All our ups and downs but don't cry because I am leaving; just remember that I love you no matter what dimension I am in!" he said.

I looked at him. He is so brave. I pulled him in and kissed him.

The portal was now centimeters away. "Goodbye Grant! I love you!" I said trying hard to hold back tears.

(Grant)

The portal began to lift me up. "Don't say goodbye! I promise I will find a way back!" I said. "See you later Eve; I love you so much!" I said desperately trying to hold back my tears. The portal began to pull me in very fast before I was right at the portal. With one quick motion I was sucked right into the portal. In an instant I was transformed back into a human and was shot at my wall making a big thud.

(Eve)

Grant was sucked right into the gigantic rip in the sky and it vanished almost instantly. He was gone!

(Grant)

Owch! That hurt! I rubbed my head. Mary opened my door. She gasped and came over to me. She hugged me.

"Welcome back Grant! I see you've grown a lot!" she said. I looked at her confused. I walked over to a mirror and jumped back. My face was 'different'. It was then I realized that I was no longer 15 I was now 17!

I walked out of my room and out of the front door. I felt like a walk.

(Eve)

I walked back to the pokemon center with a heavy and broken heart. I walked up the steps and through the doors with my head down. Serena was overjoyed to see me safe.

"Eve I was so worried!" she said. She stopped and looked around, "Where's Grant?" she asked.

In an instant I burst into tears. "What happened" Serena asked as she picked me up and hugged me.

I calmed myself. "Grant is gone," I said.

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"he isn't here anymore"

"d-did he D-I-E?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No he isn't in this dimension anymore. The tear in the sky transported him back to his dimension," I said still upset.

"Oh Eve! I couldn't ever imagine what you are going through! I don't know what I would do without Ash!" she said.

"I think we should tell Jess. After all she is his closest friend,"

"Yeah,"

We walked into our room. "hey Jess," I said

She looked up. "Where's Grant?" she asked.

"The tear in the sky took him back to his dimension," I said

"Dam it! My best friend gone again! Just brilliant. I feel so sorry for you Eve; after all he is your boyfriend"

"Yes but you have known him for much longer then I have," I said as I walked over to a spot on the floor and curled up.

(Grant)

I began walking towards the mall to get my mind off things. I bumped into a large, brawny man.

"Sorry," I said. The man turned around. I know who this is.

"Hey there Grant," he said with a devilish smile. "What are the chances I would bump into you?" Said Mason. "Now it is time for your face to meet my fist!" he said as he threw a punch only to have his fist grabbed by my hand. Stopping it dead in its tracks.

"I'm not in the mood for your shit Mason!" I said.

He threw another punch, this one connected but it felt like nothing. I guess the pokemon world toughened me up! I formed a fist and punched the bully square in the face causing a shockwave. Was that power-up punch? I do feel a bit stronger now but how can I still use powers? He got up and smiledan evil smirk.

I looked all around me. I was surrounded by his goons. They all ran at me. I punched them all before they could even get a single hit on me with each punch getting stronger and stronger and making everyone fly away further and further. They all fell to the ground knocked out. "I told you I wasn't the mood for your shit!" I said.

He came running at me only to be stopped by my fist. An even bigger shockwave caused by the power made windows shake and some crack. Mason went flying back and dropped to the pavement unconscious.

I decided I should head home. I walked home and just walked down to my room. It was dark and late I decided to go to sleep.

(Eve)

I tossed and turned. I just couldn't sleep! Why can't I sleep? Something is missing…

(Grant)

Something was off. I looked at the time. "what! It is 3:00 in the morning!" I said. I just can't sleep for some reason I feel that something is missing…

(Eve)

"I know what's missing…." I said

(Grant)

"I think I know what is missing!"

(Eve)

"Grant's what is missing",

(Grant)

"Eve is what is missing!" I said. Without Eve I cannot go to sleep. Without her to cuddle I cannot shut my eyes! My eyes began to tear up.

(Eve)

Without Grant with me I can't shut my eyes. I need his warm body to cuddle mine. "I need you Grant!" I said with tears forming in my eyes.

(Grant)

"Eve; I need you by my side I need you so badly. I miss you so much!" I said with tears rolling down my face. I looked at the floor of my room. Something was glistening. I walked over to the object. It was Eve's jeweled flower. I couldn't hold back my tears. they came streaming out like a broken dam.

(Eve)

My eyes turned to a shadowed object. It was hard to make out so I walked closer to it. The shape came into view. It was Grant's book. My tears that were stored within my eyes just began pouring out like a broken faucet. "I miss you so much Grant!" I said as the tears fell onto the book. I sniffed and hugged the book; the only thing that I have to remember Grant by. I curled down with the book in my arms and fell into a tired, exhausted sleep.

(Grant)

The only thing I have to remember Eve by is in my hands. I kissed the flower and said; "Good night Eve. I will always love you,"

I slipped under my covers hugging the object and fell into a tired sleep.

 **Author's notes: So now that Grant and Eve are separated what will happen next?** **hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review as it will help this story grow and become more awesome. Anyway as always; stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu**


	11. Chapter 11- Finding a way back

**Author's notes: Previously on dragon ball- we don't give a shit but now it is a cash grab. Goku has another fucking super sayan level! Seriously though sorry for the long wait life kinda got in the way. But just to let you know later on in this chapter it is beginning to show ADULT CONTENT so next chapter at your own risk. Anyway enjoy :3**

(Grant)

It has been almost a whole year since I've seen Eve and I'm still feeling like shit. But at least now I can put up a fight! Because of my powers I have become stronger. I can use absolutely any move in Pokémon history! In this world I'm essentially a god. But what good are these powers if you have no to love? "Crazy to think that with me being able to use these powers and all I can think about is Eve. Perhaps I should have stayed with her…no; I couldn't have! It would have been too dangerous!" I said to myself. "I wonder how Eve is going? I bet she's doing much better then me!"

(Eve)

Sleeping isn't right, walking isn't right and even talking isn't right! Ever since Grant left these past months have been a living fucking nightmare! I doubt Grant is doing much better. I mean he has been away for much longer than I have, god how long would he have been waiting? This is a question I guess Jess or Clemont could only answer. But I best not disturb them.

I looked outsaid door into the hallway. I saw Serena and Ash talking and doing things that me and Grant used to. They were having a nice chat and seeing the happy couple broke my heart a little. It felt like the part that made me happy has been torn out of my body and left far away from me. My head plopped onto my paws; I was laying with Grant's book within arms length. I can't sleep without it. That book is probably the best memory I could have. The way his face lit up when I gave it to him, it brings back the good times we had and also reminds me of how much I still love him.

Tears formed in my eyes and like a dripping tap slowly leaked out of my eyes. I need some air; maybe I should go for a walk…

(Grant)

"It just needs a few adjustments," I said fiddling with knobs on my device. I tightened up loose screws and cleaned up the wiring. "Okay….attempt number fourty-two…..please don't explode!" I said pushing the button on the device.

The phone-like device shook and the screen flickered. "Come on! Come on!" I said with hope. The phone began to get hot. I covered my ears just waiting for the familiar sound. But instead of explosions I heard ringing! "Yes!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and jumping about three meters into the air.

"Hello this is Nurse joy of the pokemon center, how may I help you?" said nurse joy.

"Um yes I was wondering if there is a Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Jess currently staying there?" I asked looking around my room. It seemed quiet. I picked up one of my 3Ds games and dropped it. At first I thought it had stuck to my hand but it was just falling Extremely slow!

"Um..yes we do have people registered by those names," replied nurse joy.

"Cool! could I please speak to them?" I asked.

"Sure I'll get them on the line…."

(Eve)

"Could; Serena, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Jess please come to the front desk," said the intercom. Curious I got to my feet and walked over to the front desk with everyone else.

"Someone wants to speak with you on the videophone over there," said nurse joy pointing towards the phone.

Everyone looked confused. "We aren't expecting anyone to call," said Serena. We walked over to the phone. The screen had nothing but the words 'ON HOLD: PRIVATE NUMBER' and two buttons reading 'PICK UP' with a green shaded phone next to it and 'HANG UP' with a red shaded phone next to it.

Serena pressed the green phone and the previous screen went to static as the screen changed to the mysterious caller. On the other side was a man with a scruffy beard. "Hey guys!" He said.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked.

"Well it has been a while so I guess you wouldn't remember me too well but I think this may jog your memory!" Said the man now becoming engulfed in light. I looked at the screen in awe as I watched this man became brighter and brighter. Until it stopped and what stood there was….. "GRANT!" I shouted leaping at the screen towards him only to be stopped by the glass screen.

"Hey Eve oh boy I miss you! Do you know how long it has been? Here it has been almost a whole year since I last saw you!" he said.

(Grant)

All I could see on the screen was mainly fur, brown fur. "Eve…um…..could you please take a little step off the phone so I can actually see you?" I asked.

"Sure! Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you again! And has it really been nearly one whole year? It has only been a few months here!" she said jumping off the phone.

"Whoa cool!" exclaimed Bonnie. "So Grant… can I see your human form again?" She asked.

"Sure!" I said morphing back into a human.

"That is so cool!" She said slightly blushing and pulling a cute face.

"So Jess how have you been?" I asked.

"Wow you are so much older Grant! But I have been great! In fact I got my sorta kind first pokemon. You know considering that you were technically my first pokemon." She said. "Anyway how old are you?" She asked

"Well I turn eighteen in two months" I said

"Eighteen?!" shouted everyone.

"yeah unbelievable isn't it?" I said.

(Eve)

"Oh crap!" said Grant.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just r…ni.g out of r.e….ce..pt..on. I'm sorry I couldn't talk for longer and Eve I love you!" He said blowing me a kiss before his screen turned static. He was gone again! But this time I was mostly glad and happy. He gave me the reassurance I needed to thrive forward. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face! I hadn't seen him for so long I am ecstatic to see him all well.

(Grant)

My heart was almost crushed when my phone began to overheat. "Well I guess I won't be making any more calls to them," I said as my world came to its normal speed. My inter dimensional phone was now smoking so I opened up the thing to see what went wrong.

One of the small bolts holding it together must have fallen into the wiring making it become hot. But now because that happened the wires have short circuited and now the entire motherboard is damaged. The phone was beyond repair and I looked at it. the metal was till hot but this device allowed me to contact Eve. "Now if only I could find a way to make the portal appear," I said to myself puzzled.

"So if it came by because of love…." I said turning towards Eve's jeweled flower; "Maybe I could somehow use this memory when she was still madly in love with me to return to their world!" I said picking up the flower. "Hmmm…" I placed the small flower down in front of my wardrobe and began transferring my power to the jeweled object. The flower glowed as the loving memories attached to the flower began to create a dim light. Along with my power transfer I also began to think about the times I had with Eve; and all the reasons I loved her.

Suddenly both me and the flower were blown back by an incredible force as an extremely bright light erupted from the place where the flower used to be. I transformed into my pikachu form and with the flower within my paws I walked towards the blinding white light. I kept walking until my face hit something hard…. It was the portal! I walked into it again and I was repelled like a super repel in zubat cave! "Why isn't it letting me through?" I asked myself. "is it not strong enough?...maybe. Just maybe Eve needs to think loving thoughts about me or maybe needs me" I pondered as I sat in front of the window of the pokemon world unable to enter. Soon the light died down and all I saw was Eve sleeping and she was hugging something…. "Is that my book?" I asked myself. "Well I guess that is the only thing left that she has to remember me by and come to think of it I have been doing the same thing with her flower. I curled down in front of the windowed off portal. "Good night Eve. I will see you very soon" I said hugging the flower and then kissing the portal. I curled down on the floor as close to Eve as I could and fell into the best night sleep I've had in almost a year!

I woke up and saw in the pokemon world it was just at the crack of dawn. I look towards my window and see the light sort of having a strobe light effect going on. "Wow! I didn't realize how much time sped up when I was in that dimension. Fascinating!" I said as I kept watching Eve.

(Eve)

I awoke this morning very early which now is seeming like a fad. I mean without Grant around someone besides Ash has to wake up early. But waking up early helps me cope, keeps me happy and I really enjoy the sunrise….. "If only you were here Grant," I said on the balcony looking out at the array of colours.

(Grant)

"Oh Eve, if only you knew how close I actually am to you!" I said watching the sunrise with her, of course she couldn't hear me or even see me but talking to her helps. I got up from where I was sitting and walked out my door. Almost instantly the sun decided to stop moving fast and I felt like I had just sped up a lot. I walked down to the kitchen because I really felt like a snack. "Yes peanut butter! Don't mind if I do,"

(Eve)

I yawned but still observed the sunrise with an eager eye. I watched as colours of yellow, orange, purple and red seemed to dance along the horizon. "Beautiful," I said with a smile. I walked back into the room and just sat there. I remember why I do this now! Me and Grant would sit down together and just talk!

Something smelled funny. I sniffed again; it smelt like something burning. "SERENA, JESS, BONNIE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I shouted.

All three of them awoke with worried looks on their faces. "Eve what's….." Serena said as her nose got hold of the smoky scent. "I think the pokemon center is on fire!" said Serena. Jess ran over and felt the door.

"It's warm but it shouldn't be too close!" Said Jess. Jess turned the knob and almost instantly smoke came pouring into the room. "I'm going to get Clemont and Ash" said Jess running down the hall into Clemont and Ash's room with her arm over her mouth.

(Grant)

I walked into my room and was greeted with an orange glow. "The sun rise must still be going on" I said sitting down. My eyes widened and I dropped my sandwich. "Holy shit!" I said. "Eve! Get the fuck out of there!" I shouted as she ran back into the blazing building. "What are you doing?! Get back outside!" I said.

She ran into her room. "Here it is!" She said picking up my book in her mouth and bolting towards the exit. A piece of the ceiling fell down narrowly missing her. Meanwhile lights began falling and more of the roof began to cave in.

"Eve! Please make it out!"

(Eve)

I was coughing very hard as smoke filled my lungs. I heard a cracking sound from above me; almost instantly I felt an extremely heavy object squeezing the air from my lungs as it compressed my small body. It was really hurting as the object began crushing me and 8 was rapidly losing oxygen. I looked back and saw that my tail as free! Using all the strength I had left in my body I coated my tail with iron and began smashing the object on top of me. I hit it with as much force as my weak body could do.

(Grant)

"EVE!" I shouted. "Oh god! The roof is caving in! Why did you go back inside? Please Eve just survive somehow!" I shouted with tears streaming down my face.

(Eve)

I heard a cracking noise. At first I thought it was my weak bones giving in but thank Arceus it was the ruble on my back finally giving way. It split in half allowing me to get to my feet I quick attacked out of the building with Grant's book safely within my mouth.

"Eve! Oh thank the poke gods you are OK!" said Serena giving me a huge hug and I accepted it with a sigh of relief.

Ash pointed out a gas bottle that was getting hit by an open flame and we ran into the burnt out forest. As I ran my still weak legs crumbled from underneath me. I stumbled to my feet but not fast enough I scanned the area I was separated from the group. I ran deeper into the woods. The ash beneath my paws felt like fine dust. In between my toes it felt weird.

"Hello there!" said a deep and menacing voice. I turned my body towards the source of the voice and found an umbreon staring at me with a grin only just short of evil. "I don't believe that I have seen you round these parts," he said staring at me like a crazed psychopath.

My fur frizzed as I felt terrified being all alone. No one was with me to help protect me and my still aching body leaves me vulnerable! "W-w-what d-do you w-want?" I stammered as I shivered with fear.

"Well….he..he..he. I'm glad you asked" he said giving a sinister grin. "You are an extremely beautiful eevee and I'm going to mate with you!"

"N-no I-I'm fine! B-besides I'm n-not even in heat" I said shaking at his request.

"Oh! I wasn't asking!" he said lunging at me.

 **Author's notes: my notorious cliff hangers are back! *crowd leaves room* well fuck you too! (This is why I don't do comedies. I am not that funny)**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and I believe you may enjoy Grant's reaction to this whole scenario because he can see and hear what is going on! Anyway leave a review and** **remember if you have any questions regarding the story don't be afraid to ask. I am always open to opinions and questions I may be able to answer. Anyway you wonderful people as always stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu 3**


	12. A Mew way back

**Author's notes: WARNING ADULT CONTENT AHEAD. Hi this is my first time writing anything like this so don't judge me too harshly on how terrible it is :p. And don't look at me like that! I'm not a perv...**

 **But seriously I hope you enjoy the chapter. ;)**

(Grant)

"Eve! No!" I shouted bashing on the portal with tears streaming down my face "Open up you stupid thing Eve needs my help! Just fucking open!"

"Strange." Said a mysterious voice. "You have all this power and yet you wish to return to the other world,"

The other dimension seemed to just pause and so did my world. "Who's there?" I asked sort of scared.

"Up here" said the voice. I turned my head upwards.

"M-Mew!" I said shocked.

"You have all this power in this world and you are willing to give up your endless power for an eevee?" asked Mew.

"Well.. I love her and I would give up anything just to be with her again,"

"you really are strange. The other humans I gave these powers to were very selfish. But come to think of it how did you even figure out how to travel through the portals?" Asked Mew

"Well I figured it out through careful thinking of when the portals opened up" I said.

"But how did you remember being transferred to the human world? Your human brain should not be able to remember such an early memory" asked Mew

"Well the thing is…. I wasn't human when I remembered. I was a pikachu and in that world I was only two so my memory began to jog"

"Can I ask why you love this eevee?"

"Well during the times I was severely hurt or even unconscious Eve was there for me. No one had ever cared about me as much as Eve did. That from the fact that she is kind, loyal beautiful, cares about you so much that she would literally risk her life for you and she never, ever puts herself first." I said remembering every reason (well almost every reason) I loved her.

"interesting… and does she feel the same about you?"

"She is absolutely crazy about me! I would never have left her alone because I know that without me she would me miserable!" I said slightly tearing up.

"What about her makes you sad?"

"Being away from her," I said plain and simple.

"How are you like this? Have this power and still only think about her?"

"She means so much to me! And what good is having all the power in the world without someone to love?"

"But why do you try and reach her? And how do you still feel this way about her?"

I walked over to Eve's jeweled flower and picked it up. "Mew….this is why!" I said showing them the flower.

"What is so good about it? It is jewelry."

"You don't get it do you? It isn't the jewels it…. It is because it holds memories within it" I explained.

"How could that hold any memories within it? And what memories would it hold?" She asked.

I sighed and looked at it deeply. "When ever I hold this…. It always brings back the memory of the day I gave to her. I can remember the smell of gingerbread. Her face lit up like nothing I had ever seen! Her eyes looked at it and she jumped on me vigorously kissing me. You see? It is no the actual flower it is the memories held within,"

"I see…"

I looked back at the portal. The still image of Eve struggling as the horny bastard of an umbreon is trying to rape her. His expression looked soulless and insanely psychopathic.

"If he so dares as touches a single hair on her head…." I said with anger building up.

"Why are you getting angry?" she asked.

"Because look at what he is trying to do to Eve!"

New looked at the image. "I just see two pokemon about to mate" she said.

"look at the expression on their faces! Does Eve look like she is enjoying the way she is being treated?"

"Well she does seem a little scared for some reason,"

"Because he is trying to have sex with her when she doesn't want to! That is rape and it is wrong!" I said.

"But the male seems to be enjoying it,"

"That is because he is a fucking sicko! He finds enjoyment from making pokemon have sex with I'm against their will!"

"again you get angry."

"because I don't enjoy seeing the one I love suffering like this! All I want to do is see her again," I said beginning to cry.

"Why are you sad?"

"Because a life without Eve is a life I don't want to live in!"

"I just may be able to send you back," said Mew.

I jumped onto Mew and began hugging her. "Thank you so much!" I said.

"Why are you hugging me?"

"Oh sorry!" I said backing off. "It is just that you said that you would be able to send me back!"

"Let me finish you overjoyed pikachu!" She said lightly blushing. "I was going to say that by doing so you may not be able to return here,"

"I don't care! As long as I am with Eve I don't care!"

"But what about all of your friends?"

"What friends? I don't have any in this dimension! My friends are all in that dimension!"

"As you wish" said Mew and the world came back alive and I began watching Mew begin to open the portal.

"Let's get started," said the umbreon with his evil grin upon his face.

"N-no p-please!" Shouted Eve kicking still exhausted from the pokemon center shenanigans from earlier.

"You fucking bastard I'll kill you if you get any part of your body anywhere near her opening!"

I witnessed as the umbreon slowly inserted one of his fingers into Eve's small vagina. "No! Stop!" shouted Eve as he began slowly circling his finger around her small opening grinning at the look of her suffering.

I was absolutely filled with rage. "You are going to either die or wish you did!" I shouted. Eve moved left and right struggling, trying to slide away from the perverted bastard. His grin just kept on getting bigger and bigger the more she struggled.

"Stop! Please! I don't like it!" Eve shouted swirling trying desperately to escape his grasp.

"Come on Mew! She needs me!" I shouted.

(Eve)

His finger was spinning from within my vagina. I hated it! "Please! Stop!" I said with tears in my eyes. He stopped but kept his smile. His long tongue hanging from his mouth. His head slowly came in closer and closer until his nose was almost touching my womanly parts. Slowly he began lapping his tongue under my folds starting slow but slowly speeding up with every cycle.

A tingling washed over my body. I squealed as I reached my unwanted climax spraying my juices over his face.

"I think someone is ready," he said revealing his fully erect penis to me. He laughed as he watched me squirm as he began lower in his member closer and closer to my wet pussy.

"No!" I shouted as he lowered it closer.

An explosion was heard. It must be the pokemon center! I looked at the pervrted umbreon. He did not stop after hearing the sound and having ashes blown in his face. The distinct colours of the explosion shadowed over us.

Flashes of red, yellow and orange blocked my vision. I closed my eyes just waiting for the inevitable.

(Grant)

I was giving angry breaths as I watched the site of what he was doing to Eve. "I'm going to fucking kill you! You fucking bastard!" I shouted. "You fucking bastard, you fucking bastard, you fucking bastard!" I shouted. I continued shouting that chant.

"It is open!" shouted Mew.

I jumped though The portal with a volt tackle and iron tail charged. "You mother fucking BASTARD!" I shouted as an explosion was heard and began flashing it's colours and blocking out sound.

I slammed into the fucker with his dick inches away from Eve. "What the fuck was that?!" he shouted.

He looked down at me and snarled. "Oh no! A pikachu!" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Now you listen here you fuck! You are to stay away from Eve!"

"And what if I don't?" he asked.

"Oh I'm glad you asked!" I said throwing a power-up punch causing the dark type to go flying back into a burned tree. Electricity was still surging around my body from my volt tackle. "Now if you are smart you would know that every time you use that move the user gets stronger and stronger!" I said.

The umbreon began charging up a dark pulse. He shot fire a horde of dark circles in the formation of a beam. I jumped into the air and charged and iron tail and began rapidly spinning. The tail deflected the attack and I began charging into the umbreon holding nothing back!

I jumped out of my iron tail. The umbreon coughed up blood; "please….stop!" He said.

I looked at him with an enraged expression. "Don't worry I'm just going to treat you how you treated Eve when she told you to stop!" I said punching him with another power-up punch breaking many of his bones. "Die here you fucking cunt!" I said running back to Eve.

I reached her and blushed at the way she was laying there. I started to shake her.

(Eve)

Something began shaking me. "No! Please i-I don't want to!" I shouted. Dreading the decision I was making I began to slowly open my eyes. My eyes revealed black paws. Oh no! My eyes scanned up to reveal not the face of an umbreon but the face of…..

(Grant)

She looked at with the most surprised expression on her face. She began to tear up and so did I. "Grant!" she shouted jumping at me but falling onto her back due to fatigue. I picked her up and began hugging her. Tears began running down my face like a cyclone in Queensland. But these were tears of joy. I heard Eve sniffle as she began crying tears of joy as well.

"I have missed you so much Eve!" I said with tears still rushing down my face.

"I have missed you as well Grant! More then you would think!"

We pulled away from our hug and looked each the in the eyes. We slowly moved our heads towards each other. Our lips locked as we wrestled our tongues. We slowly broke away with a trail of saliva coming from between our mouths. I pulled her in for another hug.

We broke away from our hug. "We should probably go get cleaned up," I said.

"I think there is a river just up ahead" said Eve.

"let's go!" I said.

"Wait! Grant I can barely get to my feet." She said.

"well then hop on my back!" I said lowering my head so she had easier access to my back. Eve began crawling over onto my back. She got on and I began walking towards the river. Along the way I kept looking back and asking "Are you OK back there?" I worried about her so much. She always responded with "Yes Grant I'm fine"

We soon reached the river. I slowly lowered Eve off my back and it was only then that I realized she was holding my book in her mouth and her flower in her hair! I said nothing about it. I slowly went into the water. It was shallow. I walked over to Eve.

"Grant. Y-you're going to have to help me. Help me clean myself I'm too weak," she said.

"okay," I said beginning to scrub her back.

(Eve)

Grant began to wash me. He was cleaning all the ash off of my back. And when he finished he cleaned my tail , face and everything but…

I looked down at the matted fur on my crotch. I began to blush heavily "G-Grant?" I said.

(Grant)

"What's up Eve?" I asked.

"Well…." She began heavily blushing. "You haven't cleaned my….." she couldn't finish her sentence; she seemed embarrassed. She gestured towards her matted fur and I began to heavily blush.

"A-are y-you sure? I-I have never gone anywhere near that area," I asked nervously.

"Grant. It's okay…. I trust you" she said still blushing very heavily.

She must feel extremely embarrassed I mean it is bad enough to have to be cleaned by someone else but having to ask them to scrub your private area would make you feel worse. "Okay Eve…..I'll do it" I said nervously.

"Th-thank you Grant"

My hand began moving towards her most private part. I began scrubbing around the area. And if I thought I was uncomfortable with this imagine how uncomfortable Eve would be feeling. I kept scrubbing occasionally accidentally getting too close to her vagina making her tense up. "Sorry" I said.

"it's fine. Don't worry," she said back blushing harder.

I was soon finished. "Eve. I'm sorry that you had to experience that. I'm also sorry for making you feel so uncomfortable." I said.

"It's okay Grant. I'm okay with you getting close to that area"

"okay, but I'm still sorry for making you feel uncomfortable" I said. "Now it's time for me to get clean" I said scrubbing all the ash off of my fur. I began rolling in the water to make sure I got every spot on me. Eve smiled as I cleaned myself.

I jumped out of the water and shook off the water that was in my fur. Eve seemed like she was looking a bit stronger; that's a relief. I looked at the sky it was becoming night. I scanned the area. "Eve! Come with me," I said walking towards a small hole between the roots of a tree. She trotted alongside me still very weak. I let Eve enter first because she was extremely tired. She found a spot on the ground and curled up. I lay down next to her and I felt her head lay across my back. I smiled and fell into the best night sleep I have had in my life.

 **Author's notes: Yeah...terrible I know.. But it gives me room to work with the proper lemon.**

 **Anyway leave a review and if you have any questions just PM me and I will trymy hardest to answer your questions. But just remember to stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay awesome!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu.**

 **3**


	13. Umbreon trouble

**Author'** **s notes: Wow this chapter took way too long to upload! (If you are reading this in the do not pay attention to the idiot discussing that) so life... Yeah!**

 **Anyway I do hope you enjoy this chapter or enjoy to hate it either way you are enjoying my writing style. But this is a pretty confusing chapter but I'll let you figure that one out!**

(Grant)

My eyes open and I let out a yawn. My tired eyes scanned the room until they met Eve; absolutely terrified about something. "Eve; what's wrong?" I asked.

"B-behind you!" She stuttered.

I looked behind me and saw a dark corner. I walked over to it; nothing but dirt and empty space. "Eve; there is nothing here." I said.

She began to sob. "Eve; what's wrong?" I asked.

"I-I swear I saw th-the u-umbreon! J-just i-in th-that corner," she said between sobs.

I walked over to her and pulled her in closer. I began stroking her soft fur. "Eve, it's okay it was just an hallucination. I didn't expect you to be fine after your experience yesterday!" I said still petting her softly.

"What makes you sad?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Mew!"

In an instant the pink pokemon faded into existence. Eve looked at me in a trance. "Oh sorry Eve; this is Mew; Mew this is Eve!" I said introducing each other.

"Pleased to meet you Eve," she said.

"nice to meet you too," replied Eve.

"Now what makes you sad Eve?" She asked.

"Well…um….I…..don't want to talk about it," replied Eve.

"Eve had a traumatic experience yesterday but you should already know about that. Oh and sorry for yelling at you; it was sort of a dire situation! But I still cannot thank you enough Mew!" I said.

"Grant what are you talking about? How would Mew know about what happened yesterday?" asked Eve.

"Well Eve; you see if it wasn't for Mew I wouldn't have been able to save you from that umbreon. Mew opened up the portal," I explained.

"Oh so Mew knows about what happened?" She asked blushing slightly.

"Well hopefully not the river…..that was awkward," I said blushing.

"Well….." started Mew, "I witnessed you help this weak eevee wash them self. And even…." Mew cleared her throat heavily blushing.

I gasped now also blushing as hard maybe even harder than Mew. I looked over at Eve who was cowering in the corner of the den.

"Eve. Are you okay?" I asked with concern. I heard her sniffle. Oh boy. "Mew I'm sorry but this time I need to be with Eve so if you could please leave us alone I would be very grateful," I said trying to be as polite as possible. She nods her head in understanding.

"And if you ever need me I'm always happy to help!" She said floating off.

"Eve; what's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't believe I was humiliated in front of not any ordinary pokemon but a legendary pokemon!" She said crying into her paws.

I began hugging her; "Don't worry Eve, I'm sure Mew was embarrassed at what she saw as well. And you were very weak and there wasn't much around it," I said petting her softly.

She said, "I guess you're right my body is something to be embarrassed by,"

"What are you talking about? You're beautiful! You should not be embarrassed by your body Eve! And don't let anybody say otherwise!"

She went silent; she had dead eyes like she had just seen a ghost. Was it something I said? "Eve; what's wrong?" she stayed silent. "Are you okay?" No reply. It was like I was talking to a mannequin!

"Um-um-um-um" is all she muttered pointing at the entrance to the den.

"Hello," said a voice making me jump. I turned my body as quick as a flash to find the umbreon standing in the entrance; badly injured and blood stains on his maw.

Rage came over me. "What do you want?! I'll finish what I started and this time you won't walk away!" I shouted as I was engulfed in anger.

He gave that pedophilic smile. "I just want to finish what I started" he said weakly and voice barely being heard.

I'm not going to let this bastard become that pikachu! Electricity began surging around my body; "last chance! Leave or die!" I said with anger in my eyes. He put a paw into the den. "Oh that is your mistake!" I said volt tackling him with so much force when he hit the tree his neck snapped killing him instantly.

Something was up. Why would he lure me out here? I wondered. I turned around only to be met with an umbreon. This one however seemed stronger than the other one. I turned around again and there was another and another in fact every direction I looked had these eeveelutions just surrounding me! This scenario seemed very familiar somehow.

"This is what we're up against? This will be a walk in the park!" said one of the umbreons charging up a dark pulse. I turned towards them giving them a stare that made them freeze. "What-what the hell?!" they said frozen with fear; stopping their dark pulse, backing off and cowering in fear.

Another umbreon came running at me. I turned my body around and with one swift movement I smashed him across the face with an iron tail stopping him in their tracks. "Shit! That hurt" he said looking at me with a death stare; I knew he now wanted me dead then and there. I witnessed him coat his tail in iron and he began to swing. His tail was stopped with a power-up punch that seemed to bend his tail. The umbreon yelped in pain as he felt muscles in his tail tear with a snapping force.

All the umbreon took a step back except for one; I could only assume this one was their leader. He was big, bulky and obviously a much higher level than I am. "You cowards! Becoming immobilized by this worthless creature!" he said with a deep, booming voice.

"Hey! Who the fuck do you think you are mate! I swear I will fuck you up!" I shouted with my voice obviously startling the other umbreon.

"My, my such a strong voice from such a weak pokemon!" he said laughing.

"You know what I'm beginning to think that you are more bark than bite"

"How dare you! You worthless rat! I'll kill you!"

"So you say but I am still standing here! Bring it on!"

(Eve)

I have never seen that look in Grant's eyes before. The look he gave the pikachu doesn't even come close to the rage he had in his eyes now! His soul purpose is to protect me! And all I'm doing is standing here just terrified of what is going on. I ran outside the den with one motion without thinking.

I was soon stopped by one of the umbreons. "You must be that eevee the pikachu is talking about. cute but not my style" they said picking me up with seemingly no effort used.

"Put me down!" I said with a charged iron tail to his throat. The umbreon gulped, put me down and slowly backed off with terror in his eyes.

I looked around me. Many menacing faces surrounded me. "Oh shit!" was the last thing that left my mouth as I was sent soaring through the air.

(Grant)

I was eyeing down the umbreon preparing for the strike. A sudden thud was heard; I looked to my left. "Eve!" I shouted. I turned back to the umbreon only to be hit full force by a dark pulse. The force of the move was so strong it sent me flying back a meter or two. I got up for a few seconds but fell down as I was tired and hurting badly as the much higher leveled umbreon laughed.

"Pathetic!" he said. "You're weak! And that eevee isn't going to help you! She is useless and weak as well." The umbreon walked over to Eve.

"You leave her alone!" I shouted with my lungs seemingly being squeezed as I talked. The umbreon turned around with Eve in his mouth; dangling unconscious. "put her down you piece of shit!" I said getting up and completely ignoring the pain that swelled around my body. I quickly fell back down as the pain became too much.

He threw Eve causing her to hit a tree nearby. I watched as her blood trickled down her back. My heart stopped; I looked at the umbreon with uncontrollable rage. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" I shouted getting to my feet scaring all the other umbreon with how quickly I did it. "You're going to pay for that!"

"And what could a weak pokemon like you possibly do to me?" he asked.

I ran at him with a volt tackle and iron tail charged. As I suspected he jumped out of the way of my volt tackle only to have his legs sliced with a deep cut. "Looks like the tables have turned!"

"You son of a bitch!"

"Funny you should say that" I said coming closer to him and I began to whisper "because I never knew my parents!" I said giving him a power-up punch in the ribs. "Now if you want to survive I suggest you take your gang and leave us alone!" I said looking him deep in the eyes.

"Go to hell!" he said spitting blood at me. I gave him a look nothing short of terrifying and gave him one more power-up punch to the ribs suffocating him.

I turned towards the other umbreon; "Now unless you all want this to happen to you I suggest you run!" I said with a demonic smile on my face to scare as many of them away as possible. None backed off; not a single one! They must have been filled with rage after I had killed their leader. In an instant they hurdled their bodies toward me piling on top of me. I charged up an iron tail and began spinning causing a blender-effect. The sounds of bones crushing and blood squirting was only muffled by the screams of agony. When I was done umbreon were either unconscious, bleeding heavily or unharmed but thrown back a few meters giving me time to escape. I grabbed Eve, threw her on my back securing her with my tail and began running for my life!

The herd of at least 10 umbreon were hot on my tail until I swerved into a very dense area with trees blocking their vision of me due to the density. We were safe… for now. I softly placed Eve down and began inspecting her wound. "Oh shit it's deep!" I said looking at the ripped skin still bleeding but not as heavily. "Spread out! Find them!" Shouted one of the umbreon not too far away from us.

I have got to move! Staying here won't protect us for much longer! Still weak from my battle I got to my feet and placed Eve on my back again. "Come on! Give me a sign!" I said to myself.

"…but what if something has happened to her?" Asked a worried but familiar voice. I began to walk towards the sound. "She'll be fine don't worry!" said another familiar voice. I continued slowly walking towards the voices mainly because I was completely puffed out and I didn't want to attract the attention of the umbreon. Slowly but surely the faces of the talkers came into view.

I walked out of the woods and into their campsite. "Serena," I said in a calm tone. Her head turned towards me.

"Grant? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes its me!" She looked at me shocked.

"I-is that blood?!" she asked completely horrified. I nodded my head slowly. "You look exhausted! And what is on your back?"

"It's Eve! She is bleeding badly! I need you to take her to the nearest pokemon center!" I said in a rush. Serena grabbed Eve off of my back.

"W-what happened to you two?" she asked.

"look there really is no time to explain!" I said running back into the woods.

"Grant stop! You're too weak! You need to rest!" Shouted Serena.

"Don't worry about me! Your priority should be on Eve!" I shouted back. "I'll meet you guys at the pokemon center tomorrow morning!" I shouted. "Hopefully…" I muttered under my breath.

I have to get them away; they're too close to them! Probably the stupidest idea came into my head. Still tired I ran out into the open. "Hey shitheads! Over here!" I shouted gaining the attention of the umbreons. I heard low growls slowly getting louder and louder. Slowly I witnessed bodies emerge from the dense area of trees. I turned and began running as fast as my tired body could go.

I ran until I hit a dead end on purpose. The umbreons surrounded me. "We've got him boys! Make him pay for what he did!" said one of the umbreons. I used a thunder; the flash of the move temporarily blinding their vision. I volt tackled away as fast as possible. I ran back to the tree Eve and I stayed in last night with my lungs and muscles screaming for me to stop! I entered the hole covering up the entrance leaving only a small hole for air. I was panting extremely hard and my whole body was extremely sore. Light was dim but I couldn't risk going out into the open yet; I have still got too much heat on me! The jeweled flower and book were still in here.

I heard footsteps coming closer and closer towards me. "Spread out! We'll find this fucker if it takes us all night!" said an umbreon with absolute rage in his voice. My heart was pounding, breathing increased; I was scared! Not only because I am the most wanted pokemon amongst these umbreons but I also don't know if Eve is OK! "What if she didn't make it! Should I just give up? No! I need to survive for Eve!" I said quietly to myself. I curled down and fell into a tired and exhausted sleep.

I awoke the next morning with my joints and muscles aching. They felt like and almost sounded like a rusty metal brace. I slowly dug out a small hole so I could see what was going on and what was in the den. "Hello" said a voice startling me. I swung an iron tail at the source of the voice I felt it connect. I turned my body around to find a small, pink pokemon on the ground.

"Oh shit! Mew I am so sorry!" I said helping her to her feet. "I didn't hurt you too badly did I?" I asked.

"No but wow that hurt a bit!" She exclaimed. "You look very worn out! You should rest," she said with concern in her voice.

"No time! I have to get out of here lickity-split!" I said grabbing Eve's flower and my book and heading out of the den into the slightly dark sky of the early morning.

"Grant wait!" said Mew

"What?" I asked turning my head around.

"May I come with you? After all you are weak and I could not live with myself if something happened to you,"

"Mew; these are dark types I'm dealing with; one of your weaknesses and if they hit you it is going to hurt much more than if they hit me! Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. I sighed "Okay but stay close and if I say to run; you run okay?" I said. Mew gave me a decisive nod and we started on the path towards the pokemon center.

"Hang on a sec Mew" I said walking over to the river.

"What?" She asked

"Well in case you haven't noticed lately; I am covered in umbreon blood! And I am not walking into a pokemon center looking like a psychopath." I said scrubbing myself. "Plus if I smell like an umbreon I'm more likely to gain their attention!" I looked down at the water. Was I really covered in that much blood? I thought to myself as the thick, red trail got washed down stream.

"Yes you were" said Mew making me jump.

"I was what?" I asked confused

"Covered with that much blood," she replied with a small smirk. I was shocked. Can she read my mind? How can she? "I have telepathy; using my psychic abilities I am able to read minds" she explained.

"Okay that is cool but also extremely creepy!" I said with a shiver down my spine. "So if I thought anything inside my head you could hear it?" I asked. She gave a quick nod. I gave a faint smile. Oh wow what a creepy power. I thought. I couldn't imagine how hard it would be in everyday life listening to people's thoughts. The good and the sick! I want to ask how it makes her feel but I don't want to be rude.

"Well it is kind of hard to explain. Pokemon are extremely odd creatures some are nice and warm and caring whilst others are insane and would go out of their way to injure any pokemon that gets in their way!"

"What do you think I would fall under? The nice or the evil?" I asked slightly worried as I have killed a few pokemon in the past without thinking twice.

"You? You, Grant would be with the nice, warm, kind and caring but if you or someone you care about get into trouble you will not hesitate to fight," she said looking at me briefly smiling and turning back to the front I smiled back relieved she didn't think I was a crook.

I jumped out of the river and shook myself to get any excess water off. I heard Mew mumble something. "What was that Mew?" I asked.

"nothing" she said with a blush.

I heard a stick snap. "Mew…..run" I said.

"W-what?" She asked as an umbreon emerged from the bushes.

"Run!" I shouted taking off like a rocket! I was running far and fast not looking back. I stopped suddenly; if I was being chased wouldn't I hear other footsteps?

"HELP!" Echoed a voice. Oh shit!

"Mew I'm coming!" I shouted darting back deeper into the forest. I eventually caught a glimpse of the umbreon; Mew was pinned to a tree and being choked.

"Oh Arceus, someone please help!" she managed to say with her very limited airway. His crazed expression showed how much he was enjoying her torture! Sick bastard!

I leaped out of the bushes with a charged volt tackle slamming into the umbreon forcing him to drop Mew; I looked at the umbreon with total rage. "You have chosen the wrong day to fuck with me!" I said running at him with a charged iron tail. I suddenly stopped moving. What is going on? I looked at the umbreon's eyes; they were giving off a glowing blue light! Psychic!

I began getting violently slammed on the ground; seeing the ground up close, then far away and then up close, and far away. Over and over again having my face smashed hard into the ground with massive force! I was then tossed at a nearby tree and I swear I heard a cracking sound! Weather that was the tree or my bones I don't know!

I looked up with blurry vision; I could barely make out the silhouettes of Mew and the umbreon. I painfully got to my feet with every inch I moved hurting like a constant knife being twisted from within my skin! I looked at the blurred pokemon and began running; ignoring the ever growing pain from my body. I ran up to the umbreon and with all my strength I power-up punched him in the head almost instantly knocking him out.

"Mew, mew! Are you OK?" I asked shaking her. Out cold! I began dragging her body closer to the nearby river and stopped as we neared the edge. I began splashing water on her face.

Mew's eyes slowly opened; she began coughing and looked at me in a daze. "Mew are you OK?" I asked. She nodded and slowly sat up.

She began giving me a hug; my back slightly hurting but I returned her hug. "Thank you" she said with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for coming back" she said squeezing me even tighter.

"Mew; my back really hurts so if you could please stop squeezing so hard" I said holding back my pain. She loosened her grip slightly.

Mew pulled away from me and looked at my leg and gasped. "Are you sure it is your back that hurts?" she asked.

"What are you talking abou….holy shit!" I said as I saw the big length of bone jutting out of my skin. Mew then looked at my face.

"And what happened to your mouth it is dripping with blood!" She exclaimed.

"Mew listen; I'm fine OK? A few bones and cuts won't stop me" I said with a faint smile. "Now are you okay? Did he hurt you much? Anything feel painful?" I asked.

Mew shook her head; "No I'm fine. But are you sure your leg is okay? It doesn't hurt at all?" she asked.

"nope. I don't feel a thing…. I don't think that is a good sign!" I said touching the exposed bone. I felt a sudden jolt of pain. "nope I'm good!" I said as I picked up Eve's flower and my book. I began hobbling on the path towards the pokemon center.

"Grant; you have to stop" she said.

"Why?"

"You are too injured! At any point you could pass out! All I'm asking is for you to rest a little and maybe have a few sitris and Oran berries to get your strength back up"

"But I need to get to Eve!"

"Grant; Eve isn't going anywhere! You need to start thinking about your wellbeing! I mean look at yourself! You have a bone skewering out of your skin and you still resist resting! Forget about Eve for a moment you need to rest or you may never see her! If you pass out here there is no one around that can help you and you will die!" Mew said beginning to tear up.

"Well you're here. I'm sure if anything happens you could help"

"That's not the point! You have to rest! Your leg needs to be realigned! Grant just face the fact; you are weak!"

"I am not weak! I can stand my ground! And I don't care if I get beaten up or even have my bones broken so just get off my back Mason!" I said covering my mouth.

"Mason? Grant I think this is deeper than getting to Eve. Why do you not want to give in?" she asked.

I sighed. "Mew; ever since I was little I was always the weak person. I couldn't stand my ground, fight or anything like that. Mason never started out as your everyday thug he was my best friend"

"What happened?"

"We had arguments and our friendship suddenly became a rivalry. He would always over power me; call me weak, pathetic you name it! The day my powers came to me was the day I felt that I was finally able to stand on my own two feet! For the first time in my life I felt strong! I was suddenly able to make a person go flying from just one punch. But some days I wonder what it would be like if we were still friends if we never had those arguments"

Mew looked at me with a sad look. "Grant I am sorry; I had no idea of your human past! But how did you meet Jess?" she asked.

"well; she was transferred to my class. She was exceeding in all aspects of her schooling endeavors. God the way people treated this shy girl was absolutely horrid! They made smart-ass comments and even made fun of her intellect. I remember her eyes scanning around the room looking for a place to sit. Her eyes soon met a lonely kid in the corner of the room. She began walking over and sat next to him. "Hi" I remember her saying. I didn't reply in fact I just kept sitting there writing in my book; head down and not paying attention. "Hey can you at least bring up your head?" I remember her asking. I remember slowly lifting up my head. Half was in the darkness and the other facing towards her. "I'm Jessica Montree; but you can call me Jess" she said holding out her hand. I looked at it for a while. No one had even given me a glimpse or acknowledged me and now suddenly a girl was right next to me; smiling and introducing herself to me! I sighed and turned my head towards her and gave her a fright. I remember the look on her face when she saw the right side of my face had a black eye and a swollen lip. "Grant Logan" I said holding out my hand and doing something I hadn't done in a long time; I smiled. And after that moment Jess and I were as tight as glue."

"Wow Grant. Are you feeling better now? Will you now lay down and allow me to help you?" She asked. I looked at her and slowly nodded. "Great! Now just rest your head on this tree and relax," she said as she inspected the bone jutting out of my right leg. "Okay Grant I am not going to lie but this is really going to hurt!" she said.

"If it means I will be able to make it to the pokemon center I will be happy!"

"Understood. Okay Grant; brace yourself. I am about to grab your leg and please try and withstand the pain!" she touched my leg with exposed bone and sent a sudden jolt of pain through my body making me gasp. "Okay; are you ready?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Here we go! One…two…THREE!" she shouted and began pulling and twisting my leg.

"Fuck! Shit! Cunt!" I shouted as the bone began being forced into my skin almost tearing arteries! I began taking deep breaths in and out but the ever growing pain felt like a thousand sharp objects were being tossed around within my skin. "Fffffffuuuuuuuuck!" I shouted as the final push was made making my bone go back into the skin and blood to spew out of the wound. New quickly grabbed a few Oran berries and juiced them onto the wound; all it did was make it burn! "Mew hand me the berries! I've ne something like this before"

She nodded and handed over the Oran berries. I thanked her and began using half of an Oran berry to rub over the wound like I did to Eve. "Oh god that hurts like a bitch!" I said rubbing the berry over my wound. The bleeding soon stopped but there was still an open hole and a way for infection. "Mew can you get some leaves?" I asked. She nodded and floated off into the forest. Mew soon returned with two rather large leaves. I smiled and took the leaves from her and began tying them around my wound.

"Mew I really have to thank you" I said

"Oh you don't need to worry; your leg needed help,"

I shook my head; "No I mean for knocking some sense into me!"

"w-what?"

"Mew if you didn't make me realize what I was doing I would have died! So I can really not thank you enough!"

"W-well I didn't want you to get hurt so I had to stop you!"

"Mew here is the thing; you didn't have to! You wanted to help me! You could have left me to rot but you are not like that! You couldn't stand seeing a pokemon suffer and that is why I like you Mew! You will never let anything happen to your friends! So thank you!" I said.

"Jeez Grant! Do you have this impression on everyone you meet?" She asked blushing.

"No. Just the ones I like" I said with a smile. "Now I should get going towards the pokemon center they can give me the necessary treatment to allow my leg to heal properly." Mew nodded. I began hopping my way towards the pokemon center.

I was moving at a steady pace but if any of my enemies came along I would be fucked! I am vulnerable in my current state but at least Mew is here! Hopping along the dirt path would have been much easier if it were one of my front legs that was broken. I passed by trees and eventually the town came into sight!

My pace began to quicken; I saw the pokemon center come into view. I made it! I walked in through the doors of the pokemon center almost instantly collapsing on the floor. I don't think my body had ached this much in my entire life! Nurse joy came running over to me.

My vision became blurry until it went black. I heard a voice call out. "Grant!" is what the worried voice echoed through my head.

 **Author's notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And now for some questions to ask yourself (because who doesn't like that). Are Grant's injuries worse than we originally think? Did he push himself too far? And what happened to Eve? Find out next time on; Dimension twisters!**

 **But seriously leave a review because I will read all reviews sent to me and maybe respond. If you have any ideas for this story I would love to hear suggestions! But anyway you guys are the best and as always stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly; stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu :)**


	14. Making a recovery

**Author's Notes: Hey! So just letting you know that this is a sad chapter. If you do not wish to read the death of a certain character; don't read.**

Chapter 14- Making a recovery.

(Eve)

My eyes opened into a blindingly bright light. My vision blurry and eyes hurting; How long was I out? My vision began to come clear; I was laying down in a white room with things connected to me. Though my vision was still blurry I was able to make out a figure standing in the doorway. The figure came in.

"You're awake!" said Serena.

"where… am… I?" I asked slowly and softly.

"You're in the pokemon center," she said twiddling her thumbs.

"P-pokemon… center?! W-where… is… Grant?" I asked beginning to worry. I began hearing machines beeping as my heart rate and breathing rate began to rise.

"Eve, Eve calm down! You can't stress; you may cause further damage to yourself!" Serena exclaimed.

"But… do… you… know… where… he… is?" I asked. Serena bit her lip and slowly left the room. I felt my eyes begin to feel heavy as I drifted off to sleep.

My eyes opened in the bright light and white room again. God knows how long I was out this time! Serena came into the room again. "Why did you leave without answering my question?" I asked with my voice soft and croaky. Serena looked a me silently; not saying a thing. Tears began to swell in her eyes as she reached into her bag.

"Here," she said handing me my pink jeweled flower! I looked at it and shook my head in disbelief. He can't be! H-he just can't be! I slowly took the flower from her hands and Serena left the room.

"He can't be dead! I-I only have my gift! If he was gone Serena would have also given me his book! So Grant must be on the other side of that door waiting for me!" I said. "He must have given me this to help me get through!"

Serena walked back through the doors. "sorry Eve; this slipped my mind! Here," she said handing me Grant's book! My heart stopped as I saw it. oh no! Serena left the room again. My eyes filled with tears; "No, no! I refuse to believe it! H-he can't be dead! H-he has to be alive! Oh god what the fuck happened when I was out! No Grant please be alive I-I need you! I need you here by my side…" I said with tears now streaming down my face. My heart and breathing rates increased dramatically and the machines were beeping like crazy! I heard a sudden stop and all I saw was darkness. "Oh shit…" echoed through my head.

I woke up in the same room; still hooked up to the machinery. I looked at my side and only saw my flower and Grant's book. My head was aching but everything else seemed okay. I began to twitch my legs. "Hmm… it doesn't seem hurt or anything," I said to myself. I kicked it. I feel fine! How long was I out? Like a day?

Serena walked through the sliding doors. "How are you feeling Eve?" She asked.

"I am feeling great!" I replied. She looked at me and smiled the same way a mother would when they are about to tell you that your pet or someone close to you is 'gone'.

"Eve; I have to tell you something… it's about Grant," she said lowering her head.

My heart sank as I asked "what's up?"

She took a deep breath. "Grant arrived here at the pokemon center a day after you did. God he looked terrible! He had a broken leg and blood dripping from almost every canal possible; he was in the worst shape I had ever seen a pokemon in!" Serena sighed and continued; "He collapsed on the floor holding your flower and his book. Nurse joy ran over to his body and she told the audino to get a cart and bring it over to her. They rushed Grant into the emergency wing and began inspecting him and x-raying him. Nurse joy came out with the x-rays and showed them to me. Not only did Grant break his leg but also; three ribs, an arm, his nose and two fingers. She then told us that Grant had experienced almost ten times his body's limit of force! He essentially was running on a normal pikachu's dead body ten times over! She said it was a miracle he could still breathe! I was shocked; we all were; but Jess… Jess was the worst out of all of us. Nurse joy said that he should be okay for people to visit in about a week." She sighed again; "Eve; that was two weeks ago and Grant is showing no signs of recovery!" she started with tears swelling in her eyes. "Eve; th-they're thinking of…" she sighed yet again; "Putting him to 'sleep'" My heart dropped. They can't! "So Eve in case he doesn't start to recover; I am asking if you would like to say… goodbye," she said with a tear falling down her face.

I looked at her shocked! "S-so G-Grant's going to…" I started and now unable to hold back my tears any longer they began streaming down my face like a rushing waterfall. I don't want to believe it! It just can't be true! "No! He has only just came back into my life he can't die!" I said crying over the fact that I may never get to see his smiling face ever again! Never hearing his voice and never feeling his presence beside me ever again! I felt Serena's hand begin pet my back.

"It's okay Eve" she said lightly stroking me.

I sniffed. "How is Jess handling all of this?" I asked.

"She isn't doing well at all! Clemont has been with her ever since his arrival and she has taken the news the hardest."

"Oh," was all I could say. Serena left the room. "Grant is going to die! Fuck! If only I wasn't such a fucking coward he wouldn't be in this mess! The person I love is going to die and it is all my fault!" I said to myself. Then something hit me; "Oh my god! All of Grant's injuries are all my fault! The tree falling on him; I ran away! Him getting knocked unconscious; from my iron tail! And now he is on death row and it is all my fault!" I said crying into my paws.

Serena walked through the door; "Eve… are you okay?" she asked.

"It's all my fault!" I shouted

"W-what are you talking about?"

"All of this… is my fault." Serena looked at me shocked.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"He was hurt because I am a fucking coward!"

"Eve listen to me! None of this is your fault! Eve Grant risked his life to save you! And it seems he did pretty good!"

"It isn't just the umbreons! All the injuries he has sustained are all my fault in one way or another! Now I can't tell him how sorry I am…"

"umbreons!? What happened back in those woods Eve?" Asked Serena

"Well I'll spare you the *cough* details and get right down to the point!"

"No, Eve I want to hear the whole story!" she said.

I cleared my throat; "I wasalmostraped" I mumbled.

"what?" She asked.

"I was almost raped!" I said.

Serena's eyes widened. "What?!" she exclaimed

"It was an umbreon. He had the most disgusting, perverted look ever! He grinned at my struggles to escape his grasp. He was about to begin his 'act' when the pokemon center exploded. I could barely see inches in front of me! The bright light stopped and I rubbed my eyes; I couldn't believe what I saw! I witnessed the umbreon become tackled by this yellow light. I closed my eyes hearing the sounds of what sounded like fighting. The noise of growling and whimpering was in the air. Soon the sounds stopped and I heard something coming towards me. It shook me and I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Grant standing in front of me almost in tears! I hugged him and we cried tears of joy. Soon we were in a hole within the roots of a tree. The next morning came and I looked in the corner mortified as I saw what I thought was the umbreon but it was just an hallucination. Now you may not believe me but soon after; Mew entered our den. Grant had a casual sounding conversation like they were buddies. He introduced each other and said something strange… he also said that Mew opened up the portal to allow him to return. Grant explained that it was only one way and he could see and hear everything I was doing.

Mew then left. I froze as I saw the figure in the doorway. He startled Grant and I saw a rage that I have never seen in his eyes as he charged the umbreon out of the den with so much force that Grant snapped their neck! In an instant many umbreon surrounded him and I was inside the den. They began trash talking and I ran out of the den. I bumped into an umbreon; they picked me up with almost no effort. I pulled an iron tail to their neck; they gulped an put me down. I remember being surrounded by umbreons, getting thrown into the air and seeing black."

Serena looked at me terrified. "Eve I had no idea what you had been through when Grant handed you over to me! He was covered from head to toe with blood. He ran back into the forest and as I was rushing you to the pokemon center I saw Grant running away from a herd of umbreon."

I looked at her and then I began to think about Grant. My heart dropped and tears filled my eyes as I remembered what they were going to do. I feel like a part of my being is getting taken away from me for ever!

"I-I don't want Grant to die!" I said.

"I know Eve… I know. Anyway I 'll give you some time to yourself."

She left the room and I was on my own. I sighed and drooped my ears. The sun was going down and I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next day came and within our group no one had a smile. We all knew what today held. Not many of us spoke or even made eye contact. I didn't blame them. We were about to lose one of our greatest friends.

Jess walked into Grant's room. A few minutes later she emerged out with tears. Serena, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie had their times.

It was my turn. I walked into the room with a heavy heart. I jumped up onto the bed.

"Oh Grant! Why was I such a moron? If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this condition!" I said to his unconscious body. I kissed his cheek. "Goodby…" I felt something on my shoulder. I looked behind me but no one was there. My head turned to my shoulder. I saw a yellow paw! My head quickly turned towards Grant. His eyes were open and he had the goofiest smile I had ever seen. "Grant?" I said not believing what I was seeing.

"Yes Eve; its me!" he said in a croaky voice.

"But… but how?" I asked

He laughed slightly; "It will take more than a few mutts to take me out!" he said with a smile.

"Nurse Joy said that you had taken so much damage it would have killed a normal pikachu ten times over!"

"You see Eve that's the thing! I'm not a normal pikachu am I?" he asked. I didn't reply instead I lunged at him and pulled him in for a kiss.

I pulled away slowly. "You're not a normal pikachu because you are Grant! A pikachu that has taught them self power-up punch! You are the most amazing, handsome and strongest pikachu ever!" I said making Grant blush so hard he was redder than a tomato berry.

"Eve; you are the most amazing, wonderful, beautiful, talented, most selfless person I know! I love you so much Eve!" He said pulling me in for a hug.

"I-I I love you too Grant!" I said returning his hug.

"Eve; not so hard! My back is killing me!" He said.

"Sorry!" I said backing away slightly.

"So Eve… how long was I out?" He asked.

"Grant; you were out for almost three weeks!" I said.

"How long ago did you wake up?" He asked.

"About a day or two ago," I replied.

"and you are already walking?" he asked

"Well my injuries weren't as bad as yours were!"

"How bad are my injuries?"

"You have a broken leg, broken arm, three broken ribs, a broken nose and two broken fingers," I said. I watched Grant reach his arm over to the bedside table. "What are you doing?" I asked with a giggle.

He looked at me confused and chuckled. "I guess I'm reaching for my DS! Wow old habits really do die hard!"

I giggled again. "I have to go Grant," I said jumping off the bed and heading towards the door. I opened it with a smile on my face. Everyone looked at me with strange looks.

"Eve; why are you smiling?" asked Serena

"because I'm happy!" I said

"What is there to be happy about?" asked Serena

"Grant's awakening would be a start!"

"What?!" they all asked.

"He's wake!" I shouted.

Everyone rushed into the room.

I sat in the doorway and smiled. Grant is awake and I and happy.

 **Author's notes: I hope I got some of you with my author's notes at the start! Of course I wouldn't kill off Grant! This isn't Game of thrones or The Walking Dead! This is dimension twisters! Anyway I am sorry for anyone I scared and made cry so feel free to virtual slap me!**

 **Anyway leave a review; feedback is always supported. But you know what you need to do?**

 **You have to stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly; stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu.**


	15. True feelings

(Grant)

"No no no!" I shouted squirming.

"Just hold still, this will only take a moment!" Said nurse Joy. I looked at Tue syringe and almost fainted.

"Keep it way from me!"

"What is your deal Grant? Just let me inject the needle into you"

"No! I have never liked needles and I never will!" I said still protesting the small, sharp object. She sighed and held me down as she injected the contents of the needle into my bloodstream.

"There! Now was that so hard?" She asked.

"I guess not" I replied. Nurse Joy scratched my head and walked out the door. Almost as soon as she opened the door a small object shot past her.

(Eve)

I have been waiting eagerly for ages. My ears heard a sudden click and I saw the door creek open. I bolted into the room as fast as my little legs could carry me.

(Grant)

"Hi Eve," I said with a giggle as she jumped onto the chair next to me. "Every day for these past weeks have been great with you here!" I said smiling. She sat there on the chair smiling. I looked at my leg that was suspended and in a cast and sighed.

"What's up Grant?" asked Eve

"Oh nothing," I replied, "I just really wish I could run around, just get off this bed and out into the open. Don't get me wrong being lazy is fun and all but I just have the constant need to run."

"Yeah I guess you have been out of action for a while," she said. I looked at Eve and then looked at my bed.

"Hey Eve would you like to lay next to me?" I asked almost out of the blue.

"Of course I would Grant but I don't want to cause any further harm to you. Plus I think nurse Joy watches us like a hawk,"

"I'll be fine and I think nurse Joy is busy with other trainers' pokemon,"

"well…"

"Come on Eve. What's the point of living if you don't take any risks? I took a risk and we are both okay… well one of us is in better shape than the other but we are both alive. Besides what's the worst nurse Joy could do?"

"keep me away from seeing you," she replied.

"Eve all I am asking is for you to lay next to me. Eve, she can't hurt you, I'm pretty sure that would get her fired. So please?" I asked tapping the bed.

"Okay Grant. Besides, like you said what is the worst that could happen?" she said jumping onto the bed and laying down next to me.

"I love you so much Eve,"

"and I love you too Grant," she said giving me a kiss on my cheek. I began stroking her soft fur.

"You are so beautiful Eve," I said giving her a kiss. We lay down together and just gazed at each other. Eve nudged a little closer towards me. She nuzzled my cheek and I smiled at her. Slowly she moved her head closer and I moved mine closer to hers. Our lips locked and I began taking in the feeling I have missed so much.

"I love you Grant," she said

"I love you more though. I would jump in front of a bullet and wouldn't regret it. I would do anything to keep you safe! That is why you saw that look in my eyes on the day you had that incident. He made you feel scared and helpless. Something snapped when I saw you struggling, something said to me "FUCKING KILL HIM!" and I listened. Throughout all the rage my body learnt a new move, a move that I knew could kill the perverted dark type, power-up punch,"

"Grant I never thought you purposely got hurt just for me!"

"Well I wouldn't care how many bones were broken, as long as you're safe I can sleep at night,"

"You really care that much about me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? When I am with you I feel like I am floating on clouds. Eve, if you didn't exist I would never feel this way! You are my soulmate, my one and only and sometimes… sometimes you have to fight in order to stay happy."

(Eve)

Tears swelled in my eyes. He would do that all for me?

"Eve are you okay? Was it something I said?" He asked

"No, it is everything you say! You are so sweet and caring and for fuck sake you have had the living hell beaten out of you and yet you only focus on me! You are probably the most selfless person I know! You don't deserve me…"

"Eve there is no one I would rather be with then you. I deserve you and you deserve me! We both started out our lives as pokemon absolutely shitty. We were both in the same village as the horrible attack commenced. We both felt terrified and we both witnessed people close to us murdered. I got the easy route out and the memory of the event was wiped from my mind. You on the other hand had to live those memories every day of your life, remember every frightening moment and develop a phobia of pikachu. The day I met you, you had the most terrified look on your face. I introduced myself as a friend…"

"And I saw something beyond that memory. I saw a true friend; weeks later I started to develop feelings for you. You were so kind to me and no one had ever treated me the way you did," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

(Grant)

"Eve I could not ever be luckier! Not only are you beautiful but you are also kind, caring, sexy and just a ball to be around," I said. Eve blushed an extreme shade of red.

"You think I'm sexy?" she asked

"Of course I do, from the point of those beautiful ears to the white tip of your tail is a marvel!"

(Eve)

I was blushing harder and harder at his words. I began kissing him. I caught him off guard a bit but he accepted my lips.

Slowly we pulled away and smiled at each other.

(Grant)

"You don't think this is weird right?" I asked

"Why would I?"

"technically I am part human,"

"Grant if you want to be like that then I am also part human remember?"

"Oh right!" I said smiling at her wonderful face.

"It's getting late, I best be going," she said jumping off the bed.

Nurse Joy walked through the door holding a clipboard. "Well good news Grant. Judging by your results you should be fine to leave this bed tomorrow," she said

"Finally!" I said

"I thought you would enjoy sitting on your butt all day!"

"It was fun at first but soon it became boring and I have just been itching to run around or do something where I am not confined to this bed!"

"yeah I know the feeling! I was confined to my bed once and all I could think about was the outside world!"

"well when you are laying down by yourself, you start to feel lonely,"

"I have been curious these past weeks so how did you sustain your injuries? Was it your trainer?" she asked going into a slight whisper as she asked the second question.

"Oh no, Serena did nothing to me and if I told you what happened it would probably make me seem like a bad pokemon,"

"How would I think that? You seem sweet enough,"

I took a deep breath. "You know that eevee that was in here a little bit ago?" I asked

"Yeah what about her?"

"well it all started with what was happening to her. You see, an umbreon tried to; for lack of a better term, rape her,"

"What?!" she asked absolutely shocked

"Yeah and what happened was I tackled the umbreon with so much rage that I taught myself a new move; power-up punch,"

"a pikachu that knows power-up punch? Prove it!" she said handing me a rather large metal ball.

I began to feel energy building up. My arm felt like it was much stronger than it actually was. I unleashed my energy on the metallic object and sent it flying into the wall on the other side of the room. Shocked by what she just saw nurse Joy fell over.

"What on earth?! And that move was not inherited?" she asked

"Nope" I replied

"That is absolutely amazing!" She said as she marvelled at the sight of the big ball jammed into the wall. "please continue,"

"Okay. So what happened is that we got into a brawl, he began making fun of my size and I thought to teach him a lesson I would give him a power-up punch in his jaw. I did so knocking him out cold. I swiftly moved towards Eve who was shaken up by everything that happened. She saw my face and absolute joy washed across hers. It was getting late so we found shelter within a hole between the roots of a tree. The next morning Eve was having hallucinations of the umbreon. But another time she saw it, he was actually there. I remember feeling absolute rage take over my body and I charged him, killing him almost instantly,"

"You killed a pokemon?" She asked

My head slowly nodded as I was filled with shame. "Soon what seemed like fifty umbreon surrounded me and one tried attacking me with an iron tail only to be stopped by my power-up punch, bending their tail. Another approached me only to cower away shortly after. Finally a big brute of an umbreon who I assume was their leader confronted me. Soon I witnessed Eve being thrown across the field and landing near us. I turned away from my opponent to see if she was okay only to be hit by a dark pulse at full force. I remember being on the ground with all my limbs hurting. The umbreon picked up Eve and I was filled with rage as I attempted to find my footing but falling down as my pain became too much. The umbreon then threw Eve at the nearby tree. That got me fired up, I thought; "If this fucker harmed Eve in any way I was going to kill him!" it was dumb I know. I saw blood trickle down Eve's back now that pushed me over the edge. Electricity surged around my body and I charged an iron tail. I ran at the umbreon, he dodged my volt tackle only to have his legs sliced by my iron tail. I power-up punched him and gave him a warning to run, he spat his blood at me and I gave him one last punch in his ribs suffocating him.

All the umbreon piled on top of me. I charged an iron tail and began spinning. I heard cries of pain and the sound of cracking bones. When I stopped, I was covered in umbreon blood. I ran over to Eve, picked her up and ran like I never have before. Soon I met up with Serena and handed Eve over to her. I ran back into the woods to buy some time.

I remember calling out "hey shitheads!" and running for dear life. I evaded them and hid back in where I slept the night prior covering the hole with dirt only leaving a small air pocket. I waited out the night and the next day I made a gap so I could fit through. I heard someone say "hi," so I swung an iron tail only to hit Mew. I apologized to her and set off out of the den. I cleaned off the massive amount of blood within my fur and headed down the path to the pokemon center. I heard Mew cry out for help so I ran back as fast as I could. An umbreon was standing over the small pink pokemon choking her. I volt tackled the umbreon, knocking it off her. I charged it again only this time I was stopped in my tracks by this mysterious aura. I noticed the umbreon's eyes glowing a bright shade of blue. I was soon being rapidly slammed into the ground seeing it up close and then far away over and over. They then threw me into a tree where I heard a cracking sound. I got to my feet, ran at the umbreon and attacked it knocking it out. I splashed some water on Mew and she awoke. I looked down at my leg and noticed the length of bone jutting out. Mew realigned my leg to the best of her ability and we went back on the way to the pokemon center. I remember passing out on the floor as all the pain suddenly took over my body, and here I am,"

"Grant, I don't know how to react to your story. You killed pokemon with no hesitation. You seemingly felt no pain when you broke your bones. Just how are you still living? That sort of thing is…"

"…enough to kill a normal pikachu ten times over. I know Eve told me that when I woke up. But I think that I have a much higher pain tolerance than a regular pikachu would,"

"I see… Well I best let you get some sleep Grant," said nurse Joy exiting the room.

"I can finally get out of this bed! Can't wait to see everyone again!" I said to myself as I fell asleep.

Sunlight burst through the window and onto my face. I awoke with a pleasant smile, looked towards the door and waited. Soon nurse Joy walked through the door tired and holding a clipboard.

"Okay Grant,' she said; "You ready to walk around a bit?" She asked.

"Yes," I said holding back my excitement.

"Okay let me just give you the rundown,"

"Okay,"

"Firstly no straining activities, second no heavy lifting, do not try and run on your broken leg and… that should be about it," she said helping me off the bed.

"Thank you. I just thought I should say that. I was a pain so thank you for dealing with me," I said

"Well it really wasn't a hassle at all! After all you seem to possess some humanly characteristics in term of speaking. Plus who doesn't like a good accent?" She said.

"Yeah. What do you mean by humanly characteristics?" I asked

"Well you seem pretty okay with communicating with humans and… how did you get your accent? The only other person within your group that has that accent is… what is her name again?"

"Jess,"

"thank you,"

"well Jess was my original trainer back in Australia," I explained.

"anyway… I'll take you to their room and you can deal with it from there okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

Nurse Joy picked me up and carried me down a corridor before opening a door. Within the room lay Serena, Jess and Bonnie with Eve curled up on the floor. "Put me down I need to give these four a wake-up call!"

"Okay, have fun," said nurse Joy placing me softly on the floor. I ran over to Eve and lightly nudged her. She let out a tired moan.

I snickered to myself and whispered into her ear. "I like pancakes with cinnamon toast," she repeated the words. "Grant is standing right front of me and I am a dickhead," I whispered.

"Grant is in front of me and I'm a di…" she woke up and fell backwards. "Grant! You're here!" she said excitedly.

"am I; or are you dreaming?" I asked. Eve tiled her head confused. "I'm just joking! It is me,"

"So you are allowed out now?" she asked.

"Yes but I was told, no straining activities, no heavy lifting, no eating, no kissing, no talking, no talking like a human, no talking to loved ones…"

"Shut up you tease!" said Eve lightly tapping my shoulder.

"Okay I'll stop. Oh wait I forgot one; no listening to my girlfriend," I said being pushed onto my back. "Owch!" I said as I was tackled.

"Sorry!"

I reversed her onto her back. "Don't let your guard down cookies!" I said, "But seriously please don't do that it did actually hurt my leg,"

"I'm just so glad you are out of that room!"

"Yeah so am I! Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked

"Yes!"

"do you want to wake the others up?" I asked

"Go right ahead Grant!" Said Eve giggling a little.

I giggled as I walked beside Bonnie and let off a small jolt of electricity.

"Whoa! What was that?!" she asked puzzled. "Grant? Is that you?" she asked as she saw me,

"Yeah it is me!" I said.

"umm Grant why did you wake up Bonnie first?" asked Eve

"Because I can't be bothered waking everyone else up,"

"What do you mean?"

"In three…two…one!"

"Everybody wake up! Grant is here! Grant is here!" shouted Bonnie screaming from the rooftops and jumping on everyone's bed.

One by one they all awoke. I sat on the floor next to Eve. Jess got out of bed. "Grant is it really you?" she asked. I slowly nodded my head. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Eve and I are going for a little walk. Tell the others if you want to," I said as we walked out of the room; well at least Eve did I just hobbled along. We walked towards the doors of the pokemon center with smiles on our faces. The sliding doors slowly opened and a breeze hit my face.

"Oh how I have missed that feeling!" I said as the chilly air brushed my face.

"Well then couch potato, welcome back to the outside world!" said Eve. I didn't reply; just having the wind blowing on my face was enough. We stepped out of the center and walked towards the woods. The gentle swaying of the trees and the soft light of the early morning was breathtaking.

"I can't remember the last time I did this. For me it has been a year since I last saw you walking happily with not a care in the world," I said

"Yeah it has been a pretty shitty few weeks hasn't it?" she asked

(Eve)

"Well the whole time, you were by my side Eve," he said nuzzling me.

"That's odd Grant," I said

"What is?" he asked

"Well you never nuzzle. I think your pokemon side is starting to take over!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused

"Well you have been seeming a little off lately. I mean when you fought that umbreon it stayed normal but when it comes to when you act around me you seem a little different," I explained.

"Well it may have something to do with my age. You see Eve, when I met you I was fifteen; still a kid making dick jokes and checking out the girls, and whenever a girl talked to me I would stay quiet and shy. But when I returned back to my world an extra two years older, something clicked. After all I have been through I realized that I am not a kid anymore! I began to understand things I hadn't before and think differently. I still joked but they were more mature, I don't check out the girls anymore and now I don't get nervous anymore, this world made me realize things I hadn't before like the value of life and the meaning of true love. Eve, I may not be the same way I was before but I am still the same person you fell in love with. Just because I am acting different doesn't mean I AM different. I know that sounds cliché but…"

I couldn't help myself, in the middle of his little explanation I put a paw over his lips. I smiled; "I love you Grant!" I pulled him in close and locked our lips. I gained access into the canal of his mouth; closed my eyes and began falling in love with him all over again. Slowly we pulled away and gazed at each other.

"Jeez Eve. Am I that irresistible?" he asked blushing

"No… you're the most charming, irresistible pokemon in the world!" I said

"E-Eve… I-I'm speechless!"

"I've broken you!"

"Maybe a little… okay you broke me big time!"

"I'm sorry Grant. I just missed you,"

"Missed me? Ever since I woke up, you stuck to me like glue!"

"That isn't what I mean. You were confined to a bed for weeks! You couldn't do anything with me! I would sit in that chair all day just wishing we could go for a walk or sit next to each other and not talking to each other arms length apart," my eyes filled with tears.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Eve… Eve," He said stroking my back. "So every day you came in to see me, you held back your desires! Well now we are by ourselves, together; no bed and no distance apart! I know you have had your emotions confined for ages. So Eve please release all of those feelings you were feeling over the past weeks,"

I looked at him almost shocked. He would allow me to express my feeling on him. They have been bottled up for too long.

"j-just don't be too rough, I still have a broken leg," he said looking down at his leg

"Okay Grant."

My body moved towards his. My tongue hanging from my mouth, my heart was beating so fast, it could bee a drum solo in a band. My tongue began licking up and down his face. Moving up to his ears, and all down his cheek. My tongue touched his electric sack on his cheek and I got a small jot from it but it didn't stop me I proceeded to the other side of his face; tasting the slight tingling of his electric fur. I felt Grant move his head and locked our lips, he grabbed hold of the back of my head and swished his tongue within my mouth. Our pink tasters were wrestling with each other; we only stopped for breaths but continued with our tongues tasting and exploring the amazing canals our mouths.

We broke away slowly, allowing us to taste each other's kissers before ending with a blissful kiss and touching foreheads. "All better?" he asked

"Yes Grant I am. Thank you,"

"Have I ever told you that you get more beautiful every day?" he asked

"yes,"

"well its true and I don't want you to ever forget that!" he said nuzzling my cheek passionately.

The rest of the day we spent walking around the forest; I asked some smart-ass questions and he gave a smart-ass response. The sun began to go down and we headed back towards the pokemon center.

"Hey Grant?" I asked

"Yes Eve?"

"I was wondering, how does it feel to break your leg?"

"Well why don't I break one of yours and you tell me how it feels?" he sniggered

"Okay, okay,"

"but in short just imagine a sharp object is being twisted inside your skin and that is how it feels,"

"Wow painful!" I replied.

We walked through the doors of the pokemon center and headed down the hall and into our room. I curled down on the floor.

(Grant)

Serena was still awake.

"Hey Serena what is the date today?" I asked

She looked at me and said; "It is the fourth of March,"

"Sweet! Um, could you leave the door locked for me?" I asked

"sure, but why?" she asked

"There are things I need to do without miss super glue over there," I replied.

I walked over to Eve and curled up next to her.

"So what was that about?" asked Eve

"Oh, nothing much" I replied.

"okay,"

She curled her head down and drifted off to sleep.

I waited a while before I sneaked out of the room. I walked around the forest a little while making sure to take notes of my surroundings. I stumbled into something absolutely amazing.

"Perfect!" I said to myself.

(Eve)

I woke up during the night. I looked to my side and grant was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Grant?" I asked myself

"He went outside to go to the bathroom," said Serena drowsily

"Oh," I said curling down and drifting off to sleep.

(Grant)

I crept back into the room, trying not to awaken anyone. I curled back down next to Eve and fell asleep.

 **Author's notes: hope you enjoyed this chapter. I put a lot of effort in trying to make the quality better from bullshit to dog shit . Anyways I would love to hear your feedback, so review this chapter; tell me what I did wrong, what I did right and mae fun of spelling mistakes! Whatever, just have something in which I can improve on. Well as always; stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly; stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking pikachu**


	16. A birthday surprise

**Author's notes: Hope you enjoy this chapter on Grant and Eve's birthday. I put a lot of time into this one so have fun reading.**

(Grant)

Finally! Today is the day I get this dam cast cut off! I walked into the room and jumped up onto the table.

"Well hello there Grant," said nurse Joy

"Sup?"

"Well I believe it is time we cut that bulky cast of yours off!" She said pulling out a device somewhat resembling a circular saw. "Now Grant I know it looks scary but trust me, it won't hurt a bit," she said walking over to me

"Yeah I know. This isn't the first time I've broken bones, the blade vibrates fast and it cuts through the plaster without cutting into the skin one bit."

She looked at me and smiled, "dangerous are we?" she asked

"No, not really."

Nurse Joy turned on the saw and it made a quiescent buzzing sound that vibrated in my ear lobes. Slowly, she seemed to stick the object through the hard material like a hot knife through warm butter. It made a menacing sound, sounding like nails on a chalkboard with a slightly blunt circular saw causing a sound that sounded like 'veeerrr'. It vibrated the cast tickling my entire leg, a shiver was sent up my spine and I held in the ever-nearing laughter. Slowly she moved down my leg and making the sensation worse and worse, my face began turning bright red as I was holding in my laughter. Soon I felt the vibration of the saw-like object on the bottom of my foot and I let out a laugh that shook the entire pokemon center. Luckily nurse Joy had finished with the saw and busted out the plaster scissors. She cut through the cotton, the sock of the cast and any remaining plaster before she opened it up, making my leg feel like it was sleeping.

"Well you're all good to go Grant!" said Nurse Joy with a friendly smile

"sweet!" I said jumping off of the table.

"You know I would never have guessed you, a pikachu with an eevee," she said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Well… about two or three years ago there was an attack on a small community of eevee led by a pack of pikachu,"

"I-I know, I was there,"

"You attacked a village of eevee?!" she asked shocked

"No, no, no! I was orphaned at birth and I was raised by a loving eevee mother. The night of the attack I was terrified and hid in our food pile. I remember a pikachu coming into the den and…and… h-h-he used a-an iron t-tail t-to d-decapitate my only family member's head! It was an absolute bloodbath!"

"You're an orphan?" she asked

"Yes,"

"so how did you meet that eevee?"

"Well, Jess and I were travelling through the woods together when we bumped into the group, we introduced each other and they introduced us to their pokemon. I remember an eevee cowering behind Serena's legs shaking their head and hoping I would pass on. Soon we introduced each other and we wandered off into the woods to talk a bit. Turns out she was from the village as well. A storm brewed making to sky dark so we began heading back towards the campsite. As we were walking back lightning struck a tree and it landed on me. God knows how long I was out but when I awoke Eve was by my side ensuring I was alright. Soon after that we became best friends and it soon blossomed into a relationship."

"Wow you sure have been through a lot Grant! Judging by your age I believe you would; how to say it; made it to 'second base'?" she asked

I lowered my head embarrassed, "no, Eve and I have never…" I said blushing

"Really?! Not anything at all?" she asked. I shook my head. "Wow,"

"Well I respect her and… I really don't want to force it!"

"Well you really are not like a normal pikachu! A normal one would have rammed her the first chance they got! Not many pokemon are like you Grant, most don't have this much self control. They aren't as generous as you are,"

"Well like you said, I am NOT normal, am I?"

"Right-o Grant, have a nice day," she said opening the door.

I stepped outside the room. "GRANT!" echoed through my ears as I was tackled to the ground.

I giggled slightly, "Hi Eve," I said.

"So Grant, how's the leg?" she asked

"It feels like a shroomish used ten spore attacks on the dam thing! Wake up!" I said shaking the 'dead' leg.

Eve laughed at my dumb joke making a smile wash across my face. I kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that about?" she asked

"Nothing, I just love you so much!"

(Eve)

I wonder how fast he is now he has his cast off?

"Hey Grant?"

"Yes Eve?"

"Last one to the edge of the woods is a rotten egg!" I said as I began bolting towards the exit of the pokemon center.

"Eve SLOW DOWN!" shouted Grant. I turned my head back and noticed he wasn't running. I turned my head back to the front and I ran into the sliding doors of the center.

I heard footsteps coming to my side.

(Grant)

"are you alright?" I asked with a slight giggle.

"What's so funny?" Asked Eve

"Nothing, you big dope!"

"shut up you asshole!" Said Eve with a slight giggle

"Enjoy the little things… like you smashing your face against an automatic door!"

I felt a slight punch on my left shoulder. "Or you running into that tree!" She said with a smile

"Hey you saw it! That tree moved in front of me!"

"Sure it did Grant! And leaves are razor sharp!" said Eve sarcastically

"Umm… Eve have you ever heard of the move 'razor leaf'?" I asked

"Oh right!"

"Anyway, is the race still on? Hopefully there are no automatic doors on the way!"

"Yeah it is still on so… eat my dust Grant!" Shouted Eve bolting off towards the woods. I began my run on my half asleep foot gaining speed and almost tripping at times. I soon found my footing and I began darting at a ridiculous speed.

(Eve)

No that can't be him! How?

"Eat my dust Eve!" shouted Grant running past me at what seemed to be the speed of sound! I soon witnessed him come to a halt as he reached the edge of the forest. I soon reached him.

"How?" I asked

"I don't know… all I know is that you owe me a coke!" He said

"What is a coke?" I asked confused

"Really you don't remember?" He asked

"nope,"

"It was that black fizzy drink you had a few times back in my dimension,"

"Oh yeah that weird tasting sugary goodness!" I said.

(Grant)

"Come on let's go take a walk," I said leading the way into the woods.

We wandered around the woods in complete silence and our tails entwined with one another. We need not speak, only the feel of our fur and the slight whistle of the swaying trees was all we needed.

We walked a while, no words were said. "Eve?" I started

"Yes Grant?"

"I've been wondering this for a while now… but what happened after the attack on the village? Were there any survivors or was it just you?" I asked

(Eve)

I looked at him. "No, it-it was just me. After the pikachu left I wandered around the village. I walked into all the dens there. No one was moving, heads decapitated and blood everywhere! I was still a cub, I had to learn to fend for myself. I learnt to stock up on food and how to defend myself. A few times pokemon would wander past, not many were there to fight, most just passed through. Pikachu sometimes came by, I stayed hidden until one day. It was cold and dark outside the air was coming crisp and the chilly winter air started to come through. The whistling of the wind and the rustling of trees was scary enough. The clan of pikachu came back to the village, this time however I was able to stand up for myself, I was fully grown and able to dish out some good hits.

They walked into my den, I let out a low growl to scare them off. They advanced closer to me. I was surrounded left right and center. I had no choice but to stay and fight. I hit them all with quick attacks followed by bites. They were wounded, I dashed for the trees leaving behind memories and my childhood. About a week later Serena stumbled across me and captured me,"

(Grant)

Holy shit! "Eve, I cannot begin to think what you have been through! Waking up to blood and decaying bodies, I got out so easy compared to you! It is destiny you know that?" I said

"Destiny?"

"Yes, we were destined to be together. We were destined to find each other and we were destined to fight alongside each other!" I said with a smile.

"My childhood, growing up as a human was much different. Heck I even acted like a pokemon before the transformation! Whenever someone annoyed me I wouldn't grumble, instead I would growl. When I got hot I would stick out my tongue, and oh boy I got bullied for that! Luckily I had Mason by my side back then,"

"M-Mason?! The bully?" Asked Eve shocked

"Yeah. We used to be best mates! We had a few arguments and one day he began being a total asshole! I ended our friendship and he has hated my guts ever since. Just so you know this was years before I met Jess! About Seven years to be exact! We were eight when the friendship was broken up,"

"Jeez Grant! So you had no friends for about ten years?!" she asked

I shook my head "I had some great friends throughout my early schooling years!"

"Really, what happened them?"

"Bobby; nice bloke he moved to a farm at the end of the sixth year of school. I lost contact with him shortly after. Joey; or as we called him Jozzo, one of the best friends I had ever had…"

"what happened to him?" asked Eve

"H-he was murdered right in front of my eyes. I was traumatised for years! I still can't get the image of him as a knife was stabbed several times into his heart, splattering blood over me. I remember standing there with a pail expression unable to move as one of my greatest friends died in my arms.

Finally there was Jonno, another awesome friend. He was one of the nicest, sweetest blokes I had ever met. About a year after we met he was diagnosed with terminal cancer or brain cancer. I was next to him as he died on the hospital bed. He was at peace, no longer he had to suffer. After two friends dying and one moving away I found that I was fed up. I gave up on making friends. That was until three years later I met Jess. Hopefully nothing happens to her! I couldn't stand losing another friend. That is also why I am so protective of you. I don't want you to also end up dying in my arms! You only find true love once in a lifetime and I don't want to lose you Eve!"

"fucking hell!"

"I know,"

"Stabbed to death right in front of you and fucking brain cancer!"

"Yep both were absolutely wonderful mates! It may have been almost seven years but I still miss all three of them!"

I felt a nuzzling on the side of my face; "I feel so sorry for you Grant!"

"That is life Eve. You're born, you live and then you die! That is why we do what we can with the short time we have on this earth," I said

"Did they ever find the murderer?" asked Eve

I shook my head, "no, they never found the murderer. A few times I thought about doing an investigation, go full CSI on the case. I was a dumb kid," I said

"It isn't dumb! Finding what happened to someone you care about is not dumb!"

"Trust me, after the first ten times I went knocking on people's doors, it became pointless and I got annoyed of old people petting my head as I explained what was going on; nobody ever listens to a kid! But the shitty chapter in my life is over and now the next chapter is underway. Spending time with you takes all the horrible memories away and fills my heart with joy. I wish you could have met Bobby, Jozzo and Jonno; you would have liked them, and they would have liked you," I said

"I bet we would have been great friends!" Eve said nuzzling me

"Well, look to the future and never to the bad past."

"Yeah I guess you're right Grant,"

I looked at Eve and smiled. "Everything in my life seemed to resolve itself when I met you. I love you Eve and I know I say that everyday but I say it because I do! It may seem to lose reason but to me it will never lose meaning. I want to remind you that every single day I see you how much I love you,"

"Grant… you're so sweet!" she said lightly blushing a slight shade of red.

"anyway I thought I should tell you that when I was in the room getting the cast cut off my leg; nurse joy mentioned that I was romantically abnormal compared to other pokemon,"

"How so?"

"Well she said that male pokemon usually advance on their mates the first chance they get… is that true?

"Well… I guess so. But do you know what a heat is?" she asked

"Yeah, isn't it a period where a female anim… pokemon can become impregnated?"

"So you have seen a heat before?" She asked

I shook my head, "All the pets I had were all desexed. Meaning they were unable to fall pregnant thus removing the heat cycle," I explained.

"So, how did you ever find out about it?"

"A better question, how did you find out about it? Your parents wouldn't have explained sex to you as a cub would they?" I asked

"No, but I did run into pokemon that were in heat and they explained it to me,"

"Oh well that makes sense. What is it like going through heat? Are the males aggressive?" I asked

"Wow, you really are clueless aren't you?"

"Well when you spent fifteen years of your life as a human you tend to skip over the pokemon stuff,"

"I guess so,"

"So can you explain this stuff to me? When you eventually do go through heat I will know what to expect and not absolutely surprised and clueless,"

Eve began to blush, "It is sort weird talking about this in front of a male…"

"Well I've known you for months now so it can't be as awkward as the river," I said giving a faint smile

"I suppose you are right,"

"Now Eve, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable when you are telling me about this, so if you do feel uncomfortable, just tell me and you can stop. The last thing I want is you feeling out of your comfort zone okay?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Oh just one more thing. Don't explain it like I am a four year old please," I said

"okay," she said. Eve took a deep breath; "Pretty much I would feel horny as fuck, and a hot, sticky substance will leak from my vagina. This substance will make any male that smells it extremely horny and they would have next to no control of their body,"

"So they become like zombies?" I asked

"Yes, sex crazed zombies. So traditionally the only way to make a heat stop is to impregnate the female going through the heat,"

"That is it? What happens when you don't have sex during this time?"

"Absolutely torturous! Feeling like you want to be rammed by the nearest male, constantly horny with no way to stop. The only other way to soothe the cravings for a while is to…"

"Are you getting uncomfortable?" I asked at her sudden pause

"yes," she replied

"Its okay I think I got the gist of it anyway. Just to be clear the only way to subdue the cravings is to masturbate?" I asked

"Yes,"

"Okay… so judging by how long you've had to do this I guess you've gotten pretty good," I said teasingly

"Grant… like you haven't done it!" she said embarrassed

"of course I have, but I'm not afraid to admit it," I said with a smirk.

"Look Eve, masturbating is natural and is nothing to be ashamed of! I'm kind of curious, but how would you do it?" I asked

She didn't respond, she turned her back to me; "There are some secrets a girl has to keep," she said heavily blushing.

I walked over to her and sat next to her. "Thank you for explaining that to me. I know I am a total smartass about everything but that is my way of telling you that I love you," I said wrapping my arm around her.

"Its fine Grant. You are a pokemon so you deserve to know these things," she said.

"But… you know,"

"It may be awkward to talk about it but it is just something we have live with,"

I kissed Eve on the cheek. "That was for the explanation," I said.

(Eve)

The awkwardness was all worth it! "I love you Grant," I said snuggling into him

"And I love you too Eve," he said giving me another kiss on the cheek.

I put a paw behind his head and pushed him toward me. I locked our lips and kissed him wrestling our tongues. We pulled away and gazed into each other's eye for an eternity.

"Never gets old does it?" asked Grant

"Nope never has and never will my yellow puff of cotton candy!" I said hugging him.

"Where did that come from?" he asked

"My heart," I said.

Grant looked up at the sky.

"Huh is it that time already? Time to head back!" he said.

We walked together towards the pokemon center. We stepped through the automatic doors.

"Yay you didn't crash into them!" said Grant

"Oh piss off," I said hitting his head with my tail.

We walked into the room and curled up together. We fell asleep quickly.

I slowly opened my tired eyes and yawned. As usual Grant was already up, "Morning Grant," I said with a smile

"Oh, Good morning to you too Eve," he said.

"Happy birthday," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek,

"You remembered!"

"I would never forget such an important day!" I said. He hasn't said anything about my birthday… has he forgotten?

"Let's go for a walk," he said walking out the door. "Eve, you coming?" he asked

"Yeah," I replied feeling like crap.

We walked out of the sliding doors of the pokemon center, he didn't say a smartass comment… what's up with him? We walked into the woods side by side, my head in the ground.

Grant must have noticed; "Eve is everything okay?" he asked

"Oh its nothing" I replied with my head still in the dirt

"If you say so," he said.

I noticed that we skewed away from the normal path we normally took. "Where are we going?" I asked

Grant didn't say a word. Why is he acting so strange?

We stopped at a line of bushed blocking the path. He slowly began parting the bushes.

"Eve, I only have one thing to say… Happy birthday!" He said revealing a massive field lined with thousands of flowers.

"Y-you did remember! Oh my god! How long were you… how did you find this?" I asked as I searched for words.

"Well I wandered off in the night and stumbled across this amazing field," he said with a smile.

I leaped at him, pushing him over and locked our lips. The taste of his mouth seemed better today. Slowly we parted and gazed through the infinite universe in our eyes.

"So are we just going to sit here or go to the field?" He asked

"Is that a dumb question? The field, the field! Instantly the field!" I said sounding like an energetic cub.

We dashed down the hill and into the field of flowers. Pollen went gliding through the air like tiny yellow fireflies painting the sky and ground yellow. I crouched down among the hundreds of thousands of flowers keeping an eye on my prey. "Eve, where did you go?" He called out, but I continued to remain hidden, slowly stalking him. I slowly moved around the area, keeping my eyes on him and making as little noise as possible.

He looked directly at me, surely he noticed me.

"Oh shit," he said as I leapt out of the massive array of colours pushing him onto his back. We both exchanged a laugh and I kept him pinned.

I need to give Grant a gift; a flower or something. Then it hit me… in fact it was lightly poking me.

 **CAUTION LEMON WARNING READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

I looked back to see Grant's erecting penis. I grinned slightly and turned my head towards it.

(Grant)

"Eve what are you…" I stopped as I saw her slit two or three inches away from my face. "Oh boy…" I said softly to myself.

(Eve)

I saw his big red member grow bigger and bigger as I changed position. "Enjoying the view?" I asked seductively.

"I-I um…" he stammered.

I smiled and poked my tongue out. Slowly I began advancing towards my target. I took one short lick to get the taste. I witnessed grant's erect penis pulse and heard him gasp. I tasted a slight tingling, sort of like pop rocks. I needed more… I slowly moved my tongue from the bottom of the giant red lollipop; going right to the top and slowly back down.

(Grant)

Holy shit! She is giving me a blow job! Well I need to return the amazing feeling back to her.

I slowly began to sit up and waited until I was lips length away from her pussy. I stuck out my tongue and took one big lick across her pee hole. She paused for a bit but soon continued her licks on my pulsing cock. Her vagina tasted like hot chocolate on a cold winters day. I couldn't help myself; I took another lick, tasting more of her amazing juices, and another and another until I parted the way and stuck my tongue deep into eevee pussy. She moaned at my actions which only made me more turned on. My tongue was exploring this alien world tasting more and more of her delicious juices.

(Eve)

His tongue was inside me, deep inside. I let out constant moans as the pleasure was feeling amazing. I continued my licks slowly increasing in speed. I reached the top of his member. I couldn't hold it off anymore! I need to suck on this bright red popsicle! I slowly opened my mouth and lowered it onto the awaiting lollypop. I felt the presence of his penis in my mouth, the continuous feeling of his electricity popping inside my mouth was sensational. I slowly lowered my head forcing his cock deep into my mouth. When I couldn't fit any more inside I slowly lifted my head, tasting every inch.

(Grant)

Eve now has it in her mouth! God this feels good! I continued my licks, speeding up with every pleasure filled sensation she gave me. I began to rapidly lick faster and faster and hearing Eve's moans growing louder and louder as her orgasm approached closer and closer.

"G…Grant… don-don't… stop! Faster! Faster!" She moaned. I did as she said and increased my speed; going faster and faster with every lick.

"Grant… I'm… I'm going to… I'm going to… Ahh!" she moaned lifting her head back as she reached her orgasm, spraying her juices on my face. I made quick work cleaning up the sweet liquid. I licked my lips and searched for any remaining drop of the substance. I licked all around my face and in her wet pussy.

(Eve)

Oh, that felt amazing! I was panting heavily but continued sucking my favourite lollypop. I began to feel something build up.

"Eve… I think… I'm about… to…" he panted. Soon the big red tower began shooting out a sticky substance into the back of my throat in quick successions. I coughed as the popping liquid suddenly shot down my throat.

"Are you okay?" He asked

I nodded my head still coughing; "Just didn't expect it," I said with a smile.

I jumped off of him. "Ready for round two?" I asked in a seductive tone, presenting my pleading pussy to him.

(Grant)

I looked down at my ever growing erection. My body was telling me "Oh god yes! Fuck her into submission," but my mind was telling me, "Don't be too rough on her,"

"Come on Grant, don't you want to fuck me?" she asked slowly swaying her hips, making my penis grow bigger and bigger as my eyes were fixed on her dripping love hole. I began following my instincts, I started walking over to her, wrapped my arms around her waist and began to slowly insert my now fully erect penis into her pleading pussy. We both gasped at the new sensation filling our bodies.

(Eve)

He was moving his member through my womanly parts making me gasp.

(Grant)

I soon hit something blocking my penis from advancing any further.

"I'm surprised Eve, I'm your first," I said slightly smiling

"Yep, and I'm your first as well,"

"Now I'm not going to lie, but this is going to sting," I said fighting all cravings to hump her into submission.

(Eve)

His suspense is getting on my nerves a bit. "Ram me!" I shouted.

Instantly a massive amount of pain washed over me as my hymen split open. Tears filled my eyes, "keep going," I said as a tear rolled down my face.

(Grant)

I slowly inserted the rest of myself into her, washing away her pain. I slowly began to pull myself out, and half way out I went back in, causing her to moan loudly. I slowly pulled it back and then slowly thruster back in.

(Eve)

Too slow… "Grant… fuck me harder," I said barely audible

"What was that?" He asked

"FUCK ME HARDER!" I shouted.

(Grant)

I began picking up my pace thrusting in and out, feeling her tight walls squeezing my raging dick.

"Vee!" Eve said in pleasure. I picked up the pace even more, my balls were flapping into her slightly. She let out more pleasure filled cries. "Vee, Eee!" She shouted.

I felt something attempting to escape my mouth. I let out a pleasure filled "chuu!" as I rammed my mate harder and harder, faster and faster. I began to feel Eve thrusting her body with mine, signaling me to speed up. I began humping as fast as my body would allow me to,

"Yes, yes" she moaned. I began feeling her walls tightening, squeezing my member even more. She let out one last, long "Eeeveeeeee!" spraying her orgasmic juices over my cock. I began feel pressure building up in my penis, my knot was growing larger and larger. I began speeding up as I felt the need to shoot myself into her.

"Eve I'm about to…" I gasped.

My eyes rolled back and so did Eve's head as she shot her second orgasm on my penis. Not long after her squeezing pussy led me to my orgasm. I rapidly shot my seed into her and her pussy seemed to suck my cum deep into her.

We both fell to the ground tired and exhausted. I fell asleep still inside her; I was too tired to pull out.

We woke up hours later still spooning each other.

"Eve," I whispered licking her face.

She slowly woke up. "Hey Grant! Did you enjoy your present?" She asked

"Of course I did!" I said nuzzling her cheek.

She looked down her matted fur.

"Dam it! Now I need to clean up!" she said

"Can I lick it up?" I asked

She looked at me gob smacked. "Sure!"

I slowly rolled my tongue over her damp pussy. Tasting the sweet taste of our combined juices. She moaned slightly; I didn't mind, if it kept her happy I would keep doing it. Her moans grew louder and louder when I licked a specific part of her. I grinned and began rapidly lapping the part of her.

"Grant, I'm going to Cummmm!" she shouted, squirting more of her warm sweet nectar onto my face and slowly dripping onto the ground. I began cleaning as much of her juices as I could.

"Can I suck you off one more time before we head back?" She pleaded.

"Sure thing honey!" I replied

"Honey?"

"Well that's what you taste like. Sweet and thick!"

"Lay on your back you sexy pikachu!" she said giving me a slight push. I fell on my back and left Eve to do her thing,

(Eve)

I began sucking on his ball sack, tasting the static taste I loved. Soon my lollypop was standing tall. I began slowly licking his full length from the bottom to the very top. Feeling it pulse with my movements was amazing. I heard Grant softly moan, ensuring me that I was doing it right. I slowly lowered my mouth onto his large cock. Starting slow but soon speeding up my motion. Grant's moans began to grow louder and louder almost telling me to go faster. My pace was rapid yet I still managed to wrap my tongue around the tingly lollypop. I began feeling his knot growing and building up. He began slowly humping upwards from the pleasure.

"Yes!" he moaned. "I'm gonna cum!" he shouted. Instantly I felt his cock rapidly shoot the sticky white substance into my mouth. This time I was prepared and swallowed every drop of his amazing liquid.

Grant slowly sat up. "I love you so much Eve," he said.

I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in closer. "I love you too," I said pulling him in. Our lips locked feeling the spine tingling sensation we loved. My tongue broke through his lips and began rolling around within his mouth. We began violently wrestling out tongues tasting our juices that were left in our mouths. We slowly pulled away.

"Best birthday ever!" we said at the same time.

We giggled and began walking back to the pokemon center.

"Eve, you're not going to get pregnant are you?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I'm not in heat so I can't," I said.

"Oh, okay… ladies first," he said letting me walk in before him.

"Why thank you kind sir!" I said walking through the door.

We walked into the bedroom with Jess giving us a strange look.

(Grant)

"You two seem a bit closer than usual," said Jess

"Well it is our birthdays today so…" I said

"Anyway Grant, congratulations," she said with a wink

My eyes widened. "Congratulations on what?" I asked

"So that moaning in the woods wasn't you?" she asked

"oh..." I said blushing a deep red.

"Don't be embarrassed, it is just us three at the moment. And besides I can keep a secret,"

"Thanks Jess," I said with a smile.

"Oh Grant before you go, I want to give you this," she said handing me a bright red wrapped box. I shook it making its contents rattle. I eagerly opened up the wrapping to reveal a very familiar item.

"Jess, is this…"

"It is your gameboy advance. You left it at my house the day before shit hit the at the school. I was planning on giving it to you at the end of the day but then everything happened so I wrapped it up and thought it would make a nice gift," she said.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Jess!" I said jumping up and hugging her. She returned my hug and smiled at me.

"I think Mario kart is in there at the moment but I have all your games in my bag," she said

I turned on the small handheld device and was greeted with the wonderful gameboy jingle. I smiled as I was greeted with the title screen of the game.

"Jess I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me tomorrow, just you and me like old times," I asked

"I would love to Grant! But what about Eve?" she asked

"What about her? She should be fine hanging around braixen and everyone else," I said

"Okay so after breakfast?"

"Yeah!" I said walking over to Eve. Her ears perked up.

"Hey Grant what were you two discussing over there?" She asked

"Nothing much. I just asked if she wanted to go for a walk,"

"Just you two?" she asked

"Yes. Look Eve you have to understand that Jess is my best friend and I think you could use the time interact with the other pokemon, okay?"

She nodded "I guess I could use the time to make a few more friends within group. Umm… and why did Jess wink when she congratulated you? Better yet why did she congratulate you?" asked Eve

"Well it turns out that we were a bit too loud, she overheard us,"

"Sh-she won't say anything will she?" Asked Eve a little worried.

"Don't worry she would never say a thing!" I said reassuring her.

"Okay well, goodnight Grant,"

"Night Eve,"

I said as I drifted off to sleep.

 **Author's notes: I wonder how many of you were caught off guard by this lemon. I wonder how many of you stopped reading at the word lemon. And I wonder howm much have I'm going to get from people saying I'm perverted, my guess is too many!**

 **Well anyway if you enjoyed the chapter leave a review, if you didn't enjoy the chapter tell my why and what areas to improve on. Leaving reviews helps me grow as an author and my stories to become more enjoyable for more people.**

 **Well like I said, I hope you enjoyed this chpter and remember to; stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly; stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking pikachu ;)**


	17. Snapped

**Author's notes: I'm back!**

 **Hello story followers thank you for your patience on this chapter. As you know I had some technical difficulties. But hey you wouldn't care about that you just want to read about pokemon. Now this took a while bcause i was unable to recover my corrupted chapter so I had to rewrite the entire thing! Anyway hope you enjoy, I'll see you at the end.**

(Grant)

I awoke to the darkness of the early morning. My mind fresh and ready for a new day! I nuzzled Eve lightly and slowly shuffled away from her so I didn't disrupt her slumber. I twisted my head over to the clock by the beds.

"Hmm… four-thirty not bad!" I said to myself. I slightly smiled and kissed Eve's cheek and wandered out the door…

(Eve)

I opened my eyes and yawned. Grant was nowhere to be seen, I was becoming slightly worried. Where is he? I looked at the time; "four thirty-three?" I asked myself looking at the numbers. Grant did give me a quick run of what numbers were and also how to read so I am not the best but also not the worst. My ears perked as i heard a door open, Grant walked through. I was filled with relief.

"Where did you go?" I asked

"Oh hi Eve, I just hopped out to take a leak," he said

"Oh," I said plopping my head down and falling asleep.

(Grant)

"So cute," I said to myself with a slight smile upon my face. I love her with all my heart and I know she feels the same. My ears perked as i heard the sound of shuffling. I turned my head toward the source of the noise.

"Morning Jess!" I said.

Jess smiled and replied, "Morning Grant, did you sleep well?"

"Oh amazingly!" I replied with a grin

"well that's good to hear. But i don't think amazingly is a word. Well I would have expected you to sleep well you lucky bastard!" she said winking.

"It wasn't my idea. It just happened, one thing led to another and the next thing I know I'm inside…"

"Okay… first of all gross and second of all nice!" said Jess

"You're sending me mixed emotions here Jess"

"well I'm complicated," she said

"You're complicated? I'm an effing pikachu that can talk and constantly unlocking hidden abilities,"

"True… Wait! Hidden abilities? Like what?"

I smiled; "Like this!"

(Eve)

I awoke again. This time fully rested and… Now i could swear that that chair was over there and not over here. Grant is outside with Jess having a conversation. What is the time? "Hmm… five twenty-five okay so I have slept for an extra hour?"

I walked out of the open door and jumped up beside Grant.

"So how long were you able to do that?" asked Jess

"I have no idea! I just woke up one day and discovered that I could…" Grant turned his head towards me and smiled; "Good morning sunshine! Did you sleep well?" he asked

"Amazingly!" I said with a smile

"like i said Grant, she acts a lot like you," said Jess with a smile.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing…" said Jess walking inside.

(Grant)

"So how long have you been up?" I asked

"just got up," she replied. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing much…" I said.

"Okay,"

Our chatter stopped and we leaned on each other and watched the sunrise together. We witnessed vibrant colours slowly merging with each other, casting an amazing display of light within the sky. The blue sky began mixing with the yellow and soon there was a line of purple and orange. We sat silent, no words were said, no sounds were made just being beside one another was enough.

"Grant,breakfast is just about ready, you coming?" asked Jess.

"Yeah be right there!" I shouted back.

"I'm going to get something to eat. You coming Eve?" I asked. No response. "Eve do you want to eat some breakfast?" I asked. Remaining silent she looked at me and shook her head.

Odd… Usually she would just say 'yes' but i guess she doesn't want any today…

"Okay," I said walking inside.

(Eve)

Did I say something?

I jumped off the railing and began walking beside Grant.

"So we've changed our mind eh?" he asked

Confused I asked; "What are you talking about?"

Grant looked at me more confused than I had looked at him.

"I literally just asked you if you wanted breakfast, and you said 'no' so you have changed your mind?" he asked

"Are you kidding? I'm starving!"

(Grant)

"Okay…" I said extremely puzzled, she is acting strange this morning.

I shrugged off the feeling. She is probably just tired, after all I did exhaust her a lot yesterday. I'm sure she'll be back to her normal self tomorrow, this is why I wanted her to sleep in a little longer. If she has too long a day and wakes up too early, she acts weird. Though i have never seen her act this strange before, maybe something is up? No! Maybe this how girls act after their first time, forgetful? I'm not an expert in the field (Well at least not in the field of science!) so maybe this is normal.

My pondering made me think but it also made me worry. What if something is wrong with her, but there can't be anything wrong with her. If something was up she would tell me. Wouldn't she? Maybe there is nothing wrong with her, maybe it's me! Perhaps I wasn't satisfactory yesterday. She wouldn't say anything because she wouldn't want to offend me! Oh god if i cannot satisfy my mate then what good am I?

(Eve)

He's just sitting there. He hasn't even touched his food! Something is definitely up! But what could he be so upset or unsure about? Nothing happened except… Oh no! Did Grant not enjoy yesterday? Was I not up to scratch? Man, I'm so unskilled he mustn't of had the pleasure I felt, the level of ecstasy that I had, he was only left with disappointment.

"Grant, is everything alright?" I asked

he looked at me and smiled "Yes, everything is just… fine," he said

Why did he pause?! Oh no he isn't saying anything so he wouldn't hurt me! Oh Arceus what is going on?! Should I be even worrying? Grant is a bit of a nutcase but, I've never seen that look on his face before. Maybe he's fighting some inner demons. Wait, does Grant have a mental disability? He definitely is showing signs of some lately, but Grant has been the same since I met him. Maybe all those years of torment and despair has done more to him than I thought.

"Grant?' I asked

"Yes Eve? What's on your mind?" he asked

"I've just been wondering… Do you suffer from a mental illness?"

he looked at me with eyes almost bigger than the galaxy.

"What gave you that impression?" he asked

"Just the way you've been acting lately. Since you returned you just haven't been yourself, something has been off,"

"Well Eve to be completely honest I have been suffering from depression for years now. I really never discuss it because I'm a guy and it isn't really a good social image to be a guy that is constantly on the verge of tears. Recently you may have seen it more than you would have before because I faced one of my biggest fears a few months before i contacted you on the video phone," he said

"Mason?" I asked

Grant shook his head "I wish,"

"Well then who was it?"

"Jess's father was tried and I was a witness or victim more like,"

"Jess's father? Oh! Isn't that the one who…"

"Yep," he interrupted nodding seeming to try and forget the memories associated with that person.

"Well you have nothing to worry about Grant. There is nothing to make you sad,"

"Eve, my condition is not emotional, it is instead a state of mind," he said

"What do you mean?" I asked pretty darn confused

"It means that I may not be necessarily sad, but my mind is in a constant state of darkness holding my being waiting for something to go wrong so it can snap me and make me go into a state of extreme sadness,'

"How do you cope?" I asked

"Well I would read books or when i was extremely sad I would write. Put all of my emotion into a story it was my way of self-therapy,"

"I only asked you because I suffer from…"

"Anxiety?" he asked

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Eve you were in a state of pure anxiousness when we met. You were just lucky we met when we did because if I wasn't there to cheer you up, you would have fallen into the same hole that I did,"

"How come your mental illness doesn't get in your way?" I asked

"Because I never think about it. When I do I read a book or play a videogame,"

"So is that why you play so many videogames?" I asked

"Yes, it is self-therapy to me,"

"What about your addiction to pokemon? When did that all start?" I asked

"Well I have enjoyed pokemon for ages so I don't know,"

"Well it seemed that small addiction became more huh?"

"Yeah I guess. Wait! Eve I could swear that you have seen my mental illness side before!"

"Really? When?" I asked

"The day that we returned from this world. My PTSD showed depression so this shouldn't seem new to you,"

"Yeah but I rather not think about you being sad and depressed. I enjoy thinking of you as happy and joyful," I said

"Well then why did you bring up the topic?" he asked

I caught my tongue. I can't tell him the reason. Well at least not in front of everyone I know!

"Sorry Eve there is no need to be sad. I just wanted to know but clearly this is a battle inside of you,"he said

Wat is he talking abou… I suddenly felt something wet rolling down my face. Oh, maybe I was thinking about this too much. It must've got to my head, Arceus I feel like a moron now! He seems happy anyway.I inched closer to Grant and nuzzled him affectionately. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Anyway I best be going," he said

"Go? Go where?" I asked

"Don't you remember? I'm going for a walk with Jess,"

"Oh right! Well have fun!" I said

"Cya!" He said giving me a hug and running off with Jess.

Well now what?

"Eve come on!" said Serena's voice

I ran in the direction that the sound was coming from.

"Come on we have to train!"

"Train? train for what? Last I heard the next tripokalon tournament isn't until next year!" I said

"Well is that something to not train for?"

"That depends…"

"Depends on what?"

"Whether you wish to keep traveling with Ash," I said

"What do you mean? Of course I want to pursue my goals by his side,"

"Well Ash lives in Pallet town in the Kanto region and that's a what? six, seven hour flight away?"

"But Ash would stay with me! Wouldn't he?"

"Well from what Grant tells me, Ash has always returned to the Kanto region after every pokemon league so maybe you will either have to go with him and hope to Arceus they have a tripokalon tournament in the next region or say goodbye to Ash and continue to pursue your goals here in Kalos,"

Serena computed the information and sighed. "Seems like I'm going to have to make the most of our time together. Sort of like you and Grant, I mean we aren't going to travel together forever are we?"

"What are you talking about? Grant's your pokemon!" I said

"Was…" she replied

My heart dropped. "What do you mean?!" I asked completely freaked out.

"Well I gave Jess Grant's pokeball,"

"You What!? Why?"

"Well Grant and Jess just belong together."

Belong together?

"They are like Ash and Pikachu,"

Ash and Pikachu?

These words echoed through my head.

"Then give me to Jess as well!" I said

"I can't,"

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because you're too valuable towards my team," she said

"I don't care! I just want to be with Grant!"

"Well you have the rest of the journey with him and then all five of us will go our separate ways,"

Oh no! Wait does Grant even know about this?

(Grant)

"Now I get the decision surrounding this but we have a bit of a predicament. Me and Eve are separated!" I said

"Oh shit! You are too!"

"Is there any way you could possibly get Eve with us?"

"I don't know,"

"So I'm going to be separated from Eve forever?" I asked.

Jess looked at me and smiled a slight smile; "You know what Grant? I'm going to talk to Serena and see if we can't get Eve to come and tag along with us okay?"

"Thanks Jess you're the best!"

"Okay but it'll have to wait until tomorrow though. But anyway back to our conversation…"

"Oh yeah! Maybe after a few chairs i could move on to trucks or something…"

(Eve)

"Yo Eve!" shouted pancham

"What's up?" I asked

"Come hang out with Braixen and me!"

"Okay!" I said running over to them

"What's going on?" I asked

"Nothing much. So where is Grant?" asked Braixen

"Oh, he's off with 're just catching up on what they missed over the past few months," I said

"Oh. So are you sure it isn't anything else?" She asked

"Can you clarify?" I asked

"I mean how do you know that Grant isn't cheating on you? Afterall Jess's pokemon is a female and she is as well. Plus Jess knows Grant better and has known him for longer,"

My heart raced and I began to panic. "He wouldn't do that! He's in love with me and me alone!" I exclaimed

"But Grant IS a pokemon and pokemon will be pokemon. Especially males, but you should know all about that shouldn't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean he's your mate now but soon he may bump into someone else and become their mate. He may even become sexually attracted to me!"

What?!

"Especially since I learnt this new move," said braixen with a mischievous grin

"What would that move be?" I asked

"Attract,"

(Grant)

"...So yeah long story short life was better last time I returned," I said. "Anyway, you mentioned that you got a starter pokemon?" I asked

"Yeah! You want to meet her?"

"Yes!"

"Come on out Shimmer!" she shouted as she threw a pokeball into the air. The ball erupted in a flash of bright light and formed a silhouette. The light stopped and my eyes widened.

"Jess how the hell did you find her?!" I asked gobsmacked at the silver fennekin standing before me.

I slowly approached shimmer with a smile.

"Laugh all you want. Everybody else does!" said Shimmer

"What is there to laugh about?" I asked

"My fur is different and I look ridiculous!" she said

"Well Shimmer I believe that the silver fur helps to outline the fire type that you are. The contrast between the silver and the red looks great!"

"What! So you aren't going to call me names?"

"Why would I do that? You are a very rare pokemon,"

"Wow I never thought of that,"

"Anyway Shimmer, name's Grant,"

"Pleased to meet you Grant! Wait why does that name sound familiar?" she asked

"Well you tell me! Grant always sounds familiar to me but I cannot tell why," I joked.

"So Grant, do you have someone special in your life?" she asked

"Yes," I said

"Well she must be a very lucky pikachu!" Shimmer said

"Actually, she's an eevee," I said

"Wow. Wait now I know you! You're the guy who took on a whole herd of umbreon just to save your mate's life! But you don't look like the heroic type,"

"It wasn't an act of heroism but an act of love," I said

"But how did you survive?"

"Well apparently I have bones made of steel or something because that shit could have killed a normal pikachu ten times over,"

"Would you help me train? Battle me or something?" asked Shimmer

"I don't know. I hit very hard plus you are a lower experience level than I am. I don't want to hurt you," I said

"Well could I practice some techniques on you?" she asked

"Well if it is alright with Jess,"

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it,"

"I'll ask,"

"Won't work. Pokemon can't communicate with humans,"

"Jess. Shimmer and I are going to go train for a bit if that's okay," I said

"Yeah that's fine! She could use the experience. Just don't be too rough on her okay?" Replied Jess

"Well let's go!" I said

"How did you talk to her?" asked Shimmer gobsmacked

"Just can," I said with a smile.

We found a nice open field and I decided that this was an okay spot to train with her.

"Now Shimmer we have to be on alert here because we are out in the open and at any time a foe can appear,"

she nodded and payed attention.

"Now my first question is do you know iron tail?" I asked

"No. I don't think fennekins are even able to learn the move," she said

"If there is a will, there is a way,"

"Yeah well if I witness you do a move that a pikachu cannot learn then maybe I will trust you,"

"Okay then it is time to play guess the move," I said with a grin.

"sure,"

I charged up an iron tail.

"Iron tail," she said

I formed clouds in the sky and unleashed the built up energy.

"That looks epic! Thunder!" she exclaimed

I surged lightning around my body and shot off at the speed of sound.

"Volt tackle," she said. "Okay give me your final move,"

I shot a bolt of lightning at a nearby rock leaving a small burn mark on it.

"Thunderbolt," she said

"Wait come over here! Look at what it did!" I shouted.

Curious, she came over.

"Okay now for my final act I will make this rock disappear!" I said

"How would any of the moves you know be able to destroy a rock?" she asked

"Name the move," I said with a wide grin

I charged energy into my fist and let it go at the rock.

Wide eyes and open mouth she stared at me.

"Power-up punch?! How the hell do you have five moves?!" she asked trying to process the information put upon her.

"A pikachu should not be able to learn power-up punch, yet I know it! Therefore you should be able to teach yourself iron tail! Oh and just so you know Shimmer, you are able to learn it,"

"Okay teach me the steps!" she said

"Okay…"

I explained all the tips from charging energy to your tail to imagining it being coated with metal. Sure enough the sight was there.

"Bravo! You've done it! Now how about you test it on an opponent?" I asked

"Okay bring it on!" she said with enthusiasm.

My ears perked up to the sound of rustling leaves.

"Shimmer, the battle can wait. I think someone is here," I said to her in a very serious tone.

"Okay,"

"Show yourself!" I shouted.

Slowly figures began to emerge.

Umbreons! Why is it always umbreons? You'd think that due to the way an umbreon evolves it would be kind, but I guess being a dark type; the evil type would do that. Or maybe it is just coincidental.

"I request you leave please! I am really not in the mood to deal with pokemon today. So if you could leave us alone I would be greatful!"

"What are you going to do if we don't?" asked one of the umbreons in a deep tone.

"I really don't want it to come to that," I said

One of the umbreon eyes Shimmer and smiles a greedy smile.

"We'll leave if you 'exchange' your little friend," they said

"You perverted fuck! No way!" I shouted with my blood beginning to boil.

"Well then you leave us no choice. Get…"

I interrupted his little speech with an iron tail to his throat. He gulped. "You don't have the guts!" he said

"Try me bitch! I've dealt with your kind before,"

"Well you're outnumbered!" he grinned

"I've dealt with more,"

"Get the…"

He stopped as i pushed my tail further into his throat

"Finish your sentence… I dare you!"

"Get her boys!" he shouted.

With no hesitation, I sliced causing umbreon blood to spew everywhere and all over my newly cleaned fur. I sighed "Can I get just one day when I am not covered in pokemon blood or just clean in general?" I asked myself.

In an instant about five or six umbreon were surrounding me. Things are not going my way today.

In an instant I swept them with a power-up punch knocking some out and killing others. I stopped and looked at what I had done.

LEMON? WARNING!

A high pitched squeal knocked around in my ears. Shimmer!

I twisted my head around to see shimer backing away from an umbreon. The umbreon pushed her down on to her back and spread her legs. "W-what are you d-doing?!" she asked scared.

The umbreon just stood there with a greedy grin. He stuck out his tongue and gave her one long lick across her clit.

"AHHH!" she squealed.

"You fucking sick cunt!" I shouted as I gave the umbreon an almost full power, power-up punch as I wanted him to be alive to feel his bones snap. He coughed up blood feeling an enormous amount of pain. "This is what you deserve you bastard!" I said as I gave him one last power-up punch crushing his ribs, lungs and heart killing him instantly. My stomach churned and I threw up today's breakfast. "I will never get used to that," I said to myself.

"Shimmer! Are you alright? He didn't 'do' anything to you did he?" I asked

"No, I don't think so. What were they trying to do with my pee hole though?" she asked

"Oh boy… Shimmer how old are you?" I asked

"A year and two months,"

so young. I sighed. "Do you need help up?" I asked

she shook her head "No I think I'll be fine. But can you tell me what he was trying to do?"

"Shimmer have you been taught about 'the birds and the bees'?" I asked

"No. What is that?" she asked.

Should I tell her? She is of age so she should know this stuff. Well if I plan on becoming a father I should practice this.

"Okay. Shimmer your 'pee hole' is called a vagina. It does more than urinate it also acts as a way to reproduce. Males like me have what is called a penis. That is our 'pee hole' and it too is a tool for reproduction. What you almost experienced was rape which is forced or unwanted penetration. Now there will be period where you will have undesirable urges to have one of these boy pee holes inside of you. The period that this happens is called 'heat'. Heat is the period in which you are able to be impregnated by a male,"

"So that's where eggs come from!"

"Yes,"

"Um how old are you Grant?"

"In what dimension?" I asked

"What do you mean? This one!"

"I'm three as of yesterday," I said.

"Have you ever been raped before?"

"No. Maybe I wasn't clear with you Shimmer. There is more than rape, there is also wanted penetration called sex or intercourse or mating or whatever."

"Have you ever mated before?" she asked

I blushed a deep red. "Yes. Yesterday actually but let's not get into that," I said.

Shimmer looked at her fur and froze. I realised that she was covered in the blood of the first umbreon I killed. Her eyes then turned to her pussy between her legs and she turned pale and she began to think about what happened to her. Her face turned a shade of green and she upchucked what I assumed to be her breakfast.

"Are you okay Shim?" I asked. I heard her sniffle. "Hey Shim don't cry," I said. Too late.

Her eyes filled with tears and they came rushing down. I pulled her in for a comforting hug and I started to cry a bit as well. "Shhh… it's okay, it's all over now."

"You're so strong,I'm such a baby! You aren't even shedding a tear and look at me! I'm a mess!" she said with a massive amount of tears running down her face. She's still so little and to see all that joy and happiness be ripped away from her breaks me badly.

I pulled her away from the hug and showed her my teary eyes.

"I'm not strong. Physically, maybe but mentally I am very weak! I can't stand to see someone I care about be in this state. Weather it be an acquaintance, a friend or girlfriend I just can't stand it. I would rather it be me as a hopeless wreck than those I care about!"

"You say that but you are covered in blood but you have no reaction to it,"

"No reaction? I just threw up because I couldn't handle it! I have just seen it so often that I have just stopped fearing it,"

"Good Arceus how many times have you experienced this?"

"Too many goddamn times!"

"What was the worst?" she asked

My heart stopped as I recalled the events from months ago. Eve's helpless face flashed in my mind, the sick proud look of the umbreon burned into my retina. I felt tears swelling in my eyes. It may not have been my worst attack, but it definitely was my most emotional.

"What happened?" she asked

"I rather not talk about it,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Tell me! Tell me!"

"NO! PUT A SOCK IN IT! SHUT UP AND DROP IT!" I shouted out of what I think was anger, fear and sadness all in one.

Shimmer looked at me scared out of her wits. It wasn't her fault I just snapped. Bringing back those memories and all my rage with it.

I ducked my head in shame and slowly shook my head. "Shimmer, I'm sorry, it was just the events associated with that day were terrible! I just can't take it yet,"

"What kind of pokemon are you? You snap at me and then show remorse. Not many pokemon would do that!"

"Well I'm kind and I would never, EVER yell at my friends. You just tugged a sensitive string that my brain switched to full on attack mode,"

"You are odd. I hate the feeling of blood! It is so sticky and thick!"

"Do you want to clean it off?" I asked.

she replied; "Yes,"

I walked her over to a nearby stream.

"Will the water hurt you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'm a fennekin, not a charmander," she said

"But you are a fire type,"

I slowly stepped in and rolled around in the shallow water getting all the blood out of my thick yellow fur.

"your turn Shimmer," I said.

Shimmer slowly put one paw into the water and then the other. She began rolling in the ankle-deep water attempting to get every bit of the sticky, red substance off of her.

"Let's head back to Jess. Stick close to me, there may be more," I said

"Okay Grant," she said with fear still reminiscent in her voice. I can't blame her, the first time I witnessed something like that I was shaken up for years.

(Eight years ago- Grant's timeline)

"Hey Grant I've been thinking," Started Jozzo. "You may be a pokemon,"

"You're crazy! I am a person right here Joz!" I said with a smile. A pokemon? He has an active imagination! "Well since we are on the subject, what pokemon would you be and why?" I asked

"To be honest, I'd be an umbreon. They're so mysterious and are just plain awesome!"

"Agreed,"

"Well, what would you be? I have a feeling what it would be already,"

I looked at him and smiled.

"A pikachu!" I said

"Had a feeling!" he smiled.

We put our arms around our shoulders smiling as we walked down the road.

We stopped to take a break. We sat down on a nearby bench. Slightly wet from the wonderful gift of Melbourne's weather. We sat there and talked as we ate our lunch that we didn't finish at school. We talked about the latest games and who had a crush on who. Oh Kerry Gorden was such a looker! That blazing red hair and those vibrant blue eyes all mixed in with a heart of gold and a voice that would make angels sound like nails on a chalkboard.

We jumped off the bench so we would be able to make it to my place before sundown; Mary didn't enjoy me coming home at night. I couldn't blame her we were in the poor part of town, gunshots and gang fights were common in our street, vulgarity was rampant and cops show up every second day usually to stop a fight or I will hear more gunshots followed by seeing the police carrying a garbage bag to the car. I always wondered what they wanted with our neighbour's trash, maybe it had something to do with those gun shots.

Jozzo is my best friend and has been since kindergarten, if he wasn't here me and Bobo would have pretty boring conversations. He is also the funniest one in our group he'll find a way to put a smile on your face no matter what!

"You lost boys?" asked a voice.

I was startled, scared out of my wits. Soon a person was standing above us wearing a black beanie with three holes cut out. He pulled out a switchblade and began fiddling with it. Behind him emerged two more people wearing these strange beanies, One was carrying a TV and the other was holding jewelry.

"C'mon Spade leave the kids alone. They're terrified," said the one holding the TV.

"We won't say anything," I said

"Come on Spade, leave the kids alone mate!"

"I don't know… how can we be sure that these turds won't dob on us? Maybe I should make sure they don't," said Spade flicking out his switchblade, the rather long blade seemed new or newly cleaned with the reflection of the moon flashing off the shiny, sharp blade. He began walking over to us, blade by his side with a creepy grin on his face. His face seemed similar to something I have seen before, but what could that be? I have never experienced something like this, or have I?

He grabbed me and held my head back and placed the blade on my throat. My heart raced and my cheeks began to feel funny. Spade jumped back cutting me with the knife slightly. I looked at his mates. They had wide eyes; "Spade I don't think we should be messing with these kids. The one with the brown hair is odd,"

"It's okay. I won't touch the other one but how about this one?" he said walking over to Jozzo with an extremely evil grin on his face.

"What are y-you doing?" I asked revealing my fear

He turned around with his mask covering his face; "I'm going to break you!" he said pointing his knife at Jozzo.

He looked at me and then looked at his buddies and smiled. "They won't be telling any coppas about this!" He said ramming the blade into Jozzo.

Me breathing increased rapidly; "Joey!" I cried as my best friend's blood splattered on me. Spade jabbed his knife in and out of Jozzo countless times before dropping the knife and running.

I picked up Jozzo, who was laying on the ground moaning in an enormous amount of pain. A pool of red began leaking from his body.

Jozzo looked at me and said "Grant…"

"Yes?" I asked with Niagara falls running down my face.

"Grant…Grant?"

(Present- current timeline)

(Grant)

A voice echoed through my head.

"Grant are you with me?" asked Shimmer

"Hmm…?"

"You have just been sitting there blankly for the past minute!"

I quickly became aware of my surroundings. "Sorry. I just lost my train of thought,"

"For a whole minute?"

"No, my mind was elsewhere. I was thinking of good friends that I had lost,"

"Oh,"

"Well anyway let's head to Jess," I said

"Just one more question…"

"Yes?"

"Who's Jozzo?" she asked.

"A friend who was killed," I said.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

Tears filled my eyes; "He was stabbed multiple times and I was soaked in his blood,"

"That's insane! So someone stabbed a pokemon?" she asked.

"What? No! It was a human," I said

"So Jozzo was your trainer?"

"Has nobody told you anything about me?"

"What is there to tell? You're a pikachu,"

"Well yes. However, I have abnormal abilities; abilities that science cannot explain. I wield inter-dimensional travel! The truth is, though I am three, I have not even spent one whole year in this dimension! I came from a dimension where pokemon exist only in TV shows and games,"

"So you were a pokemon in a world with no pokemon?" Shimmer asked.

"Dig deeper, use your imagination!" I said

"Human… Y-you're a human!"

"No. I am not a human; although for fifteen years I was convinced that I was. Turns out that I am a pikachu, I'm just able to transform into a human at will, depending on what dimension I am in," I said

"Does Jess know about this?" she asked

"Jess knows all about it. She should because she is also from that dimension,"

"wow that is so cool! So is that how you can communicate with humans?" she said.

"Yes that is how. I can just thank Arceus that I am this way,"

"How do you even know if Arceus exists?"

"Oh, he's real alright!," I said remembering the legendary pokemon that I received in my pokemon games.

"Next you're going to tell me Mew is real!"

"I've met Mew, she's my friend," I said with a grin on my face.

"Cool," she said

We walked very cautiously for the next few minutes. Neither of us wanted to run into more umbreons.

"Should we mention the umbreon incident?" I asked

"I think we should tell her about it," she said.

We weaved through trees until we caught sight of Jess playing the Game Boy. "Jess we're back," I said

"So did you guys train well?" she asked.

"Trouble got in the way," I said

"What kind of trouble?"

"Umbreon trouble,"

"Is Shimmer alright?!" she asked worried about her little starter.

"She's a little shaken but I think she'll be fine,"

"Thanks Grant you know how to fight, don't you?"

"Jess I had the vision again," I said looking at the ground

"You mean the one where you revisit the day that your friend Joey got killed?" she asked. I slowly nodded my head. "Oh Grant I thought those days were behind you!"

"They were! It's just seeing Shimmer in the state that she was in made it pop back into my head!"

"Oh Grant, I can't begin to imagine what it is like to have a friend die in your hands!"

"And I can't begin to think of life with domestic violence!"

"It's dark, miserable and no day is sunny even on those rare days when the sun does show itself," said Jess

"Well having a friend die in your arms or right beside you is to be honest quite peaceful. Sure you are sad but knowing you got to see them all the way through feels special,"

"Let's head back to the pokemon center. It is getting kind of late," Jess said walking in the direction of the pokemon center.

(Eve)

"What are you planning on doing to Grant?!" I asked with blood vessels popping.

"Well you do know what attract does right? It messes with males' heads causing them to be attracted to the female that did it to them," said Braixen with a sick smile.

"You stay away from him! Don't you dare do anything to him!"

"Easy girl. There will be nothing you can do to stop me,"

"W-what?" I asked

Braixen pulled out her stick and shot fire from it. It burned so much! I could feel every little ember brushing across my skin. I fainted…

(Grant)

I ran behind the pokemon center in search for Eve.

"Eve! I'm back!" I shouted. No reply. Where is she? "Hey Braixen! Have you seen Eve?" I asked.

"Hey Grant… Eve's off somewhere else," she said in I guess was a seductive tone. I ignored it,

"Can you tell me where she went?" I asked.

"She won't be back for a while… You could always sit with me hun," she said in that odd slightly seductive tone again.

"No, that's fine. I'll just wait in the pokemon center until she returns," I said beginning my walk to the pokemon center. Suddenly I was stopped by a sudden force. I smelt something… It was Eve! My head twisted back towards Braixen. "Where is she?!" I asked in a grumble.

"Easy. Calm down come sit with me," she said winking.

"Tell me what you have done to Eve! I knows she's close by I have her scent!"

Braixen winked at me with sparkles coming from her eye. Attract! I can't fall for attract; may as well play along to see what she wants though.

"Oh Braixen, I'm so sorry! Sure I'll sit next to you," I said trying to sound as lovestruck as I could. I hate doing this, it makes me sound like I am cheating on Eve! But I need to know what happened to her.

"I have one question for you sweetie…" sweetie? What a slut! "What do you think of this?" she asked lifting up her skirt-like fur, revealing her vagina.

Now I can mess with her. This is what she gets for trying to use attract on me! "To be honest, Eve's is better!" I said.

"But can Eve do this?" she asked pushing me to my back.

"Alright! Cut the shit! WHERE THE FUCK IS EVE?!" I asked with rage building up inside of me.

"This isn't right! Attract was meant to work for longer!"

"I wasn't subjected to it in the first place! I can't be subjected to attract!" I said with an iron tail charged, just in case she tries anything.

"Well in that case…" she paused. Oh no what is she going to do?

I felt an enormous force holding me down. Psychic! Oh shit!

I tried to charge a thunder, no use! Braixen was blocking my neural pathways. What is she going to do?!

"I came this far and I am not going to let it slip away!" she said.

My heart was racing now. I am now absolutely terrified! "W-what are you going to do?" I asked shaking with fear.

"What I've been wanting to since you first arrived and with that eevee out of the way, I finally can!" she said with a smile almost the same as the umbreon's. I think I know what's coming! Please god don't make it be what I am thinking! I felt something hot and wet slip along my ballsack. Oh god no!

"No Braixen please anything but this!" I shouted with tears beginning in my eyes. She ignored me and eyed my cock with very greedy eyes. She pulled out her tongue and did another long lick across my sack. "Help!" I shouted. It was no use! The pokemon center was a while away and I was out of seeing and ear distance. I'm fucked! I'm fucking screwed! I felt her tongue move up and it hit my sensitive, unsheathed penis. I have to find a way out of this psychic hold, but how?

She needs to maintain a steady level of concentration maybe I could somehow snap her out of her state of concentration by talking to try and get her attention!

"Braixen!" I said. Her grasp felt lighter for a little bit but then she began concentrating on sucking my dick and it is not feeling good! I am trying to struggle free but her psychic power is too strong! "Braixen!" I said. "Braixen! Braixen! Braixen! Braixen! Braixe...hen!" I reached my climax! Fuck no more please no more! I kept my chant going trying to get her to stop. "Braixen! Braixen!" I said

"Could you shut up!" she shouted. Her hold was free.

"Hey Braixen?" I asked

"What?"

"What's orange, red and black that can fly?"

"I don't know… what?"

I angered my facial expression; "you!" I said giving her a power-up punch and jumping to my feet. I charged an iron tail and pushed it against her throat. "You're lucky that you travel with the group because if you didn't your head would have no body by now!" I said. "But you'd be surprised what you can live through!"

"Please! Don't I'll do anything just don't hurt me!" she said

"Tell me where Eve is!" I said with anger. Braixen pointed to a bush and I stopped my iron tail. I walked over to the bush and looked back at Braixen and gave her a cold stare. There she was; laying down unconscious. I picked her up and carried her to the nearby stream. I splashed water on her face.

(Eve)

My eyes are in a blur. Slowly they begin to focus.

"Grant!" I shout jumping for joy. He was facing the other way.

"Hey Eve, I'm so happy you're awake!" He said with his back still to me.

"Grant, I can't see your face can you turn around?" He shook his head. "Why not? What happened?" I asked

I heard him sniffle. "Eve I can't turn around, you don't want to see me like this!"

"What happened?" I asked

"Braixen," he said. I felt my heart drop. Oh no!

"How far did she get?" I asked

"She gave me a blowjob!" he said.

"Why didn't you hit her off of you?" I asked. I heard Grant sniffle again.

"She held me down with her psychic powers!"

"Oh Grant!" I said giving him a hug. My eyes scanned down and saw his erect penis. It only happened recently. "Come on, let's head ba…" I was interrupted by Grant collapsing to the floor and getting into the fetal position and beginning to cry. I kissed his cheek. "Don't be like this Grant! I don't the depressed you! Look at me! I am still here and I will love you no matter what! I love you Grant and I always will,"

"Thanks Eve, I love you too!"

I wandered into the bedroom and curled up beside Grant.

(Grant)

I awake feeling odd. Eve isn't beside me…

I heard a ed creek. I turned my head towards the source of the noise. Eve was on Jess's bed with a charged iron tail!

I jumped up from where I was sleeping and tackled Eve to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" I asked almost shouting. "You know what Eve. I think it's best you sleep by yourself tonight!" I said. I walked over to the chair that was next to the desk and jumped up on to it. I curled up and fell asleep.

I was awoken again with Eve in front of me. She had an odd face on her. She had the tiniest pupils with the whitest eyes. I looked behind her, she had an iron tail charged. "Eve what are you doing?!" I asked. Eve turned her head towards me and swung her iron tail connecting with my head. I was in shock. I jumped off the chair and ran out the bedroom door and into the woods.

 **Authour's notes: Now I did make this chapter a little confusing on purpose but if you read between the lines a bit you may uncover what Grant and Jess's conversation is about. But hey what did you think of the chapter? Was it good? was it crap? Was it meh? Post a review as I do get around to reading all of them , even the hate. But the reviews help tell me what I am doing wrong and what I am doing right so they really do help.**

 **Anyways you wonderful people have a terrific day/night. And as always; Stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly; stay shocking**

 **-Shocking Pikachu**


	18. Gone

**Authour's notes: Hello there people who are following the story and those who aren't as well. Heck even the ones who are here expecting porn welcome! (This chapter contains no description of pornography) Anyway this chapter was fun to write so make sure you show me some support by writing me a review so i can make this story better for everybody.**

(Eve)

My eyes open. It is still very early. "Grant must be already up," I said to myself.

May aswell go back to sleep, this is way too early for my liking. My eyelids fell slowly and sluggishly as I drifted off to sleep.

My eyelids slowly opened and I yawned a mighty yawn. Where is Grant? He is usually right next to me or outside. I checked the time… 7:30! This is not like Grant! Something's up he has to be here somewhere.

I looked over at the beds, Jess is already up. She's standing outside. I began walking towards the glass door. I poked my head out and stepped out.

"Good morning Jess," I said.

"Morning Eve," she smiled

"Have you seen Grant at all?" I asked. Jess looked at me and shook her head,

"No, in fact I haven't seen him since yesterday," she said

"I'm starting to worry. I don't know if he is having a walk or has ran away or something else,"

"Eve, don't worry he has probably just gone for a walk or has gone to the toilet. I only got up a few seconds ago," Jess said with a faint smile.

"I guess that makes sense. I just worry for him, knowing his past haunts me. That guy has witnessed two deaths, one of which was a traumatising murder!"

"Crazy when you think about it. It's amazing that he hasn't gone insane at this point. I know I wouldn't have lasted to the point that he has," said Jess.

An hour past and there was still no sight of Grant; my stomach twisted. What if something is wrong, something must have happened to Grant!

"Jess it has been an hour and Grant is nowhere to be seen! I think something happened to him last night!" I said absolutely freaking out.

"Yes, it is odd that Grant hasn't shown up. I think we should check the security footage from last night," Jess said sounding worried.

We rushed down the hall to nurse Joy's office. Jess began explaining our situation.

"...so if you don't mind we would like to view the security footage of room fifteen," said Jess

"Of course! Just this way please," said Nurse Joy as she began leading us to the security room. We walked through a door to reveal a massive amount of monitors of all the rooms. "So; what time are we looking at?" She asked

"Just go from nine-thirty," said Jess.

Nurse Joy began playing the footage from the time stamp. We were all sound asleep and Grant was still with us. She began to fast forward the video to 10:00pm and nothing out of the ordinary, except... do I really look like that from the back? The time went by; 10:30, 11:30 and soon we hit midnight, I noticed that I began to twitch. I tilted my head as I appeared to be wide awake but I definitely do not remember waking up in the middle of the night… I saw myself jump up onto Jess's bed and charged an iron tail. Whilst this is happening I witness Grant awake and look beside him. He noticed that I wasn't there and scanned the room, his eyes connected on me and he jumped to his feet and tackled me to the ground as I was just about to swing my tail. He looked at me with what seemed like both grief and disappointment in his eyes.

"You know what Eve, you can sleep by yourself," he said with tears in his eyes as he walked over to the chair by the desk. He curled up into a ball and fell into what seems to be a rough sleep. Me on the other hand. I seemed almost possessed in the way I walked and fell asleep without a care in the world. Again nurse Joy sped up the time and stopped it when I opened my eyes again. The timestamp was now 3:30, an hour before I first opened my eyes this morning. I began walking over to Grant. I stopped in front of his chair. I witnessed myself charge an iron tail. I am now shaking my head with my paws over my mouth.

"No, no, no!" I said with my paws muffling my words as I witnessed the screen.

Grant opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes scanned me and they widened. "Eve, what are you doing?" he asked as I swing my iron tail at him. It connected hard, the camera made out a rather loud smacking sound. That can't be me! I would never hurt Grant, I love him too much! But somehow I am witnessing my attack hurting my mate. I bet he feels betrayed. He looks dazed, swaying from side to side from the force of my hit. He jumps down from the chair with tears streaming from his eyes and runs out of the room and out of the pokemon center.

Jess turned back to me and saw my absolutely freaked out face. "What happened? Was that you Eve? What the fuck is going on?!" she asked

"Eve. Come with me for a bit," said nurse Joy leading me out the door with Jess swearing excessively.

I walked down the hall and she led me into a room. She instructed me to jump onto the bed. I did as I was told.

"Eve, do you have any memories of what happened last night?" she asked

I shook my head, "No, if I did we wouldn't be here. I'm freaking out at the moment. Just the thought of hurting Grant makes me sick to the stomach," I said.

"Yesterday did weird things happen, such as people responding differently, like you said something but you didn't?" She asked.

My eyes are wide open. "Yes, yesterday I remember Grant saying weird things like I did something but I just remember him walking in the other direction," I said.

"Hmm… Eve can I get you to lay down?" She asked. I did as she said and lay down on the bed. "Now I'm just going to give you a little check up just… just don't move," She said. I felt a hand run across my back it seemed she was searching for something. Her hand reached my head. She put the other hand under my chin and lifted up my head, opened my mouth and began to shine a torch down my mouth. She shut my mouth and looked at me.

"Find anything?" I asked

She looked at me, "No, nothing but saliva and eevee breath," she smiled. "We'll have to give you a CT scan to properly check you," she petted my head.

"Can you tell me what his wrong with me?" I asked.

"I don't want to worry you in case it is nothing," she said. That will only make me worry more.

I was put onto a bed and was told to lay still and to keep my eyes shut. The bed began moving and I began hearing a constant buzzing sound. They stopped and the bed moved back.

Nurse Joy began scanning the x-rays of my head.

"So what is up?" I asked.

She looked at me and said "You have a very rare parasite called a neurologicusworm brainwavemetomorphis . But we just call them brainworms,"

"What does it do? How do I get rid of it?"

"It is what is causing you to act strange. The brainworm has the ability to manipulate its host's body. Although they can do this it only works at certain times and can only change the way to act for a period of ten minutes at a time. The only way you can get rid of the brainworm is to go through a period of extreme depression or wait five months and the parasite will die," she explained.

"How did this happen? The one I love is out in the woods or Arceus knows where all alone!"

"Guys; you may want to take a look at this!" Jess shouted from the security room.

We headed over to the security room at a fairly quick pace.

"What's up Jess?" I asked

"I've been rewatching the security footage and zoomed in on the attack that Eve did on Grant," said Jess

"So what did you find?"

"just look!" she said. My eyes were glued to the screen watching Grant closely. My tail connected and I saw something trickle down Grant's cheek. It was red! Shit! That's why he bolted out so quickly. Jess changed the camera to the one out in the hall just before the doors. Grant was bleeding every step he dropped blood.

I bolted out of the security room and darted towards the doors. I slammed into the automatic doors with such force that i was flung back a few feet.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me.

"Eve what are you doing?!" asked Jess shouting.

I looked at her; "I need to find him… I need to set things straight! He's all alone out there, I need to get to him. I've hurt him badly and I just have to find him!" I shouted almost bawling my eyes out.

"Eve you can't go! You'll never survive, you don't have enough experience!" said nurse Joy. "Besides Arceus knows what will happen when he sees you!"

Jess picked me up and began hugging me.

"I'm sorry Eve it's just how it has to be," said Jess

"But… He needs me!" I pleaded

"Come on Eve he may come back," said nurse Joy

Jess turned her head back. "Go…" she whispered

"What?!" I shouted

"I'm sorry Eve but you can't go," she said. "Go on, go get him! We both know that you have more than enough 'experience'. I'll buy you some time, just bring him back okay," She whispered loosening her grip.

"Really?" I whispered back to her almost in disbelief at what my ears were picking up.

"Yes, it's wrong that she won't let you search for him," she whispered. "Eve what are you doing?! You can't go!" she shouted tossing and turning. Jess the let go of me and the sliding door opened. I sniff Grant's blood and bolt out the door in search for him. His scent is now potent in the air and I stuck my nose to the ground and followed the smell. I kept my eyes on where I was going and noticed that the occasional drop of blood became more often and soon it turned into a trail of blood. I turned another corner weaving in between trees and soon the slightly weak scent of Grant became more and more potent.

My nose ran into something; it was soft and a small trail of red ran down it…

(Grant)

My heart was racing, my face is throbbing, how hard did she hit me? Why did she hit me? I need to get out of here. Eve probably didn't mean it but still she would never usually hurt me intentionally. Tears falling down my face; "Maybe… maybe I was wrong about her. Maybe she doesn't love me like how I love her. God why did I throw myself at this girl? I still love her I don't think I will ever get over this!" I say to myself trying to digest what was going on. I itched my head and felt a sudden jolt of pain. I looked at my paws and my face turned white. I'm bleeding! Should I go back? Can I really face Eve again? "Wait! I threw a cold shoulder on her last night but she was going to… oh no! I left Jess all alone with her! What if she has… No! I can't stand to lose another close friend! But I also can't stand to lose the one I love oh… this is too fucking confusing! Maybe Eve's sick! God what if she has a disease that made her do that! Fuck! I need to go back!"

I made a quick dart but soon my head began to feel fuzzy, probably due to the amount of blood I had lost and lack of sleep wouldn't of helped either. My legs trembled from underneath me sending me hurdling towards a tree. The last thing I saw was the brown bark of the tree before complete darkness.

(Eve)

I look up and see Grant lying there with a fairly large gash on the right side of his head. Oh Arceus please tell me he's alive! My heart is beating so fast it may start cracking my ribs if it went any faster. I slowly began to put my ear over Grant's chest… No sound… no sound… A sudden heart beat rang in my ear. My eyes became water factories as I began crying tears of joy knowing that he is alive! I Nuzzled his cheek. Odd, it didn't shock me like it usually did… I put my ear over his heart again. Very slow heartbeats… They seem too slow. He must be drained of energy! He's going to die! He will die unless I can give him a big enough shock to bring up his energy levels.

Tears swelled in my eyes as I realised that I can't help him, I'm a normal type… He needs electricity.

The stored tears began streaming out as I realised that there was next to nothing I can do.

"Grant… I'm so sorry! I love you." I said recounting the times we had. The times I stole his DS to play Pokémon… Wait! The pokedex entry for a pikachu says that during thunderstorms their tail commonly attracts lightning bolts! My head turned toward the cloudy sky. A raindrop splashed against my nose, soon the whole of Atlanta was coming down on top of us. I rolled Grant's body over and lifted up his tail towards the brewing storm. I felt my fur begin to stand up. Lightning's coming! I quickly backed away from Grant and ducked down. A sudden flash of light blinked in front of my eyes. I walked over to Grant and noticed that he was in much better condition. I nuzzled his cheek and got a slight shock. I smiled.

He still looks rough. Maybe there is an oran berry bush nearby I should go search… but I can't leave him here by himself, he may get attacked and killed. He Groaned in pain, what happened to him? What did I do to him? I picked up Grant and threw him over my shoulder and began a search for an oran berry bush or sitrus berry bush. I walked through what felt like the entire forest and I finally saw one in the distance. Standing nice and proud was an oran berry tree. I began walking over towards it. It came in closer and closer and I could just feel the happiness sweep across my face. I stopped dead in my tracks. A river was blocking my way through. I looked around to see if there was a way to get across to the other side. My eyes stopped when I saw a fallen tree making a bridge to the other side of the river. I walked over to the fallen lumber and slowly stepped on to it. I looked behind me to see Grant still looking like shit. Slowly and carefully I made my way across the uneven cylindrical platform. The old log was sturdy enough to support both mine and Grant's weight. I walked off the log and slowly placed Grant down. I pulled off an oran berry and juiced it into his mouth like I had done before. He swallowed the juice and lay calmly.

Nightfall and Grant still hasn't awoken. I yawned something mighty. Oh good Arceus I am tired. I curled down beside Grant and fell asleep.

I awoke in the middle of the night, oh I hate being out in the open like this! I get so tense and scared I wish Grant was awake so badly. He makes me feel safe, this is the second time I have hit him and with the same fucking attack as well. I nuzzled his cheek and fell asleep again.

The morning sun brushed my face and my tired eyes opened to bright sunlight.

"Morning sunshine," said a weak, familiar voice. My eyes widened as I heard it.

"Grant?" I asked in disbelief

"Yes Eve it's me,"

"I don't believe it!"

"It'll take more then your attack to kill me but jesus what happened back at the pokemon center? Are you sick?" he asked still sounding weak and sore.

"Yes… I have a rare parasite called neurologicusworm brainwavemetomorphis or brain worms. It, controlled me and made me…" I couldn't finish the sentence I didn't want to believe that I had done it.

"It's okay Eve you couldn't do anything about it. I mean it hurt like hell but it's…"

"Hit me…" I interrupted

"What?" He asked

"Hit me with your iron tail. I deserve it!"

"Eve…" he started in a sympathetic voice, "I could never hurt you in my entire life. I love you too mu…"

"HIT ME!" I shouted with tears forming in my eyes. "Hurt me like I hurt you! Release your anger," I witnessed Grant back away.

"Eve you're scaring me. I can't hurt you, I can't stand seeing those I love being harmed… I've seen domestic violence too much! I am not going to go down the same path Jess' parents went down! Nobody deserves to live in a household like that... nobody," Grant said choking up at the end. "I get you are feeling regret but getting me, the one you love to hurt you will not help Eve, it will make it worse,"

He's right! Why am I beating myself up about this? I looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry Grant but I have got to do this… hope your back isn't too sore," I said jumping at him and giving him a massive hug and then nuzzling his nose.

(Grant)

"We should head back to the pokemon center, Jess will be worrying and I need rest," I said with a faint smile.

"Yeah, follow me," said Eve beginning her walk across a log that lay over a river. She made it across and I put one paw on the log and began my walk across. I heard a long creek as I began my walk. I made it halfway when it began making a more alarming sound. It sounded like the wood was cracking.I stopped dead and looked down at my feet. One large crack was underneath my paw.

"Grant is everything okay?" she asked

I simply replied with "Fuck"

The log split beneath me and sent me tumbling towards the raging water below. I hit the water with a splash and my sight was almost nonexistent with all this water splashing across my face feeling like cricket bats and then heavy machinery and finally no hits just moving very fast… "FUCK!" I shouted as I saw the massive drop approaching. I frantically began trying to swim away from the big problem rapidly approaching. I hit the edge of the waterfall and just accepted my fate. I was flown off of the 50 meter high waterfall and slammed my head into the ground below, blacking out almost instantly.

(Eve)

"Grant!" I shouted as his body dipped below the water. My heart ached. "No! He… He can't be!" I said to myself. I began crying uncontrollably and I heard a sudden pop inside my head and went into a state of unconsciousness.

I opened my eyes to bright lights. I'm in the pokemon center!

"Ah you're awake! Good news Eve, you don't have the brain worms anymore, bad news is we have no idea where Grant is. Jess and I have searched the river and the waterfall you were found at and no sign of him," said nurse Joy. "Anyway I believe Jess would like to see you."

The door opened slowly and in walked Jess. "Hey Eve, how you feeling?" she asked

"Tired," I said with a slight smile.

(Grant)

I opened my eyes. Are those bars? I slowly sat up and immediately felt a whopping headache.

"Hey take it easy, you've had a nasty fall," said a flareon by the door.

"Nah, that's just a bump on the head," I said with a smile.

"I see that you have a sense of humour don't you pikachu? Anyway, I'm Flare,"

"Pleased to meet you Flare, name's Grant,"

Flare looked at me "I bet you are wondering why you are in this cage huh?"

"Yeah, been wondering that ever since I woke up,"

"Well we don't take chances with pokemon anymore. Not since that pack of umbreon went rogue,"

"Wait did you say umbreon?" I asked

"yeah, why?"

"Well I have had some recent trouble with that certain species of eeveelution. Odd to think that a pokemon that evolves with love could be that darn evil,"

"Oh please tell me you killed them! We never want to run into those guys again! They are so strong!"

"Not when you introduce them to Mr. Iron tail," I said gesturing towards my tail.

"Flare do your job man!" shouted a distant voice.

"I am sir! Just guarding him!" Flare shouted back.

"Who was that?" I asked

Flare gave a big sigh "My brother,"

"What's wrong with him?" I asked

"Oh, he's always bossing me around! Telling me what to do and how to do it,"

"He's only like this because he loves you. Hope you know that," I said

"Well brotherly relationships are not like ones you have with your parents. You know? Think about the relationship you have with your parents except more bossy and always around!"

I took a deep breath, "I wish I had a brother. Heck I would even settle for a family by my own blood. I don't have a brother and I have no parents! You're lucky,"

"You're an orphan?"

I slowly nodded my head. "One question, why did you bring me here if you take no chances with pokemon?"

"Well you were hurt badly and we couldn't let you die out there!" Flare said. "Plus one of our heads has a thing for pikachus saying someone he used to know absolutely loved pikachus,"

"Oh is that so? Well as you have probably already noticed I am a pretty laid back guy. I won't cause trouble so could you let me out of the cage?" I asked

"Sorry Grant but I am afraid that it is not my decision to make," said Flare

"That's okay. I can wait… oh shit!" I said

"What's the matter?" he asked

"I just thought about someone important. We were walking across the log and then it snapped and now I'm stuck here whilst they are probably scared sick!"

"What is it your girlfriend?" He asked in a teasing tone

I looked at him and said; "Yes, yes she is,"

"Well man I wish I could let you…"

"Flare bring him over here," shouted that same mysterious voice.

"Well hey, speak of the devil!" said Flare opening the cage door. "Just walk in front of me and nothing will happen,"

"What would happen?" I asked

"Oh, nothing, I'm just told to say that to anyone I let out,"

I shrugged and stepped out of the cage. I began walking around what seemed like a series of tunnels.

"Hey Flare where are we going?" I asked

"To where we take all the pikachus that come across us," We walked through another tunnel. We stopped; "Just keep walking straight, I'm not allowed to walk in there,"

"Okay… guess I'll see you around Flare," I said continuing my walk down the corridor.

I walked into a small room with one other pokemon in the room.

"Take a seat," he said. That voice… where have I heard it? I sat down. "So you washed up on our shore huh, pikachu?" It is so familiar! I just can't put my finger on it! The pokemon came out of the shadows. He was an umbreon with blue rings. "So pikachu… I get that you're not much of a talker. Well loosen up a bit," he said with a friendly smile.

My eyes widened. No way… It can't be!

 **Authour's notes: So how was it? Dumb, stupid, shit? (Man I have no self confidence) What is Grant discovering about this Umbreon? Tell my in the reviews or pm mevand if you get it right, idono you get an internet cookie, yay! (Man, I am a loser) Well I know but most of you don't so ha ha who's a loser now? (Man, I'm such a child) So you guys are great. I'm happy all of you are reading my story. Heck I would still be happy if just one person enjoyed my stories that are deep within my imagination. For all those who were expecting some porno of some kind fucking read chapter 16 half the bloody thing is a lemon. So I guess I should end this silly note so. Thank you all very much for reading and you already know you have got to stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly, stay shocking! ;)**

 **-Shocking Pikachu**


	19. A reunion

**Author's notes: Hey there internet! So I hope you enjoy this chapter. That's it. What are you expecting me to ramble on about the chapter? So enjoy it and I will see you all at the end :)**

(Grant)

The umbreon paced around me. I still can't shake that feeling away he can't be who I am thinking.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" he asked. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

I just stare at him I still can't believe what I am thinking.

My mouth slipped out a single name "Jozzo?" I asked.

His eyes widened and jaw dropped. "how do you know my name?" he asked

My eyes widened even more. "Joey it's me, Grant," I said

"Grant?!" he asked. I nodded my head; "How are you here? Why are you a pikachu? How's the gang?" he started spitballing questions.

I lunged at him and hugged my friend who I thought was dead for eight years with my eyes being water factories.

I looked at him "Better question; how are you alive?"

He swallowed; "When I was stabbed by that prick, the moment you left for help I started using moonlight to heal the wound a little. I then changed my form and teleported to this dimension," he explained.

I was still in disbelief; "So much has happened after you left, so much shit happened," I said tearing up a little. "Jonno died of brain cancer, Bobby left to fuck knows where and Mason's bullying went from the teasing and pushing to all out assault! I had no friends for almost FOUR YEARS!"

"Oh gosh Grant I'm so sorry," Jozzo said

I smiled out of the corner of my mouth; "And then I met Jess. She is one of my greatest friends, she was there for me and is a truly amazing person. About a year ago, going by this timeline Jess got assaulted by Mason, almost beaten to death and shot. I was so angry, overwhelmed and the anger seemed to take over my body as I punched Mason square in the face sending him flying back with what I know now to be a thunder punch. I stayed by Jess' hospital bed until she awoke it was then that I transformed into a pikachu,"

"So is Jess your girlfriend?" he asked

"No, I met an amazing girl absolutely beautiful and kind, she saved my life twice and I love her so much,"

"So is she worried about you back in your dimension?"

"She isn't a human Joz, she is an eevee!"

"Wow didn't see that coming," he said.

"Oh shit! Eve would be worried sick! Joey I need to head back!"

"But Grant we've only just been reunited, I don't want you to go!"

"Well, come with me,"

he looked at me; "What?!"

(Eve)

I feel cold but nobody is here to warm me up, I feel scared, where is Grant? Why hasn't he returned? I need to find him.

Jess walked into the room and began petting me. "Eve, how are you going?" She asked.

I looked at her, "I need to know where he is," I said.

Jess looked at me for a second "hold that thought," she said walking out of the room.

I heard voices coming from out in the hallway "Listen, she is in no condition to travel! Give me her ball and I'll trade this with you," I heard Jess say

"What do you mean she's in no condition to travel?!" Asked Serena almost disgusted.

"She has possibly lost the one she loved this time maybe forever. She can't travel with you anymore Serena, she is going through things I can't begin to imagine! Worst part is, we think he has gone down death rush falls. Not many pokemon can survive that drop,"

There was a long pause. "Serena it's the right thing to do, Grant's Jess' pokemon and she loves him too much to keep traveling with you! Besides that is a pretty good pokemon," said Ash

"Why would you want Eve to start with? She's a performing pokemon she wouldn't stand a chance in battle! I mean give me an example of a pokemon that can perform and put on a great battle,"

"Grant!" Jess said coldly, "Grant was a performing pokemon, a damn good one! But his battling was intense and he is immensely strong! Look, Eve needs to be with me. I will train her I WILL get her strong in battles and we will make it to the pokemon league,"

"Is this spot taken?" asked a sweet and innocent voice. I looked back and smiled "No Shimmer, take a seat," I said.

"Have they found out what happened to Grant yet?" Asked Shimmer

"Worried?" I asked

"Very,"

"I'm not, I know Grant, he's alive and I know it!" I said lying through my teeth; I'm extremely worried.

"I only knew Grant for about a day and now he's gone. I may have only known him for a day but I already know that he is a charming, sweet person,"

I began thinking of Grant. Where is he? How is he doing?

(Grant)

How's she doing? I wonder. She would be extremely confused, Jess will be by Eve's side to make sure she's fine.

"You ready to head off yet Jozzo?" I asked.

"Yeah be right there Grant!" He yelled back.

Longest fucking piss break I had ever seen.

"Grant? I'm not a captured pokemon I don't think I'm very strong what use would I be?" He asked

I looked at him and I shook my head. "You worry too much mate, I mean you can't be that weak. As long as you can defend yourself, you'll be fine,"

"Yeah I guess you are right,"

"Well come on lez go!" I said walking up the path.

"So Grant, what have I missed?" He asked

I turned to him; "oh boy, where do I begin?"

(Eve)

Jess came back into the room. She looked at me and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" She asked

I looked at her; "I'm scared,"

"What are you scared about?" Asked Jess

"Grant, I don't know what's happened to him. At least last time when he went missing I knew where he was! But now he could be anywhere! I'm terrified! Deep within me I feel a glimmer of hope I sense he is alive!"

"Let's hope that is true. I am also scared, Grant was my only light at the end of the tunnel. He was…no not was is one of, if not the best friend I have ever had."

"So what were you talking to Serena about?" I asked

Jess looked at me; "you not leaving," she said

"What did you give her?"

She paused; "My dratini," she said. She then smiled out of the corner of her mouth; "It'll never obey her though, it rarely obeyed me and it loved me,"

"you bitch," I said with a smile

"That's what she gets for giving you that scar across your neck," she said coldly

"It hurt a lot. Worst part is that it dug in so far that Grant had to literally rip it out and making me pass out due to the overwhelming amount of pain," I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"That was so cruel, I never saw you look so miserable than that day," she said

"What are you two talking about?" yawned Shimmer awoken by our conversation.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep," said Jess petting Shimmer.

"How can you understand Shimmer?" I asked

"I just can, maybe when Grant was training her, he accidentally taught her how to speak," she said stroking her fire type. "They say that the relationship you have with your starter is not like anything. They aren't kidding it really is special,"

"I thought Grant was the one who liked pokemon," I said

"Oh no, I had an even bigger addiction to pokemon than he did, I just never told him. To me this is a dream come true. I am away from my parents and I am truly happy," Jess said with a smile.

"Wait I have been wondering this for a while now. Why did you and serena smash mine and Grant's pokeballs?" I asked

Jess bit her bottom lip and only said two words; "Team Rocket,"

(Grant)

"So when did you discover your powers Joey?" I asked.

"Oh I guess I found out the day I was stabbed," he said.

"Okay that makes sense man,"

I ran into something. I looked up, Oh boy.

"Hey it's that pikachu," said Meowth

"Prepare for trouble," said Jessie.

"Shut the fuck up! That gets so fucking annoying after the fiftieth time!"

"Learn to shut your mouth under the name of Team Rocket! Wait 'till Giovanni gets you!"

"You guys seriously don't know about the kid that stormed Team Rocket HQ? Ten year old Red single handedly took down Team Rocket. You guys are out of business,"

"Well we can still capture you!" James said throwing a cube shaped device quickly turning into a cage trapping me and Joey inside. I sighed and coated my tail in iron.

"That will never work, those bars can withstand the force of a herd of ryhorn," said Meowth smugly. I rolled my eyes and swung; slicing the bars like a hot knife through warm butter.

Their jaws dropped and James took a look at my stats. His eyes widened. "Um… Guys, this isn't a normal pikachu!" He said pointing at the screen of his device.

Jessie came over and looked at it, "That's not possible! Not even legendaries have these sort of stats!" She said gobsmacked. I remember when Jess showed me my stats, jeez they were high.

"Well do you want a running start or just let me have at it?" I asked

"Just go with it, it won't be as…"

I shot a bolt of lightning at them making them fly off. Jozzo looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What? He was monologuing," I said

He smiled; "Such a patient one, aren't ya Grant?"

I sniggered a little. "Come on the Pokémon center isn't too far from here!" I said running down the path.

(Eve)

"What do you mean Team Rocket?" I asked

"They wanted your pokeballs. So I made the toughest decision of my life, I placed the small red and white ball on a log and smashed it with a rock. If we didn't do that lord knows what would have happened to you two!" Said Jess

"So you decided that you would destroy your pokeball and save your friend rather than giving in to their threats. What about Serena? Was it the same reason?" I asked.

"No, as soon as you and Grant left into the woods to talk. Serena saw you as useless and just pulled out your pokeball and smashed it," she said

"Good to know how much I am worth to her,"

"Yeah, sucks too. Serena was my favourite character in the TV show. Pitty to see her like this," Jess said. "But the past is in the past and now you don't have to worry about you and Grant being separated."

"Thanks Jess. I know I may not be the best battler but this means the world to me," I said with a smile

"Ah, it was a no-brainer! You have immensely high battling capabilities, and even though you are not as strong as Grant, you are well above and beyond a normal eevee's base level. Also I see you have been paying attention to Grant on the battlefield as well because I was scrolling through your moves and found two that definately do not belong in an eevee's moveset," Jess said showing me her pokèdex.

I looked at my moves and noticed that I had six! Iron tail, bite, swift, quick attack, Volt tackle and thunderbolt!

"How?! How do I know these moves?! How the hell did I learn electric type moves?!" I asked absolutely speechless.

"I guess you are more observant than you think!"

(Grant)

"So how long is a year in this dimension?" Asked Joey

"Umm… About seven and a half years, why?" I asked

"Just wondering," he replied. "So Grant, what's it like being in love?" Asked Joey

"I could try my best to describe it but the explanation would just translate to indescribable,"

"Okay. Do you think I would ever find love?" He asked.

I stopped and turned to him and smiled. "Of course you will, I mean I found love so what's to say you won't?"

"Good point," he said.

My ears perked up and I heard the faint and familiar sound of the pokemon center. "We're close!" I said with excitement. I almost began bolting towards the pokemon center.

The sound began to grow louder and louder until it was finally right in front of me.

I walked through the doors with Jozzo right beside me. We turned towards our room. The door had a note on it.

(Eve)

"Eve, it kills me to say this but we need to get going. I want to participate in the pokemon league," said Jess.

"But what if Grant comes back?!" I asked worriedly

"I know!" Jess said pulling out a notepad and began writing.

We gathered our things and I put my jeweled flower in my fur. Jess shut the door and placed the note on it. We walked out of the sliding doors of the pokemon center and began our walk.

(Grant)

I began reading the note; 'Dear Grant. Ash and the others have set off to snowbelle city whilst me and Eve have started on our way to Laverre city to obtain my sixth Gym badge. It will be a challenge without Dragooney but I will manage. Hope to see you there. PS. Eve is worried sick. From Jess'

I turned my head back. "Joey, I hope you don't mind walking!" I shouted to him.

"Where are we heading?" He asked.

"We are going to Laverre city,"

"How do you know that they would still be there?" He asked.

"These pencil marks are pretty recent so they must have left like ten minutes to half an hour ago. We just missed them," I said with a smile.

Joey and me started walking down the road in the direction of Laverre city singing our songs in our tone def voices as we walked.

 **Author's notes: So Jozzo is alive! Grant is still on his way back to his lover and many more mysteries. Hope you enjoyed it and if you did make sure you leave a review and if you have any constructive criticism I would be more then happy to take tips into consideration. Anyway as you all know you need to Stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking**

 **-Shocking Pikachu**


	20. A new member

**Authour's notes: This chapter it pretty nice and I hope you all enjoy it. Especially the ending ;)**

(Eve)

"Iron tail!" Shouted Jess. Smart, steel is super effective on fairy. Shimmer began to swing her tail coated in iron connecting hard and defeating the mega gardevoir in one hit.

"Gardevoir has fainted and the winner is the challenger!" Shouted the announcer.

Man if only Grant was here to see this! If only Grant… Was here. I fell into a slump. Where could he be? I sighed.

"What's up with your pokemon?" Asked the announcer.

"Things haven't been going our way lately and sadly her mate was lost within the fiasco, she hasn't been the same afterwards," Jess said.

(Grant)

"...the lion sleeps tonight!" I sang. We entered the city and I stopped my talking. People would freak out if they heard us talk. "Joey we have to keep it on mute for now. I will try and find Jess and the others, keep close," I whispered. I got a nod from him and we began to trek deeper into the city. So it would be a stupid idea to head to the gym because the battle would be over by now. I began walking in the direction of the pokemon center.

Good god there is a lot of people in this city! I am constantly weaving through legs and oh boy I wish I was a human today! We finally made it about five meters away from the pokemon center after what seemed like hours of walking and ducking and weaving.

(Eve)

"Eve I've got our room booked, do you want to come in and lie down in there?" Jess asked

still in my slump I looked up and shook my head; "No, I just need some time alone," I said.

"Okay, I'll leave the door open a crack so come in when you are ready," she said as she began walking to our room. She is so much nicer than Serena ever was. Serena would have taken me in no matter what but Jess understands that I need to be alone now.

I turned around and spotted a nice chair and jumped onto it and curled into a ball getting lost in thought.

(Grant)

Fuckin' 'ell is it night time already?!

"Joey stay close to me, you're a stranger to these guys and they wouldn't trust you yet especially after all the trouble we have had with your species," I said walking into the pokemon center.

My eyes scanned around the center and they connected on a brown puff ball in the corner. I smiled to myself and began my walk.

"I have never seen you smile like that before," Jozzo said

"Eve is special and makes me smile," I said

"Is it the same for her?" he asked

"Why don't you let me show you?" I began shaking Eve and she slowly began to stir. Her eyes slowly lifted up and with a tired squint she scanned the room. She gave out a mighty yawn.

"Who's there?" she asked with a yawn.

"The bright yellow thing right in front of you," I said with a smile.

Her eyes opened wide as she heard my voice. "Grant?" she asked in disbelief. "I thought you were, but you're here! Oh Grant!" she said throwing herself into my arms and crying. "I thought I lost you!"

I pulled her off me and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Eve I would like you to meet someone. He is the reason that I am alive!" I said pointing towards Jozzo.

"Sup? Name's Joey or you can call me Jo or Joney," Joey said in a very idiotic way

"Joey seriously, calm your farm mate!" I said

"So this umbreon saved your life?" she asked

"Well yes, but that's not the reason I brought him here,"

"Well then why did you bring him?" Eve asked

"Because he's my friend; Jozzo"

"Like I was saying; Name's Joey or Joseph or Jo or Jozzo. I came to this world and was wondering if I could gets some directions to a planet in outer space,"

I sighed "What planet?" I asked

"Don't worry I've already found Uranus!" He said rolling around in laughter.

"My Arceus, it's like looking at a mirror!" Eve said.

I heard a door open. "Eve come on it's time to come in," Jess said tiredly.

"Well I may not be Eve but I could use the rest," I said.

"Grant?!"

"Yes it's me,"

"Who's that with you?" she asked

"My name is Lenonartisexmotis," Joey said

I shook my head "This is Jozzo," I said

"Wait Jozzo? Isn't he dead?" she asked

"Apparently not. He possesses the same powers that I do," I said

"Thank god you are okay Grant! And guess what I got?" Jess said holding up her badge.

"Woa six badges and you haven't used me once! Just how I like it too! It makes me unpredictable in the pokemon league!"

"So does Joey want to tag along with us?" asked Jess

"I would love to!" he said with a smile.

Jess pulled out a pokeball and tapped it on his head. A red light engulfed him and the ball began to wiggle until it finally stopped and made a ding sound. Jess released Joey from the pokeball and gestured for us to come in the room.

"Whoa! That is trippy!" Joey said.

"You get used to it bro," I said.

We all walked into the room with one bed. Shimmer was curled up on the end.

"Well Jozzo you have obviously been introduced to Eve; Grant's girlfriend, but I would like you to meet Shimmer," Jess said shaking shimmer awake.

Her eyes saw me and she jumped off the bed and tackled me.

"Jeez you have gotten strong Shimmer!" I said with a smile

"Well I learned from the best! Oh and have you heard about the battle? I used my iron tail and the gardevoir fainted instantly!" Shimmer said with excitement.

"That's awesome! Hey I want you to meet someone," I said pointing towards Joey. "This is Joey," I said

"Hi, I'm Shimer!" she said with a smile. "You look funny, I've never seen an umbreon with blue rings!"

"And I've never seen a fennekin with silver fur," He said with a smile.

Shimmer jumped up onto the bed and fell asleep. "She's cute," He said with a smile.

Me and Eve curled down together and fell asleep.

I yawned. Ahh the early morning you've got to love it! The sun slowly rising and… Where is Joz? I started searching the room. He's in the corner on a chair. He was always the lazy one out of us two. I walked out of the room and onto the balcony.

(Eve)

Damn I really cannot sleep without Grant being next to me I crept out onto the balcony of the pokemon center and sat next to Grant. He looked at me and smiled.

"Morning sleeping beauty," he said nuzzling me.

"Morning Grant," I said affectionately nuzzling him back. Man I have to ask him, would he even want to? "Grant?" I asked

"Yes Eve? What's on your mind?" He asked

"I've just been wondering if you wanted to…"

"I swear you two are so cute together!" Jozzo said interrupting me.

"Thanks, I try," Grant said with a smile. "Anyway Eve, you were saying something?"

I looked at him and then at Joey; "it can wait," I said; it is sort of a private conversation and Joey doesn't need to hear it.

"Okay then," he said with a smile.

(Grant)

"So the whole gang is up?" Jess said in the doorway with Shimmer right next to her.

"Hey guys how you going?" Shimmer asked. I looked at Joey, he seems to shut when she's around.

"I'm doing fine, how are you Shimmer?" Jozzo asked

"I'm going great! Slept well and had an awesome battle so I'm all pumped!" Shimmer said jumping up slightly.

"Okay calm it down, save some for the next gym," Joey said.

"Ah that reminds me! Joey I'm going to train you, you know expand on what you know and teach you some of my tricks," I said.

"Okay sweet! So you want to go?" he asked.

"What, now?" I asked

"Well yeah,"

I looked at Eve. "Well I'll be back this arvo okay sweetie? Then you can tell me what's bugging you," I gave her a kiss and jumped down. "Come on let's go," I said to Jozzo.

We walked behind the pokemon center and we got ready for battle.

"Okay so Joey, have you ever battled before?" I asked

Joey looked at me and shook his head; "Never,"

"That's fine, you'll pick it up," I said. "Now I want you to hit me with an attack at full force and don't worry about hurting me I have dealt with worse,"

He aimed his attack at me and shot a dark pulse. ;I dodged away from the attack. "That was pretty good but i need you to put everything you've got into it," I said.

He looked at me with a fierce expression and charged up another dark pulse. He released it in a massive stream of energy. I dodged but he kept the stream of darkness chasing me. Nice power!

Okay time to stop the attack. I shot a thunderbolt at the attack and stopped its flow.

"That was nice! Now it's time for you to actually take me on; don't worry, I'll go easy on you," I said with a smile.

I started running at him with electricity surging around my body. I hit him with a bunch of thunderbolts and then stopped. He stood there and took aim. Oh shit.

He shot a stream of white light at me sending me flying back.

"Bide! Whoa that is sweet. However, now we need to work on you actually moving during battle because as you saw because you were stationary, it made you an easy target. Now I have found this to be a good strategy in improving your strength and battle sense. Do you know iron tail?" I said

He looked at me; "Of course I know iron tail,"

"Okay sweet, charge one up! We are going to have a small sword fight. I will start out slow and easy so you can get used to the attack a bit more but I will soon pump up my strength and difficulty. So are you ready?"

Jozzo coated his tail in iron; "I'm ready," he said with a smile.

"Battle… BEGIN!" I shouted as I began running up to him with my tail charged. He swung his tail and it connected with mine. Pretty weak, loosen my grip a bit.

(Eve)

Gosh, you can hear them out there, sounds pretty intense.

"Wow Grant's training Jozzo, almost as loud as when he was training me!" Shimmer said with a smile.

"Sounds intense, but then again it needs to be if we want to have a strong team," I said with a smile

"Yeah I suppose you're right," Shimmer replied.

"So what do you think of Joey?" I asked

She looked at me and smirked; "I think he's nice; a bit of a dimwit but nice,"

"Yeah, Grant said I'd like him and it turns out he is pretty okay." I said. "So Jess what do you think about Joey?" I asked

"I think he is Grant but less like him. I mean Joey and Grant are very similar but when it comes to communicating it seems Joey is nothing like Grant." Jess said

"Yeah Grant has a nice jolly kind tone in his voice whilst Joey seems to have a jokester and intense tone in his voice, and in personality they seem vastly different. Grant is just a kind and loving person who will tease you from time to time whilst Joey seems to just joke about everything," I said

"I think Joey is sweet," Shimmer said.

"I didn't say he wasn't,"

"He is kind, you guys just can't see it."

"Harder!" I heard Grant yell and soon hearing a loud smashing sound.

(Grant)

Man he is getting better, he is definitely much stronger now but we may have to wrap this session up.

"Okay Joey, time to stop. It's getting dark out."

I stopped my iron tail and he stopped his. I began walking back to the pokemon center.

(Eve)

"Granty!" I shouted jumping on Grant and hugging him. He began laughing and locked our lips.

"I love you Eve," he said breaking away. "So this morning you were going to ask me something, so what was it?" he asked.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private?" I asked

He looked at me and tilted his head; "Yeah, sure," he said leading me into the bedroom. "So fire away!" he said laying on his back with a smile.

"So Grant, I was wondering if, you know if you don't mind. Umm… I was wondering if, you um…" I said stuttering over my words.

"Come on Eve, spit it out," he said.

I took a deep breath; "I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"Yes?" he asked

"I was wondering if, you wanted to have kmnmnj," I stuttered the last word.

"what?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have kmnijng"

"You want a killer sword?" he asked

"I… was wondering if… you wanted to have… Kids,"

 **Authour's notes: Hooray! Eve spat out her question. But hey what a way to get a cliffhanger, and possibly some mean PMs but it is worth it! Anyhoo, if you wish to, leave a review as they are all very helpful, well all except those with literally no purpose. Even the hate comments outline my missteaks (yes that was on purpose) and sometimes provide constructive criticism regarding my stories. So yeah all you wonderful people you all have to remember to stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu ;)**


	21. One question

**Authour's notes: Umm... Um... Uhhhh... What even are words? Enjoy :p**

(Grant)

Uhhhhh… "Uhhh…"

(Eve)

"Grant is everything okay?" I asked.

"Uhhh…" He said.

"Grant? Are you okay?" I asked. I think I have broken him.

"Kids?" He asked.

(Grant)

"Yeah," she said.

My head is in a whirl. "Eve, it is so sudden. Can I give you an answer after I think for a bit? It is a massive step. I mean I am tired right now and I don't want to rush this," I said still surprised.

"Yeah, I understand Grant. It was sort of out of the blue, so tell me your answer tomorrow," she said smiling. How badly does she want kids?

(Eve)

I nuzzled Grant affectionately before lying down and curling up.

(Grant)

The simple question just keeps on spinning in my head. Kids… Do I want kids? Will I be there for them? Would I even make a good father? Can we actually produce an offspring? We are two completely different species! I looked at Eve. "Well whatever happens, I know I will always have you!" I said to myself smiling slightly. I lay down next to her and fell asleep with all the questions swimming through my mind.

I woke up this morning with the sun already up and Eve still asleep with me. I looked behind me and almost had a heart attack.

"Jesus Joey! How long have you been there?" I asked. He replied with a shrug.

"So are we going to train or what?" He asked.

I looked at him with tired eyes. "Hold on a sec," I said getting up and walking over to the bed. I shook Shimmer awake. "Hey sorry to wake you up, but if you don't mind Shimmer; could you possibly go train with Jozzo? I have things I have to take care of," I said.

Shimmer sprang to her feet; "Yeah of course! I would love to," she said.

"Go on Joey, you're going to train with Shimmer today. I have things that I have to do," I said.

"Okay I'm fine with that, having someone on my level may be beneficial," he said walking out of the door.

I looked at Eve and smiled. Rest as long as you need to, I will be right here.

(Eve)

My eyes opened and they connected with Grant. "Good morning Grant," i said with a smile.

He smiled back; "Do you want to go for a walk through the woods behind the center?" he asked.

"I would love to!" I said smiling an almighty smile.

I stretched and walked out of the door with him. We walked past Joey and Shimmer who were in the middle of a heated battle.

"Joey! Keep your guard up, defence is key!" Grant shouted to Joey.

"What was that about? Wait, shouldn't you be training Joey?" I asked

"Well I left the training up to Shimmer so I could spend the day with you," he said with an alluring smile.

"Does Shimer mind doing it?"

"No, Shimmer was more then happy to train with Joz and same goes for Joey; they both don't mind. So I have the entire day to spend with my favourite person in the world!" he said giving me a nuzzle.

"Have you noticed anything about either of those two?" I asked

"Well now that you mention it, I have seen Joey act differently around Shimmer and Shimmer seems to like Joey a lot. Do you think that…"

"I think they like each other," I interrupted

"You read my mind." he said with a slight giggle.

"So do you have anything planned?" I asked.

(Grant)

I looked at her; "No, not really. I just want to walk around and talk about things." I said.

(Eve)

Has he forgotten about the question? I smiled and kept walking beside him putting my tail on his back and leaning on him slightly.

(Grant)

Well this is familiar! I looked at Eve and smiled. I proceeded to put my tail onto her back. "Just like old times," I said with a grin.

"Yeah, feels good to have our tails locked again," she said giving me a lick on the cheek.

I grabbed Eve by the scruff and pulled her in closer. I locked our lips and felt a feeling I have missed so very dearly. My eyes are closed and my tongue is exploring the cave of the beautiful eevee's mouth, feeling every little bump and tasting all her juices. I pulled myself away from her lips.

"It has been far too long since I had kissed you like that Eve. I love you so much!" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Grant! So very much," she said with an inviting smile.

After what seemed like hours of walking we found a clearing. Long grass and a nice stream ran along the side. The sun was shining making the grass shine like glitter and a slow fall of rose petals gusted through watching every little individual pink petal glide by.

I looked at her with a smile. "Well Eve. Catch me if you can!"

(Eve)

He darted off at supersonic speed. I began my pursuit on the bright yellow figure. I began to feel a slight tingly feeling as a ran. I felt a slight zap on my legs and before I knew it I was completely engulfed in electricity! My speed picked up and I think I flew past Grant.

(Grant)

My eyes widened. "Volt tackle?! How the fuck do you know volt tackle?!" I asked absolutely speechless at what just sped past me.

"Aww man! I wanted your fur to become static like mine does when you volt tackle past me!" She shouted back.

"That doesn't work on me! I'm an electric type, my fur is resistant to electricity," I said. "But how do you know that move?" I asked

"I learnt it from you Grant. You would be surprised at what I have picked up from you. I pay attention to everything you say," she said blushing slightly.

"Well just because you have learned a new move, don't think that you will suddenly be able to keep up with me!" I said bolting away.

I ran and ran with Eve on my trail. I ducked down below the grass and hid myself.

Eve stopped and looked around. I slowly began to crept behind her feeling a childish flare within me. I smiled and pounced pushing Eve to the ground and lightly nibbling on her ear.

"Grant, why are you biting my ear?" she asked

"Because you taste so good!" I replied with a smile. Eve began to laugh. I soon caught her laughter. I looked over to her and noticed that she was still wearing the jeweled flower I gave her. "I never noticed that you were still wearing the flower I gave you on christmas," I said

"Well, it's the most special thing I own, it holds the most sentimental value to me. It was the only thing that kept me going whilst you were gone for those days," she said

"Days?!" I asked shocked. "I thought I was out for one day but not multiple days!"

"No, you were gone for weeks Grant. I was a total mess without you. You really have no idea how much you mean to me!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Eve, is everything okay?" I asked very worried

"I just never want to lose you again! It was so hard not having you around. I felt weak without you… I can't imagine life without you in it! I just need your face to keep me happy your stupid jokes to make me laugh and your horrible stories to make me love you just that much more! I love you so much Grant; you have no idea. That's why I was so eager to have sex with you! You are the most amazing, spectacular and handsome pokemon ever! You are so thoughtful and always put others before yourself. That's why when your face creeped into my life I felt something I never felt before. I just can't imagine doing anything now without you right by me. I love you that much! So that's why, I never want you to leave again! Just having another day without you being nearby would push me beyond my breaking point. I need you Grant. I need you so very much," Eve began to break down into tears.

Oh god! I put my arm around her; "Let it all out. I will never leave again. I will stay by your side no matter what happens I promise," I said tearing up. Fucking hell. She loves me so much! There is nothing I hate more than seeing Eve like this. "Eve, please stop crying. You're going to make me start!" I said.

(Eve)

I have been holding this in for too long. I need to get this out of me. Grant is the most amazing person I have met in my entire life! He made my life shine. He kept me happy when we were released from our pokeballs. He has no idea what he has done for me! He is so darn charming, I still don't know how anyone, let alone a huge group of people could have ever hated such a nice person! That is what really kills me inside. Grant is by far the nicest pokemon i have ever met. If he ever died I wouldn't be able to live! He is my lover, he is my sweetheart and he is the reason I am happy.

"Grant, I just can't imagine my life without you in it!" I said as tears dripped down my face.

"I know honey. Just stay with me and I will stay here. I promise that I will never let you go!" He said smiling through his tears.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because I can't stand to see you like this! I want my happy girl! I don't like seeing you in this state! I want the happy eevee I love. Your smile lights up my world! Your laugh makes my insides feel funny and your voice is the sweetest thing on earth," He said hugging me.

I blushed and my tears stopped; "You really know how to cheer me up don't you Grant?" I said with a smile. "Ever since the day we confessed to each other my world felt so much better because now I have someone who I can love and openly tell them how I feel and express those feelings without worrying about how you would think of me afterwards. I know you will love me the same no matter what!" I said giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Eve the reason I took you out here in the first place was to tell you something. You may be wondering if I forgot about your question and I didn't. It kept me up all night thinking and thinking and with every time I thought about it, more and more questions arose," he said. Does he want kids, it sounds like he doesn't.

"And…?" I asked.

"Eve, I think…we should not. We should not have to wait so long to be parents!" he said with a spring in his voice.

"Wait so…"

"I want kids, yes I want kids!" he said with a joyus voice.

"Grant! Oh you have no idea!" I said absolutely ecstatic. I jumped at him and began kissing him all over his face! My heart is fluttering. Kids! We are going to have kids! "Grant thank you! I love you, I love you, I love you!" I said with an over excited voice.

"I know. As I asked these questions to myself I couldn't make any clear assumption or conclusion and I know why. I remember looking at you fast asleep and remembering all the times we had. It was then I realised that I was asking myself the wrong questions. I was only asking questions about myself and not us both as a couple. things like 'would I make a good father?' or 'will I be there for them?'. I then put you into the questions. You will be such a great mother," he said

"And you will make such a wonderful father," I said kissing him some more.

"You're so beautiful!" he said hugging me. He broke away and looked up. "It got dark. I think it's about time we head back now." He said beginning his walk back. I walked right next to him and entwined our tails together. Mother! I'm going to be a mother!

(Grant)

Father! I'm going to be a father! I looked at Eve. She is so beautiful! We walked into the pokemon center and into our room. We lay down together and fell asleep with the thoughts running through our heads.

 **Authour's notes: So yeah. Grant and Eve, parents. I want you to let that sink in. Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this small chapter and if you did then leave a review because I love to read all your opinions and I always read all the reviews that come in. Anyhow I hope you all enjoyed and remember to stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu :p :) 3**


	22. Heated in the moment

**Authour's notes: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

*CAUTION* SEXUAL CONTENT DON'T READ IF YOUR PARENTS ARE AROUND

(Grant)

My eyes opened and I looked at Eve. Still so adorable! The sun is not up and I am wide awake! I slowly inched myself away from Eve and slowly made my way out of the sliding door. Jozzo was out there looking off into the distance. "Good morning Jozzo! You're up bright and early," I said.

He looked back and smiled. "Morning Grant," he said. He looked at me with his expression changed. "Grant can I ask you something?"

"Sure mate, fire away," I said.

"Well I enjoyed that battle with Shimmer yesterday. I was wondering if I can train with her from now on," he said.

"You know that I am fine with that, but I am assuming that is not your question Joey," I said looking at him.

"You see right through me. I just want to know; how old is Shimmer?" he asked with a small bit of red showing in his cheeks.

"Oh, she's about one-and-a-half." I said

"Oh well she is mature for her age,"

"What are you talking about? Shimmer is fully grown and at age," I said with a smile.

"Well… she is uhh," he said tongue tied.

"She's cute?" I asked. Joey looked at me and shook his head. "She's annoying?" I asked knowing well how he feels about Shimmer.

"No. Sh-sh-she's beautiful," he said with his face glowing a deep red.

I smiled; "Joey just tell her," I said.

"It isn't that easy Grant," he said.

I looked at him with a cocked eyebrow; "Uhh, yes it is!" I said.

"Morning you two!" Eve said in the doorway.

"Ah, good morning sweetheart!" I said jumping down and nuzzling her. "So how did you sleep?" I asked

"Wonderfully," she said with a cute smile.

"Hey guys," said the sweet and innocent voice of the silver fox.

"Good morning Shimmer! How was your training session with Joey?" I asked.

"It was fun!" she said with a joyful look on her face. She looked at me; "Um, Grant can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked sounding a bit nervous.

"Yeah sure," I said. I turned to Eve; "I'll be right back, this should only take a minute," I said.

Shimmer led me out the front of the pokemon center; "Sorry to pull you away like this Grant," she said.

"No, it's fine. What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Um.. well it's about Joey," she said.

"What about him? Was he too rough? If he was I could tell him to dial it down a little," I asked.

"No, Joey's… fine," she said blushing.

"Well then what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Um… When I'm around him I feel odd. It feels weird but also good. Whenever someone says his name my ears perk up. When I see his face I just want to… hug him," she said with her cheeks now glowing a vibrant red.

"Shim you have a crush on Joey," I said with a smile.

"What's a crush?" She asked

"Well it means that you have feelings for someone. They make you feel weird around them, you tend to act differently around them and they make you get anxious around them feeling like butterfree are in your stomach and with an indescribable feeling inside," I said.

"Okay." She said with a small smile, still heavily blushing and looking at her feet.

"Is there anything else that you want to talk about?" I asked.

She looked at me; "Umm… not really anything that comes to mind," she said.

"Okay then. You know that if you ever need something answered I am always right here, okay?"I said walking back inside. This entire situation seems so very familiar; two pokemon both share the same feelings towards each other and have very similar personalities to the likes of… My eyes widened; Me and Eve! This is just like how Eve and I were before we became a couple! Jesus, how did I not see it? The way they look at each other, the way they talk to each other and the way they feel towards each other are so similar to me and Eve.

"Hey Grant," Eve said getting my attention.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"So what did Shimmer want?" Eve asked

I looked at her and smiled, "Just a few questions answered," I said.

"What sort of questions?"

"Eve, Shimmer has feelings for Joey," I said.

"Wow,"

I looked at Jess who was snoozing on the bed. "So old lazy bones doesn't want to get up?" I said jumping up onto the bed.

(Eve)

I smiled; he's such a tease! I twitched slightly. That's odd. I shrugged oh well. I began to feel slightly itchy. Okay that's a bit more odd. I watched Grant. He began to slowly creep up on Jess, he looked back at me and giggled. His cheeks began sparking and he shot a small jolt of electricity onto Jess and she jumped out of the bed.

"God damn it Grant! Can't I sleep in for just one day?" she asked

Grant looked at her and chuckled; "Nope!" he said.

"Grant I want to go for a walk in the woods or something. Do you want to come with?" I asked.

"Now how could I say no to that?" he asked jumping down and walking out the door with me.

We walked through the woods by ourselves, no distractions just me and my favourite person in the world. This itch is really starting to get annoying! Please subside soon I don't want to be thinking about the itch that I cannot reach throughout this entire day! I leaned on him and sighed.

"You're awfully quiet today Eve, whatcha thinking about?" he asked

I looked up at him and smiled; "Nothing much, just thoughts that are on my mind," I said nuzzling him

"You excited?" he asked

"I'm not even pregnant yet, but yes I am," I said with a smile on my face.

He looked at me and smiled; "I hope they turn out like you! Sweet and beautiful," he said giving me a kiss.

I blushed, "Aww," I said. Itchy, itchy, itchy! Why do I itch so much? "Grant hold up, I have to pee!" I said.

"Okay go on I'll wait here," he said.

I ran off and started scratching the hell out of my back on a tree. Oh Arceus it felt good! I ran back to Grant.

"Jeez, you were gone a while. Did you JUST pee?" he asked suggesting other things I may have been doing.

"What? No I just really needed to go!" I said lying.

"Okay, whatever you say hun," he said smiling and shaking his head. Damn it Grant, get your head out of the gutter!

I smiled a sinister smile; "What's to say that you didn't 'squeeze one out' while I was gone?" I asked.

His eyes widened and his face turned a deep red; "Why would I? There is literally nothing around me, well besides you now, that would make me even want to do that," he said

"Your thoughts were here. Who's to say that you weren't picturing me flashing my privates at you?" I asked.

His eyes went even wider. "Uhh… No if anything I would have pictured your face," he said. "Now who's to say that you didn't picture me with it all hanging loose?" he asked

Damn! "That's right who's to say I wasn't?" I asked. He stopped dead. "So Grant did I catch you off guard or are you just happy to see me?" I asked

(Grant)

What is she talking abou… Oh. I looked down and saw my erect penis. "See look what you've done! You have gone and given me a boner! You made me think about you," I said.

She turned away and blushed hard; "I didn't mean to, I was just messing around," she said

I smiled "Don't worry about it. I'm surprised that you haven't noticed my morning wood I mean I am crammed up to you closer than a pea in a pod,"

"You get those in the morning?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, all guys do, didn't you know that?" I asked. Eve slowly shook her head. I smiled "Come on, enough dick jokes let's keep walking, we don't have much daylight left because you went to finger yourself," I said teasing her.

She just chuckled and leaned on me. I know we still have a good eight hours before it starts to get dark. I led her to the clearing. I smiled; she knows what I am thinking. I darted off with her having to use her volt tackle even be close to keeping up with me.

(Eve)

He may be faster but that means he can't see where I go! I ducked down below the grass and began my commando sneak. He turned around and put his nose to the air. His eyes opened and he smiled.

"Do you want me to give you a head start?" he asked. I kept low not moving. He started a dead run in my direction. He leapt over me and jumped on me from behind. "Pinned ya!" he said with a playful smile. I slowly began to sit up. I connected our lips and reversed his pin on me!

He laughed slightly; "You bitch," he said with a giggle. I kissed him again. "What, so you're not going to do anything stupid on me?" he asked

"No why would I?" I asked

(Grant)

I grinned and rolled Eve onto her back; "Catch me if you can," I whispered into her ear before bolting off and ducking below the grass.

I leaped out at her and pinned to the ground. I began to run off ready to chase her again.

"Grant, can you come here please?" she asked. I shrugged and walked over to her.

"Yes Eve? What is it?" I asked

"I have this terrible itch on my back could you scratch it for me?" she asked.

"Uhh… sure," I said as I began scratching her back.

"Lower," she said. I moved my paw downward. "Bit lower." Again I moved my paw down her back. "Yes right there!" she said. I stopped scratching.

"better?" I asked

"So much better."

I smiled a devious smiled. I began to wiggle a finger under her armpit. She gave a cute little laugh. I continued to wiggle my finger and she erupted with laughter. "Grant, stop it, please," she said through her laughter. I stopped and nuzzled her.

(Eve)

I tilted my head towards the sky. "I think we should head back now Grant," I said.

"Yeah that's a good idea," he said as we began our walk back towards the pokemon center. Grant walked inside our room and I followed closely behind. We curled down and fell asleep.

My eyes opened as I felt weird. I feel like a raging inferno is in between my legs! Good Arceus am I horny. Well we wanted kids, now we can have them! I can't go to sleep feeling this feeling. Should I wake him up? What would I say to him? "Hey sorry for waking you but I'm in heat so you wanna fuck?" No! That is ridiculous! But I need to do something to at least subdue this major feeling at least until morning! I looked around the room for something. Nothing is here. I itched my wet vag with my tail. Damn, I can't just use my paws because I will be shuffling a lot and possibly wake up Grant. That would be an odd situation. My eyes connected with Grant's tail. That is hard and he barely feels anything on his tail. I slowly creeped over to his tail and began to grind my wet pussy up and down it. I felt the thin tail move throughout me and making a sensation unexplainable. I let out a quiet moan as I felt amazing. I looked over at Grant; he began shuffling and moved his tail slowly up further into me. Oh please don't wake up Grant! This would be so embarrassing if you woke up. I felt my climax growing nearer and nearer. I began to pick up pace and soon I rolled my eyes back and felt my juices splash over Grant's tail. He shuffled some more. I slipped back into his grasp and fell asleep.

I felt someone licking my face. I stirred and saw the enchanting look of Grant's face. "Good morning Eve," he said with a bright smile.

"Morning Grant," I smiled back.

"So you didn't get much sleep last night?" he asked

"No. How did you know?" I asked

"Well why don't you ask my tail?" He said pointing towards his tail coated in my juices. "You're in heat aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "Well you know what that means don't you?" I asked

"Yep," he said nuzzling me

"Let's go," I said.

(Grant)

An enchanting smell entered my nostrils and my body began to feel odd. I looked at Eve; "What, now?" I asked shocked.

"Well the sooner you impregnate me, the sooner I will be out of heat," she said.

"Well come on then! Let's go fuck!" I said walking out the door. Eve followed me closely and I led her to the clearing. "Lay down on your back sweetie," I said with a smile. Eve plopped down onto her back. I spread her legs apart and revealed her wondrous body part.

"Come on Grant, ram me!" she said eagerly.

I smiled; "Oh but you used my tail as a sex toy didn't you honey? So I'm just going to play with you for a bit,"

I put my finger into her puffed up pussy and began to slowly circle inside her. I heard her gasp and I felt my already raging horneyness become bigger and bigger. "Do you like that Eve?" I asked in a seductive tone.

She looked at me; "Grant stop teasing me! I need you inside of me!" she pleaded.

"Just wait," I said bending my head down to the wet pussy. I closed my eyes and stuck out my tongue. I hung it over her entrance for a little. I slowly licked the inside of her golden gates. She gasped as she felt my tongue inside her. I began to slowly pick up the pace and I heard her pleasure filled squeal as she shot her juices on my face. I made quick work on cleaning it up. I looked at her and smiled. I think that I've teased her enough. I slowly climbed on top of her and kissed her lips. "You ready?" I asked

"Yes Grant! Please fill me!" she pleaded. I slowly began inserting my penis into her slot. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"It's in," I said. I slowly began to pull it out and about half way out slide it back down again. Starting slowly, feeling the sensation again was amazing. I began to speed up my humping making Eve moan loudly.

"Fuck me harder Grant!" she moaned in bliss.

I did as she said and massively sped up my humps. I felt her walls begin to constrict. Eve let out a pleasure filled shriek before coating my penis in her juices. This only made me speed up as I felt my own climax building up. "Eve get ready to become a mother!," I said speeding up. I felt my knot build up and I felt it release into her pussy. I slowly pulled my limp penis out of her and kissed her many times.

I felt Eve licking my balls. This made my dick stand up again. She smiled and slowly began licking my bright red penis. "Getting some dessert are we?" I asked.

She looked up and licked my cheek and continued to lick me. I felt her stop. Her mouth lowering onto my pulsing cock. I felt her tongue inside her mouth lick all around my tower as she began to suck. "Oh Eve that feels amazing!" I moaned. I felt pressure building up inside my penis once again. I rolled my eyes back and shot my seed into her mouth.

We sat with each other for the remainder of the day.

It started to get dark and we made our way back to the pokemon center. We entered our room and lay down together. Shimmer walked up to us; "Eve, can you come with me for a little while?" she asked

(Eve)

"Yeah Shimmer," I said. I turned to Grant; "This will only take a moment," I said giving him a kiss. I walked out of the pokemon center with Shimmer. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

She looked at me with a slightly scared look; "What's up with my vagina?" she asked.

 **Authour's notes: Ooo hoo hoo. Eve and Grant have mated. Shimmer is now showing some suspicious signs of something and what will happen to Jozzo throughout this whole ordeal? These questions will be answered in the next chapter! What did you think of this chapter? Tell me by writing a review because I do read every single one that comes through. I hope you all enjoyed this sexual chapter in the story. It has been fun but you all have to remember to stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shoocking**

 **-Shocking pikachu ;)**


	23. The start of a very long month

**Author's notes: Hello welcome to the... 23rd chapter! Hope you enjoy and I will see you at the end!**

(Eve)

I bit my lip. "Shimmer; you're in heat," I said.

She looked at me; "So… I can have babies?" she asked

"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked

"Grant told me about it," she said.

"Why did he do that?"

"We were attacked by umbreon and they tried to make 'advances' on me and I had all these questions and he answered them," she explained.

Why didn't Grant tell me about this?! "Well come on, let's head back inside I'm tired and I want to sleep," I said.

"Just one more question,"

"What is it?" I asked coming off as slightly annoyed

"Never mind…" she said.

(Grant)

Eve walked back into the room. "So what did Shimmer want?" I asked with a yawn.

"Nothing much," she said curling down.

"Grant, can I ask you a few questions?" Shimmer asked

"Yeah be right there," I said walking out of the door. I walked over to Shimmer. "Yeah so what is on your mind Shim?" I asked.

"So I'm coming into heat and I was wondering if you could answer some questions,"

"Shimmer to be honest I am probably just as clueless as you are when it comes to this but I will try to help," I said smiling.

"Well okay. What does this do to me?" she asked

"I really don't know besides making you fertile and horney," I said.

"Okay. What does this do to the opposite sex?" she asked.

"Well it makes boys feel horney and may take advantage of you," I said.

Her eyes widened; "You aren't feeling like that are you?" she asked a little worried.

"You don't need to worry about me I don't like you in that way. I can't fall for attract so I think you are pretty safe around me," I explained

"Well that's reassuring. For a second there I thought I had made one of the worst decisions of my lif…" she shuddered.

"Yeah, your heat will do that sometimes. The only way that I can think of doing to subside the effects a little is to play with yourself," I said.

"Play with myself?" she asked confused

"Yeah that is something you would have to ask Eve about. I'm a guy and have no way of demonstrating what to do,"

"Oh yeah I understand," she said. "Just one more question…"

"Fire away," I said

"Why isn't Eve in heat?" asked Shimmer.

"Oh um… Eve has recently come out of heat," I said.

"How?" she asked

"Well I better be off to sleep, you know hit the hay," I said avoiding the question.

"But you didn't answ…"

"Night Shim," I said entering the room. I curled down next to Eve. I don't want Shimmer to get any ideas of advancing on Jozzo… Joey! I need to keep him away from Shimmer for the next month! This is going to suck. I know about his crush on Shimmer and Shimmer's crush on Joey. However, this is Shimmer's first time going through heat and I don't want Jozzo to take any advances on her in heat. They barely know each other and I don't want them to do something that they will regret.

"Grant?" Eve asked

"Yes Evie?" I asked

"Why didn't you tell me that Shimmer was almost raped?" she asked

I looked away; "I'm sorry but I was concerned about myself that day. I was unwillingly given oral sex and if I didn't do something then fucking Braixen would have gotten it in more places than just her mouth. I try to wipe the memories associated with that day away. The look on Shimmer's face is now forever burned into my retina and I am now out for braixen blood. So Eve I am terribly sorry if I missed out on one terrible thing that happened that day," I said

"Oh grant I had no idea it was THAT day! I won't ever bring it up again,"

"I would have killed her if she wasn't travelling with us. Multiple broken bones and concussion is what she got away with," I said. "But of course Serena didn't believe me and it is one of many reasons that we were almost separated. Fucking braixen little fucking bitch. I swear I should have fucking killed her! No more braixen and no more hurting,"

(Eve)

"Grant! Listen to yourself! If you did kill braixen Serena would have called you rogue and you know what happens to rouge pokemon? They get killed them self!" I said almost on the verge of tears.

"I just can't bare to see you like that. I shouldn't have gone on that walk with Jess; I should have stayed with you. At least then I know that you would have been safe and none of the bullshit would have happened!" He said

"Grant. If you didn't go off with Jess then Shimmer would still be a pokemon that won't come out of the pokeball. The past is in the past! Don't let your past drag you down; look to the future and never back!" I said. "Do you know who said that Grant?" I asked. I took a deep breath; "You said that Grant, you! Don't let the memories of the past take over you. Lately you have been ignoring that Grant, I'm worried about you. In a few months you are going to be a father so do not start going down this road please,"

(Grant)

She's right! "I know. I just needed to get that out. I will always hold a terrible grudge on Braixen and if we ever battle I will not go soft," I said. "I'm going to be with Joey tomorrow so that he won't make any advances on Shimmer." I said.

"Do you smell her heat?" she asked looking at my crotch.

"Yes, but I am not sexually attracted to her. I smell it but I don't feel anything. Joey on the other hand needs to train with me tomorrow I just cannot risk him doing anything to Shimmer," I said.

"Yeah. But poor Joey, he loves Shimmer and now he has to stay away from her for a month," Eve said.

I fell asleep, nuzzling Eve lightly.

I opened my eyes and yawned. I kissed Eve's forehead and walked over to Joey. I shook him awake.

"Hey Joey. Do you want to go have a battle?" I asked.

He looked at me lazily and smiled; "Sure Grant," he said jumping off the chair he was sleeping on. We walked out the door and towards the battlefield to train. I need the training because I have been out of action for too long and I need to keep Joey away from Shimmer.

"So will Shimmer be joining us?" he asked.

I looked at him; "Nope it's just you and me for the day," I said

"So I can train with Shimmer tomorrow?" he asked

I shook my head; "I don't think you will be training with Shimmer for the rest of the month Joz," I said.

"Why? Is she sick?" He asked sounding concerned.

"No…" I bit my lip; "Shimmer is going through heat and we don't want anyone to take advantage of her whilst she's like this," I said.

"So I'm guessing Eve is also going through heat," he said

I shook my head; "nope, Eve has come out of her heat," I said.

He looked at me with a tilted head; "Come out of heat? Then that means…" his eyes widened; "You didn't?" I smiled and nodded my head. "Wow Grant you're going to be a father!"

"Yeah," I said.

"Man that's so weird! I never thought you would take that step with her," he said. "So are you out here to stay away from Shimmer's heat?" he asked

"No, it strangely doesn't affect me in the slightest," I said.

"Huh. That is odd," he said.

"I also can't fall for attract. Braixen attempted to use it on me once," I said with a light growl nearing the end.

"Braixen? What braixen?" he asked

"Serena's"

"Who is Serena?" he asked

"Oh yeah that's right you don't know about Serena, Clemont and Bonnie do you?"

"Not the slightest clue,"

"Well to put it plain and simple; Serena is Ash's female companion. Serena was also Eve's original owner. Her pokemon; Braixen was a total bitch!"

"How so?" he asked

"She constantly harassed me and Eve, just the thought of her makes me want to…" I took a deep breath; "She almost raped me. If she wasn't travelling with us at the time I would have fucking killed her!"

Joey's eyes widened; "Rape? You were almost raped?!" he asked in shock.

I slowly nodded my head. "Since we are on the subject; both Eve and Shimmer were both victims of attempted rape. They were both advanced on by the same species,"

"No! Shimmer was almost raped?! I'll kill the bastard!" Joey shouted

"Already taken care of," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I killed them. I killed both Shimmer's and Eve's pokemon who tried to rape them. Eve suffered more whilst Shimmer was just grazed. The reason I am telling you this is because the species of pokemon was, well… an umbreon," I said

"Oh! So that's why you wanted me to be careful when we came here?" he asked.

"Yeah. I really don't enjoy talking about the subject." I said.

(Eve)

My eyes opened and I yawned. I looked around the room. huh? Where's Grant?

"Harder!" yelled a voice. I walked over to the balcony and saw Grant and Joey battling. "Come on Joey! I know you can do better! Go as hard as you can on me okay?"

I walked back inside. I saw Shimmer laying on the bed with a slight smile on her face as she slept. I sat down in front of the bed and waited. Shimmer began to stir. She looked at me with her big beady eyes and smiled;

"Morning Eve," she said

"Good morning Shimmer," I said with a smile back.

"Are you in heat?" She asked

"No I recently got out of my heat,"

"How?" She asked

"Well… I…" I stopped myself I don't want her getting any ideas.

"You what?" She asked

"Never mind," I said

"Come on Eve! This is an absolutely terrible feeling!"

"Just play with yourself," I said.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Masturbate,"

"How do I do that?"

"You have paws. You'll figure it out,"

"I have paws… Oh!" She said looking down and to her paws. She blushed; "you mean I have to…"

"Yep,"

(Grant)

My body swiftly moved out of the way of the incoming dark pulse. I grinned. He's wide open.

I charged energy in my fist and unleashed it on Joey. He fainted. I smiled and proceeded to help him up.

"Jeez Joey you're getting good!" I said panting.

He smiled; "well I did learn from the best!" He said. A loud screech connected with my ears. "What was that?" Joey asked.

"I think that was Shimmer," I said.

"Shimmer?! Is she in trouble?" He asked worried.

"No! She must just be… Uh… Dealing with her heat," I said

"What do you mean by that?" He asked

I sighed; "She's wanking," I said.

Joey turned a deep red; "O-oh okay," he said.

"Anyway are you up for round two?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! This time go harder on me! I think I can stand a chance," he said with enthusiasm.

I smiled and took my position. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded his head indicating his answer. "Battle begin!" I shouted.

Joey jumped onto the battlefield and began charging a dark pulse. I smiled and jumped into the air with a charged iron tail. I saw Joey look at me with his eyes wide open. I began to rapidly spin. I felt my tail dig into the ground and I increased my rotation speed kicking up some dirt before shooting off like a rocket. I hit Joey multiple times and jumped off him. He fell to the ground and fainted.

"Joey are you alright?" I asked.

He looked up and groaned; "yeah I just need a super potion and I'll be fine okay Grant," he said looking woozy.

"Yeah scratch that you're battered mate. You need to lie down." I said.

"Where should I lay down?" He asked

"In our room, you look like you're about to throw up, are you sure you are okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. But are you sure it is a good idea for me to lay down in our room with Shimmer in there?" He asked

"Joey I'm not worried about Shimmer, you need to lay down and rest. I went too hard on you. Nurse Joy is out running errands so I'll get her to check up on you tomorrow," I said leading him into the pokemon center. I knocked on the door; "Eve is it safe to come in?" I asked

"Yeah Grant you're fine!" Eve shouted back. I slowly opened the door and walked Joey in. "What happened to him?" Asked Eve.

"I went too rough on him," I said. "He looks sick so I thought he could rest in here," I said.

"Hey Eve, how long does this last?" Asked Shimmer walking in from the balcony. Her eyes connected on Joey and widened so far they could have been beach balls; "Joey! What happened to him?" She asked

"I went a little too rough on him. Don't worry he's fine Shim he just needs some rest," I said

"Hey Shimmer," Joey said lazily.

"Hi Joz," she said with a smile and a slight tear in her eyes.

"Hey. Don't worry Shimmer I'm fine. Okay? So wipe away those tears and smile for me," Joey said with a smile. Shimmer looked up at him and hugged him.

"Get better soon. Next time don't get Grant to go too hard on you okay?" Shimmer said.

"Okay mum I promise," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"See? He's shit stirring already! He'll be fine! Now I just need to lay him down, his legs are weak." I said. I slowly walked Joey over to his chair and lay him down beside it.

"I really like him," Shimmer said.

"I really like you too," Joey said weakly making Shimmer jump. "I may not be feeling well but I can still hear."

"Shimmer you need to be careful around him okay? When your heat picks back up just fight your urges to be with him okay,"

"can I sit and talk with him?" She asked

"Well I'm not expecting you to completely avoid him. Just when you feel the funny feeling, walk away so that you can do your thing, okay?"

She smiled and gave a nod; "just as long as I can keep an eye on him," she said.

"Of course," I said. Shimmer lay down and began talking with Joey.

I watched the sky slowly cascade into darkness. Shimmer fell asleep and I proceeded to pick her up and place her on the bed.

I sighed; "this is just the first day," I said. "This is going to be a very long month!"

 **Author's notes: Yay insert inappropriate joke here :p. Hope you enjoyed it because as you are probably aware by now, I absolutely love writing this story. It makes it even better that people are actually enjoying this story. I love each and every one of you. But yeah; is Joey really alright? How will Shimmer cope with Joey in close proximity of her whilst she is in heat? Questions may be answered... I really hope you lot enjoyed. Leave a review if you so wish and tell me your thoughts on the story so far, tell me if anything needs tweaking because I will read it. I read all the reviews that come in and I put most into consideration. Anyway I should end this long author note; so you all have a wonderful day/ night/ afternoon and remember to always stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking**

 **-Shocking Pikachu ;)**


	24. Less worries

**Author's notes: G'day welcome to the 24th chapter! Sorry this is a little shorter than most of my chapters but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

(Grant)

My eyes opened and I got to my feet. I began walking over to Joey. I shook him awake. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"My head still feels weird but otherwise I'm fine," he said.

"I still want nurse Joy to look over you just to make sure," I said. I walked over and woke up Jess.

"Hey Grant. What's up?" she asked

"I'm going to get nurse Joy to look over Joz," I said.

"Is he still feeling bad?" she asked

"He says he isn't but I want him to be looked over still," I said.

"Okay just give me a sec and I'll take him in," she said. Disadvantage of being a pokemon; I cannot just walk up to a nurse and get looked at. You have to be with a trainer.

Jess got out of her bed and walked me and Joey out of the door. She led Joey and me to the front desk.

"Hi, I was just wondering if you could look over my umbreon," she said with a smile.

Nurse Joy looked at Joey; "Sure, what do you need me to check out?" she asked

"Oh I just need you to check over him. He had a battle the other day and was pretty badly injured." Jess said

"Come on! It wasn't that bad!" Joey said dizzily

"Okay, so he can talk," she said surprised

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I could say jokes and stuff but it gets boring after the tenth nurse Joy," I said.

"How can you talk?" she asked

"Ask your cousin that runs the pokemon center in the previous town," I said. "But do that later; look over Joey please?" I asked.

She led us into a small room and nurse Joy began shining a flashlight into Joey's eyes. She stopped; "He has a concussion," she said. "I recommend he doesn't battle and doesn't do anything that makes him feel sick. This sort of thing seems to sort itself out within a month," she said.

"Hear that Joey?" I asked. He looked at me looking sickly.

"Yeah you may want to also give him these with his meals," nurse Joy said handing Jess a box of pills. "Do you know by any chance how he got like this?"

"It was me. We were having a battle and I suppose I went too rough on him," I said

"Too rough? You're a pikachu! I mean even if you put your back into it there is no way you could do this sort of damage," she said in a laugh.

"Give me the cheapest but strongest thing in here," I said.

She walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a thick metal rod. "Try and break this! Not even legendaries have been able to break this! It is the toughest material on earth! So go on try!" she said. I smiled something out of this world as she placed it down in front of me. I charged up my iron tail; "Please. An iron tail? Well good luck; Arceus's judgement made a small dent in it so let's see how this goes. Will the tail break?" She said with a grin. I shrugged and slammed my iron tail down onto the large bar slicing it in half.

"I'm sorry? Who's weak? Did you say that a small little pikachu outdid a legendary?" I said with a sarcastic tone. "Jess show her my stats," I said

Jess pulled out her pokedex and revealed my stats. "How on earth does a level 50 have 500 attack?! Is that 1 000HP? What the hell?! I need to do a drug test on this pikachu there is no way that these are legitimate stats!" nurse Joy said.

"Sure go right ahead, I guarantee that there are no performance enhancing drugs in my system," I said. Nurse Joy pulled out a syringe and walked over to me. She inserted it into my arm and began to suck a small bit of blood out of my arm. She slowly took the needle out and walked over to a machine. She placed the sample of my blood into the machine and it began to make an odd buzzing sound. The machine stopped with a ding and a slip of paper came out.

"You're clean! Not even a smidge of steroids or anything!" nurse Joy said with wide eyes.

"What did I tell ya?"

"This is insane! No pokemon should have stats like these especially at level freaking 50!"

"Ask the nurse joy in the town closest to here; she'll tell you stuff about me."

Nurse Joy made a walk towards a phone and called the pokemon center.

"Hey I have a talking pikachu here; do you know about him?" Nurse Joy asked.

Another voice came out of the speaker on the phone; "Grant's there? I thought he was dead for sure after going over death rush falls!" said the nurse Joy.

"Yeah I'm fine! I was out for a while but I'm fine!" I said.

"Did you know that that pikachu survived a massive umbreon attack? He was chased by no less than 100 umbreon! He had so many broken bones we thought he was dead! But he pulled through and his mate didn't leave his side until he was able to walk; it was so cute to watch!" she said.

I walked out of the room and into the bedroom. I saw that Joey was talking with Shimmer; "So no battling for the rest of the month?" Shimmer asked.

"Yeah; it sucks but I will have you, Grant and Eve to talk with," he said dizzily.

"Yeah I guess you will, won't you? I hope you get better soon I really want to…" Shimmer shuddered; "I really want to battle with you again," she said.

"Hey you two, Joey; you need rest and Shimmer; how are you feeling at the moment?" I asked

"Well I am not feeling my heat as much as I did before but maybe it's just because I am concerned about Joey. I hate the idea of him being hurt,"

"Yeah I do too. I was with him when he was stabbed that night; it is so weird to think that this whole time I thought he was dead! Turns out that he was just taken to this dimension."

"I just know him like this. I like him like this; he's nice and sweet and is amazing to be around!" Shimmer said

"You really feel like that?" Joey asked blushing slightly.

"Well yeah! You're an amazing pokemon!"

"Shimmer… I… have… a crush on you!" he said blushing even harder.

"Joey… I have a crush on you too!" Shimmer said jumping onto Joey.

Well that escalated quickly! "Do you want me to leave or…?" I asked

"Hmm? Nah mate you're fine!" Joey said looking into Shimmer's eyes. They locked their lips. Huh, so this is what it looks like from this angle. This is kinda awkward but I don't want to take my eyes off them because Shimmer is in heat! They look nice together. They pulled away and stared into eachother's eyes and nuzzled each other.

"Hey Grant," said Eve.

I smiled and looked back; "Hi honey," I said nuzzling her.

"So it finally happened huh?" she asked

"Yeah, Shimmer slipped whilst she was talking to me and Joey confessed," I said. "I don't want to leave them alone because Shim's in heat," I said

"Well Joey looks like he isn't reacting to her heat anymore and Shimmer looks like she has more important things on her mind besides that," Eve said nuzzling my cheek.

"Yeah but they may get caught in the moment and the next thing you know; Shimmer is pregnant,"

"You worry too much Grant. They're fine. Tell me do you smell Shimmer's heat?" She asked

"Now that you mention it; no I don't," I said.

"Then they're fine! Let's leave them alone. Let's go battle or play in the woods. I'm going to be agile for just a few more months so make the most of it," Eve said before kissing my cheek.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Shimmer.

I looked at Shimmer; "Nothing much Shimmer," I said. My eyes turned back to Eve; "You're right let's go play," I said walking out the door. I leaned on Eve as we walked.

"Grant; what's on your mind? You never lean on me!" Eve said.

I shrugged; "I don't know, a lot has happened over the past few weeks. I fell over a waterfall, I found out my friend was alive this whole time and I am going to be a father! I guess now it is all starting to sink in," I said.

"Yeah and it all happened so fast! But I bet it will all turn out fine! I mean it always has," Eve said with an enchanting smile. I didn't reply after all she was right. Things do seem to turn out just fine between us.

The light of the sun glistened through the trees making odd and vague shadows on the ground where we walked. My thoughts ran through my head as I walked. What should we name them? How are Joey and Shimmer? "Eve?" I asked

She stopped walking and looked at me; "Yeah Grant? What's up?" she asked

"Well I've been wondering lately about the kid,"

"What about them?"

"Well what should we name him or her?" I asked

"Hmmm…" she paused. "If it's a girl I'll name it and if it's a boy then you'll name it," she said.

"What if it is a pichu or an eevee? There is a chance it could be either,"

"Well I'm not sure…"

"Oh I have an idea of what we can do with the egg,"

"Is that so? Now what would that be?" she asked

"Well we could scramble it, make an omelette…" I was tackled by Eve and I felt her biting my ear.

"You are such a child! But that's why I love you!" She said giggling.

"You know I wouldn't do anything to the egg. In fact I would probably be more protective than you!" I said

"You probably would."

I turned my head to the sky and saw the dancing colours of the sunset; "Come on sweetie, it's time to head back" I said giving her a nuzzle. We began our way back to the pokemon center. I heard a rustle in the bushes and a familiar smell hit my nostrils; it was like the sort of smell that was within my chamber before I was born. I stopped dead still.

"Grant, is everything alright?" Eve asked. I stayed silent with my eyes wide open. "Grant?"

"Excuse me!" said a voice in a sweet innocent tone. I turned around to see a pikachu; female evident by the heart shaped tail. The smell seemed to be coming from her.

"Yes? What's up?" I asked

She paused and looked at me. "I was wondering if you could help me out a bit," she said. Who is this pokemon? "You see I have been looking for this pokemon for a few years now. I have conducted many searches but none have been successful," she said.

"Well I'd gladly help," I said.

"I would appreciate that but I don't think that I'll need it," she said with a slight smile.

"Who are you?" I asked. My eyes stayed focused on her. What I was smelling wasn't heat; it was as familiar as the back of my hand.

"I wouldn't expect you to remember me! After all you were only a pichu," she said. My eyes widened. "Hi son," she said.

 **Author's notes: Uhh what? What are the chances of Grant running into this? Is it his mother or just a crazy pikachu? How will Grant react to this? What is the truth to his past? Hope you all enjoyed reading this short but sweet chapter and leave a review if you can think of any suggestions or any constructive critisism because I read all of them and put lot of them into consideration and may change areas where I can improve. So I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter in Grant and Eve's lives because I relly enjoy writing them. So now you all jave to remember to stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu ;)**


	25. Answered questions

Chapter 25- Answered questions

(Grant)

I felt frozen. Still; like ice and eyes wide. "What?!" I shouted

"I'm your mother," she said.

So many questions rushed through my head like; where's dad? or Just a whole lot of 'what?'. One question swished in my head the most though; "Why did you leave me?" I asked with my head to the ground.

"We were getting chased by a herd of the rivaling pikachu clan and I dropped you out of my mouth," she said.

My eye twitched slightly; "So what? You decided to leave your infant son to be killed?" I asked feeling rage.

"Yes… but I went back to you and noticed you were gone! I was scared and I wandered around the woods looking for you! I heard an eevee settlement nearby and there you were! Confused and scared; you looked absolutely helpless,"

"Probably because my own mother fucking abandoned me!" I shouted releasing anger.

"I rushed back and told your father. He was filled with rage and he ran out in search for you," she said.

My eyes were wide. Wait so that means; I put my paws over my mouth. I-I killed my father!

"Ever since then I had a very bitter taste towards…" she looked over at Eve and growled.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted.

"What would you do? Kill your mother?" she asked

"You are not a mother to me! You left me for dead and didn't bother to talk with the eevee to explain the situation. You are not a mother to me!" I said coldly. My 'mother' walked closer to Eve and I saw fear within Eve's eyes. "Back off!" I shouted; "Before I am forced to take action!" I said in a low growl. Her cheeks began shooting off small jolts of electricity. I have to stop her before anything happens to Eve! Without any hesitation I coated my tail in iron and began to swing my tail connecting hard on my birth mother's face sending her flying back. "Back the fuck off!" I shouted.

"Why waste your time with this pathetic creature?"

That triggered me big time! I grabbed her by the throat; "No one treats Eve like that! You hear me? NO ONE! I don't give a fuck who you say you are! You stay the fuck away from Eve and stay the fuck away from me!" I shouted with anger. She fell to the ground and looked at me shocked. "Why the fuck are you so shocked? You call the one I love pathetic, do you expect me to brush that off?"

"How could you do this to your own mother?" she asked trying to play the victim card.

"Don't you even try! You were never my mother! I don't care if you gave birth to me! I am not your son! My adoptive parent did a much better job of taking care of me! She cared for me she was my real mother! You don't have to have the blood of the family for them to be your mother! You are not my mother!" I slowly began walking over to Eve; "Hey, are you okay?" I asked

"Yes Grant," she said still shaken up. I turned towards my mother who was slowly walking over to me with an iron tail charged. She had a grin on her face.

"Here is the difference between you and me. I am fully levelled up whilst you would be about mid way. So best not start something that you can't win," she said with her slow walk.

I charged up my iron tail; "Eve; get back honey," I said. Eve nodded and stepped back a bit.

"What can't she stand up for herself?" she asked.

"No it's just that this isn't her battle!" I said. She began walking slowly towards me;

"So aren't you going to swing?" she asked.

I kept my stare; "You know what they say… Ladies first," I said in a deep menacing voice. She bolted at me and swung her tail. In an instant I blocked her iron tail with my own. I began to swing my tail at her only to have it stopped by her own. I grinned as I began charging a power-up-punch. I unleashed my energy sending her flying towards the nearest tree. She weakly stood up with blood pouring out of her nose. She looked at me with a dead stare and then looked towards Eve. Her body began glowing and she shot off. The world began moving in slow motion. I ran towards Eve and jumped in front of the attack. I went flying back; slamming into a tree. Owch, Giga impact hurts like a mother fucker! I slowly got to my feet and saw mum standing with blood still coming out of her. My body felt weak; there is still a move I can use; I need to concentrate! My mother stared at Eve again and made a dead run toward her. I felt my brain pulse and the world suddenly stopped moving. I was deep in concentration; eyes focused on my mother. I shot a beam of purple from me stopping my mother from advancing any further. Colour came back to my eyes and I slowly began moving her away from Eve with my psychic. I threw my mother into another tree. I stopped my psychic and was greeted with a headache.

Eve looked at me; "Grant? Was that psychic?" she asked.

"Yes it was," I said.

"How long have you been able to do that?" she asked flabbergasted.

"Since the day you started showing symptoms of brain worms," I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked

"I was going to make it a surprise," I said. "Is she dead?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. She's still moving,"

"good," I said. I began walking over to my mother. She looked at me with blood stained fur. "Now unless you want to die I suggest you go away and never return!" I said with anger.

"You wouldn't dare! You don't have the guts!" She said.

"Don't have the guts? Oh if only you had seen my past," I said.

"Why do you sound like that?" she asked

"Sound like what?"

"That weird accent,"

"Long fucking story! Now you stay away from me and Eve and nobody gets more hurt!" I said.

"Just you wait 'till I find your father!" she said with anger

"You will find his skeletal remains somewhere," I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a growl.

"Let's just say dad wasn't smart and he kept coming back. Now I don't think you will be finding him alive," I said.

"You killed…" She let out a growl. and bit me hard; so hard that she caused me to bleed.

"Last chance! Leave or die!" I shouted. She gave me a cold stare. She swung an iron tail into my nose and I fell back. I charged my iron tail and made the edge as sharp as I could. "Well it seems that you have chosen that path huh?" I said. I began walking over to her. I stopped; can I really do this? She is my mother. She seems like Jess's parents. I don't think of her as my mother! She isn't my mother, she isn't my mother; "You aren't my mother," I said as I sliced with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes and saw that I was covered in blood. I killed my parents. I killed them and I feel no guilt. Why don't I feel guilt? I know why. They were terrible people!

"Grant are you okay?" asked Eve.

"Well I killed my parents. How is it that two of the worst pokemon produced me?" I asked

"Because you are the bi-product. You were raised in a different environment than the one you were meant to be in; you grew up in a caring and loving home," Eve said kissing me.

It is night now. "Let's continue back to the pokemon center," I said

"Wait you feel nothing after killing your mother?" she asked

"She was never a mother to me! She left me to die!" I said.

"Grant! You're bleeding!" Eve shouted. I felt something thick and wet roll down the side if my head.

"Shit! Is it bad?" I asked

"No it seems like just a scratch," she said.

"Good," I said with a sigh of relief. We finally reached the doors of the pokemon center and walked in. We turned into our room. Joey's eyes connected on me and they went wide.

"Grant! I-is that blood?!" he asked. Jess and Shimmer came running in from the bathroom.

"Grant! What happened?" Jess asked worried.

"We got attacked," I said

"Umbreon?" Jess asked.

"No… It was… my m-mother!" I said

"What?!" everyone asked at the same time.

"I ran into my mother. She abandoned me when I was a pichu. She tried to kill Eve!" I said. "So I…"

Shimmer looked at me in shock; "You killed your mother?" she asked

"Yes but she definitely was NOT my mother. She abandoned me and really was like well… Jess's parents," I said.

Jess's eyes widened; "You had parents like mine?" she asked

"It seems so," I said with a sigh.

"So I guess that explains the blood," Jess said.

"Wait so you killed a pokemon Grant?" Jozzo asked

"Yes I had to! If I didn't then she would have killed Eve!"

"But she was your mother!"

"No! Mary is my mother. She's just the one who gave birth to me!" I said.

(Eve)

I nudged Grant; "I'm tired," I said; "Can we go to sleep please?" I asked drowsily.

Grant looked back at me; "Yes; in fact we should all get some sleep; we still have 28 days of this month left!" he said.

We curled down together and fell asleep. I opened my eyes with a yawn and as usual Grant was already up. I smiled and made my way towards the balcony when something caught my eye. I saw Jozzo laying by himself.

"Joey?" I asked

He opened his eyes with a stretch; "Hey Eve, what's up?" He asked

"Well I was wondering why you didn't sleep with Shimmer. Even before me and Grant confessed our love we slept together; granted it was winter and it was freezing but why didn't you sleep with Shimmer?"

He looked at me and put his head into his paws; "Well if I stand up then I feel like I am going to throw up and I'm nervous,"

"Why are you nervous?" I asked

"Well she's in heat and I don't want to subconsciously make moves on her,"

"Joey, it is fine to lay with her. I mean you didn't advance on her yesterday," I said.

He sighed; "Yes I did," he said

"Wait… What?"

"After you guys left Shimmer's heat became more obvious and being the male I am, I got turned on and Shimmer being on top of me didn't help either. I remember pushing her off me and spreading her legs. I snapped out of the state I was in and backed off. I was scared I didn't know what I was doing and ever since I have been too worried to get too close to her. I just don't want to do it again!" He said.

I put my arm around him; "hey, it's not your fault. This is the first time you are experiencing a heat so don't beat yourself up. I'm sure that Shimmer was taken off guard as well but she loves you too. Who knows maybe when she is out of her heat you can go off into the woods; you know it is nice and isolated and then you two can get rid of your 'cravings' if you catch my drift," I said with a smile.

He blushed; "S-so you and Grant did that?" He asked

"What? Did you expect us to just be blind about this whole thing?" Grant asked leaning on the glass door.

"How are you two so open about this stuff?" Joey asked

"We don't have secrets anymore. Grant and I tell each other everything!" I said with a smile. "After you tell each other about your lives you become more open with one another and the awkwardness just fades away,"

"My head still feels fuzzy and those pills taste like shit. I am not having a good week," Joey said with a sigh.

"Well the head is my fault man; I am really sorry. If I could go back and change the events of that day then I would," Grant said with his head in the dirt.

I bumped him lightly; "hey, he got closer to Shimmer because of that so keep your chin up cotton ball!" I said nuzzling him.

"Why are you two so good at this?" Joey asked

"Well Grand and I have been through alot together! From abandonment, blizzards and pokemon wanting to kill us. It really made us appreciate each other," I said.

"Don't worry Joz, you'll be back on your feet in no time mate!" Grant said with a smile.

"I hope so… I am really craving a battle," Joey said.

(Grant)

The rest of the month went pretty smoothly and Shimmer got out of her heat and Jozzo's concussion has subsided. Eve has a noticeable bump in her stomach and I am filled with joy.

"Come on guys it is time to head over to the next town and obtain the seventh badge!" Jess said with enthusiasm.

"Hell yeah! I want to participate in this one. I need the training, I have been out of action for a while," I said with a smile.

"Okay then get your things because we a are off!" Jess said. I looked back to Eve, she's putting her flower in her fur. "I may need to cut back on the amount of food I'm giving Eve," Jess said

"Why?" I asked

"She seems to have gained some weight,"

"She hasn't gained weight, Eve's pregnant," I said.

Jess nodded her head and then stopped, she looked at me with wide eyes; "She's what?!"

 **Author's notes: Well... That happened. Grant has killed both of his parents and Shimmer is out of heat and they are on their way to the seventh gym badge. But what challenges will the gang face with Eve's pregnancy and will Grant annihilate the seventh gym? Anyways thank you so much for reading this chapter! Send me your reviews if anything needs improving because I read all the reviews and enjoy the feedback. Thanks for reading and remember to stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu :p**


	26. Months and months of waiting

(Grant)

"Jess are you okay?" I asked. "Hello?" I waved my hand in front of her.

"Eve's pregnant?!" she asked shocked

"Well yeah," I said with a smile.

"Were you caught in the moment? Did you take advantage of her?" she asked

I shook my head; "No, Eve and I thought about having kids a bit before she came into heat," I said with a smile.

"I just can't wrap my head around the fact that you're going to be a father!" she said.

"Well then become an ekans and learn the move because I will be!"

"Okay then Grant," Jess said walking out the door. I smiled and then looked back to Eve.

"I swear that you just keep getting more and more beautiful every day I see you Eve," I said giving her a kiss.

"Thanks Grant," she said nuzzling me.

"So are you feeling okay? Don't feel sick? Do you need anything?" I asked

"Grant I'm fine," she said

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Positive,'

"Are you really sure bec…"

"Yes Grant I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me too much," she said

"I'm sorry, but I need to make sure that you are fine,"

"Ease off just a bit,"

"I can't do that. I'm sticking to you like glue sweetie. I don't want anything happening to the kid, I don't want you to be attacked when I am not around," I said. "With that said… are you ready to go?" I asked her

"Yeah pretty much. Have you got your things?"

"Well I have you… and yeah everything!" I said with a smile.

"Wait Grant where's your book?" she asked.

"Don't you remember? It was destroyed when we left it behind," I said

"Oh yeah…"

"It's fine though. I have you and you have your flower," I said

"But you don't have your things…"

"As long as you're happy then I am happy,"

"But I thought that book was special to you,"

"Oh believe me it is. But you are much more important than a few hundred pages of drawings," I said smiling

"but that book was from your world! It holds the memories of the day I gave it to you. Now you have nothing to remember that day,"

I walked over to Eve and took the flower from her fur. "This... This is all I need. I look at it and I remember that day. I remember the way your face lit up when I gave it to you. I look into it and I see your happy, jolly self. This small flower is what kept me going when we were separated from our dimensions. With it I was able to summon a one way portal. So don't worry about me, wear it and I will always be with you. Wear it and know that I will protect you. Wear it with the knowledge that I love you. Remember that I will stay by your side no matter what. This flower of jewels does not make you look beautiful, it only adds to your beauty. So That is why I don't need that book. That is why I only need… you," I said smiling and putting the flower back in her fur.

"Damn it Grant. Why do have to be so darn charming?" she asked.

"Just my personality," I said nuzzling her.

"Grant! Eve! Come on we can't wait all day!" Jess shouted from outside the center.

"Yeah coming!" I shouted back. Eve and I walked out of the pokemon center and we began our walk. I felt Eve begin to lean on me I looked at her and smiled. I turned my head towards Joey. Ever since that incident he has kept his distance from Shimmer. I know he still feels guilty about what he did. I feel so bad for Joey. I have also seen what this has done to Shimmer. She has no idea why Joey is avoiding her and this has completely fucked with her emotions. She used to be so happy and now she is so depressed because she thinks that Joey doesn't like her anymore. She has been talking with me recently, I'm really worried about her. She just isn't herself. She has been saying things that scare me. I nudged Eve to get her attention.

"Yes Grant? What's up?" she asked.

"I just need to speak with Joey," I said.

"Okay" she said as she stopped leaning on me. I slowed my pace and began to walk beside Joey.

"Hi Joz; is everything okay mate?" I asked

"No not really. I just can't face Shimmer after what I did to her," he said

"That's the thing Joey, you didn't DO anything. From what Eve told me you spread her legs and got caught back into reality. I bet that Shimmer was caught off guard just as much as you," I said.

"I just can't face her Grant. I did something to her, you wouldn't understand how I feel," he said.

"You're right that **I** wouldn't understand… but I know Eve would and she did something worse than what you did," I said.

"W-wait… Eve did something to you?!" he asked shocked.

"Yep. She smashed me in the face with an iron tail… twice,"

"What? Why would she do that?" he asked

"I startled her one time and a parasite took over her the second time. In fact the only reason I bumped into you was because of that," I said

"So that's why you fell down the waterfall?" he asked

"Well yes and no," I said

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well the reason that I was out there in the first place was because of her zombified attack, but she came to my aid; I had lost a lot of blood and passed out. She fed me berries and stayed by my side. The only thing is that the berry tree was on one side of rapids, the thing that was connecting it was a rotting tree. Eve got across just fine when I woke up. I began my walk across the bridge and I began to hear a cracking sound. I was too far ahead to turn back, and too far back to make it the rest of the way. So the log snapped beneath my feet and I fell into the raging rapids below."

"Dang so… you would know how Shimmer feels?" Joey asked

"No, I have no idea what she is going through. Isolation from the one they love, getting ignored. You need to talk to her Joey. Talk to her about this situation. She needs to talk to you. Shimmer thinks that she has done something wrong because you are ignoring her. I can tell her as many times as I want to tell her that it is not her fault. She won't believe me Joey, she'll only believe you. You really need to talk to her,"

"But she hasn't done anything wrong Grant,"

"I know that Joey! You need to talk to her!"

"I can't Grant, I just can't. After what I have done I just can't". I exhaled deeply and slapped Joey across the face. "Grant, what was that for?" he asked

"I'm slapping some sense into you! Shimmer is in a terrible state because you just will not talk to her about it! Wake up! Problems will not get sorted out on their own! YOU have to sort it out. YOU have to talk to her. If you truly love her you should be able to talk to her about this! I absolutely hate seeing anyone that I care about in a state like this! Only you can fix this mess Joey," I said almost shouting at him.

"Okay. What did you and Eve do after the incidents?" asked Joey

"Well I remember that the first time she hit me with her attack. Eve began apologising about a thousand times. She was so worried about me, I was knocked out and bleeding. She didn't leave my side for a second. This is the part that is completely different for you. This was before Eve and I became a couple. I woke up with a whopping headache and I saw her in the corner bleeding. I felt so much guilt letting a friend get like this, jumping out of the snow and scaring her. She apologised and I apologised and it went around in circle. We joke about that iron tail incident now. You know, it is the conflicts that make the relationship stronger. Now I'm not saying that you should go out and get a pikachu with a bounty on your head. But if you are able to settle conflicts as a couple, it will really make your bond together much stronger,"

"Yeah I think that I get what you are putting down Grant," Joey said.

My eyes turned to Eve. She looked dizzy. I sighed; "I got to go," I said.

Joey looked at me confused; "Why?" he asked. I smiled and gestured towards Eve. "Oh…"

"Sorry mate, I'm going to be a father. Sacrifices will have to be made," I said walking over to Eve. "Hey are you feeling okay?" I asked her.

Eve shook her head. "I feel sick but nothing will come up. I feel tired whilst feeling wide awake," She said.

"I wish I could say that it will get better but really this feeling will only get worse,"

"Wow. Way to sugar coat it Grant!"

"What would I get for lying? It will grow and eventually will come out the same way it came in,"

"It will be worth…" Eve almost fell down. I caught her very quickly.

"Do you want to stop walking for a while?" I asked. Eve slowly nodded her head. I smiled and bent down. Eve climbed onto my back and I began walking. Eve fell asleep almost instantly. I don't blame her. She has been getting next to no sleep these past few weeks. I mean I haven't been able to get much sleep either with her tossing and turning and constant bathroom breaks. It is not her fault though. soon the distant lights of Anistar city swept across the land. We walked down to the city and Jess booked a room at the pokemon center. Eve woke up when we entered the room only to get off my back, curl down and fall asleep again. Maybe this'll be the night that we both get some decent sleep. I made my way over to Eve and began to lay down when my name hit my ears. I turned around and saw Shimmer in the doorway. "Yes Shim? What's up?" I asked tiredly.

"Oh, never mind," she said.

I looked back at Eve. She is tossing and turning; another long night. "Well Shimmer I don't mind. If it is not you that's keeping me up, then it will be Eve," I said.

"Why do you say that?" she asked

"She's been having rough nights these past few weeks. Both of us as a result cannot seem to get much sleep," I said.

"Okay. So can I talk to you for a bit?" she asked

"Sure," I said. Shimmer led me out to the front of the pokemon center. I swear at this point I should just be the dedicated councillor. I seem to be the 'go to guy' for help and advice.

"So I have noticed that Eve has a small lump where her stomach is," Shimmer said

"Oh yeah about that…" I started

"You knotted her," she said. I was caught off guard by that comment.

"Well yes but why did you feel the need to say that?" I asked

"Because you all think I am a child! You didn't tell me that in order for a female to get out of heat they had to have sex," she said

"Simmer, I have never thought of you like that. Eve and I didn't tell you because we didn't want you getting pregnant when you weren't ready to. Come on you know that I treat you like the adult you are I mean I don't fucking censor myself around you. I know you are mature so it isn't me that you should be telling this to, you should tell this to Eve and Joz if this is how you truly feel," I said

"Wait so you will try not to swear around your kids? That'll be odd to see. But I get what you are saying I have noticed that you treat me differently to the way Eve and Joey treat me, you do treat me like an adult," Shimmer said.

"Well that's that. However I feel that that was not what you invited me out here to talk about," I said.

"No, it's just Joey," she said with a sigh

"I have told you countless times that he ignoring you has nothing to do with you. Well it has something to do with you but it is on his end and not yours," I said with a smile.

"But I can't help but feel that I have done something wrong," she said with a tear in her eye.

"Well you better just face the fact that I am a dingus," Joey said in the doorway of the pokemon center. Fuck he was silent; I didn't even hear the doors open, and they are louder than Melbourne on a busy Monday morning. "Listen Shimmer, I have been avoiding you because I felt shame in what I almost did to you. But now nothing can top the guilt that I feel for getting you this way right now," Joey said as he walked towards Shimmer. Shimmer went silent and blinked rapidly "Let's talk Shimmer. I cannot forgive myself for how I feel right now,"he said.

"What happened to the side of your face?" She asked pointing out a visible re mark.

"Oh, I was bing hysterical and Granty-boy had to knock some sense into me," he said with a smile.

"I thought Grant would never hit anyone he cares about,"

"You would be surprised what I will do Shim. Before I met Eve, I had never killed anyone or anything… unless you count a couple of mice. I will do anything to make those I care about happy. Weather it be a slap in the face to murder. I will do anything to keep you all safe," I said.

"Would you do that to Eve? Would you hit Eve?" asked Shimmer

"No… I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I could never hit a girl. Now if she challenges me to a battle that is a different story," I said.

"Wow, most males would not care," Shimmer said

"Well I am not like most males am I?" I smiled. Shimmer turned her head back to Joey and fell into his... arms? Legs? Jeez one year in this dimension and I still do not know what to call an eeveelutions' limbs. "You two have fun. I have to get back to my girl," I said with a wide smile. I walked back into the bedroom and laid next to Eve. I curled down and fell asleep.

My eyes opened and the sun almost blinded me. Another month has past and Joey and Shimmer play like Eve and I do. It is amusing to watch. Shimmer recently began glowing, indicating that her evolution is near. Shim asked Jess to give her an everstone so that she didn't evolve. She found two and ever since I saw my estimated stats for evolving into raichu will drop by 150 in most areas I kindly obliged. I now do not fear thunder stones. Jess decided that we should train this month so that we are completely ready to battle the gym. I need to training, I have been out of battles for a while now and even though I am the strongest in the group I need to still gain experience I mean I am only level 55 so I still have a lot of potential left within me. Eve's little bump has gotten larger and I am tickled with joy.

Eve began tossing and turning. She opened her eyes and the connected with mine. "Good morning beautiful," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Grant," she yawned.

"So when will the egg come out?" I asked.

"I think it comes out next month," she's said. "And then it takes about six months to hatch,"

"Wait how do you know this?" I asked

"Oh I eavesdropped on nurse Joy and Jess's conversation," She said with a smile.

"You sneaky bastard," I said. She just looked at me and giggled. I nuzzled her and made my way out to see the others.

"Grant!" Joey said.

"Hey Joz! How you doing?" I asked.

"I'm doing fine, how about you?" he asked

"Doing great," I said with a smile.

"Really? Because you slept in for far too long mate,"

"Yeah. I guess Eve is still keeping me up," I smiled.

"Anyhoo. Are you ready to train?" he asked

"Yes. Man oh man I need it. I may be the strongest but I can be even stronger. I need to be ready for when I eventually am needed in battle. I am the last resort,"

"Jeez Grant. I just asked if you wanted to train. I didn't ask you to write a novel," Joey said with a chuckle.

"Yeah sorry about that… hey where's Shimmer?" I asked.

"I think she went to the toilet," he said.

"You didn't go with her?" I asked shocked.

"No. Why would I?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The woods are dangerous! She could be hurt or raped. Shimmer is strong but when someone is caught off guard then she may not be able to defend herself!" I said.

"She'll be fine," he said.

"How long ago did she leave?" I asked

"Almost an hour ago…"

"Shit! Come on we need to go!" I said running off.

"Grant, this isn't anything to worry about. She may be taking her time," He said

"How can you be sure? Are you certain she is in no danger?" I asked. "Look Joey, you may not know this but this world is not safe. If you take your eyes off anyone for even a second, something terrible can happen! Look I may not have been in this dimension as long as you but I have seen the real shitty side of this dimension. It is full of violence and rapists," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Just call out for her. It is better being safe than sorry," I said.

"Shimmer?! Are you around here?" Joey called out. No response. "Shimmer?! Shimmer?" He called out.

"Joey!" Called out a very distressed sounding voice.

"Shit! Hold on Shimmer we're coming!" Joey shouted. We bolted toward to source of the distressed call. We both turned the corner and saw a gang of Absol surrounding Shimmer.

"Shut your trap bitch!" Shouted an absol.

"Back the fuck off!" Joey shouted with a strong presence of rage within his voice.

"What are you going to do? You're outnumbered by a large amount," the absol said with a dirty grin.

"Well I suggest you back off or you'll find out what we can do," I said with an evil grin.

"Yeah, well you couldn't do much pikachu. What are you going to do? Thundershock me? I'm so scared," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well you don't seem to be taking me seriously," I said. "Maybe I shoud make you take me seriously," I began charging energy into my fist and released the energy on the absol. The force of the power-up punch sent the absol hurdling into the trees. Almost instantly all the absol turned toward us and began zoning in.

"Grant, what's going on?" Joey asked

"I'll take these guys on. You get Shimmer and take her to safety. This is going to get messy," I said

"Grant! Are you serious? That's crazy! I need to stay and fight,"

"Joey look at Shimmer!" I said showing him the absol licking Shimmer. "Take him on! I will cover you! I can take these shrimps no problem. Your priority is on Shimmer. Take her to the pokemon center. I'll meet you there," I said

"I'll kill the cunt!" he said with rage.

"Go!" I shouted. Joey bolted through the absol and I swung my iron tail at one of the to get their attention. All at once they began shooting dark pulses at me. I jumped and dodged them. I peered over at Joey. he has defeated the absol and is now running off with Shimmer. I jumped in the air and began spinning at a rapid pace with a charged iron tail. I felt my tail dig into the ground and I increased my rotation causing me to speed into the abol knocking them out cold. quickly got back to my feet and darted in the direction of Shimmer and Joey. I soon met up with them at the pokemon center. "Hey, are you guys alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so," Joey said.

"Did they do anything to you Shimmer?" Joey asked

"They were about to kill me. Apparently I messed with their clan," Shimmer's eyes turned to me; "Grant I think those umbreon that attacked us that day may have been associated with those absol,"

"What?!" I asked shocked

"Yeah they said something about a pikachu that wiped out a chunk of their clan consisting of umbreon,"

"Joey this is why I said to not let her go by herself into the woods… She could have been killed! These guys are dangerous people. I should know; I took on at least a hundred of them. These guys will not stop until you are dead!" I said with a little fear in my voice. "I'm sorry. but I can't help you guys as much anymore. As soon as that egg comes out I will not be able to help you guys out as much. Joey, considering that you possess the same powers as me. You should be able to teach yourself moves that your species should not be able to learn. For example I have taught myself power up punch and psychic. Therefore you should be able to learn moves that you normally cannot learn, I figured out most of my moves just by sight," I explained.

"Wait so you know how to do more moves than you are able to learn?" he asked

"Yes," I said walking back into the room with Eve.

"Hey there Grant… is something wrong?" Eve asked

"More pokemon trouble," I said

"Umbreon?" she asked

"No, this time it was absol," I said

"Always the dark types huh?" She said.

"Yep," I curled down and fell asleep.

I cannot begin to describe the swears that were said today. Eve went into labour. Funny because we were going to challenge the gym today. I was there right by her side. It was fairly anticlimactic it just came out and there was no real sign that it was even alive. "So it begins," I said with a smile.

Eve kissed my cheek; "Yep, a new beginning," she said. I began poking the egg. "Grant… what are you doing?"

"I don't know. I guess I am just fascinated by it. I mean this used to be inside you," I said still poking the egg.

"Dang it Grant! Can you stop poking the egg," Eve chuckled. I looked at her with a funny look and poked it one last time. "You are such a child!" She said. I just gave her a kiss and nuzzled her.

"Hey we will be able to gt some sleep tonight," I said with a smile

"Yay!" Eve said tiredly.

"Are you tired?" I asked

"Yes, very," she said. We both fell asleep.

(Eve)

I opened my eyes and nuzzled the egg.

"Oh good morning Eve," said Grant.

"Morning Grant," I said

"Today we are challenging the gym. We are just about to head off," he said.

"Good luck Grant!" I shouted as he walked out of the room. I turned to the egg. "Now the pain in my pussy… How are you?" I asked it sarcastically. knowing that I will not get a response. "Do you think daddy will win? I asked the egg in a baby voice.

(Grant)

Aaand there goes Shimmer. Now I am the only one left that can battle. Jeez a total sweep so far and she has lost a few pokemon She's down to her final two. This is going to be close.

"Grant! shouted Jess. My ears perked up and I sprung onto the battlefield.

"A pikachu? Oh boy. Meowstic, use psychic!" Shouted Olympia.

"Grant counter it with dark pulse!" Jess shouted. I charged up dark energy within my body and shot a dark purple beam of energy into the meowstic, making it faint instantly. Olympia sent out another meowstic. This time it is male. Again I charged up a dark pulse and shot it at the meowstic, making it faint as well.

"Meowstic has fainted. This means the challenger has won!" Said the referee.

The sky turned purple as the sun began to set. Man battles are time consuming!

(Eve)

"Do you think daddy won? Did he win? I bet you will be like your father; strong, brave and handsome. As well as never growing up," I nuzzled the egg.

The sound of the pokemon center's doors opening hit my ears. Grant came walking into the room.

"Well…?" I asked

"I am afraid to tell you…"

"Oh no,"

"Afraid to tell you that we annihilated that gym!" he said with excitement.

"So where are Joey and Shimmer?" I asked

"Oh, they are just getting healed," he said.

"Oh," I said. "I told you he'd win," I nuzzled the egg with a smile. Grant came over and curled up next to me. "Ilove you Grant," I said

"And I love you too honey," he said before giving me a kiss. I nuzzled him and fell asleep.

(Grant)

I woke up with a jump. I saw the egg glow and shake slightly. "Come on mate. Don't do that you little tease," I said with a chuckle. This is the month the egg is expected to hatch. Nurse Joy has came in for regular visits to check the egg. It is healthy.

She says that any day now it will hatch. I nudged Eve to wake her up.

"What Grant?" she asked sounding very tired.

"They did it again!" I said.

Eve giggled; "Oh, they are just messing with you. They know that you are waiting," she said.

"They are a teaser, that's for sure," I said.

"Great. Another little you running around," She said.

It has been days and the egg has still not hatched. Nurse joy came in today and did her usual check up and she walked out and as usual; called out Jess. "Come on. Look I know you are a tease but could you please hatch?" Eve asked.

"Grant, can you come out here?" I heard Jess ask from outside the room. I kissed Eve on the forehead and walked out of the room.

"Yeah. What's up?" I asked.

"Grant it's about your egg," Jess said.

"What about it?" I 's head tited to the floor. "No… no, no! That can't be true!" I exclaimed.

"I'm afraid it is. When I did my check up today; there was no heartbeat or anything!" nurse Joy said.

I closed my eyes and shook my head to try and get rid of any tears. "Well I guess I'll have to tell Eve," I said with a sigh. I wallked back into the room with a smile to look like nothing was wrong. Smiling through the pain of my heart getting stabbed a thousand times. "Eve do you want to go for a walk?" I asked.

"I don't know. The egg may hatch whilst we are away," she said. I bit my lip. No it won't.

"Don't worry. If it hatches, it hatches. Besides you need the exercise," I said.

"Yeah I guess you are right," she said.

We walked out of the siding doors of the pokemon center. I led her into the forest and into the field of flowers. She smiled and then looked at me. "Grant is everything okay?" she asked.

"Eve… we aren't going to be parents…" I said with a tear rolling down my face.

"What?" she asked

"Our kid… it is stillborn. Not going to hatch, dead," I finally said. Dead, the word I have been dreading. "I'm so sorry Eve," I collapsed on the floor and began sobbing my eyes out. I looked over at Eve. She was on the ground. She didn't move a muscle. "Eve, honey… Are you alright?" I asked. She began sobbing uncontorllably.

"Fuck! We worked so fucking hard and what do we get? A big old 'Fuck you'!" She said through her tears.

I lay down next to her and began stroking her back. "We can always try again… but I'm not sure I want to," I said.

I continued petting her.

"Grant… Please tell me this isn't just a sick joke," She said through her sobs.

"I wish it was, Eve… I wish it was."

We began our walk back towards the pokemon center both still feeling terrible. I saw Eve get flown back by what looked to be a dark pulse. Oh fuck not now! Any time but now! In an instant I felt a mysterious force surround me. From the bushes emerged an umbreon clearly using psychic, and an absol with a filthy grin. I can't fight. My body feels weak and I can barely move. The absol walked up to meand began shooting a long beam of dark pulse at my head. It was filled with nightmare enducing thoughts. I blacked out.

 **A/N: Poor Grant and Eve. They just can't catch a break can they? They just find out their child is dead and they are attacked. This chapter bummed me out to write. For chapters I knew that this would happen. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this sightly depressing chapter. If you did enjoy it or even if you didn't leave a review because I do enjoy reading what you have to say. So yeah Stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking**

 **-Shocking Pikachu :p**


	27. An unexpected helping hand

**A/N: Yes! Double upload. This chapter is nicer than the previous. Hope you enjoy :)**

(Eve)

My head! My vision is blurred. What happened? My vision began to focus. I saw what appeared to be an absol and an umbreon. My vision became clear. I gasped as I saw Grant suspended in the air with a constant dark pulse attacking his head. I slowly got to my feet. I didn't want them to become aware of me. I let out a low growl. They both stopped their attacks and Grant flopped to the floor. They looked at me and giggled.

"Oh no, an eevee. I'm so scared," said the absol with a teasing tone.

"You should be. The shit that I have had to go through today… if I snap… I will not be taking prisoners,"

"You captured pokemon live a life of luxury, how could YOU go through something so terrible?" the umbreon asked in a growl.

I lept at him with rage; "I just found out my child has died… I am on thin fucking ice! Make your fucking decision!" I shouted.

"Who cares? That is just one less mouth to feed isn't it?" the Absol asked. I turned to him and began a slow walk.

"Dude… you just fucked up," the umbreon said with fear in his voice.

"What? She's small. Probably lower level, even if she tried she would probably leave a bruise at best," the absol said.

"If she is with that pikachu then there is no telling what she is capable of. I have heard stories throughout the woods… trust me if they are true…" The umbreon looked at him with an obvious presence of fear in his eyes.

"Why? What did the pikachu do?" he asked with a big grin.

"He killed over a hundred umbreon for an eevee who was injured… there is no telling what she'll do for him and her dead child,"

The absol's eyes widened as though he just said "Oh fuck… I just made the worst decision of my life."

"Dude… get this eevee off of me!" he said with fear as I walked closer toward him slowly and creepily.

"Tell me the truth… did he attack you unprovoked?" asked the umbreon

"Not the time for this…" the absol said walking backwards with his fur standing on ends.

"Tell me or I'll get the answers myself!" he said with anger.

"Yes… he… uh… did,"

"You hesitated," he said. "I don't believe you," the umbreon got up and walked past me. I witnessed the absol's head become surrounded by psychic energy. The umbreon blinked and backed off. "You monster!" he said with big beady eyes. "You sick, sick bastard! You tried to rape another pokemon's mate!" he shook his head; "You told me that they attacked you for no reason! A shiny fennekin! she is barely of age! You fucking sick pokemon! They had all right to attack you!"

"But that pikachu is a bad pokemon," the absol said; "even check his memories," The absol got a grin again. The umbreon walked over to grant… hmm this umbreon isn't mean at all. I wonder why he is tagging along with this absol. I didn't really get a good look at him before, he is shiny but has a yellow ring on his tail instead of a blue. I saw him use psychic on Grant's head. "Oh god…" he slowly backed away from Grant.

"You see? He is a bad pokemon," the absol said still smiling all high and mighty.

"No…" the umbreon said shaking his head. "The guy has not lived a good life at all! From the time he wakes up 'till the time he sleeps he had nothing but sorrow! The poor guy didn't have happiness until he me this eevee! He wasn't happy until he came to this dimension! You on the other hand are a dirty, rotten absol!"

"Dimension? So he's like you!". The umbreon slowly walked over to the absol.

"You have been lying to me since the day I met you! Ever since I came back here you were different! You are deceptive, you are sick and you are NOT a good pokemon!" the umbreon said with a twitch in his eye.

"Ne… You don't understand!"

"Oh I understand clearly! You lying, deceptive bastard! I said I would help you if we only went after the pikachu and nobody died!" the umbreon said. "Now your intentions are really clear," he faced the absol with a dead stare. I witnessed the umbreon glow and his rings around his body illuminated. His eyes went a bright pink. Is he?

"No… Ne… don't do this!"

He shot a blinding light of pink at the absol… moonblast! He knocked the absol back. Still enraged at the absol I walked over to him slowly with a charged iron tail. "I hope that child of yours suffered and drowned inside that egg!" he said.

"I was going to make your death quick and painless but you don't deserve that kind of luxury…" I said with my tail at his throat. I slowly moved the sharp tail down his back causing him to scream in pain. I chopped off his legs and let him squirm for a while before finally ending his life. I turned to the umbreon and slowly walked over to him.

"Please don't kill me…" he said scared.

"I can't," I said. "You didn't know what you were doing was wrong,"

"I cannot express just how sorry I am… no amount of sorrys will make up for what I did to your mate," he ducked his head in shame.

"He's been through worse," I said.

"Yeah I know… I almost threw up when I saw his broken leg," the umbreon said. "Well your personality changed quick,"

I shrugged; "Well I'm not a bad pokemon. You just got me on a very bad day," I said

"Yeah… I'm sorry to hear about your loss… I know how you feel," he said.

"You are much kinder than other umbreon that I have come across,"

"Well I evolve from love, so it should be in my nature,"

"Wait… what do you mean you know how I feel?" I asked.

He looked to the ground; "I used to have a mate. She was beautiful and always cared for me. We decided that we would have a child and then… We were attacked. Soon our little tree hole was filled with sylveon. They took a shot at Twilight and she collapsed. I remember being so enraged that it even scared me. I used an iron tail and killed all of them. I remember turning back to Twilight… she was in terrible shape. I used my psychic to check her injuries. She had a fractured skull and crushed ribs. She was struggling to breathe. Her neck had blood oozing out and the cut was too deep… she was in so much pain. She was carrying our developing egg. She coughed up blood… I just couldn't bare to see her like that! I coated my tail in iron… her bones were destroyed. She looked at me… god I will never forget the look in her eyes. There was no way I could save her. I slowly walked up to her and gave her one last kiss. Tears filled both of our eyes because we knew what had to be done. I nuzzled her and told her that I love her. I looked away and pointed the tip of my tail downward I closed my eyes and killed the one I had loved for two years of my life!"

"I am so sorry…" I said with a small tear forming in my eyes. "I'm Eve," I said holding out a paw.

"Uh… Neon," he said accepting my paw.

"I wish we met at a better time," I said.

"Hey I may be able to help…"

"Oh, uh...Grant" I said

"Grant's injuries are purely mental but they have taken physical form. I can heal some of his wounds… However, he will stay asleep until those nightmares go away… That can take days or weeks to do. I'm sorry that it isn't much but it is the best I can do to help," Neon said.

"Anything you can do is helpful, really," I said.

He walked over to Grant and began inspecting him. "Uh, Eve, I am going to need your help," he said. I walked over to Neon.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I need you to hold him… His shoulder is dislocated," he said with a sigh.

"So just hold him… how?" I asked

"Just sit him up and hold him steady," Neon said. I nodded and slowly lifted up Grant. I held him still.

"Okay so what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I am going to pop his shoulder back in… He will feel it and may jump back to reality for a second," he said

"Okay… I'll hold him steady,"

"You may want to look away if you're squeamish," Neon said grasping Grant's arm firmy. I shook my head and kept a close eye on him. Neon quickly pulled Grant's arm up and it made a crunching sound, my mouth almost filled with vomit when I heard it. He pooped Grant's shoulder back into his socket causing it to pop again. I shiver ran down my spine. "You know I thought that all the dimension twisters were killed," Neon said.

I looked at him in confusion; "Dimension twisters?" I asked.

"Yes. Grant is a special pikachu who was chosen by mew to possess strange powers. We are called dimension twisters because we literally twist two dimensions in order to travel between them. Only one being of us is able to exist at one time so we twist our dimensions and change forms depending on what dimension we are in. Something is off with this one though. He didn't know he had his powers until a while… and he is able to learn moves that a pikachu should not be able to learn. Strange… I have never seen mew grant these sorts of powers before. Maybe she knew all about this or maybe since he had lived in the alternate dimension for so long that he is able to defy nature and use a vast variety of moves,"

"Wait so there are more of you besides you Grant and Joey?" I asked

"Yeah there were heaps of us! That was until the men in red wiped pretty much all of us out… Something about a new world, it's a bunch of bullshit if you ask me," Neon said with a small smile. "I should probably finish healing him shouldn't I?" he asked.

That tail is bugging me… "Hey… so what's the deal with your tail?" I asked

He looked at his tail; "Oh that's nothing much," he said.

"But why is it the only ring that's yellow when the rest of your body has blue rings?" I asked.

"I was once a captured pokemon," he sighed.

"Okay… I don't get it,"

"I was captured because humans heard me talk. I was fully shiny back then. They were a terrible person! They would punch me in the face in order to get me to talk. I had little to no food and got whipped when I didn't win a battle. One day I attempted to escape. I clicked a little button on the back of the pokeball twice and I was suckedin and amost immediately shot out. I darted for the door but I was tripped half way and dragged back. I began resisting them and they pulled out a knife… will never forget the look on their face when they did it. They firmly grabbed my tail and began hacking away at it. I yelped in pain as he did it and yelled out for help… Nobody came and soon I fell to the ground after my tail was ripped from where he cut. I ran out of that place and I now tend to stay as far away from humans as possible. The tail did grow back after a few months but as you can see, the shininess has disappeared," he said.

"Oh… sorry for asking," I said.

Neon walked over to Grant and his rings began glowing. I saw Grant get consumed by a ball of pink. The ball sparkled and erupted into a dazzling display of sparkles. "That should reduce his rest time by a couple days at least," he said.

I hugged him; "Thank you," I said. I ran over to Grant and picked him up and ran him back to the pokemon center.

The doors opened with a 'woosh!'

"Eve,where have you been?" Jess asked sounding very concerned.

"Later… Grant's unconscious!" I said. Nurse Joy came rushing out and grabbed Grant. She rushed him into a room and began looking him over. I ran in after her.

"He should be fine in about two weeks," said nurse Joy

I jumped up on the stool next to his bed. "This again huh?" I asked. It is very late… I closed my eyes and got swept away into a deep sleep.

(Grant)

I slowly opened my eyes. "Huh? Where am I?" I asked. I looked to my left… well there's a window. I'm in a bed… I must b in the pokemon center. I looked to my right and saw Jess sitting on a stool that was next to the bed.

"Well you're awake… finally," she said.

"Hey Jess… what happened?" I asked.

"Well according to what I was told; you were attacked,"

"Again, huh?"

I heard the door open and in walked Joey. "Jozzo! How 'ya goin'?" I asked

"Geez Grant, you sure gave me a scare!" he said.

"Yeah… sorry about that," I said.

I heard the door open but before I could ven check who it was; I was pushed back into my pillow. "Jesus!" I said with a laugh.

"Grant you're back!" said a voice.

I connected to what was on top of me and blushed a deep red. "Hi?" I asked. The pokemon lookked at me weirdly. My god is she pretty. "Um… Do I know you?" I asked the eevee that was on top of me. Her face turned white and she slowly backed off.

"Grant it's me… Eve," she said.

"I'm sorry? Have we met?" I asked.

"This isn't happening!" Jess said.

"What? Who is she?" I asked in confusion.

"Grant… She's your girlfriend!" said Joey.

"My what?!"

"Dude you two have been going out for a year!" Joey said.

"I don't know her. I do know You, Jess and Shimmer… speaking of which where is she?" I asked.

The eevee ran out of the room only to return a few seconds later with a sparkling flower. "Look into this! Tell me what you see!" she said holding the flower.

I shrugged and looked into the flower. "I see… my reflection," I said.

"He's gone…" the eevee said. Her eyes swelled with tears and I put my hand over my mouth.

"Hey… don't cry… I can't stand to see girls cry," I said petting her back. I bit my bottom lip and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry… I just don't know you. I can't recall anything!"

"This situation will not help Eve in the slightest. She's already hurting emotionally… This whole thing with Grant, it just isn't good at all!" Jess said.

"Why? What happened to her before?" I asked.

"Grant, you two were planning on having a kid… It was stillborn," Joey said.

"Oh no… I am so sorry Eve?" I said.

What is going on? Who is this eevee… why do I get a sense of familiarity around that jeweled flower?

 **A/N: Grant no! Bad boy! I am the one who asks those questions! Anyhoo Grant cannot remember poor Eve in the slightest. One less absol to worry about. Well I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the turn of events. Leave a review because I love reading them and they also help me grow as an author. When you outline the bad points then I can work on improving those areas next time. Now as always, remember to stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu :P**


	28. Amnesia

(Grant)

Who is this eevee? I mean seriously! She looks at me weirdly, she makes me feel weird. What is with her? Do I honestly have feelings for her? No. I can't… I don't believe in love at first sight! This is all so confusing! Even if I did, it would never work out… I mean I am a pikachu and she's an eevee.

"Grant… Do you remember anything? Anything at all about Eve?" nurse Joy asked, snapping me out of my state.

"Eve?... oh the eevee. No I can't seem to recall anything regarding her," I said.

"Hmm… this is odd. Do you mind if I give you a brain scan?" she asked

I shrugged my shoulders; "If it will help this situation, then sure,"

(Eve)

What is with him? He is so different! I have never seen him walk, talk or even look the way he does now. His head is constantly in the dirt, he is quiet; not loud like he normally is; but quiet, he's scared of his shadow… What is with him? I want the Grant I know… the one who gave me confidence, the one who is kind and sweet… the one I love. He sleeps in… Grant is normally up before the sun, now he is lucky to get up before lunch! He has drastically changed! I'm not sure I like it. I still love him with all my heart, he stutters near me… He still feels the same. He just can't remember me.

(Grant)

I am scared of Eve… I don't know why. When I get near her I just feel uneasy… all I need is Mason to come and beat me up some more… I scanned my eyes around the room. Man I am so tired… Why can't I sleep? I feel like something is missing… what could be missing? My eyes slowly scanned more around the room. They connected on the eevee. She was tossing and turning and looked like she was breathing heavily. I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. Grant, why are you such a coward? Just… I give up. All of a sudden I found my legs moving me towards Eve. What am I doing? My legs stopped and I sat down. God… well being this close to her. My god she's beautiful! I nudged her to wake her up.

She groaned as her eyes slowly opened; "Grant?" she asked tiredly.

"Yeah," I replied.

(Eve)

Wait… Grant? Grant! This is the first time in days that he has even acknowledged me! "What are you doing over here?" I asked.

"I noticed that you were tossing and turning and rapidly breathing," he said.

"Okay… What's your point?" I asked.

"Look my point is that you're stressed out about something. The tossing and turning, your heavy breaths and the grunts and groans you make in your sleep," he said. Wait is he paying attention to me? "So do you want to discuss it?"

(Grant)

I mean I am not getting any sleep to begin with. I may aswell deal with her problem.

"I mean I would like to discuss it with you… just even if I did… it really wouldn't change anything," she said.

"Well how do you know that if you haven't talked about it. At the very least it would make you worry less about your problem,"

"I just can't talk about it… just not with you at least," she said

"Oh… why's that?" I asked.

She bit her lip. "Because my problem is... you"

What? I took a deep breath; "What, did I do?" I asked

She looked at me; "It is just… You have changed so drastically. You just aren't yourself! You are not happy, you are not loud and obnoxious and you are not the way you used to be," she said.

"I'm sorry… I have no idea what you are talking about. I met you for the first time just a few days ago," I said.

"Grant listen to me. You do know me! You have known me for over a year. We have travelled between dimensions together. Just please remember me!" Eve said choking up at the end. I bit my lip and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey… don't worry… honestly I am confused as fuck at the moment. That said, some things just don't fit… like why did I even attack those umbreon; there was no reason that I should have. Please don't cry. I just can't stand to see anyone… especially a girl cry," I pulled her out of the hug and looked her in the eyes. "Promise me that you will stay happy. You seem really nice… and I really like you," I said making her blush.

(Eve)

I closed my eyes and puckered my lips. "Um… what are you doing?" he asked.

(Grant)

I raised an eyebrow… what is she doing? "Uh… never mind," she said.

I walked back over to my corner and curled down… I still feel that something is missing! My head is in a whirl. Wait did she…? Did she try and kiss me? Oh why can't I remember so many things? There are months of gaps in my memories… it just doesn't make any sense! I fell into a restless sleep unable to shake the feeling of uneasiness.

The next day came crashing in through the windows. Why am I sleeping in so much? Eve walked into the room.

"Gosh, you really are a sleepyhead," she said.

"You're telling me," I said falling on my side getting a slight giggle from her. Something about her is just enchanting. "Hey so did you get a good night rest?" I asked

"No not really," she replied with a sigh. "Anyway, your brain scan results are coming in today… do you wanna check them out?"

"Yeah… maybe this will answer at least a few questions I have floating around my head," I said.

(Eve)

"So how did you sleep last night?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"Not good to tell you the truth. I kept waking up at random points, I just don't know why," Grant said with a yawn. Well I guess that explains why he is getting up at these late hours I guess… he isn't getting any sleep whatsoever! We entered a small room; Jess and the others were already in the room.

"Ah. It's about time you two showed up!" Jess said. "Nurse Joy is getting the X-rays now,"

"Okay that's great. Maybe now I can see what is up with my head," said Grant. Nurse Joy came out with Grant's X-ray scan of his brain.

"Now I found something really odd with his brain," she said holding up his scan. "As you can see there is this shadowed area in his brain… this is very rare to happen. This can only be caused by a dark pulse being continuously shot at the head for minutes on end… at least thirty minutes,"

"Wait so Grant has lost his memories because of a dark pulse?" I asked.

"No, they aren't lost… Just inaccessible at the moment. You see, Grant still retains all his memories but due to the nature of the attack they are shadowed away," nurse Joy said.

"Wait why would a dark pulse do that?" I asked.

"Well in order for a dark pulse to shoot out… you have to think absolutely terrible thoughts. Murders, rapists and nightmare inducing monsters in order to gain the energy. You then shoot it out at the opponent… that's why it has the tendency of making them flinch… sometimes you think of just the worst thoughts and if the opponent is hit… they'll see it," Joey explained.

"Wow… so because of how long Grant was exposed to the attack most of his memories are tainted with nightmares?" I asked.

"Yes… that's why this area is shadowed. This is not a permanent thing. The nightmares will go away… but there is a small quirk," nurse Joy said.

"What would that be?" I asked

"Any intimate relationships he may have had… all those memories will never return. He will not remember any mates. The nightmares are just that strong. The memories still lay within his brain they will just never be accessed ever again,"

"So I am starting from zero?" I asked with tears forming. All the times we had… gone! The memories we shared, our first kiss… the day we met, just… gone!

"Yes… I am so sorry; modern medicine is just not THAT far along to help pokemon with this sort of memory loss," she said.

(Grant)

This is just so much to take in! My eyes looked to my left. I saw a tear roll down Eve's cheek. "Hey… are you okay?" I asked. As I reached over for her, she bolted out of the room with tears streaming from her eyes. "Eve!" I shouted running out of the room after her. I turned into the bedroom and she was in a ball sobbing. I crept in and my eyes connected with her hair piece in the shape of a flower. I walked over to it and picked it up. My head felt weird when I came in contact with it. I walked over to her and nudged her. She didn't respond.

"Hey…" I said softly.

"Go away… I don't want you to see me like this," she said.

"Come on now. These past few days from what I know have been terribly rough on you. You seemed like a happy pokemon when I met you. I may not be able to… But I will try and help you," I said

"You can't help me… it just isn't possible,"

"Can you at least look at me?" I asked. She slowly pulled her head up. "There we go," I said with a smile. "Now something is missing from this look," I said.

"Happiness?" she asked with a groan.

I smiled; "No… But I do believe that this is yours," I said pulling out her jewelled flower. She looked at me with wide eyes. I sat down next to her and clipped it into her fur. I began petting her back and pulled her closer to me… Why does this feel right? Why do I feel like I have done this before? I felt her snuggle into me and I got a cold shiver all down my spine. She makes me feel good when I am around her… Why does she make me feel like this? She makes me feel happy… happier than I have felt in a long time.

I looked out the glass door. I saw a flake of snow drift down towards the ground. Winter. Oh boy! "Honestly this should be effecting me more than you. I mean I have no idea about so many things!"

"It wouldn't affect you as much because you don't know what we are talking about,"

"I guess you have a point Eve," I said. "Well it's getting late… I should lay in my corner," I said walking over to the corner of the room. I curled down and fell asleep.

My eyes burst freezing cold air smashed on me. It is so cold! I noticed that Eve was awake also. I looked at the time; 10:12 an hour after I first went asleep. I got up and walked over to Eve.

I sighed heavily; "Hey… this is so awkward to ask but do you mind if I sleep with you tonight… just tonight. It is just so cold!" I said.

"Why don't you sleep with Jess or Joey?" she asked

"Because I am not going to jump in between Joz and Shim and be a cock-block… could you imagine me just jumping between them? Joey will be flying one way and Shimmer in another. I didn't choose Jess because she is a trumpet in her sleep!"

"Grant… I'm honestly fine with you sleeping next to me. I was having a joke… also I dare you to jump in between Joey and Shimmer… I want to see them fly off the bed," she said starting to crack up.

I slowly curled down next to her and fell into the best sleep I had had in days! Something about this seemed so familiar! I just can't put my finger on it.

My eyes opened and there was hardly any light out. I got up and walked out onto the balcony. A gust of crisp winter air coated my face as I walked out onto the balcony.

(Eve)

My eyes opened and I got up and walked out of the front of the pokemon center. A streak of light blue caught my eye. I turned towards it to see an umbreon with blue rings and a yellow ringed tail. "Neon!" I said with a smile.

"Hey… how's Grant?" he asked.

"He doesn't remember me," I said

(Grant)

"Grant! Come on we're going!" shouted Jess from outside the pokemon center.

"Yeah I'm coming! Just give me a sec!" I shouted back. My eyes connected with Eve's flower. "Can't leave without you can we?" I asked. I walked over and picked up the flower.

My vision became a blur and all I saw was white.

"Grant…" echoed through my head. "Come on! Don't you want to fuck me?" echoed the same voice.

"What?!"

"Eve…No you go first… one... two… THREE! I love you!" echoed a voice that sounded like mine…

"Wait! I remember all this!... Eve!" I said with joy.

"I hope you like it,"

"Oh Grant! Thank you thank you thank you!" Eve said… last Christmas I gave you this flower!

"...That is why all I need is this flower,"

Reality came back to me. Eve… I remember everything about her! I ran out of the door and out of the pokemon center.

I ran over to Eve and handed her the flower. "Hey Grant," she said.

"Hi honey," I replied

Eve turned back to me almost in shock; "What did you say?" she asked

"Nothing. By the way you have something in your teeth," I said.

"I do?" she asked

"Yeah…"

"What is it?" she asked

I smiled; "My tongue," I said lunging at her and connecting our lips.

"Grant?" she asked shocked

"Yes sweetie?"

"Oh my Arceus! How are you…?" she asked

I pulled her flower out of her fur; "All I need is this flower."

 **A/N: Naww! *cough* I mean uhh... Naww! Damn it! So Grant has his memories back hooray! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Well that is it... Leave a review and tell me if this story sucks camel dicks or if it is okay. Anyway as always remember to stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu..XD they are eyes perv.**


	29. Eevee trouble

(Grant)

Midway to Snowbelle city it began to get dark. We set up camp and oh boy it is freezing! Thank god we have a fire type to keep the fire lit. The snow is picking up. We must be close to Snowbelle city if it is this cold!

"So let me get this straight. A flower made you remember Eve?" Shimmer asked

"Well… when you take the meat out of it… yeah. But you don't seem to understand the whole picture," I said

"What do you mean by that?" she asked

"Well you see that flower is really heavy with memories. It broke the seal in my mind and allowed me to remember everything. Everything good and everything bad,"

"Oh yeah… like what?" Shimmer asked sounding fascinated.

"Good or bad?" I asked

"Both,"

"Well a good moment I can remember is the day Eve and I first met… A bad moment is well… you know about it,"

"How on earth did you and Eve become so close?"

"Well it took a psychopath pikachu, getting abandoned by Jess and one very, very cold winter. We only had each other so we got to know each other. Through the many, many nights we stayed, the hardships we had to deal with and the snow. Over time we opened up so much and one day we were snowed in. We talked a bit and then a silence drew over us. We both said each others' names before counting down and simply saying that we loved each other," I explained.

"Man… how long did that take you?" asked Shimmer

"I'd guess about… over two months?" I said

"Wow… why did that take so long?"

"You wouldn't understand being more focused on surviving and worrying about someone who has a bone to pick with you with the constant fear of them barging in and killing you… you just don't seem to worry about your feelings. Well at least Eve didn't… I knew since the day that I met her, that deep down I loved her. You may not see it but in many, many ways she is so much like me,"

"Wow, you really have to tell me more about your past… I mean I was bred in a pokemon lab and given to Jess as a starter pokemon," Shimmer said.

"well I don't really have much to tell… I mean I could tell you about my human life,"

"Please do,"

"I will but… that fire looks pretty low," I said.

Shimmer looked back; "Oh crud!" she said running over to it and blowing a flamethrower on the logs.

"Geez, someone's eager!" I said.

"Now tell me about your life," she said

"Well… I was adopted on the 21st of october…"

(Eve)

I hope this is enough wood to last the night.

"Why did we have to leave Shimmer and Grant behind?" I asked

"Well Shimmer can keep the fire up and Grant is our best fighter so we left them together so that we will have something to go back to," said Jess.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense," I said. We trekked through the woods, twisting and turning it got my head in a loop. "Jess, how much longer?" I asked.

"Uh… Please don't hate me," she said

"Why?" I asked concerned

"I may have sort of gotten us kind of… Lost."

(Grant)

"So the portal opened up and through a little bit of convincing Jess and I both stepped through and here we are today. I have told you pretty much everything that happened prior to this dimension," I said with a smile.

"That was nice… Terrible but nice," Shimmer said.

"Well I did have fifteen years under my belt so a lot more happened," I said.

Shimmer stretched her limbs and yawned. "Grant do you think I would be like you some day?" She asked.

"I sure hope not, I lived a miserable life… Well not as miserable as Jess's life," I said

"No, no. I mean brave and powerful like you… Not afraid of anything!"

"Well… I don't know. I am afraid… Very afraid. I was shaking in my boots when those umbreon came. I just needed to help Eve… What they did to her… It transferred all my fear into anger. But I do think you can become strong… I mean you are so strong now!" I said

"Well I had the best teacher," she said. She fell on top of me and fell asleep. I began petting her. I looked to the sky… It is dark… Night time. They should be back by now! I heard rustling in the bushes. My ears perked up and I quickly picked up Shimmer and placed her inside the tent.

"Who's there?" I called out. A head popped out. It was an umbreon.

They slowly walked out of the bushes and… they were shiny. All until the tail. The tail had yellow rings instead of the blue ones that were all around his body.

"Hi… Umm… Grant isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah… um... I'm sorry who are you?" I asked.

"Oh right when we first met you were kind of unconscious… Anyway my name's Neon,"

"How… how do you know me?" I asked

"Oh, don't worry, the absol is dead," he said

"Absol?... Umbreon… Wait a minute! You are the prick who gave me amnesia!" I said with a rage slowly building up.

"Whoa, whoa,whoa! Don't jump to conclusions man. Look I am acquainted with Eve. I helped you recover," Neon said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"It's just not everyday you see another Dimension Twister," he said with a grin.

"I'm sorry… a what?" I asked.

"That is what you are… a Dimension Twister. Your case is very odd though. The rest of us were all chosen by mew after states of great grief or trauma. For some reason they transferred over more power to you than any other. I know she is rather fond of you. I mean she hid you away for years and the men in the red suits killed pretty much all of us. From what I know, there is about four of us left. One is with the men in the red suits. You are one of the special ones, I am one of them… I believe there is another umbreon left as well but his case is unknown of the whereabouts or cause… If he is good or bad… I don't know,"

"Well… shit. I had no idea that what I could do was shared by so many others. Make that five that are left. You also have Eve. I must've transferred some of my powers onto her. Oh and that other umbreon you were talking about… He's with me. He is my best friend from my dimension," I said.

"What?!" He asked shocked.

"Yeah Joey is a Dimension Twister as well," I said.

"So where are they?"

"Out getting firewood," I said.

"Um… Is there anyone else here?" he asked

"Just Shimmer," I said.

"Wait I thought your mate was Eve!" He said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it a second mate. Shimmer is not my mate. Of course I love her but… not the sort of love that I have with Eve… Shimmer is more like a sister to me," I said.

"Oh… so that's why she snuggled up to you?" he asked

"What? No… she was just tired," I said.

"Okay… well happy travels!" he said running off into the woods. What a weird, weird bloke. The fire is getting low again. We're running on fumes! I sighed and walked over to it and threw two of the big logs that were beside it onto the fire. The flame isn't big enough to light the next logs. I don't want to wake up Shimmer. I sighed a big sigh. I looked hastefully to my left and right. I took a deep breath and shot a flamethrower onto the logs to light them.

"Grant? I didn't know you could do that!" said the sweet innocent voice of Shimmer.

"Shit," I said.

"How long have you been able to do that?!" she asked

"For a little bit… not too long. And I really don't like using that particular move… It just leaves an odd, really strange taste in your mouth,"

"Does Eve know you can do this?" she asked.

I shook my head; "No, only you and Jess know," I said.

(Eve)

"Grant… Grant!" I shouted hoping to get a response. "Fucking hell! I shouldn't have left… I shouldn't have left!" I said pacing back and forth.

"Eve calm down!" said Jess

"I can't! I just can't. I need to know he is safe!" I said

"Eve! He's fine!"

"How do you know for sure? Huh? How?!" I shouted

"Both of you just shut up!" Joey shouted with his nose to the wind.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm trying to get either Grant or Shimmer's scent. Kind of bloody hard to concentrate

when you two are bickering!" He said.

"Have you got anything?" I asked.

Joey's eyes opened and ears perked up. "Shimmer," he said. "I think I've found them!"

"Well lead the way!" I said. We ran off close by Joey and soon a speck of orange was seen in the distance.

I gasped and bolted towards it. "Grant!" I shouted out running as fast as my legs would carry me.

(Grant)

My ears perked up. "Eve?" I asked myself. "Eve!" I called out. Soon a brown speck came hurdling towards me. Before I knew it she was in my arms and crying slightly. "Hey, hey, hey… What's wrong Eve?" I asked stroking her back.

"I just thought something awful had happened to you!" She said

"Shh… now why would you think that hun?" I asked

"I guess just the fear of losing you and me getting lost… it all piled on top and came crumbling down… I was thinking of what could have happened to you… I just don't like being away from you for so long,"

"I know… I know," I said petting her. "Now I would kiss you but I am scared that our tongues will get frozen together!" I said nuzzling her. I made her chuckle.

"You know what would make me laugh?" Eve asked

"What is that?" I asked

"Well that is an air mattress that Joey and Shimmer are sleeping on…" She smiled a devious smile.

"Oh… oh you little," I said with a grin.

I slowly walked into the tent. Joey and Shimmer are asleep on the bed. I slowly creeped up on them and jumped in between them causing Shimmer to flail her limbs and go flying off to the left and Joey to do barrel rolls and fly off to the right all whilst both Eve and me are laughing our heads off.

"Damn it Grant!" Joey said. "Why?"

"Because it was funny!" I said wiping a tear away from my eye. I looked at both of them and sighed.

"Okay… One free shot," I said. "Just please no dark pulse," I said.

I soon felt a flamethrower on my back and a shadow ball hitting my face. I got up and brushed it off; "Okay now we're even," I said walking over to a corner of the tent and curled down as close as I possibly could to Eve and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and was greeted with Eve's smiling face right next to me.

"Good morning sweetheart," I said.

She looked at me and smiled; "Morning Granty!" she said.

We got up and walked out of the tent. Immediately freezing cold air smashed my face. "Come on. Let's go for a walk," I said.

"Oh… okay," she said sounding nervous.

"Hey what's up?" I asked

"Oh, it really isn't anything… I'm fine," she said with a smile.

"Well too right!" I said with a smile. We walked through the blanket of white cold pillows feeling the crisp winter air on our faces. Eve wis walking very close to me… she's scared… but of what? "Eve, honey… are you sure everything is alright…? I mean if you really want to we can head back," I asked her.

"Grant… Believe me it is nothing to worry about," she said.

"Do you want to continue walking… or do you want to head back?" I asked. "Just keep in mind… out here we are all alone," I told her with a grin.

"What… oh… no; Grant I just don't feel like that today," she said.

"Okay… so what do you want to do?" I asked

"Let's just head back,"

"Okay; honestly I wasn't in the mood for sex either… at least not today," I said.

We walked back to the campsite and met up with Jess, Joey and Shimmer. We packed up our things and continued on our way to snowbelle city.

Snow was as far as the eye could see. We went to the pokemon center and we had to get in our pokeballs so we could heal up. The cheery sound of the jingle that played when your pokemon were healed in game played and I was released from my pokeball prison.

"Okay so gameplan guys… final gym," Jess said

"Okay here is what I think should happen… Shimmer should be the primary pokemon to use… if Wulfric pulls out any water-ice pokemon… send me in. If I faint then it is up to you who you choose for the battle. It depends on the circumstances. Obviously the gym leader throws their pokemon first… that gives us the upper hand," I said.

"Well that sounds like a plan to me," Jess said.

"Now let's go win us that last Gym badge!" Shimmer shouted.

"Yes… let's do it!" Joey said putting his paw in the middle with Shimmer putting hers on top.

"I'm with you mate!" I smiled as I placed my hand in the middle.

"Count me in too!" Eve said placing her paw on top of mine.

Finally Jess placed her hand in.

"You ready guys! If we win this it is on to next year's pokemon league! I'm counting on you all… Let's be the very best like no one ever was!" Jess said

"To catch them is my real test!" I added on

"To train them is my cause…" Jess said

"No… to win them! To win them all! Now let's go in that gym and show them who's boss!" I said

"Okay on three… One… two… three!"

"Let's do it!" We shouted gaining pretty much everybody's attention in the pokemon center.

We walked over to the menacing building of Snowbelle city gym and slowly opened the huge doors and walked in.

"Who goes there?" Asked a deep and menacing voice

"I am here to challenge the gym!" Jess shouted.

"Challenger? Who are you and where are you from?" he asked

"I am Jess… I have ventured far and wide to get to the position I am at right now. I came here to challenge you! I am Jess Duke and I am here to kick your butt!"

"That... was, awesome," I said softly

"Take your position!" they shouted. We all walked up to the battlefield and readied ourselves.

A large figure in a dark cape walked down the huge opaque stairs. They moved their head up and stared dead at us. They opened up their cape and it was indeed Wulfric.

"The battle for the gym badge is about to be underway! Challenger Jess Duke against Gym Leader Wulfric. This will be a full pokemon battle meaning that all the pokemon in your party are able to battle… a six pokemon against...four pokemon! Gym leader Wulfric has the upper hand! Ready? Battle begin!" Shouted the announcer.

"Well you have made it this far… you will never beat me! Now get ready to taste defeat!" He shouted. "Go Avellug!" he shouted throwing a pokeball out making a huge pokemon appear.

"Well okay then… Shimmer I choose you!" She shouted.

You know it was pretty amusing seeing Shimmer take down pokemon after pokemon.

"That's it! As soon as I get rid of that fennekin this will be an easy battle! Go Abomasnow!" Wulfric threw out his abomasnow… Shimmer is on such low health, any attack that connects will cause her to faint.

"come on Shimmer push through! Land a couple of good hits on them! Weaken them for when I have to come in!" I shouted to her.

Shimmer took a deep breath in and shot out a massive flamethrower… it seemed to do next to nothing on the opposing abomasnow. Shimmer was hit by a lump of hail caused by the Abomasnow's snow warning ability. She fainted on impact. Jess walked onto the battlefield and collected Shimmer. "You did great," she said to Shimmer. Jess turned her head towards me… the first and only gym battle that I'll be recorded in. I nodded my head and jumped out onto the battlefield.

"A pikachu? From your records you don't own a pikachu… This'll be an easy sweep!" Wulfric gloated.

"Say what you want mate… I'll kick the butt of whatever you can throw at me! You thought that by defeating Shim that your battle will be so much easier… in reality it just got a whole lot harder!" I said.

"It talks! A little full of them self aren't they?" he said. "Well since you seem so confident…" He said pulling out a key stone and placing his finger on it. Bright lights beamed from the stone and into a stone that the abomasnow was holding. The abomasnow was consumed by a blinding white light it began sprouting things from its back before revealing its final form. This is going to be interesting.

"Okay Grant! You know what to do!" Jess shouted. I ran over to the Mega Abomasnow.

"You're a pikachu… what moves could you do that could even dent this abomasnow?"

I took a deep breath in. "Grant use fireblast!" Jess shouted. I smiled and released a huge fireball at the abomasnow sending it flying back…

"Oops I think I overdid it," I said. Wulfric stood there without any motion in shock of what he just witnessed.

"H-how h-how did you do that?!" he asked gobsmacked.

"Well… that doesn't matter… but I do believe that you have three pokemon left?" I asked.

"Glalie!" he shouted and threw out a pokeball.

Glalie? I swear he never had one of those in the games… wait this is real life… it wouldn't follow the cannon of the games… maybe loosely.

I ran up to the glalie and smashed it in the face with a volt tackle… Insta-death.

He sent out his last two pokemon; a glaceon and a weavile both fainted as fast as the last.

"That does it!" The announcer shouted. "Weavile has fainted therefore Leader Wulfric is defeated and the challenger has won!" We were given the eighth and last gym badge, we did our little victory dance and left the gym.

"So… who wants a victory dinner?" Jess asked.

"Yeah I'm in!" I said.

We walked over to a nice restaurant Jess asked what we wanted. "Well you already know what I'll have," I said with a smile

"Really? Even after these years… still?" She asked

"Yeah!" I said

"Well okay then… what about you three?" she asked

Joey turned to me; "I'll let Grant guess," he said.

"Oh boy it has been so long…" I said. I came back to me, I sighed a heavy sigh "You still want bloody pizza… that reminds me of that night! We were walking back from the pizza parlour! Far out! You said we should have taken the faster route… I refused… then we ran into those hoodlums… you got stabbed and I was a wreck for the next four years…" I said

"Grant… are you okay?" Eve asked. I opened my eyes and I felt a stray tear roll down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away.

I cleared my throat; "Yeah fine… just wasn't ready to deal with that," I said.

"Anyway Shimmer how about you?" asked Jess.

"Something spicy!" she said

"What was that all about Grant?" asked Eve.

"Just… having Joey here and him wanting pizza… it just brought back some memories I didn't want to remember,"

"Eve what about you?" Jess asked

"Uhh, something savory," she said

"How about the spaghetti?" Jess asked

"That sounds good,"

"So one large bowl of spaghetti?" I asked

"Yeah I guess so,"

"Grant you know I can't eat much," Eve said

"Well you got the same thing I ordered… so we can share," I said with a smile.

We got our meals and Eve and I pulled a few Lady and the Tramps… one was accidental… the other twenty, were on purpose.

We got a room in the nearby pokemon center because fuuuck sleeping in the snow again! I have had to do it for over two months before and I am not planning on doing it again! We all walked in and me and Eve curled down and fell asleep.

(Eve)

I yawned and got up and walked out onto the balcony. The crisp air of the freezing winds hit my face. "Good morning Shimmer," I said.

She turned back and smiled; "morning Eve," she said… "Something's off," she said sniffing around. I bit my lip. "Oh my gosh… no way," she said with her eyes wide.

(Grant)

I awoke and stretched my limbs… odd Eve usually isn't up before me. I walked out to the balcony.

"You have to tell him," I overheard Shimmer.

"Look… there is no point!"

"Grant needs to know!"

"I need to know what?" I asked making both of them jump.

"Nothing important Grant," Eve said.

I have noticed that she's been acting odd recently. She's keeping something from me… but what? Maybe it really isn't important, and maybe it is for the best I don't try to pry it out of her. "Okay," I said with a smile. "Am I interrupting anything?" I asked.

"No, not really," Shimmer said looking back at Eve.

"I am interrupting… keep doing what you were doing… I'll go hang out with Jozzo," I said walking off.

(Eve)

"See? Now look what you've done! You've made Grant think that he has barged in on something private," Shimmer said

"Well… It is kind of private… I mean it does involve my privates," I said

"You've fucked before! He's seen it!" I have never in my life heard Shimmer swear before! "Eve, he's going to find out that you're in heat one way or another. I mean you sleep so close together," she said.

She's right… Maybe I shouldn't sleep with Grant… at least not until my heat goes away. "Well I could not sleep next to him," I said.

Shimmer sighed a deep sigh. "Eve… don't do this… you have no idea what this can do to him!" she said

"It will keep him and me safe from anything bad happening. I'll keep my distance until the heat is over,"

"Eve! No trust me this… won't..." Her voice faded away as I ran out the door.

(Grant)

"So… what you're saying is that you think she's keeping secrets from you?" asked Joey.

"Yeah… but I have no idea what it is… or even how bad it is," I said.

"This… this just doesn't seem like Eve… keeping secrets from you… you guys are always so open about everything!"

"Obviously this is something she just doesn't want me to know about… I don't know. Maybe she… maybe she was with another guy while I was in my weird memory gap… maybe she just… doesn't love me like how she used to," I said.

"Hey don't say that," Joey said putting his arm around me.

"Well considering that she is the only thing that gets me up in the morning… seeing her face, it just makes me wonder," I said.

"Grant…"

"I mean I just threw myself at this girl… Hey it is probably nothing anyway,"

"What has lead you to jump to these conclusions?" Joey asked

"Just the way she's been acting around me recently… when I go to give her a kiss… or even hug her she backs away like I'm doing something wrong, when we sleep she doesn't snuggle up like she normally would and she seems to want to stay as far away from me as possible… I don't know what's up. I don't know if I have done something wrong or what," I said.

"Come on Grant… don't get like this. Look I am pretty sure it is nothing," Joey said.

"Yeah well that's one pretty big nothing if she's doing all this to avoid me… I don't know if I did something to her in my clueless state or she took one of my jokes the wrong way,"

"Come one mate… it's getting dark let's head back," Joey said.

"Okay," I said with a deep sigh.

We entered our room and I lied down next to Eve… she shuffled away a bit. What's going on with her?

(Eve)

I'll wait for him to fall asleep so he doesn't follow me. This is for his own good. I need to isolate myself from him, he can't know! An hour passed and soon I heard the sound of Grant's quiet snore. I sighed and slowly inched myself away from him.

(Grant)

Eve? She's moving away from me! "Eve?" I asked tiredly. She looked back before facing her head forwards and curling down… Is she… is she breaking up with me? All the signs point to it! She's slowly leaving me… I sniffed and bit my lip as a tear rolled down my cheek. I loved her so much!

(Eve)

This is for his own good… if he doesn't find out you're in heat… he can't get hurt.

(Grant)

Where… where did I go wrong?

 **A/N: Eve... Tell him for god sake! Grant stop jumping to conclusions... Oh forget it! :p hope you all enjoyed this chapter little bit longer than I would normally write but I think it turned out about 2/100 on the goodness scale... Yeah where do you think this'll lead? Leave a review tell me that I am a terrible author and should stop or say that I am a terrible author and say that I cannot write if my life depends on it and that I may be able to go from cow shit bad to dog shit bad. Yeah, hope you enjoyed and as always, stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking**

 **-Shocking Pikachu :p**


	30. Cold

(Eve)

I woke up and stretched my legs. I peered over at Grant. He is asleep still maybe I could lay with him… No! I can't risk it. I decided that I would just sit outside and maybe 'ease this heat' a little…

(Grant)

I opened my eyes… I can't get up… I just can't. My mind has jumped to conclusions, it all seems plausible. She hasn't been herself lately… what did I do to make her act like this? I sighed a heavy sigh… I may as well get up… even if there is no point. We had breakfast… I couldn't eat a thing… it wouldn't allow me to. I got up and walked away. I wandered around trying to clear my head of these thoughts.

(Eve)

Geez this is just getting unbearable!

Wait… what's up with Grant? He is acting weird, what's up with him? I should talk to him… no! He'll notice my heat if I do. It is probably nothing… I hope. But speaking of which… I don't think he even said hello to me at all! That isn't like him… he always says good morning to me but today… I don't think I even saw him until breakfast. I don't think he ate a thing a breakfast… what is up with him? He has his head in the dirt… What is up with him? This just is weird… I have never seen him like this before…

Oh fuck it! I need to talk to him… if he finds out I am in heat, then he finds out I'm in heat… he just looks miserable. I ran out the sliding doors of the pokemon center. "Grant!" I called out as I ran. I looked around and saw a speck of yellow at the top of a nearby hill. "Damn it why did you have to run out in the darn snow Grant?" I asked myself. My legs carried me closer towards the figure that was ahead of me. "Grant?" I asked.

The figure turned around and it was Grant. "Yes?" he asked.

"What's up with you this morning? I mean you haven't talked to me… you didn't even eat your food," I asked

"No… what's with you lately?" he asked. What does he mean? "You have seemingly been going out of your way to avoid me… I knew something was up the other day when you had such a change in character… you backed away from me whenever I got close to you! I just want you to tell me… Why did you sneak away from me last night?" He asked

"uh… I um…"

"Why did you? Do you not love me anymore?… what makes it worse is that you actually waited until you thought I was asleep!"

Oh shit! He saw me? "I Uh…"

"So you can probably understand why I am just a little bit bummed out! You have been purposefully avoiding me and I just want to know why,"

"I'm in heat!" I shouted.

"Why did you feel the need to keep that from me?" he asked.

"I just… I didn't know what you would do," I said

"So that's it… you don't trust me enough just to tell me?"

"No Grant… it isn't like that!"

"You avoided me… just to keep a secret… something so minor and you just kept it from me," he shook his head.

"Grant… please let me…"

"No… I trusted you so much… obviously you don't return that trust. Don't bother trying to sleep with me tonight…" He said

"Grant… Please!" I said tearing up.

"No… no more. Loyalty is something I respect… obviously you don't," he said before running down the hill. I collapsed on the floor and tears began streaming from my eye sockets.

"Shit! I fucked up so badly! Why did I avoid him? Why didn't I listen to Shimmer?" I asked myself. This is the first time we have ever had any argument… and it is all my fault! I love him… I disrespected him "FUCK!" I shouted with the tears still falling. I am not even concerned about my heat anymore… I just want Grant in my arms… I want to wake up like this is just a terrible, terrible dream. I am not dreaming… I really did fuck up this badly! I know how much he respected me… he did so much for me! Oh my Arceus! He did so much for me… but what have I done for him? He has sacrificed so many things for me. He sacrificed his friends, his family and even his fucking life back home for me… what have I done? I have not done anything for him! Fuck… I am so fucking selfish… he gave out all this love and I willingly accepted it all… but I haven't done anything for him… I don't think that this outburst was just because I kept this secret from him… maybe it was everything… everything I didn't do for him… HE ALMOST DIED TO KEEP ME SAFE! I almost died because I was an idiot. Fuck I am such a bitch! This outburst was bound to happen… all his frustration accumulated and it all just shot out and he just snapped. I need to head back to the Pokémon center no doubt that my heat will begin to attract males.

I got to my feet and walked down to the Pokémon center and the sliding doors opened and I walked inside.

Joey walked over to me; "Eve… where's Grant?" He asked

"He ran back here… didn't he?" I asked

"No… he isn't back," Jess said.

"Oh… shit!" I said running out the door.

(Grant)

She doesn't love you… she doesn't love you. It is so cold… my entire body is shaking; my fingers feel like they could snap off. My saliva is ice and my legs don't want to move. There is no shelter anywhere. I turned back… she won't come for you… nobody will come for you because nobody cares about you. "F-f-f-fuc-c-ck" I shivered out. "W-w-well G-g-grant y-y-you-you have w-w-wanted t-to die f-f-for a while n-n-now y-y-you c-c-can. J-just h-h-how you thought i-t-t-t-t would… alone," my teeth managed to chatter out. My life began flashing before my eyes. "Eve… she… she loves me… I-I-I n-n-n…" I fell face first into the snow and all I saw was black.

(Eve)

"Grant!" I called out. "GRANT!" I shouted. I began volt tackling through to try and search faster… Come on Grant… where are you? "Grant! Are you around?" I shouted hoping that he was nearby. This is all my fault, this is all my fault! Please be around… please be around! My eyes picked up something yellow face down in the snow. "GRANT!" I shouted very worried.I stopped my volt tackle and stopped by him. I nudged him to try and get some response. There was nothing… "Grant?" I asked. "Grant… wake up! Your time is not up! Don't you fucking die on me! Wake up!" I shouted before biting him in the leg. His eyes opened slowly and he tried to sit up… he's too weak his entire body is shaking. He is absolutely freezing!

"E-e-e-e-v-ve?" he shivered out.

"Yes it's me," I said.

"L-l-l-look-k-k-k E-e-eve-e-e if y-y-ou a-a-are he-e-e-ere to try and help me… y-y-ou're t-t-too late… I've gotten too cold… I-I-I-I'm g-g-g-going t-t-to d-d-die,"

"No! I-I can't let you!" I said with a tear falling down my face.

E-e-ev-v-v-e-e-e I-I'm-m-m s-s-s-s-so s-s-s-orry,"

"Don't be… this… this whole thing is my fault!" I said.

"Eve I may d-d-d-d-die s-s-s-oon b-b-but I-I-I-I'm so g-g-glad that m-m-m-my l-l-l-last m-m-moments are with you,"

I lunged at him and pulled him in for a hug crying uncontrollably. "Don't die! Don't die, don't die, don't die! It will take more than a pack of wild umbreon… more than deadly rapids… more than a psychopath pikachu to kill you! You are not going to die in the fucking snow!" I shouted

"D-d-d-d-d-damn it Eve! I can't g-g-g-g-g-get up! I am t-t-t-t-trapped here… I d-d-d-d-don't think I c-c-c-c-c-can pull through this w-w-w-w-one," he said pulling out of the hug. "I don't think th-th-th-think I could d-d-d-die any b-b-better way than b-b-b-beside the one I l-l-l-love," he said pulling me in and kissing me.

"You're not going anywhere!" I shouted

"Eve… m-m-m-my heart is s-s-s-slowing d-d-down… I am going to die,"

"Not if I can help it!" I said. I began building up mysterious energy all around my body before releasing a thunderbolt on Grant.

"Eve… stop trying to help me… I am just a nuisance… head back to the po-o-o-o-kemon center b-before you get a cold," he said

"Stop being so selfless! For once just think about your wellbeing!" I shouted.

"Eve! It-t-t-t's hopeless! I will die h-here a-a-and I a-a-a-m n-n-not letting y-y-you stay out here with me!" He said

"No… if you die then I'll die with you!"

"No! Y-y-you can't! Don't you dare!"

"I will not leave you out here to die!"

"Please Eve… don't… don't do this to yourself," he said. I shot him with another jolt of electricity. "S-s-s-s-stop keeping me alive!'' he shouted

"No! You are staying alive! Stop being selfless! Worry about yourself for once in your fucking life!" I shouted

He gave me a strange look… "Okay… but I will not survive… I just know it-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t"

"Just… just trust me," I said

"Okay… I will,"

I smiled; "Okay… let's get you on your feet," I said reaching down to Grant. He grabbed onto my paws and I began pulling him up.

"Ow… ow, ow ow! Fuck! Stop!" Grant shouted in pain.

"What… what's wrong?" I asked extremely worried.

"My back legs… oh fuck that hurt!" He shouted. I walked behind him and checked his back legs. I gasped when I saw it. "what? what's wrong?!" he asked

"Um… you may get a little bit of deja vu with this…" i said

"Why?"

"Because there is a stick jutting out of your fucking leg!"

"W-w-w-w-well th-th-th-there g-g-goes that p-p-plan," He shivered

"I'm going to have to carry you Grant," I said

"N-n-no I'm t-t-t-too h-h-heavy!"

"Grant I have to… or would you rather me rip this stick out of your leg," He paused for a minute

"I-i-if you have t-t-too b-b-but be c-c-careful" he said

I crawled under him and lifted him off the ground and onto my back. "Well Grant… ready to go?" I asked. I got no response. "Grant? Are you there?" I asked worriedly. Fuck! I Gave him another jolt of electricity and he jumped slightly. "Don't fall asleep… it will scare me," I said

"Okay… I'll try," He said.

I walked us in the direction I thought was back… where am I? Well we are not getting back to the pokemon center anytime soon. I scanned my eyes in search for some place to seek shelter. There was a tree with a hole at the base. I quickly ran into the hole and placed Grant carefully down in the corner as far away from the entrance as possible. I kissed him on the forehead and he lazily smiled at me. I ran out of the makeshift den and gathered up some wood that was near the tree and brought it back into the hole.

I shook Grant awake. he opened his eyes; "Hey Granty, could you shoot an ember on this for me?" I asked. He took a deep breath in and tried to shoot something out.

He shook his head; "I'm sorry… I-I'm too weak," he said.

"It's okay… I'll figure this out," I said with a deep sigh.

"Deep breath… let it out with a cough and a flick of your tongue," he said. I looked at him oddly but shrugged my shoulders and took a deep breath in. I coughed and flicked my tongue I jumped back when a flamethrower came out of my mouth and lit the wood I was holding.

"How did you know I could do that?" I asked. I turned to Grant. He passed out probably from the pain in his rear left leg. I sighed and walked over to him. I gripped the stubborn tree branch with my teeth and ripped it out of the leg. In an instant blood began spraying out of the open wound I quickly took a deep breath and let out a small flame and began to quickly cauterise the wound. I kissed Grant and lay down as close as I possibly could to ensure he was nice and warm. I checked his heartbeat before falling asleep.

I opened my eyes and nudged Grant awake. "Good morning," I said with a smile.

"Wait… I-I'm alive?" he asked in shock.

"Yes… yes you are," I said nuzzling him.

"I just want you to tell me why you just didn't tell me about your heat," he said.

"I'm scared," I said.

"Scared… scared of what?" he asked

"Well our last attempt… it didn't end well. I just don't want it happening again,"

"Look I understand… but you shouldn't let one try beat you up… Eve, we produced an egg and it was going to hatch… we can have kids even if everything says we cannot… if we got an egg produced then we CAN have kids," he said

"Now you have made me feel silly… I should have just told you… I was just scared that you would react negatively to me and you know… rape me,"

"Eve… honey, you know I would never do that,"

"It's just that… I tend to compare you to other males and they would have… I'm so sorry,"

"Well if it wasn't for you, then I would be dead right now," Grant said.

"Why did you run off?" I asked

Grant sighed heavily; "Well… my mind told me that you didn't like me and then it escalated to nobody liking me and I sort of ran off into the woods to freeze to death,"

"You… you wanted to die?" I asked

"I'm sorry Eve… just that argument we had… the things I said to you. I was too harsh; my mind trailed off and it just made me break… I don't know why or what even triggered my sudden outburst," he said. He looked at me and smiled; "Well this is a familiar sight… us in a tree trunk seeking shelter from the snow… I feel so guilty… but I also can't feel my legs I am still freezing cold,"

"Aww… well I can snuggle with you some more Granty," I said dropping down and snuggling in closer to him.

"Hey did your flamethrower work?" he asked

"Yes it did," I said. "Do you want to try and get up?" I asked.

"No… I just want to snuggle here with you," he said snuggling in closer to me.

"Too bad… you have to get up and try and walk," I said

"Okay I'll try… we saw how well that went last time huh?" he said. Grant began to stretch his legs and attempted to stand. he stood for a while before he put his left leg on the floor giving him a huge amount of pain causing him to collapse on top of himself.

"Okay… sort of forgot you need a sitrus or oran berry to be rubbed in so it can be okay to walk on… guess snuggling it is," I said.

"Yay!" Grant said with joy. I hope this doesn't take too long for him to recover… everyone else would be worried.

 **A/N: So now Grant and Eve have found them selves in a familiar setting. I can't help but smell and taste... Sour. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu :p**


	31. Hot in the snow

(Eve)

"Grant… I have to go out and get firewood," I said with a sigh.

"I would… but my leg wouldn't let me… I think I may have done something awful," Grant said.

"Okay… I should be back soon," I said.

"Eve… please be careful. You're in heat god knows what can happen," he said

"Yes Granty… I promise," I said walking out. That boy just worries too much… I mean I will be out here for like ten minutes tops… at least I know he cares about me… this heat on the other hand sucks so much! It is so hard to lie down next to Grant without taking advantage of him… I continued to search for anything that could keep the fire going. Now that I think about it… the longer that I stay out here… the more likely a male could come and get me… I need to get this wood soon… I can't rely on Grant to help me if I get in a pickle. I just hope I can find enough… before others find me.

(Grant)

Oh… I hate that Eve is out there alone. I just have to try and stand up. I really hope nothing happens to her… then again it is snowing and what pokemon mate in the snow? Oh… Ice types…

Please hurry back Eve. I feel so terrible! If anything happens to her, it will be my fault. I dragged her out here… now I have a fucked up leg and Eve, whilst she is in heat, is the only one able to do anything.

I have nothing to worry about, she's strong and can take care of herself. There is noth… a loud squeal echoed through my ears… "Oh shit!" I shouted desperately trying to stumble to my feet. I felt my hind leg pull and resist as I moved it. Shit!

(Eve)

"No… please!" I shouted as the glaceon advanced towards me.

"No… I am feeling in the mood. So listen here bitch… I am going to fuck you and you are going to enjoy it!" They said.

I bit my bottom lip… I'm on my own. I coated my tail in iron… I am not going down without a fight!

"Ooh I like them feisty!" he said with a creepy smile.

"You are sick… and I swear if you even try and do anything with your dick I can guarantee that you will not have one anymore!" I said.

"Someone's playing hard to get…" he advanced closer.

"Back the fuck off!" I shouted

"No," the glaceon's lips upturned and he lunged at me. he pinned me to the ground and began licking me… all over. I struggled and tried desperately to get away and escape his grip. I failed… he pinned my tail down so I couldn't use it. I let out a blood curdling squeal.

(Grant)

"Ow! Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuck!" I shouted as my muscles in my hind leg stretched and twisted, opening up the wound. I got to my feet and began panting. The immense pain that ran through my leg began stabbing at every point it could. I elevated my leg off of the ground and began limping as fast as I could towards the squeals. I began using my volt tackle making this odd hop as I ran.

(Eve)

I began charging electricity and shot a thunderbolt at the glaceon. It didn't seem to affect them in the slightest! "Yeah… I see you have some tricks… so do I, and I am about to show them to you," he said slowly moving his head down.

(Grant)

I saw a light blue figure bending over a small brown one… Eve! I began running, if you could call it that, at the pokemon. I reached them and Used my iron tail to knock them off. Eve was laying there with her eyes closed and a tear running down her face.

(Eve)

I don't want this! Oh Arceus I don't want this! "You always pick the worst of times don't ya honey?" asked a very familiar voice…

I slowly opened my eyes; "Grant?" I asked staring at the pikachu standing above me.

"No, it's the postman… Are you okay?" Grant asked

"Well… he didn't get too far… I mean he licked me… all over," I said.

"Even…?" Grant asked. I nodded; "That bastard!" he shouted.

"So are you going to just stand there or are you going to fight… rat?" asked the glaceon standing in a battle position.

My eyes connected with Grant's hind leg. "Grant!… you're…"

"I know… trust me, I feel it," he said interrupting me. I watched as his leg dripped a red fluid from his now freshly opened stab wound.

(Grant)

I eyed the glaceon. "Look either you walk away from here and live… or stay and die… I am not in the mood to battle today… but I can change my mind very quickly," I said.

"Now what could you possibly do to me? I have the volt absorb ability… awfully rare so you can't touch me!" the Glaceon paced around me.

"Oh, mate if you only knew what I could do… You are an ice type… so let me ask you… are you fire resistant?" I asked with a deep and creepy voice.

"No… are you resistant to ground?"

"Oh I am many things," I said still staring him straight in the eye. He jumped at me and I dodged, landing on my rear left foot, I bit my bottom lip and my eyes swelled with tears as I felt the stabbing pain that rushed through my leg. I looked at him and took a deep breath. I shot out a flamethrower causing him to flop to the ground after the super effective move burnt his sub-zero skin and he lay there weak.

"Please… please don't kill me!" he said with a tear rolling down his face.

"Give me one good fucking reason why I should not kill you!" I said with a grumble.

"I swear never to come anywhere near this place or you ever again! Just please! I don't want to die," he said

"Okay… go… but if you try any funny business… any at all, and you will not get this second chance ever again!" I said.

"Thank you!" I saw his lips turn into a creepy smile; "Thank you for being so stupid!" he said swinging an iron tail at me.

I stared at him blankly before grabbing his iron tail and throwing him down to the ground. I charged an iron tail and held it to his neck. "I warned you… no second chances!" I whispered into his ear as I sliced his throat. I watched as he collapsed on the ground dead.

I ran over to Eve who was still lying down with her legs spread. I helped her to her feet.

"Grant… that's a lot of blood! Are you okay?" Eve asked

"No… I can barely walk. Screw the firewood just come back… I can't risk having you out here by yourself whilst you are in heat," I said. Eve began trotting along beside me. we soon arrived at the den and we both entered. We curled down together.

"Eve?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Do you still want kids?" I asked

She looked at me with her head tilted. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean do you want to have kids?" I asked.

"Well… uh," she began to blush.

"No need to be embarrassed honey… it is a simple question. Do you want to have kids?"

"I mean... oh Grant, of course I do… just… I don't know if I am ready,"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean… I don't think that I would make a good mother,"

"What are you saying? Come on now Eve, you would make a wonderful mother… I know. I mean look at you now… you're caring for me when I can't do so myself, you trekked out here just to find me because you were worried,"

"Yes… but that's just because I love you!,"

"You would do the same for them… You have that motherly flare inside of you… someone who will never stop loving…" I looked towards my leg; "Even in the darkest of times. so if you can hear that and confidently say that you will not make a terrific mother… then say it now," I said

"Grant… I don't want it to happen again," she said

"Eve… we've been over this. Yes… it happened, but you need to let it go! Don't bottle up those emotions that you are feeling… it will not help you in the slightest! Look I may not be the fatherly type… but they'll always have you. They'll always have you to look after them!"

"damn it Grant… Look I have about five days left of my heat… there is no way that you will be able to gain the strength to mount me by then," she said.

"Now who said that the guy had to be on top?" I asked with a cheeky smile

Her eyes widened… "Wh-what?" she asked caught off guard.

"I mean you could take me in… and you know, be in charge," I said with a wink. She looked at me blushing a deep shade of red. "What? We're adults and what's wrong with shaking up our sex life?" I asked

"N-n-nothing… just… Grant… I can't believe you of all people are suggesting this! I mean this it something I never thought you would say or do. You are so childish… I never think of how mature you actually are. I mean I have dreamt about giving it to you on top… just never thought that you would give me the opportunity to," she said.

"Well let's fulfill your sex fantacy shall we?" Eve stood up and paced back and forth. "Look we don't have to do it right now it is a bit late and I am quite tired… but I see that you are a little bit in the mood," I said as I watched liquid drip from her rear.

"Sorry… just thinking about the stuff you said… really turned me on," she said blushing.

(Eve)

"Hey… don't be embarrassed. I think you're just so sexy… and very, very hot!" Grant said only making me hornier.

"Grant… please you're just making me feel hornier and hornier, please…" I said.

Suddenly I felt an amazing sensation as something wet slipped across my pussy. I shuddered at the sensation. I felt it slowly move from side to side.

(Grant)

I moved my tongue around her opening slowly tasting her amazing juices as my tongue circled her opening getting a cute moan from her. I slowly poked my tongue just inside one of her lips and began circling the insides of her love hole. I poked my tongue deep inside of her collecting as much of her as possible. She gave more loud moans of ecstasy. I felt her twitch as she reached her orgasm spraying her juices all over my face.

"all better?" I asked.

She looked at me with a seductive look. she scanned me and noticed my erect penis. "I just need to taste you Grant," she said in a seductive tone.

I put my hand in front of her.

"Nope… some things are worth waiting for Eve… You're in charge tomorrow with what happens so you can have all the fun you want," I said before giving her a kiss. She curled down next to me and we fell asleep.

(Eve)

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Grant looking at me with a wide grin on his face. "Morning sweetie," Grant said with a smile.

"What's with the grin?" I asked. He just looked at me and smiled. "Seriously, what?" I asked.

"Don't you remember?" he asked in a playful tone.

I began thinking and my mind began waking up… "Wait… is that today?" I asked

"Well it depends what you are talking about hun," he said with only a wider grin on his face.

I gave myself a little bit of a grin… I know what he wants, and I want it too. I slowly stood up like I was oblivious and walked out of the den to get some food. I plucked off two if the nearby lum berries, which for some reason have a really nice taste, sweet and soft. I began bringing them back to our temporary den, when something caught my eye as I walked. I moved closer towards the object. I reached it and it was an Oran berry bush.

"Thank Arceus!" I said to myself as I tore off a branch and continued walking back to the den I walked through the entrance and I saw Grant hugging his hind left leg and rocking back and forth, I dropped the berries at the entrance and ran towards him. "Grant! A-are you okay?" I asked extremely worried.

"No… my leg feels like it is burning! Fuck it hurts!" He exclaimed.

"Uhh… don't worry I found some Oran berries on my way back… maybe they can help stop what is happening," I said trying to sound calm.

"Fuck! I think it got infected whilst I was trying to help you yesterday. And when I dodged didn't help either… I landed on my left leg… I think I may have split my skin more," he said

"Grant… why didn't you tell me?!" I asked. Then again… I did forget to check his leg last night.

"I don't know… I mustn't have felt the pain that I am feeling now," he said.

I quickly moved to his leg and… it looked awful! The entire thing was surrounded by this yellowy coloured lump that felt squishy and his wound was opened so far I could see his bone.

"Eve, honey… is everything okay?" He asked

"Umm… could be better," I said.

"Well what's wrong?" He asked

I bit my bottom lip; "It is infected for sure! And… the cut is bone deep…" I said

"Oh shit! Can those Oran berries disinfect?" He asked

"Probably… they do heal so most likely," I said.

(Grant)

I looked at Eve's neck. Her fur still hasn't fully recovered from the rope that was tied around her neck, there is still a rather large bald spot. "Eve… how are Oran berries for fur regrowth?" I asked

She turned around and gave me an odd look, "I don't know… why?" She asked

"It's just that… your fur hasn't grown back from the rope digging into you… it will definitely grow back lighter but… I hate seeing that bald spot on you… it just reminds me of those things that Serena did to you," I said

"Oh...does it make me look bad?" she asked

"What? No! It's just that… it is very red and looks burnt, I just don't want you to feel pain on your neck… speaking of which… have you felt any sensations on your neck?" I asked.

Eve picked up the branch of oran berries and carried it over here and dropped it in front of her. "Yes Grant, I have felt itchy, and sore there, but it is nothing to worry about," she said.

I looked at my lum berry that Eve had brought over. Lum berries heal all status conditions… I wonder. I looked at the rather large berry with a small grin on my face and began to eat it. It was softer than I thought it would be and tasted nice and sweet. I ate about half of it and I saw eve leaning over, trying to break the tough twig holding the oran berry onto the branch. I slowly crawled over to her and began pouring some of the lum berry juice onto her patch. She flinched at the feeling.

"Grant! What are you doing?" she asked as the juice began doing its work, sinking into her pores, no doubt causing her a tremendous amount of pain.

"Sorry, but this should help… does it feel better?" I asked as I began munching on the berry again.

"It feels cool now and not hot, thank you Grant!" she said.

"Don't mention it!" I said with a mouth full of lum berry. She giggled. Eve has such a similar sense of humour to me; it's creepy how much of the same types of jokes we like… we especially like poking fun at each other and making fun of what has happened to us in the past. I love her so much more than I can comprehend. I tell her every day, and it never loses meaning. Every kiss is just like our first all over again. I love everything about her… Her looks, her personality, her way of showing love and even her imperfections… everything about her I love… I wish I could just express how much I lover her… how much she means to me… Ever since I met her, I have felt and acted differently… I don't ever have my head in the ground, I never feel alone and she is just the nicest person you could be around. Jess has even noticed my different attitude when I saw Eve. I remember her teasing me whilst we were training for our battle against Ash and pikachu. She kept saying juvenile things like 'You'd make such a cute couple' and 'You love her' to which I denied all of them… It was only when I discovered Eve's true personality that I really began falling for her… I still get butterflies around her… my love for her will never die. Which is why I cannot stand to see her in any type of distress… she gets so anxious around everybody… but not when she is with me… we complete each other… She takes away any sad feelings that I have and I take away her states of anxiousness. We really are the best parts of each other.

(Eve)

He's just staring at me with love struck eyes. "Grant… are you okay?" I asked

He snapped out of his state; "oh… just thinking about you, my ball of cotton candy," I said nuzzling her.

"Grant… why the sudden burst of love?" I asked

"Because… I recounted everything we have done together… from when we first met, to this moment… Eve you have brought out the best in me; before I met you I was completely miserable. You make my heart flutter every time I see your face and from the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep all I can think about you," his lips turned up. and I began blushing uncontrollably; "Eve if we were human I would ask you to marry me…" he said taking the flower out of my fur. "Oh fuck it! Eve you complete me, so would you make me the happiest I have been in my life and marry me?" he asked presenting me my flower.

I took it from his hands and placed it back in my fur; "Yes… yes I would love to!" I said giving him a kiss.

"Oh, Eve I just love you so much… I know it may not mean much… but back in my dimension beside my bed I have a gift for you… I got it when we were separated. However, during all of the commotion that went on I just forgot to bring it back with me," he said.

"Grant… Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I asked.

"Because we couldn't return back earlier," he said.

"Wait… so you're saying that we can go back?" I asked

"Yes.., for the past eleven months we have been able to," he said.

"Oh that's great! That is just so good! We could hang out in your dimension for a while… And I could catch up with Mary!" I said in excitement.

"Yeah… about that," he said putting his head towards the ground.

"Grant… what's wrong?" I asked

"It's just that… Mary was taking me somewhere to take my mind off you…

(Six years ago- Grant's timeline)

(Grant)

"Grant!" Mary's voice echoed through the halls… man I just wish Eve was here… I miss her so much. That bloody machine I have been trying to get working keeps blowing up! "Grant, come down here please," Mary said from the other side of the house.

"Yeah… uh coming!" I shouted getting up from my bed and changing back into my human form. I walked down to where Mary was. "Yeah, what's up?" I asked

"Grant come on I'll take you for a drive… it may help you take your mind off things," she said.

"Yeah, okay" I said. We jumped into her car and began driving.

"So Grant… how was Eve?" Asked Mary

"She was normal… the same she has always been," I said.

"So… you want to get a drink or something?" She asked

"Nah, I don't really feel like a beer," I said

"So Grant… could you explain what happened to bring you back here? When you first came through you were a wreck. Now that a couple months have passed, you may be able to talk about it,"

"Well, I was sucked up through the portal, resisting… trying my hardest to stay with Eve, I was too weak and I was sucked up and here I am now… kind of simple really," I said.

"Okay… so magic, then?" She asked

I smiled; "Yeah pretty much," I said.

"So do you treat Eve well?" She asked

"Yeah… she treats me well also," I said.

"Well hopefully you two get reunited soon," she said. I looked towards her and smiled. My eyes widened as I saw what was coming towards us. In an instant the world went in slow motion as I witnessed the truck slam into us, crumbling the car. I was trapped so I began kicking my side to give me some breathing room. I turned to my right and I saw Mary, her neck mangled and her body was twisted. She was dead. I began scanning my body still in shock. I was completely fine…

(Present)

(Eve)

"Oh Grant… I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Don't be… I can't just look back at that moment… no matter how much she meant to me… it was over a year ago. Do you want to get your gift?" He asked.

"Sure, Grant," I said. "Now let's see if we can remember how to do this," I said.

"Don't you remember?" He asked. "We both think of our destination as well as our love for each other. We then have a nice kiss and we should be transported there," he said.

"Oh yeah! That's right! Sorry… it has been almost a year since we have travelled between the dimensions," I said.

"Well are you ready?" He asked. "Just bare in mind it will be fairly different to what you have seen," he said.

"Oh just come on!" I said pulling him in. I began thinking about how amazing Grant is and how I want to see his dimension again. We pulled in and gave a nice kiss before we were engulfed in a bright light.

(Grant)

Man… has it really been this long? I opened my eyes and saw my bedroom… and the small box that sat beside my bed, next to a picture of Eve. Man, I missed my human form so much. "Well here we are Eve," I said.

"Uhh… Grant… I am so not used to standing on two legs," Eve said with wobbling legs.

"Well then just turn back into an eevee, you dumb dumb," I said with a giggle.

"Oh right," she said turning herself back into an eevee. "Grant… is your leg okay?" Eve asked

"Nope still hurts like hell," I said. I sat on the bed that I once slept on and grabbed the small box that sat next to my bed. "Come on, sit next to me," I said. Eve jumped up onto the bed an I changed back to my Pikachu form. I opened up the box and the locket was there. It wasn't much. It was shaped like a flower and inside it had a few pictures of us in our pokemon forms that I took when we came here the second time. "I know it isn't much… it is just that if we ever got separated again… I didn't want you to forget me or the times we had. I love you Eve…" I said

She looked at the nice necklace that had been sitting here for at least 6 years, she bowed her head down.

"Please put it on me," she said.

I smiled and placed the locket around her. I made sure to make it very short so it didn't drag along the ground and get in her way. "I hope you like the pictures… it took a while to retrieve that old camera's SD card, these were the best ones I could find of us together… at least in our pokemon forms. You looked amazing in all of them," I said giving her a nuzzle.

(Eve)

Why does he do this for me? I opened up the flower and inside was a picture of me and him as pokemon, nuzzling each other. "Like I said… I picked the best ones," Grant said as he looked over my shoulders. I flipped the image and it was of me having a nice smile on my face. The next was Grant… I had never seen him look so good. He was staring at the camera with a small smile on his face, he was leaning to one side, just staring. The final picture, quite obviously the first picture of us, was of me and Grant in our human forms, being goofballs. On the back it read; ' _To Eve, cherish our memories together, forget the terrible past. Look to the future and never back. I love you with all my heart and I hope we will never be apart again. Love Grant'_

"oh Grant I love it!" I said giving him a kiss

"I thought you would Eve… now how's about we get this leg fixed with an Oran berry?" He asked

"Grant… I've made my decision," I said

"And what would that be?" He asked

"I really want to be a mother… let's give it another shot" I said.

"That's great!" he said nuzzling me.

"Grant…" I started. He looked at me and smiled;

"What's up?" He asked

"It's just that… you spoil me rotten sometimes… why do you? It isn't even a special occasion… so why?" I asked.

"Well Eve, there isn't really an explanation. I see something you may like… and I'd get it for you. It doesn't have to be any special occasion to spoil you," he sighed heavily. "Eve I spoil you because it is how I show my love to you. I would give up almost anything to see you happy. You saved me from a really dark point in my life. I love you so much more than I could ever express towards you… Eve, ever since we met and got separated from Jess and the old crew… I felt happy… for once in four years I was was truly happy, because you were there for me… you saved me from certain death from that tree… it may not seem it Eve, but you have done more for me than you think. You have saved me on multiple occasions and you just make me feel all good inside," he said.

"That's the reason? You… love me so you go out of your way to make me happy?" I asked

"Well yeah… I go as far as I need to in order to make you happy," he said

"That brings me to the question… how did you find a person to get this locket made? I mean you can't have just gone around, showed people pictures and made a nice pray that someone would do it," I said.

"That's the other thing that I wanted to tell you… I didn't find a person to make that special locket for you," he said

I looked at him confused; "huh? What do you mean?" I asked

"Well… I made it," he said.

"You're kidding!" I said as I examined the expertly crafted golden flower.

"Nope… Eve I had over a year in this dimension whilst we were separated… I got bored and started to teach myself how to cast things. It was good and soon I was selling them… I got enough money to smelt some gold and make something truly special. I bought diamonds and all sorts of things… that's why this room looks different… I got rich… this is my house. I never forgot about you… the undying love I felt for you made me give up my life here and stay with you, permanently, in your dimension… besides I enjoy being a Pikachu, you're just so free as a pokemon, y'know?" he said

"Grant! Oh, how… why did… oh you are so kind… just out of curiosity… how long did this take for you to make?" I asked.

"Well… it took just over six months… it was rather difficult to get all those small details in it… I'm glad you like it. I made sure not to make it too heavy, in fact it is quite light… maybe it is because it is hollow… but it suits you well," he kissed my forehead and we were consumed by the bright, blinding white light.

(Grant)

Man… maybe a few seconds have passed here from the hours we spent in the other dimension. I looked at Eve. "So… do you want to try and fix my leg… or deal with that heat?" I asked with a slight grin on my face.

"I think it would feel so much better if we fixed your leg sweetie," she said grabbing an oran berry from the branch and bringing it over here. She split open the berry and held it over my leg. "Are you ready Grant?" She asked.

I looked at her and sat up. "Yep," I said.

She began rubbing the berry into my infected wound. It hurt so much more. It felt like it was ripping and tearing my skin apart even more… in reality it was eating away at the infected areas of the wound. I felt it fizz and burn and it just felt awful!

"I'm sorry Grant… but this is the best I can do," Eve said.

"Don't be… it was my fault in the first place, coming out here like I did. I'm sorry that I dragged you out here," I said. She climbed closer to me and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Don't be… I should have told you that I was in heat from the beginning. Shimmer told me to when she found out a few weeks ago," she sighed

"No… I over reacted and now my leg is messed up… so really this is all my fault. Eve I am so sorry I got us stuck out here," I said with a deep sigh.

Eve smiled and looked deep into my eyes. "Please Grant… don't be. I have this beautiful locket because of you and… being away from everyone does have its… advantages," she said

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Really? You don't know?" She asked

It snapped into my mind; "Oh you horny bitch!" I said in a laugh.

"Hey I have been dealing with my heat for a while so cut me some slack," she said.

"Well… I am totally for it. You know it too," I said gazing deep into her. "But… we should wait for the berries to do their thing… don't want to be in the middle of the dirty stuff and get interrupted by sharp pains in my leg," I said.

"But Grant… I need it!" She said sounding like a spoilt child.

"In good time honey," I said. "Well I could… satisfy you a little," I said in a seductive tone. "Would you like that?"

"Oh please I am dying!" She exclaimed before turning around and placing her pussy pretty much at the tip of my nose.

"Well somebody's naughty," I said

"Please do something," she moaned. I smiled and kissed her opening; "did… did you just kiss it?" She asked in a giggle.

"Yep! No shame," I said. I slowly placed a finger inside and began making small circles. I saw her hind legs tense at my movements. I slowly pulled my finger out of her and slowly back in. She began thrusting herself into it. I pulled my finger out of her extremely wet pussy. I felt a smile come on my face as I slowly stuck my tongue inside of her. I began swishing my tongue around inside her and she moaned at my actions. I spread apart her opening and continued my adventure causing her to pant and moan even louder. Along with my tongue I began using my thumb to rub her as well.

"Yes Grant… keep going!" She exclaimed in lustful moans. I felt her body shake as she sprayed her juices all over my face. I began licking up as much of the liquid as I could. I saw her move her rear away from me. "Well, well, well… look who is finally going to have their turn," Eve said flopping my fully erect dick around.

(Eve)

My, my, my. How I have missed you. I eyed my target before giving it a lick. I felt the amazing popping sensation in my mouth again. I saw my big red lollipop pulse as I licked it more.

"You're in charge with what happens from here on out Eve!" Grant said looking at me with a smile. I smiled back before I continued my job. I slowly moved my tongue up and down feeling every little movement that flowed through it. I eventually opened up my mouth and began lowering my head on his pulsing cock.

"Eve! I'm gonna! Ahh!" Grant cried in lust as he finally reached his climax.

"Geez Grant… how bloody long did you last?" I asked.

"Wait… did you just say bloody?" He asked.

"Uhh…"

"Wow… how bloody often do I say it? Because you have picked up a little bit of my slang… sorry," he said giggling.

"Yeah… you must have rubbed off on me quite a bit huh?" I said. "So… are you ready?" I asked.

"Just… give me… one more minute," he said out of breath.

"Okay," I itched my groin as my heat grew more and more prominent with my growing arousal.

"Okay Eve… it's all yours," he said smiling. I slowly climbed on top of him and kissed his lips. I grabbed his penis in my rear legs and began slowly rubbing it up and down. I slowly moved back a little bit and began rubbing my wet pussy over his cock, getting it nice and wet.

"Ready Grant?" I asked lips distance away from him.

"Been ready since you started dear," he said connecting our lips. I smiled and slowly moved back, slowly inserting his cock into my coin slot. I slowly moved backwards and stopped.

"It's in!" I said with a lust filled cry.

"Well keep going," Grant said. I moved in and gave him another kiss.

I slowly slid his member halfway out and slid my way back down. It felt amazing being able to go at the pace I wished to… and Grant felt amazing inside me! I began picking up my pace sliding him in and out as I wished. I heard him moan as I picked up my pace and he began pushing himself into me almost telling me to go faster. I licked his cheek and began to pick up my pace even more, feeling his entire length slither deep inside me and out at a fast pace felt amazing! I began going even faster as I felt myself feeling my orgasm growing nearer and nearer. Grant is just taking it. He hasn't told me to speed up or slow down… He must be enjoying it as much as me. I began licking his cheek again. As I slid myself up and down him and licked his cheek. I felt my tongue get caught by his we both began exploring our caverns within our mouths with both of us letting out moans as we did so. My humps increased as I finally reached my orgasm, making my legs weak and lubricating his dick that was deep inside me. I continued my humps. I felt his member pulse more and more.

"Eve… I-I'm about to…" I jammed myself over his knot as he shot his seed into me.

"I love you so much Grant!" I said kissing him even more.

"I love you too Eve!" He said returning my actions.

"How… how did I do?" I asked.

Grant kissed my cheek; "you were amazing honey!" He said. We both rolled over, too exhausted to remove his sword from me. We both fell asleep fairly quickly.

(Grant)

Sunlight smashed my face and I woke up… "am I still inside her?" I asked myself looking down at Eve's private zone. I smiled and slowly pulled myself out causing liquid to drip out of her love hole. I crawled over to Eve and nudged her.

Her eyes opened slowly and she had a wide grin on her face.

"Morning Grant," she said giving me a kiss.

"Good morning Eve!" I said nuzzling her.

"Let's see if can get you walking again," she said.

"Man… can't we snuggle for a bit?" I asked.

She connected our lips. "Of course!" She said licking my cheek.

 **A/N: I hope you two realise that pre-marrital sex will send you to hell, right? Oh you're pokémon! So who cares? Lust though... That is a deadly, deadly sin you two... Oh hi! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully this time they will produce a kid! :p Yes no warning of lemons here... Your fault at this point :p. But in all seriousness this was a fun chapter to write. Leave a review and tell me what I can improve on and what I have done well. I love feedback! So hope you enjoyed this chapter... And I really hope nobody was reading over your shoulder... If someone was. Hope it was funny. Anyways as always stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking**

 **-Shocking Pikachu**


	32. Return

(Grant)

Hopefully this time the egg develops fully. I really want kids… Eve was looking as though she was giving up hope. I am so glad that she is willing to give it another shot… especially with the pain of having to push out one of those bad boys… holy shit they are big. I wonder how Joey, Shimmer and Jess are… "Oh shit!" I shouted startling Eve, making her jump. "Sorry honey," I said.

"What's up Grant? Why did you just suddenly shout?" she asked.

"Oh, it's just that; knowing Jess and Joey… they would be worried sick, pacing around the room and not being able to think of other things. Jess would feel unsafe… I mean she has just lost her two strongest pokemon… and before you say 'But such and such are stronger than me', nope… you are weaker than me by only about seventy points… Plus you are a much higher level than me… but that's to be expected isn't it? I mean you have been in this dimension for almost four years now and I am still gobsmacked that you are level 85!"

"So… Joey and Shimer can't help Jess?" she asked

"Eve… Jess can't afford to send out a rescue party… we're on our own… she had four pokemon to start with, and now she has two," I said

"Well what can we do about it?"

I sighed a deep sigh; "this is gonna hurt like hell," I said softly to myself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I responded quickly. "Can you grab my front paws?" I asked.

"S-sure," she said walking over and 'grabbing',if you could call awkwardly using her front paws to hold something grabbing.

"Now I want you to pull… and no matter what… don't stop!" I said.

"Okay," she said. She began pulling my arms. I felt a sharp pain rush through my leg as she slowly pulled me up. I bit my bottom lip and my eyes swelled with tears as an immense stabbing pain sank into all areas of my leg feeling like tiny little knives were slowly ripping away at my flesh. "Grant! A-are you okay?" Eve asked sounding terrified.

I took a deep breath in, "My leg is dislocated… so I need you to keep pulling so I can pop it back in place," I said in immense pain.

"Oh Grant… we can wait!" Eve said beginning to let go of me.

"No! This time I am thinking of my well being! If I don't get this leg realigned right now, it will not be pretty when we get back to the pokemon center… I have to man the fuck up and take it," I said.

"Grant! No… I can't let you… I don't like seeing you in…"

"Please just pick up my fucking arms and continue pulling… please! I told you to do it… and not stop no matter what," I interrupted her

"No! I can't!" she said with tears in her eyes; "You mean too much to me! I don't want to be causing any harm to you again! I have almost killed you twice! I just… I don't want to do it! It is hurting you so much!" I watched a stray tear roll down her cheek and splash onto the floor.

"Eve… the longer we put off relocating my leg… the worse it'll get! The sooner we get this over with, the sooner that I won't be feeling pain in this leg! So please… just pull slowly… Yes it will hurt me like a mother fucker… but we have no idea where we are or even where the pokemon center is… this is literally the only way that I can get better… plus we can snuggle after its done… Deal?" I asked. I watched as Eve's head frowned as she thought about what I just said.

"Okay," she said wiping away her tears.

"'atta girl!" I said giving her a kiss. I looked her in the eyes and nodded as a signal to start pulling. She began pulling me forwards. I continued feeling my bone slowly move past nerves and muscles feeling it all like cutting yourself with a knife; only these knives are blunt and aren't an even cut, so it is required a lot of force to cut with said knife slowly forcing its way through everything. I heard a sudden pop and my rear leg felt weak. "Okay Eve… it's over… thank you so much!" I said.

She sniffed. "That was the hardest thing that I have ever had to watch… and do!" she exclaimed as tears rolled down her face.

"Come here Eve," I said. "Just watch the leg… it'll be weak for a little bit, so be careful hun," I said.

She slowly walked over and lay down next to me covering her face with her tail.

"Eve… is everything alright?" I asked

"No… I hurt you Grant… I hate it when you get hurt!" she said with audible sobs in between. I shuffled over to Eve and wrapped my arm around her.

"Eve… if anything, you helped me! You pushed through and now my leg is back in its normal position… I can't thank you enough sweetie," I said slowly pulling away her tail.

"It's just so hard seeing you like that…" she said

"Well Eve… Life is like that. It sets challenges that you have to overcome… if you didn't do what you did… it would have been so much worse when we got back to the pokemon center," I said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Grant… I have just seen you in a medical bed far too much. The amount of times you have faced death and pulled through is a miracle to say the least… but, if you keep going how you have been… one of these days, you won't be so lucky… I don't want to lose you! So please if it is possible, try not to get into any dangerous situations! It isn't just me now that need you around… so will our child when he or she is born. WE can't keep getting into situations like this anymore! WE need to slow down a bit… focus more on our training for the upcoming pokemon league… just promise me… no more danger, please Grant!" Eve pleaded with tears dripping from her eye sockets.

"Eve… look. I-I'll do the best I can to avoid these terrible situations… but if you are in any danger… I'm sorry but I WILL put myself in harms way… I just have to honey," I said

"Grant! I won't venture off unless you do! If we ever get into danger… we'll battle… Together!" Eve said shuffling into me more.

"Okay Eve," I said nuzzling her.

(Eve)

"Now are you sure you are able to walk Granty?" I asked.

"Yes Eve… I'm fine" he said.

"Just take it slow, okay?" I said

"Yes Eve, I will," he said slowly getting to his feet.

"Okay… walk beside me and…"

"Take it slow… I know, dear," he said nuzzling my cheek.

"I just don't want you to push yourself," I said.

"Yes, I know and I appreciate that. I'm ready to go," he said.

We slowly walked out of the den and began walking in the direction we thought the pokemon center would be now that there is daylight. I love the feeling of the cold white blanket of snow between my toes… well not the coldness at least. I slowly leaned myself on Grant and we continued walking.

"I love you Eve," he said.

"I know… and I love you more!" I said playing with the locket around my neck.

"Do you think we will find our way back to the pokemon center?" Grant asked.

"I sure hope so," I said.

"I should have thought of this stuff before impregnating you!" Grant said.

"Grant… we'll be fine!"

"Yeah I suppose you're right," he said kissing my forehead.

"Grant… I think I can see…" I said as the sun began setting and the lights of Snowbelle city came into view.

"Well, what do you know?" He said.

"Race you…" I said

"I would but…" Grant said pointing at his leg.

"Yeah… right, sorry," I said.

"Well come on! Let's get back there!" He said beginning a slow jog.

"Grant! Take it easy!" I exclaimed. He stopped and sighed.

"Yes Eve… sorry, I got a little bit carried away," he said.

(Grant)

We walked over to the pokemon center and walked through the large sliding doors. I saw Joey, Jess and Shimmer on the chairs just beside the door. It is late… god knows how long they have been waiting for. I slowly walked over to Joey and shook him. He moaned and groaned as I did. "Jozzo, come on wake up bro!" I said with a smile. He shuffled slightly and his tired eyes began to open.

"Grant?" he asked half asleep.

"Yes mate," I said.

His eyes opened wide. "Grant! O-oh my god! where were you? A-are you okay?" he asked jumping into me and hugging me.

"Yeah… I-I'm pretty much okay… just watch the leg," I said returning his hug.

"What's wrong with your leg?" he asked

"Well… I sort of got a stick stuck in it and it popped my leg out of place. It's fine, just a little sore… and a little bit of a… well" I said showing him my left leg. His eyes opened wide and he gasped.

"Wow… that just looks awful… and wow that is deep!" he said.

"Well it came in one side and out the other," I said. I watched Joey gag as I said that.

"Wait… isn't Eve in heat?" he asked. "Why can't I… smell it?" he asked. I just smiled. "Grant, you sly fox! So you just?" he asked giving me punches in my arms.

"Yes Joey… jesus!" I said in a laugh. "Wait… how did you know Eve was in heat?" I asked

"Oh… well shortly after the ordeal with you running off and Eve running behind you, Shimmer told me that Eve was in heat, but she wanted to keep it a secret from you," he explained

"So what about you? What did you get up to whilst I was away for the few days?" I asked.

"Nothing much… I honestly just worried about you and wondered when or if you and Eve would come back. It just happened so sudden,"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that,"

(Eve)

I shook Shimmer. Her eyes opened slowly. She squinted tiredly for a bit, "Eve… is that you?" Shimmer asked.

"Yes, it's me Shimmer," I said.

"Oh Arceus! What the hell happened?" she asked

I sighed. "Well I found Grant face down in the snow, barely holding on to his life… we took refuge in a hole underneath a tree and I helped him back to health, now here we are," I said.

"Your… heat's gone…" Shimmer said. "You're trying again?" she asked

"Yeah… we thought we should," I said.

"That is so good to hear!" Shimmer said with a smile.

I looked to both my sides. I saw Grant speaking with Joey on my left and nobody on my right. "So… what about you and Joey?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Shimmer asked

"I mean have you two… you know?" I asked

"What?" she asked not picking up on what I was saying.

"Have you two had sex?" I asked in a whisper.

Her cheeks began glowing red. "No… we haven't," she said.

"Well… do you want to?" I asked

"Well um… yes," she said in a low voice.

"Well why don't you two talk about it?" I asked her.

"W-we never have any alone time,"

"You two should really go for walks more often rather than playing Grant's gameboy all day. Trust me, when it is just you two together walking around… you tend to talk about more personal things," I said.

"Okay… we should go for a walk tomorrow," Shimmer said.

My head turned up. "Psst Grant!" I said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Well… Jess is right there… asleep. Why don't you talk to her… she is your friend after all," I said.

(Grant)

Jess… damn. She'd be so worried. "Okay," I said making a leap onto the chair next to her. I slowly jumped up onto the table that her head was resting on. "Jess…" I said. "Jess come on wake up," I said pushing her face.

I watched as her eyelids slowly opened like garage doors. "Grant?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Yes Jess… it's me," I said.

"Grant?... Grant!" She shouted. "Oh my god!" She shouted some more as she picked me up and began hugging me like a teddy bear. "I was so worried something had happened to you! I thought I would never see that bright yellow fur of yours ever again! I thought you were dead!" Jess said tightening her grip on me.

"I know Jess… I-I'm so sorry. But I didn't come back without a few battle scars," I said.

Jess loosened her grip on me and pulled me out in front of her face. "What do you mean?" She asked worried.

"Oh you know… shenanigans. I find myself in the snow, almost dead and I had a stick in my leg," I said in a sigh. Jess just brought me in for another hug and she began crying.

"Grant. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you… you are my greatest friend in this world and the other. You have no idea how much you mean to me!" She said as she sobbed. "When I saw you in your coma… I just couldn't bare it! Seeing that life, all the happiness that you had inside of you just go out the window… it is a very bad feeling to say the least,"

"Trust me, I know! I remember when Mason stabbed you that day… remember it like it was yesterday. I remember my days that I stayed by your side, just hoping you would pull through! According to my calculations that whole thing happened almost 15 years ago on our dimension," I said.

"Wow… time really does fly in that dimension,"

"Oh yeah and one more thing Jess," I said

"What is it Grant?" She asked

"Eve and I are trying again,"

"Oh that's just wonderful!" She said hugging me harder. "This is still so weird to me," Jess said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well I may have been in this dimension for over a year now, but I don't think that I'll ever get used to the fact that… you're a rat that fucks a dog," she looked at me with serious eyes. The corner of our mouths began to upturn and we both began roaring with laughter.

"Oh how I missed this… these moments!" I said. I jumped from Jess's grip and landed on the floor. My leg swelled with pain. "Ouch," I said.

"Grant I told you just to take it easy!" Eve said.

"Yeah I know… maybe I should just get this leg wrapped up, I mean I can't really walk on it anyway," I said.

"Eve, what did you do to him? Grant's all… thinking of his well being for a change," I heard Jess say.

"She knocked some sense into me, Jess," I said. Jess just smiled and nodded.

Eve and I walked into the bedroom. We curled down and finally fell asleep.

My eyes opened like a rusty, old car door; slow and heavy. Everyone was still asleep. I decided that I would walk out onto the balcony and get the last little glimpse of the sunrise.

(Eve)

My eyes opened and I stretched my limbs with an almighty yawn. Jess began stirring and soon she sat up and stretched her arms.

"Oh, good morning Eve," she said mid yawn.

"Morning Jess," I said with an inviting smile.

(Grant)

I walked back inside and saw Eve and Jess having a conversation. I turned to my left and noticed that Joey and Shimmer were gone! Where did they go? Did Joz actually take my advice? I sat and wondered.

"Grant!" Eve shouted

I turned and smiled, "hi Eve," I said.

"So what do you want to do today?" Eve asked.

"Honestly, after the days we just had, I just want to sit back and relax for the day,"

"Okay then Gant," Eve said with a sweet smile.

(Joey)

Well this is probably the most awkward thing I have had to do. I mean I don't know the first thing about starting a conversation. I mean what can we even talk about? I don't live a particularly exciting life to begin with. How could I even begin to compare my relationship to Grant and Eve's? I stopped, getting a concerned look from Shimmer as I did. "Jo, is everything alright?" she asked.

I looked up and smiled slightly; "Yeah, just thinking about things," I said.

"Well, what's up?"

"Nothing, just don't worry about it,"

"Joey, it's my job to worry about it" Shimmer said. "Now tell me, what's the matter?"

I looked at her and sighed a deep sigh; "Look, I don't know the first thing about relationships. We confessed when you were in heat and we have had a very rocky start…" I said

"Joey, listen… that is fine! Not every single relationship will start off with the best of beginnings," Shimmer said stroking my back.

"I still get butterflies around you, and I find it very hard to talk to you sometimes because I get nervous,"

"Joey, we both are new to this! We are only a few months in, trust me it will get better," she said with her cute little smile.

"It's just that I see Grant and Eve… I see how open they are, and how much they care for each other. Heck I see them run around and act all silly… Then you have me. I am afraid of so many things… I-I probably would never have told you how I felt, had it not been for your heat turning my brain to mush. I mean Grant and…" I was interrupted by Shimmer's paw on my mouth.

"Shh… enough about Grant and Eve. It's just us out here, so just don't worry about Grant and Eve… and just think about us," she said

"You're right… I should have just… you know," I said with my ears drooping.

"We aren't Grant and Eve, and we never will be. We are us. Don't try and be someone you aren't…" Shimmer said with a smile.

"C-can I k-kiss you?" I asked nervously with my cheeks glowing a vibrant red.

"Why are you asking?" she asked moving in closer to me.

"I-I um…" I stammered.

I felt my heart beginning to beat faster and faster the more she advanced toward me. She became lips distance away from me and I can swear my heart was just about to fly out of my chest. "Well… what are you waiting for?" she whispered.

"I-I-I Um... " I stuttered. I took a deep breath in and stared into her eyes. All of a sudden all of my worries just lifted away. All I could think about was her. It was like a weird mind control trick. I couldn't help but stare into those fiery red eyes of hers, beaming into my soul. I stopped thinking about what could go wrong and just closed my eyes and moved in closer to the silver fennekin. I felt our lips touch and a mysterious feeling shot down my spine as I kissed Shimmer. We broke away and looked each other in the eyes. "Shimmer… I love you," I said.

"I know Joey… I know." Shimmer said nuzzling me.

(Grant)

The door to the bedroom opened and the illuminated neon blue rings hit my eyes. "Why hello there you two," I said with a smile. "Where were you guys at today?" I asked  
"Oh you know… out for a walk," Joey said.

"Well by the looks of things you two seem a little closer now," I said observing them almost in a trance for each other. I yawned, kissed Eve on her forehead and fell back asleep.

My eyes opened and Eve shivered beside me. Sometimes I forget where we are. The cold and chilly place that is Snowbelle city. Eve is just freezing… we can't stay here if we want to have our kid. We need to move away to where it isn't snowing all the time. We need to get out of here. We have to do it soon. In a few weeks the egg will start to grow a bit larger and that would make it that much harder to get to our destination. I took a deep sigh and jumped up onto Jess's bed. I slowly crawled over to her and shook her awake. "Jess… Jess," I whispered as I shook. She stirred and her eyes opened slowly.

"Grant?" she asked tiredly.

"Yes,"

"What do y…" she yawned "you want?" she asked

"Well it's just that… I don't want Eve giving birth in the cold… she isn't an ice type you know?" I said.

"Grant… listen we can go away if you want to. It's just that… where would we stay? I mean we can't keep living in Pokemon centres forever! Yes we have the money to… but I sort of want to find a house with a nice and large backyard that we can train in… but that's a little bit far away ain't it?"

"What? No that sounds like a great idea!" I exclaimed. "Speaking of which… how much money do we have?" I asked curiously.

"Well you know the system. With every legitimate battle the winner is rewarded with prize money. And considering that we have never lost a battle… we have round nine-hundred grand in cash," she said.

My jaw dropped to the floor. "Holy shit!" I said.

"Hey what can I say? You're an awesome battler, Grant!" Jess said with a half asleep smile.

"Can we leave today? I just don't want Eve being all, hard to deal with whilst we are trying to make it to the next town," I said.

"Well I just have my bag, and we just need to wait for everyone to wake up… after that, then we can leave," she said.

"Okay… thanks a bunch Jess," I smiled.

 **A/N: Well yay! Now yes the odd 'Unusual' POV will pop up every now and then. For example it happened here with Joey and it happened a while ago with the christmas special last year (Geez has it really been that long?) O_o. Now Joey's point of view was shown to showcase him and Shimmer. It may or may not happen for a while (or ever) but it can so there may be the odd little snippit of odd POV. Well whatever, now I hope you enjoyed this story. Hopes that this egg isn't stillborn...**

 **Well, leave a review if you can suggest any ways to help improve the story. Tell me what I did right and what I did wrong. Well as always; stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu ^_^**


	33. Surprises

**A/N: So yeah long wait, terribly sorry if anyone was anticipating the next chapter of the story. Shit got in the way, but hey! Welcome to the next installment to the story hope you enjoy :)**

(Grant)

"Eve… Eve. Wake up Eve… it has been five hours," I said as I shook Eve. She groaned and moaned tiredly as I did.

"Five more minutes," she said in a tired groan. And so it begins.

"Eve, it is eleven o'clock, I think it is about time you get up," I said. "Eve, we're getting out of the snow today… honestly the more light we have, then the sooner we can get there," I said.

"Where are we going?" Eve asked in a yawn.

"We're going down Lumiose city way. It is warmer down there, and I promise when we get there, you can have the biggest sleep you have ever had, okay?"

"Sure… I'll get up," she said stretching her legs and getting to her feet. We slowly walked outside of the room and Jess was sitting at the table with Joey and Shimmer beside her.

"Hey! Look who finally decided to wake up!" Joey said.

"Oh, Eve! Would you like something to eat?" Jess asked.

"Can an eevee use quick attack?" Eve asked sarcastically.

"Okay then," Jess said as she reached over the table and handed Eve the leftover bacon… speaking of which wouldn't that bacon be made out of a pokemon? I wonder what one…

"Oh, sweet! Thank you!" Eve said.

"Don't thank me, Grant was the one who saved you a fair portion of it before these two could get to it," Jess said.

"Grant… oh you shouldn't have!" she said before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I kinda did. I mean you're preggers and… well you know I hate to see you miss out on things that you enjoy," I said.

"You're the best, Grant!" she said with a mouth full of pokébacon.

"I know honey… I know," I said as she chomped down on the food. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down Eve… I don't want you to choke," I said in a giggle.

"Sorry… but it is so good!"

"At this moment in time, you would think that mayonnaise and chocolate sounds delicious," I said.

"What? That sounds delicious!" Eve said. I just looked at her and laughed. "Grant… do you want some?" Eve asked.

"Hmm? Uh, no… I have eaten already," I said.

"Okay then," she said with a piece of the bacon dangling from her mouth. "I guess you don't want this bacon?" She said in a flirtatious tone.

"On second thought… I might just have a nibble," I said as I walked over to her. I placed my mouth on the food and chomped slowly down on it. Every small bite I made brought me closer to my destination. I felt the piece of bacon get sucked away and my lips connected with Eve's. We broke away and smiled at each other.

"Okay… so are we all ready to hit the road?" asked Jess.  
My head looked towards Eve; "You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes Grant, let's go and get out of this darn cold!" Eve said. We walked out of the doors of the pokemon centre and began walking down the road.

Four whole days it has taken! We took four days to get from Snowbelle city to Santalune city! We entered the pokemon centre and the nurse Joy greeted us as they normally did. I insisted that she checked up on Eve just to make sure that everything was going okay. Sure enough, the egg was fine and we had nothing to worry about. I brought Eve into our booked bedroom and the very first thing she did was collapse on the floor and fall asleep instantly. Poor Eve, she is exhausted. I kissed her forehead and sat down next to her.

(Eve)

My eyes shot open and I was smashed with an intense pain in my stomach region. I can't be going into labour… I am only one month in! I moaned in pain. Grant spang to life as he heard my moans and groans.

"Eve, Eve! I-is everything alright?" he asked in a panic.

"I am feeling such a huge pain in me! Oh fuck!" I shouted over my groans of pain. It was like something way too big was shoved inside me, feeling like a hammer was smashing against my stomach every second.

"Jess! Jess! Wake up!" Grant shouted in distress.

Jess looked at Grant with tired eyes before noticing his distressed look. "Grant… what's wrong?" she asked

"I-it's Eve! Something's wrong! She just woke me up with her moans of pain. We need to get her to nurse Joy!" Grant said.

Jess's eyes opened wide. She looked over towards me. I was holding my stomach and almost crying on the floor with the pain I was feeling.

"Oh my god!" Jess said jumping out of her bed, throwing Joey and Shimmer off of it. She ran over to me, slowly picked me up and began cradling me like a baby.

"Hang on Eve… We'll find out what's going on!" Grant said. Jess began running out of the room with me cradled in her arms, Grant ran beside her. I continued to feel the immense pain that seeped through my uterus. Things began rushing through my head…

"Oh Arceus! What if the egg has broken!" I said in distress feeling the huge amount of pain.

"Eve… look it may just be some pains that you didn't experience last time… it may just be normal," Grant said as he ran beside Jess trying to keep me calm. Jess began rapidly ringing the bell at the front desk and nurse Joy came out of her room.

"What's up?" She asked

"it's Eve… something's up," Jess said showing me in absolute pain to nurse Joy.

"Oh, Arceus! Blissy get the stretcher!" She said

"On it!" The blissy said.

I was slowly placed onto the large metal tray like thing. I began getting pushed around. We burst through a set of large doors and I was placed on the operating table. "Grant? Where's Grant?" I asked.

I felt my paw getting held. "I'm right here dear… right here," he said.

"Grant… what's going to happen?" I asked getting stressed.

"Don't worry… nurse Joy's just going to give you an ultrasound just to see if everything is okay," Grant said before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay," I said. The pain swept across me again. "Shit, shit, shit!" I shouted.

"Eve… you will be alright sweetie," Grant said.

Nurse Joy came back into the room with her equipment. "Okay… let us see what's going on," she said.

She began the ultrasound and the fuzzy black and white picture came up. The egg was okay… but something was off.

"Well good news… they're okay," Nurse Joy said giving me a sigh of relief.

"The egg's okay," Grant said half asleep and relieved.

"Yep they should be fine… but I may need to keep Eve here for the remainder of the night just to make sure that they are okay," Nurse Joy said.

"Wait… with every good news… there is always bad news," I said

"Well, Eve… These pains will continue until you can get used to the 'extra' space needed,"

"Well shit," I said.

"Wait… what do you mean by 'extra space'?" Grant asked.

"Well…" nurse Joy paused and then looked at Grant a little closer, "wait a minute… you look familiar. You aren't the pikachu that took down almost all of Wulfric's team, are you?"

"Well yes, but tell me… tell me what my lover is going through," Grant said with concern in his voice.

"Oh right… the eevee. Um… she'll feel the terrible pains until her body can get used to the other presence in her," nurse Joy said.

"Wait… so you mean?" Grant asked looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yep… congratulations!" She said with a smile.

"What is it Grant?" I asked.

He looked at me with a wide smile; "Eve… you're having twins!"

"Oh… oh my Arceus!" I said with excitement and a little excited squeal at the end. "That is so amazing!" I said with a goofy smile. I leapt at Grant and pulled him in and hugged him like a teddy bear. "Oh isn't this great? Isn't this just amazing?!" I asked.

"Eve this is so good!" Grant said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well we better let Eve get some rest," Nurse joy said. Grant stayed sitting by my side. "Um… Grant, that means you too," she said.

Grant looked at me and then back at nurse Joy. "No… I don't want to," he said.

"Why not? It will only be until… like four to five hours now,"

"It is just that… well we have been separated too many times. One time I thought I would never see her again. We were separated by reasons out of our control… supernatural, even. I just want to know she's safe," Grant explained.

"Well you sure have a large vocabulary for a non-legendary… although your battles against Wulfric and Olympia say otherwise. But Grant, I can assure you that Eve is in good hands. I have been doing this stuff for 20 years so you can trust that I won't allow anything to happen to her. I promise," nurse Joy said as she extended her hand towards Grant.

Grant looked at her and then at me before letting out a sigh and shaking nurse Joy's hand. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can be sweetie," he said before kissing my forehead and strutting out the door.

"Now Eve, if you need anything I am just in the other room, okay?" Nurse Joy said to me. I nodded in acknowledgment before beginning to fall asleep.

(Grant)

I walked into the room to see Shimmer and Joey giving both me and Jess looks of concern. "Grant… what was all the commotion about? And where is Eve?" asked Joey

"Well Eve woke me up with her moans and groans of pain. I shot up and woke up Jess and we rushed Eve to nurse Joy to find out what was up. Turns out it is nothing to worry about. Plus side is I found out that Eve is bearing twins and that she is just experiencing these pains until the egg has enough room," I explained with a slight grin on my face nearing the end.

"Eve's having twins!?" both Joey and Shimmer asked in shock.

I shrugged my shoulders. "But nurse Joy needs to keep an eye on her just to make sure nothing is wrong," I said. "Now I believe we are all tired, now how's 'bout we sleep the rest of the dark away?" I suggested. They nodded and curled down and fell asleep. I slowly crept over to the corner of the room, curled down and fell asleep rather quickly because I am very, very tired.

Daylight smashed my face and I let out a yawn only matched by that of Arceus himself. I rushed out the room and headed towards Eve's room. I tried the door… of course it was locked. I planted my pika-butt down and began the waiting game.

Jeez… is this how Eve was whenever I was in those conditions… Jesus I am sorry Eve! Soon nurse Joy's footsteps became audible and she smiled down at me as she inserted the key into the lock. The door unlocked with a click. I burst through the door as soon as the crack was big enough for my body to fit through. I scampered across the floor and hopped up next to Eve. She was asleep but she began smiling when I jumped up beside her. Eve slowly began opening her eyes. She looked at me tiredly; "Granty!" She said sleepily.

"Hey Eve, how'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Well I was half asleep before you left so I fell asleep very quickly," she smiled.

"Any pains or anything?" I asked

"Well I was jolted awake once or twice last night… but it was nowhere near as bad as it was last night… how about you? How did you sleep?"

"Pretty much the same deal. I pretty much collapsed when I entered the room so I slept okay. It wasn't the norm' but it wasn't the most uncomfortable I had been," I smiled. "How are you feeling this morning? You gave me a right scare last night,"

She looked at me with sleepy eyes; "I feel drained and light… and your voice is echoed," she said sounding dazed.

"Oh right, she made you dopey before she left for the night,"

"What do you mean?"

"We'll wait for the drug to wear off before we get outta here," I said.

"You...you won't go anywhere… will you?"

"No… I'll be by your side, don't you worry about that. Now rest, I don't want you to be off your rocker before we head out."

Eve slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. I kissed her cheek receiving a sweet smile from her. "Love you," I whispered in her ear. I sat back and began thinking of where we have come. Man, I was shy. She was terrified of me. And she who shall not be named was inviting and caring. No doubt that Ash would be battling the pokemon league about now. With his current team. My eyes spotted an overhead TV hanging from a rugged metallic pole with wall brackets joining them together. I wonder if I will be able to turn that on. I saw a TV remote on Eve's bedside table. I reached over and tuned into the league coverage. "Hmm. If I didn't knock you up, this could have been us here," I said to myself. "Oh well… what round are they up to?"

"Hello and welcome back to our live coverage of the 50th annual Kalos pokemon league. Round 30 of the league sees pokemon trainer Ash pitted against pokemon trainer Nehgo. The winner of this will go on to the semifinals." The TV announcer said with a great passion in her voice. The footage changed to Ash and a guy who I didn't know on the battlefield looking at each other with intense looks.

"Pokemon trainer Ash and pokemon trainer Nehgo ready your pokemon!" A judge shouted. "Ready? Let the battle begin!"

Ash sent out his greninja and he had a slightly mischievous look in his eyes… what is he planning?

"Greninja, cut!" Ash shouted with an intense tone in his voice. The greninja skidded and leaped with graceful motions as the opposing Raichu attempted pot-shots at the quick pokemon. A thunderbolt smashed the frog like pokemon mid jump causing it to plummet to the ground. Greninja got to its feet with a struggle. "Come on greninja! Let's do this!" Ash exclaimed, his voice echoed throughout the stadium. What is he thinking? Ash began shouting an inaudible noise at greninja, all whilst making motions with his body. Greninja copied his motions almost like a puppet! I witnessed both Ash and Greninja's eyes begin glowing a deep shade of red.

"What the fuck is going on?!" I exclaimed.

Greninja was consumed by a massive sphere of water before bursting out of the water sphere in a form I had never seen before! The greninja had the features that Ash had, most notably, his hair style. "What?... How did… did it just mega?!" I stammered over my words. From the greninja's back protruded a gigantic shuriken of water.

Ash and Greninja wiped out their entire team. I watched in awe at the mysterious pseudo evolution that the greninja possessed.

"Whoa! What is that?!" Eve asked in astonishment, startling me.

"That is Ash's greninja!" I exclaimed

"You're shitting me!"

"I bet that'd be a hard opponent, huh? I wonder if it would be just as easy to defeat as his previous form. I mean sure it appears to possess a massive boost in speed and attack… but what about defence?"

"Ah, you could take 'em Grant!" Eve said nuzzling my neck.

"I could take 'em… anyone could, but would I win, or be defeated? I have never lost a battle… maybe I could lose one to this… thing," I said deep in thought.

"Well, I'm bored,"

"Yeah, you wanna get outta this room?" I asked. Eve nodded her head with a smile. I helped her off the bed and we walked outside the room I bet with thoughts whizzing through both our heads.

 **A/N: Yay Satoshi-Gekkouga! *cough* sorry my nerdiness took over :P. Yes Ash-Graninja has made a cameo and ho boy twins! Hopefully at least one will live this time ha ha I'm morbid :p. Anyway hope you enjoyed this installment and if you did please leave a review because it does help me make the story more enjoyable for people that read. Anyhoo you all remember to stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking**

 **-Shocking Pikachu (I'm back baby!)**


	34. Eggs and problems

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :p what? That's the notes... I don't have to write an essay on every chapter.**

(Grant)

"What are you thinking about Grant?' Eve asked .

I looked up at her and shrugged my shoulders. "Just thinking…"

"Thinking about what?" Eve asked smiling.

"I dunno… names and things like that," I said.

"Well I know that it'll come to you when they're born. Now what are you really thinking about?"

I looked at her; "I just… I wasn't expecting twins. I mean what if one of them is underdeveloped, what if they don't like me… just random thoughts," I said.

"These aren't random thoughts Grant. These are things I have thought about, you're just worrying. Plus they'd love you Grant,"

"I hope so,"

"You worry too much," Eve said. I just sighed.

"I just don't want to turn out like... well, my parents. Eve I am so sorry for what they did… my father must've been mental and my mother was nuts also… I just fear that because I have their genes within me I could snap and… oh god I just don't want to end up like that!" I said.

"Grant… there is no way you could end up like them,"

"Eve… you don't get it. I can already see their aggression within me. Their blood runs through me… no matter how I put it, deep down I am them. It may only be a small trace but… I'm scared for our kids. I just don't want any of that stuff to happen to me!"

"Grant, come are nothing like them…"

"Umbreon,"I cut in.

"What about them?" she asked

"I killed them… a whole bunch of them,"

"Yes but that was to protect me!"'

"Look maybe it is just in my head… maybe I am just getting worried over nothing,"

"Grant, these are real concerns! Don't throw them away so quickly… I am here to help. I mean you did technically propose to me. Grant you should know by now you can tell me what's bothering you,"

I sighed; "Well you know how we possess the powers of… what did Neon call it? Dimension twisters?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Would that mean our kids would be as powerful as us? and be able to travel through dimensions?" I asked

"Huh…" Eve paused and had a little chuckle.

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing Grant… just that I imagined a newborn eevee that acts like you,"

"Huh… like me? So… an absolute nutcase?"

"mm…"

"Speaking of which how are you? Any pains? I mean you are due any day now,"

"Nah… just really want to lay with you,"

"Ah the 'fun' stage where you just are tired and want me by you… are you always pregnant?"

Eve laughed a bit. "Ah I love you,"

"Love you too dear," I said nuzzling her. Eve leaned on me and kissed my cheek. "Does that shock you?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "It feels nice,"

Jess burst through the door, sweat running down her face. "Jess, what's wrong?" I asked

"Turn on the T.V!" She said through her breaths.

I fumbled the remote and switched the old CRT on. "What the fuck is that?!" I shouted. massive roots began growing out of nowhere all around Lumiose city. Eve and I both stared at the screen with absolute terror in our eyes.

"Grant, this can only be one thing… the god of the land…" Jess said

"Zygarde!" I cut in.

"How can you two be sure?" Eve asked.

"Eve, I've read the pokédex back to front countless times, I'm nearly 100% sure that this is Zygarde's doing," I said.

Sure enough a massive snake like creature slithered through the city, levelling buildings and crushing people. Its green scales were a marvel to the eye… "It's eyes… look at them! This isn't them that is doing it, someone else must be controlling them!" The pulsing red eyes of the Zygarde and the screams of pain it made proved that something beyond its control was happening.

"G-Grant… what can we do?" Eve asked terrified.

"We can't do anything, we kill that, we kill the world," I said.

"So we are completely fucked?" Eve asked.

"No… we aren't… but anyone else is very much dead," I said.

The broadcast turned atop Lumiose tower where a man in a red suit was standing, shiny gyarados beside them and an odd device on their arm.

"Grant… look at what he's wearing!"

"I know…" I started

"The men in the red suits," we said at the same time.

"Team flare! How didn't I piece that together?" I asked myself.

"Like Neon said huh…"

"Oh it is about this time I wish Mew was here…" I said in a sigh.

"You call?" I screamed as the mythical pokémon appeared before my eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Mew, you'll give me a goddamn heart attack!"

"Sorry for startling you Grant," Mew said. "I came here because I need your help," Mew said with urgency in her voice.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"I need you to fight!" She said.

"What could I possibly do?! If I kill Zygarde the world will go with it!" I said.

"I don't mean this wave… this will sort itself out… I need you for the next thing I have seen something beyond nature… beyond my creation, pure evil and hell bent on destruction… this time it is not Mewtwo, but instead an abomination of that you see before you,"

"There has been lab testing with a Zygarde?" I asked.

"Yes, sadly none of us mythical or legendary pokemon, even together would have enough strength to defeat it. You on the other hand are far stronger than all of us! So please… fight,"

"Look… I don't know what is going on! What I know at the moment is to stay here and be with those I care for. Mew, if I fight for you, would I survive…?" I asked. Mew looked at me uneasily. "Tell me!" I shouted

"N-no…" she said in a soft voice.

"I can't… Mew I simply can't. Look at Eve… she is carrying twins… twins that I am the father of. I can't get up and leave on a whim like that. So Mew I'm sorry but I can't fight with you,"

"I see… and I completely understand… I'm sorry," she warped away and I sighed a deep and heavy sigh as I turned back to the TV. The Zygarde was gone and a shot of a Zygarde-like creature sliding along a destroyed and desolate land came into picture, it had a bright pink glow coming from its internals and didn't look organic. A helicopter trailed it and was grabbed by the creature. Audible screams could be heard as the helicopter was swayed from side to side. I shut my eyes tight and tried to push away the feeling that was coming over me. I gave in.

"Eve… I… I have to go," I said with a heavy heart.

"Grant… don't you dare!" Eve shouted.

"Eve, if I don't do something, the entire world will perish!"

I felt a desperate tug on my arm. "Grant please!" Eve pleaded with tears in her eyes.

I turned back to her with a slight smile on my face. "This is for everything," I said giving her a hug. "And this is in case I don't come back," I locked our lips and slowly pulled away; "I love you," I said before volt tackling out the door.

Teleport… how do I teleport? Cmon Grant, the entire world is counting on you so just… TELEPORT! my vision was met with a quick flash of light as I was teleported near the Zygarde. I took a deep breath and ran as fast as my pikachu legs could carry me. The Zygarde had root like appendages grasping the chopper. I began bolting up the side of the Zygarde. My legs carried me to the very top and I ran across the arms before using my iron tail to cut the roots away from the helicopter. It was free and knowing that I would need a better vantage point, jumped onto the helicopter, which seemed to be trailing the Zygarde. I looked at the people that I had saved. I smiled slightly; "Ha, long time no see eh, Ash?" I asked turning towards Ash and Serena.

"Been too long," he said.

"Hey man, that was awesome!" Pikachu said.

"Why thanks. But now's not the time for sentimental shit. We need to stop that thing!" I said.

"Right!" Ash and Serena said.

"So anything I need to know before I jump down into my suicide mission?" I asked

"You have to be careful where you hit it. Inside there is a chespin, long story, don't ask. That thing needs to be destroyed before it reaches Anistar city!"

"Got it!" I said. "So just jump down into the thing?" I asked.

"Well, I guess…" Ash said.

I took a deep breath, only one shot at this… make it count. I jumped out of the aircraft, iron tail in front of me. I felt my body gain speed, oh god I hope this is fast enough! My body smashed into the hard core of the Zygarde. I steadied my vision and looked at the tight surrounding area. Inside was a chespin encapsulated in an odd substance. I carefully chipped away at it with an iron tail. The chespin, although unconscious appeared to be fine. I dragged it away from its encapsulated sphere. I threw the chespin out of the Zygarde shell and it almost immediately sealed itself back up. No! The walls began compressing. So is this it? Is this how I die? Inside a ticking time bomb.

No… I refuse to die! I need to live for my kids and Eve! "You are not taking me!" I shouted. I coated my tail in iron and smashed a bit of the Zygarde thing. I hopped up the Zygarde using my tail. I steadily climbed up the odd shape of the Zygarde, occasional rumbles made me flinch but none of them were 'the one' luckily. The top was coming closer and closer. "I'm going to make it!" I shouted with hope. "Eve, I'm coming home!"

The shell rumbled violently and as they did light began swirling around me. "Oh fuck!" I shouted. "Teleport, teleport, teleport!" I couldn't teleport, whatever the Zygarde was made from was blocking me from doing so. I am trapped and the entire thing is about to blow… I looked at my feet, then my hands. I got an idea. I closed my eyes tight and squeezed the walls of the Zygarde tighter. The lights of white became brighter and brighter. I continued thinking harder and harder. Attempting to block out what was going on around me. I opened my eyes and I was consumed by a blinding white light.

(Eve)

"Grant!" I shouted as the creature exploded and the camera cut out. "No! Grant, please no! Anyone but you!" I shouted with tears beginning in my eyes. The picture of the TV came back online.

"So as you can see, the Zygarde has exploded into hundreds of pieces of rock and other substances. However, there is no sign of the brave pikachu that stopped this beast. Crews will search for the body in hopes of commemorating the brave soul," the reporter said.

My head sunk down lower. I sighed heavily. My ears perked up as I heard a crackling sound. I turned around and almost out of nowhere shoots a yellow thing out of thin air. The object rolled for quite a distance before stopping. It lay there for a few seconds before moving.

"Did… did it work?" My eyes lit up and I ran over to Grant and gave him the biggest hug I could give. "Eve! Oh my god!" He said embracing me more. I looked up and examined him closer. He was covered in ashes and he looked in rough shape.

"Grant, are you oka…" I stopped as I saw his tail. A small chunk was cut off the tip in the corner. He had only just made it out! I hugged him even harder.

"Yes Eve, I'm fine," he said with his glorious smile.

"How did you escape?" I asked him

"Well as I was surrounded by pre-explosion light, I began thinking of you… I shut my eyes, and put all my concentration towards you, I was surrounded by the light and I got slingshot from my dimension back to this one, narrowly avoiding the explosion," he said.

"Oh Grant… please no more of this! No more life or death situations… I just can't take it!" I said.

"As long as the world or you aren't in danger… I promise," Grant said. Grant lifted his head up and looked around.

"What is it Grant?"

"Where is Joz and Shim?" he asked.

I scanned the room, "huh… I have no idea," I said.

"I wonder where they went," Grant said

"I think they went into the woods an hour or so ago," Jess said.

I looked at Grant with a cheeky smile. "I doubt it," he said with a chuckle.

"What?" Jess asked

"Nothing, Eve is just assuming Shimmer and Joey are doing it," Grant said.

"Well I doubted you two would ever… mainly because Grant was so fucking shy. Now here we are with you going for another two running around,"

"Well I had to withstand him," I said

"Hey I'm right here… also my tail's bleeding can I get this fixed?" Grant said.

"Hey plus side is that your iron tail will be more like a sword eh?" Jess said.

"Seriously though I kinda got used to this tail and I want to keep most of it," Grant said.

"Okay…Nurse Joy! We got a bleeder!" Jess shouted

Nurse Joy opened the door and picked up Grant. I ran beside her.

"You were exploded by that creature and all you get is a chunk of your tail cut off," nurse Joy said in disbelief

"Hey what can I say? I am surprised I made it out of there with my tail, now can we get me stitched up or is it gonna have to be amputated?" He asked

(Grant)

"And that should just about do it… good as… well a crescent shaped tail can be. Now you'll…" nurse Joy said

"Need to leave it alone and come back for frequent check-ups every week or so. I know I get it," I said.

"Hey Grant… take care of yourself. You may be strong… but you are not immortal so keep that in mind," nurse Joy said.

"Hey just wondering… how long until Eve gives birth? Just a rough indicator," I asked.

"Well I'd say give it at most a week. But she is due any day now. It can happen at the most inconvenient time," nurse Joy said.

"So she's all good this time?" I asked

"Yes, she's fine… doing better than many pokemon that are carrying twins,"

"Well she is strong… one of the strongest peop… pokemon I know,"

"What do you mean by that?" She asked

"Well I found out that my parents had slaughtered her parents and her entire village in a violent rage… I feel to blame. If I wasn't born she'd have her parents… if my parents weren't so fucking neglectful of me I wouldn't be feeling this! Sometimes I wish I never existed just so Eve wouldn't have had to go through the shit she did. I don't know… my head's been in a twist for a while… I can never think straight and my sentences often don't make a whole lot of sense or are broken. All I know now is that I can't keep the promise I made to Eve about not getting into danger… I will keep doing it until I believe that I have made up for what my parents did,"

"That's a big weight on your shoulders for such a small pokemon," nurse Joy said.

"I don't even know what my own strength is, I feel like I could snap Eve's neck as I hug her,"

"Well it says here that your attack is around 504… holy shit!" nurse Joy exclaimed.

"Yep, now look again," I said.

"510… 532… 540. It just keeps climbing. What are you? Some kind of mythical Pikachu or something?" She asked.

"My stats tend to increase whenever I get angry or scared or worried… one time I got so angry that I killed over a hundred umbreon," I sighed. "You'd think having this power would be fine,"

"At least you are a good guy… who knows what would happen if you were evil," nurse Joy said. "Anyway. Take the medication and try not to strain yourself okay?"

"Yeah, okay"

"Sorry I'm still not used to having an intelligent conversation with a pokemon without them screaming or saying their pokemon name. I guess when you become a pokemon nurse, being isolated and the only human contact being trainers bursting through the doors with fainted pokemon frantically yelling to help their fallen combatants just comes with the job. When you finally get to have a darn conversation after years of stressful work. It feels nice," nurse Joy said.

"Yeah…" I said walking out the door.

"Thanks for fixing my yellow lightning bolt," I said.

"Oh any time. You are a delight."

I walked out the door and was hugged by Eve.

"What's with this?" I asked

"Don't feel sorry for what happened. That wasn't you! My parents died because of what yours did… we found each other and I am not letting you beat yourself up about something that happened years ago," she said

"I just feel responsible,"

"Don't. We got in this together and we will beat this together,"

"Eve, look I get it I just can't help how I feel. I just… I… can't describe it. It isn't regret or anything like that… I just feel I need to fix what has been done… does that make sense?" I asked

"Yes, it does Grant."

"I don't know if. You get what I'm saying," I said

"Grant there is still so much I have to tell you about the two years before I met you… so many things happened… and looking back on them… if you were there, I would have been better off," Eve said.

"I'm intrigued, tell me what happened," I said.

"It's kind of a stupid story…"

"Eve, like I'm to judge what is a stupid story or not,"

"Okay… I was about one at the time"

(Two years ago: Eve's timeline)

(Eve)

My paws were aching horribly from the scavenging I was doing. The smell of the decaying bodies of my village smashed my nostrils and a tear fell from my eye. It had been about a month since those Pikachu attacked the village, killing every eevee and eeveelution they could find. Uncle midnight… dead. Aunt Twilight… dead. Old man Blitz… dead and anyone else that meant something to me had all died. Blood still stained the grass and surrounding rocks and the rain only made it collect into one big puddle of blood and water, further staining the grass and rocks with a tinge of red. The bodies of the fallen eeveelutions, no heads, no paws and oddly, sometimes no tails.

"I can't believe this! Twenty-five days and still the most I have is one half ripe branch of berries. All pokemon I could eat are out there… after all this, I wouldn't be able to stomach it. Just the thought of the blood is giving me the shivers… winter is coming closer and closer. I hope I get something to survive the winter… I will not eat those corpses… I'd rather starve. The smell would, by itself kill me!" I said with a heavy heart. I just hope nothing happens through the winter.

I fell asleep that night without a single berry to eat in order to conserve food. I'm so hungry.

I woke up and began walking out to the berry bushes nearby.

"OWCH!"

(Current timeline)

"Eve… are you okay?" Grant asked.

"I think I'm going into labour," I said. A sharp pain stabbed me. "Yep, definitely going into labour!"

Grant ran out of the room to get the attention of nurse Joy.

(Grant)

"For crying out loud Grant, stop fiddling with the eggs!" Eve said chuckling.

"Sorry," I said with a smile. "So Eve, which one do you want to name?" I asked.

"I think you should choose, Grant," Eve said tiredly.

"Okay…" I said looking at both the eggs. I turned and grabbed the smaller egg.

"Okay then. I get the other one," Eve said with her face lighting up.

"So do you have any names in mind?" I asked.

"Well yes… what about you Grant?"

"Well if it is a pichu, I'll call it Eevee and if it is an eevee, I'll call it Pikachu," I said.

"Real funny Grant. Now for real,"

"I don't really have any in mind," I said.

"Oh well… it'll come to you,"

I looked over toward Eve. She seems so natural with that egg… I have no idea what I am getting myself into. I hope I don't mess up.

"So, never going to leave these alone… I would hate it if we had another unlucky time," I said.

"It'll be fine Grant. That last egg shook you up more than you think," Eve said.

I looked at the small egg that lay in front of me and smiled.

"Look at you," Eve said tiredly.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You're all smug,"

"Just glad nothing is wrong, I guess,"

"So am I," Eve said with a yawn

"Sleep. You dealt with two this time. You need rest," I said kissing her forehead.

"No, I can stay awake,"

"Eve, for your own sake, sleep sweetie," I kissed her again.

"O-k-a-y," she said as she fell asleep.

"Good god it is getting late," I said. I looked behind me. Jess was snoozing… where are Joey and Shimmer? They've been gone all day. I heard the door creak open. "Where have you two been all day?" I asked.

Joey looked at me and smiled; "Oh you know… out and doing… things," he said.

"So… what does that mean? If you fucked then what else made you two take the remaining ten hours? It's a bit odd" I said.

"Grant…" Joey looked to his left and right; "I can't explain here… we need to get away from here as soon as possible!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked.

"Grant, something went down. This place… it isn't safe!"

"Joey! Tell me what's going on!" I shouted. Joey shook his head. "Shimmer, tell me what's going on! Please… you guys are making me worry," I said.

Shimmer walked closer to me and looked to her left and right. "Grant, people are looking for you. I think it may have something to do with what happened earlier today. They were talking about this ultra powerful pikachu… they're trying to track you down! We need to go! They killed people that they suspected had leads to you but didn't expose any information. This is serious! We need to leave as soon as possible!"

"Shimmer… why did you tell him? They may be listening," Joey said.

"Well I can say my day has been better," I said

"How so?" Joey asked

"Well… I destroyed a Zygarde… and Eve popped out the eggs,"

"Wow, congratulations Grant!" Shimmer said.

"How far away were they?" I asked

"They were setting up camp near the GYM… about an hour away," Shimmer said.

"Shit! Uh… we need to leave as early as we can tomorrow," I said. I turned to Jess' bed and jumped up. I began shaking her awake. "Jess, Jess!" I said as I shook her.

"Yes Grant?" She asked rubbing her tired eyes.

"How much money do we have?" I asked.

"About two million… why?"

"We need to hightail it out of here as soon as we can!" I said.

"What… why?"

"Joey and Shimmer will fill you in on the details," I said jumping off the bed. "And we need something to carry the eggs… we leave tonight!"

Eve shuffled her position and groaned. "Eve…" I said shaking her.

"Grant?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yes… Eve, grab the eggs… he have to go! Joey and Shimmer were out all day spying and found something concerning. It concerns me and my powers… we need to get out as far as possible!" I picked up the eggs and handed them to Jess.

"Grant… are you sure?"

"I just need you to hold them," I said.

"Right,"

"Have you got the tent? We won't get too far," I said.

"Yes, I have the tent,"

"Your money?" I asked

"Double check!"

"Eve… you good to go?" I asked. Eve nodded.

"Okay Grant, we're ready!" Joey said.

"Right! Then let's go!" I said slowly pushing my nose out the door and sneaking to the back exit. We silently dashed off into the woods hopefully getting our distance from whoever wants my head.

 **A/N: I wonder what it is? Well... I know what it is but since I'm such a nice guy, I'll let you just enjoy speculation. So I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Anyway leave a review if you liked it, hated it or just have advice... Maybe even gramatical errors or other things. So you all have to remember to stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu**


	35. It's Time

**A/N: Gasp! He is alive! Hope you enjoy this chapter**

(Grant)

"Grant we've been going for an hour now… we have to stop and set up camp," Jess said.

I looked back and saw everyone half asleep and struggling to stand. "Okay… let's set up the tent," I said.

Jess slowly handed me the eggs and began to set up the tent. It didn't take long. It was pretty much a foldable thing. Useful and practical. I wish my dimension had something like it. I wish my dimension was as technologically advanced as this one. I wish a lot of things. I just hope that we don't run into whoever is searching for us. We all entered the tent and Eve lay in a corner with the eggs.

"Jess?" I asked

"Yes Grant?" She replied half asleep.

"I'm honestly worried about this. I mean I have kids now and… it's just so much," I said with a slight shake in my tone

"Grant remember when we were in our dimension and my dad was beginning to have one of his drunken rages whilst you were over?"

"What, you mean every time I was there?" I asked.

"No, the time where we were upstairs trading pokémon on our DS's and he barges into the room, takes my DS and throws it against the wall splitting the top screen from the bottom,"

"Oh yeah… what about it?"

"Remember how I was crying when he slammed to door shut and…"

(14 years ago- Grant's timeline)

"That fucking bitch has got to pull her fucking weight around this damn house!" Jess's dad's voice echoed through the walls of the house.

"Jess… are you okay?" I asked. Jess was in a ball not moving. She was like a statue that had been frozen.

"Grant… this… this isn't how I want you to see me. I'm all upset and… this just isn't a good look mate," Jess said with tears.

I shuffled closer to her and put my arm around her. "Jess… look, I don't care how you act around me. If you're sad… I'll be here for you. You're the only friend I've got that isn't seven feet under ground or has a missing body case," I said.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means that I've been through more than you think… my best friend was… well he… died of cancer. My other friend got addicted to drugs and skipped state to evade the cops… my final and most… recent case. Jozzo… oh Joey. Murdered. I ran off to get help but when I came back… all that was left was a pool of red blood,"

"Grant…"

"Don't start…" I said. "Now… what's wrong? Is it because your dad broke your DS or is it because he scared you?" I asked

"Well it's a bit of both I think," Jess said staring at the wall.

"I'll see what the damage is" I said getting up and walking over to the two screens. "Jeez… this is beyond anything I have had to do for you before… the screens are absolutely destroyed and the cartridge bay is bent… but your game appears to be okay," I said looking over at Jess.

"So… can't fix it?" She asked.

"No… if I do anything I'd make it worse," I said with a tilt in my head. I took Jess's game out and walked over to her, took the game out of my DS and put hers in. I switched it on and it fired up fine.

"Well it's good to know that the game works, huh?" Jess asked.

I turned to her and then to my DS and then back to her. I closed the DS and handed it to her.

"What… what do you want me to do?" She asked, confused at what I was doing.

"Well, I want you to keep it," I said with a smile.

"Grant… are you sure?" She asked

"Well, I know that your DS was your coping mechanism so you would have more use from it than me," I said.

"Grant I can't… it is yours… I'm not going to take it from you," Jess said pushing it toward me. I stopped her hand and pushed it back towards her.

"Keep it… I'll live without it," I said getting up and heading out the door.

"Thanks Grant… you're such a great friend," Jess said with a smile.

(Current timeline)

"I have kept that DS as a symbol of our friendship… showing me not to give up. Telling me whenever I was down… someone cared about me," Jess said smiling at me.

"How is this supposed to help me?" I asked.

"Grant, you're stressing… take a deep breath and find your coping mechanism," she said.

I looked back and saw Eve snuggling with the eggs. I smiled and looked back at Jess. "Thanks," I said. I walked over to Eve and nuzzled her. "How are they doing?" I asked.

"I don't know. They both seem fine," Eve smiled.

"Okay, now we can sleep without any more unexpected wake ups," I said before kissing her forehead.

"Night, Grant. Love you,"

"Love you too," I said before curling with her and falling asleep.

I woke up and poked my head out of the tent and looked around. No sign of anyone or anything. Thank god.

"Good morning Grant," said Eve with a yawn.

"Good morning Eve, how are the eggs?" I asked

"They're fine."

I smiled at Eve and turned my head towards Jess. I slowly paced over to her and nudged her. She groaned before stretching and opening her eyes. "Morning Grant,"

"Good morning Jess," I said.

"Now, I think I've found a nice place to stay at," she said.

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, it's a place for sale on the outskirts of Lumiose," she said with a smile.

"Sweet, how much?" I asked

"About 250,000" she said

"Nice, is it big or small?"

"Oh, it is pretty big and has a battlefield in the backyard,"

"Oh hell yeah!" I said.

Joey and Shimmer began to stir and woke up. "Rise and shine sleepy heads!" Jess said.

"Good morning Jess," Joey said mid yawn. "How'd you lot sleep?" He asked

"Uneasy… otherwise, okay," I said with a smile. "You guys helped us dodge a bullet… thanks," I said.

"Ah don't mention it Grant,"

I smiled and turned to Jess, "How far are we from Lumiose?" I asked.

Jess pulled out a strange device from her pocket. "Let's see… we're about…"

"BREAKING NEWS!" The device interrupted Jess. "A tragedy for the local Pokémon centre has struck. A seemingly savage attack occurred at approximately 2:35am. Witnesses who saw the event explained how men dressed in red stormed into the Poké centre and demanded information on a Pikachu, the same one that dove in and saved the world from chaos… when nobody either knew or refused to give information the man reportedly pulled out a small handgun… and… shot one of the trainer's Pokémon... wherever the pikachu is… we all hope he is never found by these men… Arceus knows what'll happen if he is found." The broadcast stopped and we all stared at each other. Total silence, nothing but the sound of branches lightly brushing against the tent could be heard.

"I told you… they're fucking crazy!" Joey said with a very present tremor in his voice.

"Ah… it's a PokéNav!" I said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Yes, it is Grant… ah! We are about… two miles away." Jess said with a bit of hope.

"Cool!" I said

"Well… let's hit the road!" Jess exclaimed as though we had discovered the center of the Earth.

"Wait… maybe it'll be safer if I… travel in my pokéball," I suggested

"Why's that, Grant?" asked Jess

"It's my head they want… and I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me… so if you would" I explained.

"Well… okay," Jess said pulling out the pokeball. "One… two… three!" I was surrounded in a blinding flash of light.

I opened my eyes and… it was an open field with berries and sunshine.

(Eve)

We made it into Lumiose… we hadn't been here since Christmas last year… weird how fast time flies by. I hope Grant's doing okay.

"Okay so… according to this it is exit 17," Jess said with a mumble. Her head looked up and saw the exit. "Okay guys… you ready?" She asked

"Jess… I feel weird not having Grant by my side…" I said

"I know, Eve but hey, we're almost there and when we get there I will let him out of the ball and you two can go off and do… whatever you two do alone," she said.

"Are you certain the eggs won't crack in those pockets on the side of your bag?" I asked

"Eve, they're incubators. They are designed for housing eggs safely as trainers walk," Jess said kneeling down towards me. "Don't worry, you can trust me," she said petting my head for reassurance.

"I just worry, you know? Since the first started to hatch and disaster… I just want to be sure nothing happens to them," I explained.

"Okay, Eve, we're getting weird looks… got to remember, to these people; it isn't everyday you see a talking pokémon," Jess said

"Yeah… okay," I said in a nod. Grant… I love you with all my heart. However, all these shenanigans are really starting to get me worried.

(Grant)

I sighed deeply. "This is nice and everything… but it's a bit lonely. I enjoy it but… I like being out of the ball more," I said to myself. The fields were a vibrant green, almost giving off their own glow and there was a gentle breeze blowing against my face. However, it all felt, in a weird way… fake. It all felt like it was in my head… like it was all a dream. I felt that I was both in this world but, also not, at the same time.

"Well here it is," I heard Jess say. The world around me flashed away and I was surrounded by a blinding white light. My vision came into focus…

"Wow… nice place," I said as my eyes scanned the luscious flooring and the very fancy interior.

"Yeah, I know," Jess said

I felt rubbing against my side. "Hello to you too, Eve," I said with a slight giggle in my voice.

"Hi Grant," she said still rubbing up against me.

"How are the eggs?" I asked

"They're flashing a lot more… I think they're close to hatching," Jess said.

I looked at the two eggs, they were in the incubators and seemed to be fine.

"Oh boy," I said with a smile wiping across my face. "Thanks Jess… you know for taking care of them," I said.

"Any time, Grant,"

Jess showed us around the house. There were two bathrooms and five bedrooms, each had all been furnished with beds and other such things.

"Now we can be 'alone' more often" Eve whispered into my ear.

"You really are a horny bitch, you know that?" I said with a laugh and she returned with a giggle.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that with your 'habits' Grant,"

"what habits?"

"You think i don't know about you masturbating?"

"Okay, you win," I said.

"Ah, nothing to be ashamed of. We haven't done it for ages. We both have an urge," Eve said in an almost suggestive tone.

"No, not now, maybe later," I kissed her forehead.

"you know, you really have changed… what happened whilst you were away from us Grant?" Eve asked.

I looked at my feet and looked over to Eve, "I guess I just realised that I didn't know what i had until i lost you. So something snapped and I try any keep you happy, protect you,"

Eve looked at me, tilted her head. She smiled.

"Let's pick a room eh?" I asked. Eve's smile was like a toddler finding the hidden stash of chocolate chip cookies, a silent but very easily seen 'fuck yes!'

We both creeped up the stairs and walked into a bedroom. I shut the door and locked it.

(Joey)

"Shimmer, I've been wondering…" I started

"What about?" Shimmer asked

"Uh… Do you really think that Grant's eggs will be fine this time? Last time… he was just in a terrible state, the stuff that he said, I honestly thought that he would have ended it all," I said

"I'm sure they'll be fine!Just out of curiosity… how long have you known him?" Shimmer asked with a very inquisitive look on her face.

"Oh god… I would have known him for about… 13 years before i came here,"

"There is also something else that has been bugging me… Grant told me that you died in his arms… how did you die and yet be here today?" Shimmer asked

I looked to my left and right. "What happened is Mew found me… she sent me over here and revived me as an umbreon. I have the same powers that Grant has… I haven't been able to see my Earth in so long… because in order to be able to dimension twist… you need someone to be in sync with you," I said.

"Joey… do you really love me?" Shimmer asked

"What are you on about?" I asked

"Well… I mean did you say that you loved me because I was in the state that I was… or do you actually love me?"

"Shimmer… look I love you as much as anything," I said.

"I've just been thinking, you know… Grant and Eve are having kids and… I just don't think we are as compata…"

"Shimmer look at me," I interrupted. "You are the hottest thing on the planet… I don't mean that ironically because you are a fire type. You are the prettiest pokemon I know. Grant and Eve have been through way more than we have! They have dealt with pikachus, umbreons and god knows what else! Shimmy… we are still a new relationship… Grant and Eve are so close because they had each other for months. So don't compare us to them… we are different,"

"I know… but we haven't even had sex!" Shimmer said

"Shimmer, we don't need to! We don't have to do it."

"Joey… I want to…"shimmer said very softly.

"What was that?" I asked

"Joey… I-I want to…" she said in a slightly louder voice.

"Shimmer…"

"I want you to stick it in and just go wild,"

"Shimmer… I had no idea,"

"Joey… I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"I have had these urges recently… I try to 'relieve' myself but I just get more turned on. Every time I see you I'm always thinking about you ramming me… I need you!"

Shimmer's behind began dripping a clear liquid. "Are you in heat?" I asked

"No, I'm just really, really horny," she said.

Overhead a faint noise could be heard, the rhythmic sounds of bedsprings were creaking. We both sighed and simply said "Grant and Eve".

I looked at shimmer and she looked at me. We both creeped upstairs, took a bedroom and locked the door.

I turned towards Shimmer who was sitting in the middle of the room. Her off grey fur slightly glistening on the light showing through the window. "Nice view," I said.

Shimmer turned to me and smiled, "Sure is Joey,"

"Shimmer, are you sure that you want to go through with this?" I asked.

"Yes… but, I-I'm scared," she said

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"Well… I've never done this before… I-I don't know what to do," her voice clearly showed the level of nervousness she felt. I slowly walked over to her and leaned on her slightly.

"Shimmer, if it makes you feel better… I haven't either, I'm still a virgin," I said. "I have no idea what to do either," I said with a smile. "Look, we don't have to do it today, we don't have to do it tomorrow, we don't even have to do it this year if you don't feel up to it Shimmy,"

"No, something has to be done about my… urges. Joey I want to do this so badly… I just don't know how to start," she said

"Well how about we start by showing our parts?" I suggested.

Almost as quickly as I had suggested it, she was performing it. Shimmer raised her rear end in the air, and left her tail covering her parts.

"You have your tail in the way," I said

"I-I know," she said

"Why?" I asked

"Well… I don't know if you'll like it," she said blushing slightly.

"Well if that's the case I'll go first," I said. She turned and faced me. I slowly moved my paws away from covering my erection. I sighed. She looked at it for a while in silence before moving closer to it. Her eyes locked onto it almost hypnotised by what she saw. She leaned over and licked my penis. It sent a shiver down my spine as I felt her warm tongue slither up it. Her eyes scanned upwards to me. She locked our eyes and she looked right into my soul with an inquisitive look on her. She looked at me like that for a while, just staring and no sound.

"Joey…" she said as I felt a droplet drip down and hit my cock. "I'm going to show you now…" she said slowly backing away from me. She turned around and raised her behind again, and covered herself yet again. "I-if you want to see it… you'll have to move my tail… I-I'm too nervous," she said.

Slowly I got up and moved towards her. "Okay I'm right behind you… are you sure you want me to move the tail?" I asked.

"Yes… I can't do it myself," she said nervously.

"Okay then… here I go," I said reaching for her tail. I grabbed it and slowly moved it up to reveal her cute dripping pussy.

"W-well?" She asked nervously. "What do you think?" She asked.

I smiled slightly before giving her a long lick up her pussy. She shuddered at every small movement I made. Her juices tasted spicy and yet sweet. I gave her another lick, getting the same reaction. I continued my licks slithering my tongue throughout her insides making her give off cute moans. I spread apart her pussy and continued my exploration within her. I must have hit some sort of button because she let out one last moan and shot her juices over me. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"C-can you stick it in… please?" She asked so politely.

"Yeah…" I said. I walked back around to her rear and gripped her by the waist before hoisting myself on her. "Now I'm going to slowly insert it. Okay?"

"Yes… I'm ready," she said

"If you want me to stop for any reason… tell me," I said, making sure that she was ready. I slowly began to slide my dick into Shimmer's tight pussy getting a lustful cry from her. I was stopped by something… "Shimmer… are you ready?" I asked

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said. I slowly moved my penis out a little bit before quickly ramming her hymen, breaking the line of virginity. "Ah! Joey… stop!" She shouted in pain. I quickly pulled out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ow! It hurts!" She said with tears in her eyes. "I-I'm bleeding!" She exclaimed.

"Shimmer, shimmer! It's fine, that is meant to happen…" I said.

"W-why am I bleeding?" She asked

"I broke your hymen. It means you aren't a virgin anymore," I explained. "Do you want me to keep going?" I asked.

"Yes…" she said.

"Actually… how about you take over?" I asked

"How would I do that?" She asked

I lay down, "Climb on me," I said "And then you can control this,"Okay…" she said violently blushing. Shimmer slowly climbed onto me and smiled at me. She began to slowly lower herself onto me. She began to moan at the feel. When I was fully inserted she began to slide up slowly, dragging my entire length almost out of her. She looked at me again, panting. I looked her in the eyes and sat up slightly and kissed her. She looked at me for a little bit before sliding back down and her legs turning to jelly as she felt me inside her. Shimmer slowly began to speed up, making us both moan. Soon I began thrusting up and she kept speeding up. I felt her walls become tighter and began squeezing me giving an amazing sensation all throughout. She gave off another moan and shot her liquid out. I continued thrusting and she continued sliding. Soon my knot built up and I thruster one last time, shoving my knot inside her. We both moaned loudly as I shot myself in her.

"Thank you Joey," she said before giving me a kiss.

"Okay, now I'll just pull myself out," I said attempting to pull out my erect cock. It wouldn't budge! "Uh… Shimmer I'm stuck," I began laughing. Soon she did as well. Shimmer slowly crawled closer to me and gave me another kiss.

"Oh I fucking love you," she said in a seductive tone.

"Aren't you a bad girl, swearing like that?" I said with a smile on my face. We both laughed again.

(Grant)

"Thanks Jess," I said

"No problem, you couldn't carry the eggs up the stairs so I thought I would for you. Now is there anything else? I got the bed, the eggs… I think that is just about it," Jess said.

"It really does mean a lot," Eve said rubbing against her.

Jess picked up Eve and smiled at her. "Well, they are your kids," she said before hugging her. "Good luck you too. And good night," Jess said before leaving the room and turning off the light.

"She's nice," Eve said with a smile.

"Yeah," I said nuzzling her. We both curled around the eggs and fell asleep.

My eyes opened and I saw Eve already up and watching the eggs. "Good morning Eve," I said

"Any moment Grant… any moment," Eve said with excitement. I smiled and walked over to her. I sat down next to her and observed the eggs. They both glowed and shook. They are so close!

A knocking was heard on our door. "Grant, Eve. How's it going in there?" Jess asked.

"Come in, it's open," I shouted back.

She door opened in a creak and Jess's eyes turned to the glowing eggs. "Wow… so close!" She said.

"So very close," I replied. The larger egg had a crack in it. "Eve, it is coming!" I said with excitement running through my veins.

Eve moved closer towards the egg. It cracked more and shook even more. A piece of the shell fell off and the egg continued to crack. The crack had made it all the way down to the bottom. The egg broke in half to reveal a little pichu. "Aww! Hello there!" Eve said nuzzling her child. "What are you going to name her?" I asked.

"Lucy," she said picking her up.

"That's a wonderful name," I said. Lucy's eyes opened a little bit more and she saw our faces. She looked at us confused and then hugged into Eve.

"Mama," Lucy said hugging her.

Eve's eyes lit up. She looked over to me and smiled bigger than I had ever seen her smile. "Hello there Lucy. I'm your mother and right next to me is your father," Eve said

"Hey there little girl," I said smiling.

She looked over to me and giggled. Lucy waddled over to me and hugged my leg. "Daddy," she said. Lucy sniffed and sneezed. Her cheeks discharged and she giggled.

"Hey there Lucy! Cutie," I said. She snuggled into me even further. "Eve, she's so adorable!" I said. I turned my eyes towards Jess. "Jess, come here!" I said. She looked over at me and slowly walked over to us. Lucy looked up at her and smiled. I picked up Lucy and slowly handed her to Jess, "be careful,' I said.

"Hello there Lucy!" Jess said holding her up higher. "Aren't you just the most precious little thing?" She asked.

Jess looked over at us. She slowly and carefully walked over to Eve and gave Lucy to Eve. Lucy snuggled up into jess and fell asleep. I looked towards the doorway as I heard footsteps approaching.

"What's all the commotion about?" Asked Joey in the doorway. I moved out of the way to show both Joey and Shimmer.

"Oh my gosh!" Joey said. "She's adorable!"

"Oh I just wanna see her!" Shimmer said running into the room.

"Careful Shimmer," I said making her slow down. Shimmer slowly walked over to the tiny pichu nesting in Eve's fur.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Lucy," Eve replied.

"She's going to be very strong," Shimmer said.

Lucy opened her eyes and saw the shiny fennekin in her face. She reached out and grabbed Shimmer's nose. She giggled a cute little giggle. "Who are they daddy?" she asked.

"That's your aunt Shimmer," I said. Shimmer looked shocked. "Weird huh?" I asked.

"Yeah… I don't know what to say," Shimmer said.

"Just smile," I said. I looked at Lucy who was more than happy to receive all the attention. "Okay, over there is your uncle Joey," I said pointing at Joey.

"And you have already met your Aunt Jess," I said.

The crowd died down and I turned my attention to the other egg that still had to hatch. Lucy was asleep in Eve's arms and Eve couldn't take her eyes off of her. The egg shook and lit up. "Come on mate, you can do it!" I said to the egg. Another shake. I smiled. They'll come soon enough.

An hour passed and the egg hasn't moved at all. No light has shined. I kept staring at the egg in hopes something will happen. "Mama, what's daddy doing?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing sweetie. Just waiting," Eve said.

"Waiting?" She asked confused.

"Yes, lil girl, I'm just waiting for it to… do anything," I said. Lucy smiled at me before laying down and falling asleep again.

Another hour has passed, still nothing has happened.

"How's the egg?" Asked Jess

"I'm not sure… I haven't gotten anything out of it lately," I said with a sigh.

"Well, they may just want to take their time," Jess said.

"I know."

Another our passed I still haven't stopped staring at the egg. "Now I know you're in there. Just follow the sound of my voice…" I said to it. I saw the egg rattle. My ears perked up. "Come on mate! You can do it!" I said. "Come on, break that shell, break it!"

The egg shook more and more, each shake seemed to be more violent than the one before it. Eve looked over at the egg and smiled. The egg gained a small crack in it. Another violent hit, the crack became larger and longer. " Come on… one more big hit!" I said with joy. The egg burst open and sent the pokemon flying out with it. I jumped up and caught them. I smiled and looked down at the shiny eevee in my arms. They looked up at me and smiled.

"Daddy?" They asked. A tingling went down my spine as I held the little eevee. Their silver fur was a sight to behold.

"What are you going to name him Grant?" Eve asked as she nursed Lucy. I was about to name him Silver, however on his right side I noticed a light blue streak. "Thunder," I said.

"What gave you that idea?" Eve asked. I walked over to her and showed her the lightning shaped streak that ran down his right side. "Wow…" Eve said.

"Mama!" Said Thunder. Eve and I both laughed and nuzzled him.

"Why don't you go lie down with your sister?" Eve said.

Thunder slowly walked over to Lucy and plopped himself down.

"We are parents Eve!" I said with happiness. "Parents!"

Eve nuzzled me, "I know… I can barely believe it!" She exclaimed. We both walked over to our kids, picked them up and placed them on the bed. Eve and I curled down and slept as a family for the first time.

 **A/N: Hooray! Grant and Eve have children! Expect to see more of Lucy and Thunder in the future. Joey and Shimmer... Anyway I hope you enjoyed and if you did, leave a review on improvements or just how much you are enjoying/ hating this story. As always, stay cool, stay awesome but most importantly, stay Shocking.**

 **-Shocking Pikachu :p**


	36. Training begins

(Grant)

I awoke to my ear being tugged. I looked towards the culprit. The silver eevee was tugging my ear in hopes to wake me up. "Good morning Thunder," I said with a smile.

"Come on Daddy! Get up!" He said with an excited and playful tone.

I slowly pushed myself up to a sitting position. "What's up Thunder?" I asked.

"Can we do something?" He asked bouncing from left to right.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him.

He planted his butt down and looked at me with a tilted head. "What is there?" He asked.

"Well, I still need to introduce you to everyone, late hatcher," I said nuzzling him. Our cheeks contacted and he was jolted back. We both giggled.

"Can we do that now?" He asked.

"Yes… but we need your mother up first," I said composing my diabolical scheme.

"Okay…" he said in a whisper.

"Okay, so I need you to pull on her ear and if that doesn't get her up, I'll give her a little shock, okay?" I said with a devilish grin.

"Okay I got it!" He said playfully. Thunder jumped up onto the bed and began pulling Eve's ear. Her eyes opened tiredly, saw Thunder and went back to sleep.

The devilish grin came back upon my face as I jumped up onto the bed. I got right beside Eve and counted down from three. "Okay… three… two… one," I shocked Eve, causing her to jump up. Her eyes now fully awake and witnessing both me and Thunder laughing our heads off. I turned towards her and saw her charging something. "Thunder, get ready," I said.

"Get ready for what?" He asked

Eve shot out a shadow ball at me, causing me to fall off the bed. "I'm okay!" I said. "That's the one rule about playing pranks, Thunder, expect it to happen back,"

"Fun!" exclaimed Thunder.

"Morning Eve!" I said still on the ground.

"Morning Grant!" She said back. I jumped back onto the bed and Lucy's eyes opened and she let out a cute little yawn.

"Good morning Lucy," I said. She looked up at me and smiled.

A knock was heard. "Grant, Eve? You awake?" Asked Jess on the other side.

"Yeah, it's open!" I replied back.

Jess slowly opened the door. Her head looked towards us. She smiled and walked in. "I went out and bought a couple pokéballs," Jess said holding two of the spherical pokéballs.

"Thanks Jess, finally you have a full team," I said smiling.

Her eyes turned towards Thunder and she smiled even wider. "Hello there!" She said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Thunder!" He said back.

"So they can talk huh?"

"Jess, they are our kids, we both can speak so I don't see why they couldn't," I said.

"Daddy, who are they?" Thunder asked

"That's your aunt Jess," I said to him.

He looked at her for a little bit before walking over to her slowly. Jess extended her arms and picked him up. Jess began petting him and Thunder seemed to love it.

"You are adorable!" Jess said to him.

He smiled and kicked his hind legs.

"Why did you name him Thunder?" Jess asked

"Look to his side," I said. Jess turned Thunder to the side and saw the lightning blue jolt that ran down his side.

"That's so cool," Jess said.

"Yeah. Now, did you want us?" I asked

"Yes, we are waiting for you lot to come down," Jess said.

"Yeah, we'll be down in a bit," I said. I turned towards Eve, Lucy and Thunder. "Come on you lot, let's go down stairs," I said jumping off the bed. Thunder looked over the bed and backed away from the edge. "Don't worry Thunder, I'll catch you," I said. Thunder looked over the edge again and dropped down into my arms. He is rather small, not even half the size of Eve. But, he is the cutest shiny eevee you could ever see.

Lucy looked over the edge and dropped down onto Eve. I placed Thunder down and we began walking. We turned to the stairs and began to walk down. Thunder was having some trouble with them, almost tripping over his feet on some of them. I picked him up and carried him down the remaining stairs, when we hit the bottom I let him down again and he slowly walked beside me. We turned into the kitchen and Shimmer looked over to us. She ran towards Thunder and he darted behind my legs.

"Careful there Shim, you're going to give the kid a heart attack," I said with a chuckle. "It's okay, you can come out," I said behind me to Thunder. He slowly began walking out from behind my legs and searched for a little bit. He cautiously began trotting towards Shimmer.

Shimmer was standing there patiently with a massive smile on her face. He reached her and sat down, his big eyes scanning the silver fox. "Hi there," Shimmer said in her voice of silk.

Thunder turned his head and smiled, "Hi!" He said quickly.

"No need to be scared Thunder, that's your aunt Shimmer," I said.

Shimmer shot a small ember above him, it popped and poured ash on him. Thunder began playing around in the black powder. "Aww… you're so cute!" Shimmer said giving him a small nuzzle.

Joey slowly walked beside Shimmer and looked at Thunder. Thunder turned towards Joey and his eyes widened. He stood there still, like a statue as the shiny umbreon stared at him.

"Hello," Thunder said.

"Hello to you too! I'm your uncle Joey," Joey said with a smile.

Jess walked into the kitchen still holding the pokéballs. "Grant, Eve. Do you two mind if I capture Lucy and Thunder?" She asked.

"I don't mind," I said.

"That's okay," Eve said.

My look turned towards Thunder, who was playing around with Joey. "Thunder, come here for a bit," I said. Thunder turned his gaze over to me and he began walking over to us. Lucy was already by my side. "Okay, so you two are going to be captured," I said. "Don't worry, it isn't anything to be scared of,"

Thunder took a step towards Jess and Jess kneeled down. She slowly pulled up the pokéball and tapped it on his head. Thunder was engulfed by a blue light and the ball began to shake. It shook three times before stopping. Jess released Thunder from the ball and he looked around the room. "You're fine," I said. He looked at me and smiled.

The sound of Lucy coming out of the ball was heard and she looked over at Eve. I can't wait until they are old enough to begin training. We are going to have so much fun.

Night fell and both Lucy and Thunder were restless. Their bodies were tossing and turning, their eyes were wide open and it was doing my head in.

"Why won't they sleep Grant?" Eve asked tiredly.

I looked at her and smiled. "I have an idea," I said

"What would that be?" Asked Eve.

"A bedtime story,"

"What story would you tell them?" She asked.

"I have a good one in mind," I answered. "Lucy, Thunder!" I called. They both walked over to me and sat down. "Obviously you two are having trouble getting to sleep, so sit back and listen for a while." Interested, they both inched closer to me. "Okay… One day there was a pikachu travelling around with a trainer. On this day, they both met up with another group of people…"

(Eve)

Oh my Arceus! He's telling OUR story!

Grant's story continued; "These people were welcoming and gave them lunch. The pikachu met a lot of other pokemon, and they all greeted him with a smile… that is all except one. A lone eevee hiding behind their trainer's legs, terrified of the pikachu,"

"Why was the eevee scared of the pikachu?" Asked Thunder

"He'll get to that, Thunder," I said

(Grant)

Yep, she picked up on it. "Anyway, the eevee was scared of the friendly and inviting pikachu, although curiosity got the best of her and she moved out from behind her trainer's legs. The eevee was sad, the kind pikachu saw this and led her away from everybody else. They had a conversation when the sky became dark, the clouds were swirling so they decided to head back. But, on the way back a bolt of lightning hit the tree and the pikachu warned the eevee to run before it hit her. The tree fell on the pikachu,"

I looked towards Eve because I didn't know this part.

(Eve)

"The eevee looked around her to see if the pikachu was nearby. He was not. She quickly ran back to the tree in the mud and her wet fur coat dragging her down. The pikachu was there, tree beside him and blood leaking out of his head,"

"No!" Thunder shouted.

"The eevee picked up her pace toward the pikachu and inspected him. He was out cold. She needed to find shelter before they both froze from the cold. She dragged the pikachu into a hole beneath a tree out of the cold and snuggled next to him to keep him from freezing. The next day, the pikachu was still knocked out, so she decided to wander off to find food. Not far from the den there was an Oran berry bush with ripe Oran berries growing on it. The eevee took a few back to the den and wondered how to give it to the pikachu. She decided to bite a hole in the berry and juice it into the mouth of the pikachu, he swallowed the juice and the eevee lay down next to him to make sure he was okay."

"Is the pikachu okay?" Lucy asked

"Oh, he's just fine!" I said. "The eevee spent days taking care of the pikachu whilst he was unconscious. One of these days, the pikachu woke up and the eevee was so overjoyed she jumped up onto him and almost slammed him against the wall,"

(Grant)

"The eevee had tears running down her face and her grip on the pikachu was tight. The pikachu asked "why did you come back?" And the eevee just replied "because I couldn't live with myself if I lost you." The pikachu blushed and said "You didn't need to do that. The eevee just looked at him and said "I just wanted you to be safe!""

"What happened next?" Thunder asked excitedly.

"You'll have to wait," I said. Thunder curled down and fell asleep. I high-fived Eve and we both fell asleep.

A month passed and now I feel confident in training both Thunder and Lucy. Thunder has grown up a lot, getting taller than Eve. Lucy still needs to evolve but she'll get there soon enough. The light shining on my face and the feeling of my ear being tugged woke me up. Thunder was trying to get me out of bed. He is an eager little bastard, I'll give him that. My eyes looked at the shiny grey coat of the eevee standing in front of me. The lightning blue bolt birthmark has grown and he looks like a real champ.

"Lemme guess," I started, "You want to start training. Right?" I asked Thunder.

"Yes Dad! Come on!" Thunder exclaimed as he bounced from left to right.

"How about your sister? Is she ready?" I asked.

Thunder moved over to Lucy, who was having a nice little pichu dream, and began shaking her awake. Lucy looked at him with tired eyes. "What do you want Thunder?" She asked in a yawn.

"Dad's going to teach us how to fight! Just like that Pikachu!" He said bounding from side to side, completely oblivious to the Pikachu in question sitting right next to him.

"Okay… I'm getting up," Lucy said getting to her feet.

I led Thunder and Lucy to the battlefield. It was worn down and needed fresh paint but that won't be an issue. "Now then!" I started. "We have to establish some rules. Firstly, always pay attention to what I have to say, you never know when it will come in handy. Second, no attacking any spectators, either of you try and attack the other when they are not in battle we will stop immediately, understand?" I got a very quick and understanding nod from both of them. "Okay, now let's get started!" I said.

"Lucy, we'll start with you," I said.

Lucy got to her feet and walked towards me. "What do I have to do dad?" She asked

"I need you to go to the other side of the battlefield, okay?"

"On it!" She said excitedly running to the other side.

"Now, before I teach you two anything, I want you to show me what you have, Thunder stand back, you'll get your turn soon," I said. Thunder quickly got off the battlefield. "Lucy, I want you to come at me with all you've got!" I said. "Begin!" I shouted. Lucy began running towards me extremely fast, I was hit by a quick attack, didn't feel much of anything. She began to continue her attacks followed by a quick attack and scratch. None doing much damage, Lucy was tired and Thunder was looking on curiously. Lucy sat down and began panting. "Not bad for a little pichu," I said before giving her a slight nuzzle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eve take a seat beside Thunder. Lucy began to glow a vibrant blue. Her body began changing shape, her tail extended and formed a heart shape at the tip, her feet grew and her ears thinned and grew longer. The light subsided from her and she looked around. "Lucy! You just evolved!" I shouted in joy.

I hugged her small pikachu body. "I know dad! It felt so weird!"

"That being said, it is Thunder's turn to show me what he has got," I said. "Thunder!" I called "It's your turn." Almost as soon as the words left my mouth he was right next to me with his tail wagging.

"I'm ready dad!" He exclaimed

"Okay then, go over to the other side and get ready," I said. Thunder quickly got to his side. "Begin!" I shouted. He ran at me and began his onslaught of attacks with tackle, followed up by quick attack. Both were not hurtful but I did feel them a little bit more than Lucy's attacks, he continued with the same attacks over and over.

(Eve)

"Mom?" Lucy began

"Hmm?"

"This has been bothering me for a while but why is dad's tail like that?" She asked

"Well… you see, your father has been through a lot, he did once have a full Pikachu tail, but after an event he lost a lot of the tip of it," I explained.

"What caused it to…"

"Okay, that's it. Lucy come in here," Grant said as Thunder was panting on the ground.

(Grant)

Time to teach them some moves. "I think it is about time you two learned a new move. I use this move quite a lot. It is called iron tail," I said. "Now, all you have to do is think about something heavy is running through your tail, imagine that it is a heavy metal and it will happen. Let me show you," I said. I walked closer to the middle of the field and charged up an iron tail.

"Wow!" Thunder said.

"Now you two try," I said. I watched them as their eyes closed tight and began thinking hard. I saw Thunder's tail begin to glow before a shiny grey material surrounded it. Not to throw off Lucy's concentration, I didn't comment, soon Lucy's tail did the same thing and coated itself in the same metal. "Well done you two!" I said. They both opened their eyes and looked at their tails.

"I did it!" Thunder exclaimed.

"You both did, well done! You two really are a chop off the old block," I said. "Now, would you like to see how it works in battle?" I asked.

"Yes!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Eve! Can you come over here?" I asked.

Eve walked over beside me. "What is it Granty?" She asked

"I need to ask if you want to demonstrate how an iron tail works in battle," I said.

"Sure," she said walking to the other side of the battlefield. Lucy and Thunder walked to the side of the battlefield and I took position. "Thunder, can you start the battle?" I asked. He quickly ran to the middle and shouted "Battle begin!" Before just as quickly getting off of the field. Both me and Eve ran at each other with iron tail charged. We began dueling like pirates with swords. "Don't hold back sweetie," I said. Eve jumped high in the air and swung her tail, I quickly dodge and swing my tail at her, it connected and she fell to the ground. I slowly walked over to her and helped her to her feet. "That was exhilarating, thanks Eve, I didn't hit you too hard did I?" I asked.

"Nah, had much worse than that Grant." She said.

"How was that kids?" I asked

"That was awesome!" They both shouted.

"I'll begin teaching you guys that tomorrow as well as a new move," I said

"But dad!" Thunder said.

"I'm not stopping you from using iron tail on something to train, Thunder. I'm just saying that I will teach you two how to fight with it, but until then, I'm out," I said.

"What could I train with?" Asked thunder.

"There are a lot of trees out here, they'll help you build up strength okay?" I said.

"Okay! I'll go train!" He said

"Okay son, don't hurt yourself!" I shouted.

An hour passed and I decided to go out and check on Thunder. As I expected, he was training his iron tail on one of the surrounding trees. The bark was shaved and massive chunks were chipped out of it. "Thunder, time to come inside!" I shouted.

"Coming dad!" He said running inside.

"How did the sesh go?" I asked.

"It went really well! I think I'm starting to get the hang of it,"

"Cool, I'll make a fine battler out of you yet," I said.

"Thanks dad," he smiled

"Now go on and get some food," I said.

Oh he is committed and that spirit he has will make him a great battler.

 **A/N: Wow, some strong words by Grant there. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The story is really fun to continue working on and I thank everyone who continues to read this. You all remember to stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking.**

 **-Shocking Pikachu (it is currently 2am) :p**


	37. More training and old secrets told

Chapter 37-

(Grant)

"Okay, day two of your training. Today we will cover techniques and I will teach each of you another move," I said as both Thunder and Lucy looked on.

"Sweet!" Thunder said.

"Cool!" Lucy said after.

"I believe that fair is fair, Thunder, you are going to train first up," I said.

"Okay dad!" He said excitedly.

Lucy made her way over beside Eve and sat down next to her.

"Right then! Thunder, today I will teach both you and your sister a technique that has been very useful for me. I call it a spin dash. Basically what you do us jump as high as you can in the air with an iron tail. At the peak of your jump you start spinning very fast and when you hit the ground let your tail dig in a little and you will go zooming off. It is a very useful attack if you want to get a lot of hits in very quickly," I explained as I paced back and forth.

"Okay, that sounds cool," Thunder said looking very concentrated.

"I'll show you how to do it and then I'll get you to try it," I said moving to the middle of the field. I charged up an iron tail and bounced high. I began spinning as fast as I could. My gut dropped as I hit the ground, my tail dug into the ground and I shot off towards Thunder. Just before I hit him I sprung up from the move and landed right behind him.

"I thought you were going to hit me dad!" He said with a sigh of relief.

"I wouldn't hit you until you were ready," I said. "Now, let's say you give it a try now." Thunder moved to the center of the arena. "Aim for me okay?" I said as he charged up his iron tail.

"Okay dad," He said preparing for his jump. Thunder jumped high into the air and tucked himself in before beginning his spin, Thunder's tail dug into the ground and he shot at me faster than I had ever seen the move go. I felt his hits one after the other, they were hitting and they were strong. I grabbed his tail and stopped his spin.

I looked at him gobsmacked. "What is it dad?" He asked.

"That was the fastest I had ever seen that move go!" I said with shock in my voice.

"Even faster than yours?" He asked.

"Even faster than mine," I said. I never thought that he would get that good of a result on his first try.

"Is that it dad?" He asked

"No… I still need to teach you a move," I said. I looked at Thunder, small but powerful and quick, not sure on the defense though. "Okay, since you are my son I wonder if you would be able to learn moves an eevee normally couldn't learn," I said.

"Oh, what move did you have in mind?" He asked.

I looked at him for a bit more, "How about I teach you something I rarely use but it is very strong," I said. "I'm going to teach you Fireblast!"

"Fireblast!" He shouted as he ran in a small circle.

"Now, an eevee cannot normally learn this move so pay very close attention to what I do," I said. I took a deep breath in and flicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth. I shot out the fireblast, I accidentally aimed it AT Thunder, his eyes went wide as he was hit full force by the intense fire attack. "Thunder!" I shouted as I ran to him. The fire stopped and he was sitting there with soot all over him. He looked at me funny before shaking off the ashes. He was completely unharmed, in fact he seemed stronger… does he have flash fire?

"I'm fine dad," he said.

"Oh, Thank god!" I exclaimed almost having a heart attack. "Can you try and do the move on me?" I asked as I sighed with relief.

He took a deep breath in and flicked his tongue. An orange ball shot out of his mouth and barrelled toward me. I was smashed with the intense fire type move and I felt extremely weak.

"Eve, sweetie?" I called.

"What is it Grant?" She asked

"Can you come and use thunder on me?" I asked. "Thunder has dropped my health a bit," I said. Eve came running out and shot me with the intense electric type move and my energy regained. "Now as a sorry I will teach you thunderbolt," I said.

"Okay!" He said as his tail wagged.

"You need to charge electricity around your body and shoot it out in a concentrated stream, like this!" I said, this time deliberately aiming at Thunder. I charged electricity around my body and shot a thunderbolt at him.

He was shocked and fell to the ground before getting back up. Kid can take a beating, I'm going to give him a berry after this. I witnessed Thunder's body begin to spark with an intense amount of electricity. He looked at me before shooting off the concentrated stream of electricity at me, of course it did no damage but it was strong. "Okay Thunder, that's a wrap," I said. Thunder ran off the field and Lucy came on to it. She sat on the ground and waited for instructions. "Lucy, Pikachu. Iron tail will be one of your most used moves. You are able to be agile on your feet and can dish out devastating blows to certain pokemon. I will also teach you the iron tail technique I taught your brother. Pay close attention, it isn't as easy as it looked, okay?" I said. Lucy nodded her head giving me approval. I demonstrated the spin dash to her and asked her to do it. Lucy charged up her iron tail and jumped into the air, she began spinning at a fast pace. She hit the ground and came at me, her dash was slow and weak, obviously has not been training in her own time. I grabbed her tail to stop her attack. "That was good, just a word of advice. Don't be afraid to spin faster when you hit the ground. It will send you towards the target a lot faster," I explained. "Anyway, on to your move,"

"What are you going to teach me?" She asked

"How about I teach you earthquake," I said. "This move is pretty difficult and takes a lot of concentration to pull off." I smashed the ground with my fist causing the earthquake to occur. "I recommend using your feet since it is your first time," I said.

Lucy stepped forward and stomped her foot on the ground causing a small but very intense earthquake to rumble under my feet. "Beautiful!" I said. "Now, since you are a Pikachu, obviously I'm going to teach you thunderbolt," I said.

Lucy looked at me and got ready for her lesson. "Okay dad, what do I have to do?" She asked.

I shot a beam of electricity at her and she absorbed the energy. "First thing you have to do is feel the electrical current running through you. Charge all that energy and let it all out at once toward me," I explained. Lucy stared at me and began charging, her cheeks began glowing and electricity began sparking from them. She shot the electricity at me and I felt it. It powered me up and the attack was very strong. "Well done Lucy!" I said. "Now, that will be it for today's lesson, if you have any questions feel free to ask me," I said.

Thunder ran up to me. "Dad, I want to learn how to battle, like I mean, really battle," he said emphasising the 'really'.

"Well if you feel up to it, I suppose I could go toe to toe with you for a bit," I said. "I won't go too hard since this will be your first proper battle. Remember what I taught you, trust your gut and have fun," I said. "Eve, could you begin the battle?" I asked.

Eve ran into the middle of the field and yelled the two magical words "Battle Begin!"

As soon as the words left her mouth I teleported behind Thunder and charged an iron tail and placed it on his shoulder "First rule, always be aware of your surroundings," I said. Thunder quickly turned and I ran behind him and shot a thunderbolt at him. "Second rule, don't stay in the same place for too long, it leaves opportunity for the opponent to hit," I said. Thunder sprang to his feet and bolted after me with and iron tail charged. I charged mine and locked our tails. We began to sword fight with our tails, clinking them together and making them lightly spark. I was holding back, I could feel he was not. I disconnected my tail, jumped behind him and power-up punched him. Thunder fainted. "You did good for your first time, maybe before you battle the hardest, try with your sister okay?" I said as I gave him a sitrus berry as well as a couple of leppa berries. My head turned towards Lucy and Eve who were on the sidelines. "Lucy, do you want to try your skills against your brother?" I asked. Lucy bolted to the field and got ready, Thunder ran to the other side. "I'll take that as a yes," I said. "Okay, a few rules, number one, if either Lucy or Thunder have fainted you are not, I repeat are NOT to attack them. Number two, your mother and I will be watching the battle so we do not want to see any attack flying in our direction, if either of you two purposefully aim and fire at the spectators, the battle will end IMMEDIATELY! Number 3 remember everything I taught you, keep on your toes and think of a good strategy, remember, there is no right or wrong way to faint an opponent. So remember to use your wits and have fun you two," I said. I raised my arm up before quickly swiping it down indicating the start of the battle. I ran over to Eve and sat down beside her. I turned behind me. "It seems that we have attracted a crowd," I said as I saw Jess, Joey and Shimmer all watching the battle that was about to take place.

"You kidding? Do you think I'm going to miss the first battle between bro and sis? I mean everyone would come to see Grant's kids fight it out," Joey said watching the battlefield intensely.

"Grant... Lucy has been very curious about how your tail looks the way it is," Eve said.

"Well, did you tell her?" I asked

"No, I don't want them to be involved in the mess, they're our kids Grant," Eve said.

"Eevee, listen to me, just by them being born they are involved in our mess. Eve, we have to tell them at some point. They'll find out sooner or later, weather that be from us, or a near death experience. Now, what scenario would you prefer?" I asked.

"Fuck Grant, I don't know! If we tell them who we actually are… what would happen?"

"Well it's better than keeping them in the FUCKING dark about us!" I said, raising my voice slightly.

"I don't know what to think anymore!" She said.

"We have to tell them! We NEED to tell them!"

"Grant, I just…"

"We NEED TO tell them!" I said raising my voice even more.

"I'm going for a walk," Eve said.

"I'll come with you."

"No, you, you need to train them"

"Joey, can you help train up my kids?" I asked.

"Sure thing Grant!" He said.

"Come on, let's go, it has been awhile since we have been on a walk together." I said as we began walking off. "Cya kids! We're going out for a bit, you both listen to what uncle Joey has to say, okay?" I said to them and continued walking.

The sky was a rich blue and the air was fresh. The dirt was soft and a gentle breeze blew from behind. An overwhelming stench hit my nostrils, something was rotten. I followed the smell to its source. It was an eevee, young and female. Her body was mangled and her fur was frizzed up. Something was off, her neck had two lumps visible, I wonder what happened to her. "Eve, we need to go and get Jess, this body is fresh, about a week old," I said. We ran back to the house and grabbed Jess. The battle between Thunder and Lucy was intensifying. I explained what we found and she ran alongside us toward the corpse. Jess brought a camera and latex gloves. I put on a pair of the gloves and pulled her out of the shrubbery to get a better look at her. She had eyes like Eve but the structure of her body just seemed off. I charged up an iron tail and cut directly underneath one of the two lumps on her neck. I had expected pus or a lot of blood to come out, but what was in there was a discharged electrical canister. I checked the other side, same thing. I began to pat her down to see if any other foreign objects were in her, as I moved further down her body, I felt another lump, the closest place of access was her… so I put my arm into the vagina of a dead eevee to pull out a discharged electrical canister, Jess took photos of the placements of the canisters and the eevee. Eve was sitting next to me as we studied what happened to her. "It would have had to have been an extreme jolt of electricity, it would have stopped her heart and that is what killed her," I said as I began theorising.

"Yes, but Grant, this body is fresh, it has come well after we moved in, either somebody is killing eevee, or something else is happening and whatever it is, it can't be good," Jess said.

"Good point. Eve what do you think is going on?" I asked

"I-I don't know Grant but this doesn't seem good," Eve replied.

"We have to go back, in case the culprit is still nearby," we dashed off and returned to watch the final parts of the the battle, it was all ended by Thunder's iron tail. From the looks of both of them, it must've been close. Thunder was battered and bruised and Lucy was basically the same. I gave them both a few sitrus berries and Jess sprayed some full restores on them to heal any wounds.

"So, how was your little battle?" I asked

Thunder spoke up, "I enjoyed it! It was fun!" he said wagging his tail.

"It was good, I wish I won though," said Lucy

"From what I saw, you two are pretty even, seems that Thunder won purely because of his speed," I said. "Train a little harder Lucy and I can guarantee you will win battles," I said

"How would you know? All you and mom do is laze around all day! I have never seen you battle before today!" Thunder exclaimed.

"Thunder, there are many things you don't know about me and your mother, I think it is about time we tell you two the truth," I said. Eve's eyes were open wide and she began to lean against me as a way of telling me not to. "You see, Me and you mother, as well as your uncle Joey are not like other pokemon. Over the years I have made a few decisions that are pretty extreme. I know you are both young but you both have to learn who we are," I said. "I am Grant, an amazing battler, able to wipe out an entire army of pokemon in a single blow. I have killed many pokemon in order to keep your mother and everyone else safe. I have even killed my parents for the greater good. Just as you two were in eggs, an inorganic being began desolating land and killing thousands of people and pokemon. I was the one who had to stop it. Even though your mother protested, I still went because in my eyes, if I died ridding the world of that, I would be fine. To make a long story short I defeated the creature, it blocked me in and tried to explode me. I barely escaped… but not untouched. A chunk of my tail was blown off by the explosion. That is why my tail is like this, Lucy. After that, we thought it was over, we thought we could give birth to our kids without any more distractions. Joey and Shimmer were out in the woods and spotted an organisation out to find me and presumably kill me. This was literal days before you two were born. These men were about two hours away from where we were so I had to make a quick decision, stay and wait till morning or gather up the eggs and leave right away. I chose to leave, it turned out to be the best decision because when we woke up the next day we found out that there had been a mass murder at the pokemon center we were staying at. Innocent people died because they couldn't give people answers and pokemon were shot if their trainers didn't comply. Now we are here, hopefully nothing happens here. If anything does happen, be ready to see how strong your father really is."

Thunder looked at me in shock, Lucy's expression was much the same. "Are they still after you, dad?" Thunder asked

"Yes they are, that is why we need to stay low and train up, it is only a matter of time before we are found again." I said

"Wait, so those impossible stories you and mom say are actually true?" Thunder asked.

"They are one hundred percent true, everything I told you was our story,"

Well, that truth is told. They are both surprised at their father. I mean, I would be shocked if I found out my father was an all powerful being as well. All my father was was a sick Pikachu who only wanted to taste the blood of eevee. "You okay Eve?" I asked

Eve looked at me and nodded, "I just need some time to myself, alone," she said walking out of the back door.

"Okay, come back soon!" I called out.

(Eve)

"Okay Grant! I will," I called back. Why did he tell them, they don't NEED to know! They are just kids, they don't understand! I continued walking deeper into the woods.

"There is the female!" Called a voice.

SHIT! I began to run as fast as my legs could take me, this time I am on my own, Grant can't save me now!

"Don't let her get away!" The voice called again.

I bumped into something and fell backwards, in front of me were red pants and some polished black shoes. My eyes scanned upwards but before I could even get a look at them I blacked out.

 **A/N: Wow a lot happened here. But what has happened to Eve? Grant has now revealed some secrets they had kept from them. Well, feel free to leave a review on this chapter, tell me what you enjoyed and what you hated. The feedback I am given always helps me and the story grow. Anyway my dudes, always remember to stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**


	38. Captured and Stuck

Chapter 38-

(Eve)

My eyes opened and my head was fuzzy. My head swayed from side to side. Every time my eyes closed it seemed like minutes or even hours passed. I could hear an ongoing conversation between my states of consciousness. "Yes, we will commence the plan immediately" said a deep voice.

My conscious state kept fluctuating. One minute they were talking about this 'plan' and another they were talking about other things. I was obviously in a cage, the iron bars were all around me and I was in a truck travelling Arceus knows where. Grant… Lucy and Thunder… oh no! What has… my eyes refused to stay open and my vision turned black.

I felt my body jolted awake. My eyes were wide open and my environment was completely different. I had all my limbs strapped down to a strange metal table. Moving was completely hopeless. My eyes scanned the room and I noticed various syringes with odd liquids in them. In front of me was a man with a red lab coat smiling like the devil.

"Aren't you a cute little thing" he said as he scratched my chin.

"Vee!" I shouted enraged and trying to not let them know I can talk.

"Quit the act little eevee. We know you can talk, you and your freak Pikachu can both talk fluent english so cut the shit."

I gulped. "How do you know about him?" I asked both enraged and terrified.

"Everybody knows about him… just not so much about you, the love interest." I let out a deep growl and began charging a shadow ball. "I wouldn't if I were you," the creep said.

"Why not?" I asked

"Well, depends if you like your Pikachu whole or chunky," he said laughing a little.

"If you do ANYTHING to him I will fucking end you!" I shouted.

"Well nothing will happen, that is if you are cooperative," he said with his smile growing.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked showing my true fear.

"Well, it's very simple really. You don't kill me, your boyfriend doesn't die. You don't attack me, your boyfriend doesn't die," he said with a very evil tone. I scanned around at the lab I was in. There was no obvious escape and thousands of people were here. A prison break would surely kill both me and Grant.

"What is going to happen?" I asked terrified.

"Well, we have found an eevee that looks exactly like you and she should be on her way to him right now,"

"You did what?" I asked.

"We have snuck in a spy, but don't worry, you will get full access to the events," he switched on the TV and it showed video of an eevee sitting in front of a man with red pants. The man began speaking.

"You are going to infiltrate this pikachu and get as much information as you can. And don't even think about revealing this plan, we have both you and the actual eevee hooked up to these high voltage capsules, you reveal the plan, you and the real eevee die. Am I clear?" The footage shook up and down. At least I'm not affected by electricity, so if she fails I won't worry. The camera jerked forward slightly. The eevee was picked up and thrown out of the truck.

(Grant)

The sky's getting dark… how long has Eve been out there for? I saw two ears poke out from the bushes. Eve began walking out from the bushes and up to the house. "Geez, you took a while," I said as Eve walked inside.

"Yeah, uh sorry. I guess I just needed a longer walk than I thought," she said sounding extremely nervous.

"Is… everything okay?" I asked becoming even more sceptical. "Yes… everything is fine!" She quickly responded.

She must just be tired. "Well I'm going off to bed, you going to come?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

I allowed her to walk ahead of me a good three steps. I began using psychic to poke around at her thoughts to see if she was actually Eve. 'Oh I hope he doesn't find out I'm not her' is what I got. Best not let the imposter see the kids. "Well I'll see you in the morning," I said signaling to the empty room in the house. She walked into the room and I waited a little bit before walking into mine. I was tackled by Thunder and he giggled as he jumped off. I jumped up onto the bed and curled around Lucy and Thunder.

Sunlight hit my eyes and Thunder and Lucy were still asleep, I shuffled away from them and left the room. I walked into the room the eevee was in. I jumped up onto the bed and began to inspect her. I saw two visible bumps on her neck, an indication that she is one of those eevee that will die if they do something wrong. She shuffled and opened her eyes sluggishly.

(Eve)

The TV turned off and I looked at the man standing beside it. "Do you think that we are going to show you everything that goes on without you doing anything for us?" He asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"First you are going to call me master for now on," he licked his lips and smiled.

Oh Arceus, what am I going to have to do? I can't move, if I escape, Grant will die… "w-why would I do that?" I asked

"Because… we are going to have some fun with you," his creepy grin widened more.

"What… what do you mean by that?"

"Well, those liquids over there are used to study whatever is in here. We check potential and current power as well as resistance. You're going to have a rough stay to say the least… and remember, you don't cooperate, he dies," he said grabbing a syringe filled with a red liquid. "We'll start with this one…"

He jabbed the needle into my shoulder. As the liquid filled inside me I felt a tremendous amount of pain. It felt like I was getting stabbed, kicked and hit with a flamethrower all at once. It was a stabbing pain, followed by the sensation of being beaten and then lit on fire. I squirmed in pain before screaming in agony as they emptied the contents into me.

(Grant)

Eve… what are they doing to you? I don't know what it was but I swear I could feel Eve was in distress, tortured even. "Hi," the eevee said.

"Good morning Eve," I said. They may be recording, so I have to be careful how I act around her. "Do you want to battle?" I asked

"Battle? Why?" She asked

"Pokemon league is coming up and Jess is hoping we can participate," I said.

"Okay! Sure"

I began using psychic again.

'He's so nice… why did they take that eevee and put me here, he wouldn't, he couldn't hurt a thing,' I walked around her and noticed in better detail the two lumps on her neck. Need to get them off of her…

"Come on, let's go to the field," I said as I escorted her to the battlefield.

(Eve)

I panted heavily as the pain slowly subsided. "You're a monster… that's all you are… I swear if I ever get the chance, that head will be blown off your shoulders," I said between my breaths.

"Still have some fight, huh?" He said. He punched my jaw causing me to yelp as his fist collided. I wish I could fight back… Grant's life is on line… I began to tear up before he punched me again and again repeatedly. He stopped and my nose was dripping with blood and I couldn't help myself because I don't want to lose Grant… he has to know it isn't me! "You going to cooperate?" He asked as he held my head up.

"Y-yes," I said as tears fell. I'm helpless and I can't do anything about it.

"Yes… what?" He asked

"Yes… m-master," I said as I sobbed.

(Grant)

We walked out to the battlefield, she took one side and I took the other. I need to overload her things so they have to reboot. She bolted at me, I dodged and followed up with an electro ball. The eevee felt the full impact, I feel bad but at the same time I need to get those things out of her, she may know where Eve is. She stayed on her feet, I volt tackled her and I heard a very high pitched beeping coming from her.

"Jess, hold her down!" I shouted. Jess ran towards the eevee and held her down as I walked up beside her with an iron tail.

"W-what are you doing Grant?" She asked in fear.

"Well, it is quite obvious that you aren't Eve and I need to act fast if I want to get these things out of you. Now can you hold your breath?" I asked. I sharpened my tail, brought it to her neck and began to cut an incision to gain access to the cartridge. It was connected with a few wires. I carefully cut them off and drained the cartridge. The eevee had muffled screams throughout the entire ordeal. "One down, two to go," I said. I did much the same on the other side. Okay… now I need to check if she had one inside her… I felt around her belly and felt a lump… "shit, I was hoping they didn't do this one," I said

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Have you lost your virginity?" I asked

"Y-yes," she replied

"Okay… take a teep breath," I said

"Wait why would I need to…" she was interrupted by my fingers gaining access into her orifice. I began feeling around for the small metallic cartridge of high voltage electricity.

"Grant we only have fifteen seconds before they come back online!" Jess said in distress.

My heart began beating faster as I felt around even more for it, the eevee seemed to be enjoying it… for what it's worth.

(Eve)

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why won't it set off?!" Shouted the man in the lab coat. I'm feeling ecstatic that Grant knows it isn't the real eevee.

"Sir, it could have been caused by high voltage electricity, but a voltage high enough to cause a system reset, just isn't possible by the attacks that Pikachu did…" said another scientist.

"How long until it is back online?" The man asked

"About fifteen seconds sir," they replied.

(Grant)

"Ten seconds Grant!" Jess shouted. I found the cartridge. I gave it a pull, the wire is too short to cut with my tail. I charged energy to the tips of my fingers and began using metal claw in a desperate attempt to cut the wires. "Grant five seconds!" I picked up the pace and cut through the second wire. As the last wire was cut I felt a massive jolt of electricity flow into my finger. I quickly pulled out the cartridge and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" I asked, lightly coated in blood.

She lunged at me and began hugging me. "Thank you! Thank you so… so much!" She exclaimed as tears poured out of her eyes. "I-I have never met anyone like you!" She said.

(Eve)

I felt the tubes shoot electricity into me, I enjoy a good shock every now and then. "You are immune to electricity?!" he exclaimed. The simple answer would be no, I have a Pikachu as a boyfriend. I just stared at him. "Now, I have been staring at this marvel for a while now…" he said liking his lips. Oh no, please don't do what I think you are going to do! "Now, you're going to tell me everything about you and this pikachu. We have no footage anymore, he took out the last cartridge. So then, what are you two? Are you pokemon?" He asked.

"Yes, we are pokemon. But Grant… oh man, when Grant gets here you will experience true strength. Face it, you're weak. Now that that plan has failed, what are you going to do now? You can't send out another decoy… he'll see right through it. You can't kill me either, I'm the only thing that will keep you alive!" I said

"Enough!" He shouted

"What? It's true! You're all pathetic weak and…" I felt the force of his fist hit my face again. This one was harder than the last times.

"I said that was enough! Now, you ARE going to tell me everything!" He exclaimed

"And if I don't?"

"Well, I guess you will have to test my patience," he said.

"What is there to tell you? He's just a pikachu," I said.

"Oh, he is much more than a pikachu… stop lying"

"Yep… that is all he is,"

"Well, you're testing my patience," he said. The man walked closer to me and stuck two fingers up my pussy. I struggled and squirmed as a desperate attempt to get out of it.

"STOP!" I shouted. He dug deeper. "NO STOP IT!" I shouted as I built up something inside me. He was jolted back and began clutching his fingers. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess those cartridges haven't worn out yet… consider yourself lucky," he said with a creepy grin.

"If you EVER! EVER! Touch me there again, it will be the last time you touch ANYTHING with those fingers. YOU FUCKING SLIMEBALL!" I shouted.

"Listen here, you are only here because we need that pikachu. With your life on the line, he will do almost anything. YOU are his weakness! The five of you have been getting in the way of all our plans!" He said. He doesn't know about the kids! "Look, I'm going to break you. Whether that means slipping stuff up that love hole or beating the shit out of you, I don't care!" He said. I gulped as he walked out of the room clutching his hand. Grant… please hurry.

(Grant)

"Dad, what's going on out here?" Thunder asked as he ran up beside me. He began sniffing the eevee. "You're not mommy!" He exclaimed. And this is a reason I kept them away, they would call out immediately and most likely have gotten her killed.

"You… you and the eevee had kids?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yes we did… Speaking of Eve, do you know where they are keeping her?" I asked

"Yes, at team flare's base!" She said.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Somewhat," she said.

"Well, a vague idea is better than no idea at all," I said.

The world stopped around me, everything turned a shade of blue… "Mew, if you are doing this, show up now… I don't have time for your games at the moment," I said.

"Hey… um… so, I heard Eve got captured… by the men in the red suits…" Mew said with nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah… I need to get her back!"

"They'll be waiting for you… with an army!" She said

"Yeah… I can take an army!"

"They're like you!"

"Then I won't go easy,"

"Grant… trust me, you can't do this! There is still too much you don't know about the Dimension Twisters! They are dangerous and filled with evil!"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"G-Grant, I made the Dimension Twisters, you know that but… you don't know why I made them…"

"Wait… Mew what are you not telling me?" I asked. She shut her mouth.

"Grant… they're all fully levelled up! You're only level 65 for my sake!"

"What is it about the Dimension Twisters you aren't telling me?" I asked. She kept her mouth shut. "For Christ sake Mew, I didn't ditch my fucking dimension to see the only reason I want to be here die. Give me answers...NOW!" I demanded.

 **A/N: Doo doo do! Cliffhangers doo doo! Yes, Grant saw right through that little rouse… but Eve, she is not so well off, now possibly getting raped in order to get her to squeeze out anything about Grant. Hopefully she can stay strong and find something she can do. What is Mew not telling Grant? What is going to happen to Eve next? Tune in next time to find out! Anyway, as always, reviews are greatly appreciated, I do enjoy reading the short little sentences as well as the ones rivalling the length of the chapter itself. There is no such thing as bad criticism, just don't make useless comments, embrace why you feel a certain way and tell me how to improve. Anyway hopefully you all stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly, Stay shocking**

 **-Shocking Pikachu :D**


	39. Training for a rescue

**A/N: A WORD OF WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of beastiality and rape read at your own risk.**

(Grant)

I stared at Mew. She looked at me and sighed. "It all started about ten years ago. Back then Team Flare… they were nice people giving to the sick and injured. But one day they just snapped, the leader began working on ways to destroy humankind… all plans foiled and nothing they could possibly do would lead to success. That is when they captured me, put me in a lab like team rocket did. I was scared and I was defenseless. They had a whole bunch of pokemon in their camps. They were all weak and I was given one command… and one command only "give them extreme strength". Every time I refused I was hit. I had to grant all those pokemon with special super strength or I would die. Many of the young pokemon couldn't handle the sudden increase in power and died because of it. Only a few were left. All were eevee, every single other pokemon died. For the next six or so years I was forced to do the same thing. Grant supreme strength… but I noticed something with the younger ones who had been through tough times… they could bend reality and change dimensional planes after I granted them the powers. The only ones it happened to were two eevee couples. They later bred and passed on their abilities to their six kids. One of these eevee escaped the labs, he was shiny only known at the time by the name of Neon. Two years after that incident a lot of the pokemon became sick due to their powers being too high of a level, but still the few, who were later dubbed the Dimension Twisters, remained and were forced to wreak havoc on civilians. The following year I escaped and got wind of an abandoned pichu living amongst eevee. I witnessed the attack. There was so much blood and screaming. By that time I thought I was too late but I found you hiding. I looked into you and saw the potential within you. I couldn't have left you in this dimension because you would have been killed. So I decided to grant you the powers of the Dimension Twister and send you to another dimension. A week after I found you I returned to the lab and there I found a little eevee sulking in a corner, I moved over to him and checked what happened to him. His parents were killed by the leader of team Flare. I granted him powers and transported him to the same dimension as you. Team Flare found out that I was snooping around the facility again. They had found a way to grant the pokemon with the strength they needed… there were hundreds even thousands of eevee training to kill. I had to destroy the base, I blew up the supports and the entire place collapsed. I thought that was the last I would ever have to deal with them, I thought I killed all of them and all the evil pokemon… obviously I didn't because they are building an eevee army again. It still makes me wonder how you haven't died yet… you are the only Pikachu that has survived the process of becoming a Dimension Twister. You are also stronger than any Dimension Twister I had created. Two years later you came back over into this dimension and you know the rest." She explained it all. What they were and who they were made for.

"So you gave these men all powerful beings that can destroy the earth… great! It'll just be more satisfying to snap their bones," I said

"Grant… listen they will kill you! You are not strong enough to take them on!" She exclaimed.

"Mew, I can't just stand by and let them torture Eve… I can't… I can't," I said.

"No, you can't, that is correct. However, you need to get your levels up, you need to become fully levelled up… both you and your kids," Mew said.

"Okay… I understand… I'll get Eve whenever I can," I said. The blue tint went away and time resumed. Thunder tackled me to the ground. "Thunder, we need to both train up as much as we can… we are going to get your mother back and put an end to the evil men once and for all," I said looking into his eyes.

"I'm with you dad," he said.

"Jess can you tell me what all our current levels are?" I asked

"Sure!" Jess pulled out her dexnav and scanned all of us one by one. "Grant you are level 65, Joz you are level 87, Shimmer you are level 90, Thunder you are level 30, Lucy is level 25 and Eve is level 98," she said.

"Okay, we have a lot of training to get through guys… especially Thunder and Lucy. The goal is for all of us to get up to level 100 and destroy team Flare's base," I said.

"Can you scan me? I want to know what level I am," asked the eevee.

Jess scanned the eevee with the dexnav "Guys, she's level 100," Jess said

"Perfect, then she could train up Lucy and Thunder," I said "I'm sure they won't be too bad for her."

"A level 30 and a level 25 against me? Do you want your kids to be killed?" She asked.

"Jess read out their stats," I said.

"Okay… Thunder has 300 attack, 290 special attack, 500hp, 400 speed, 220 defense and 230 special defence. Lucy has 200 attack, 300 special attack, 140hp, 380 speed, 100 defense and 300 special defence … Yeah I don't think we have to worry too much about Thunder and Lucy," said Jess with a small giggle.

The eevee gulped "He is what level?" She asked

"Level 30," I replied.

"I am kind of terrified to find out your stats…" she said.

"Grant has 1000 HP, 600 speed, 800 attack, 825 special attack 900 defense and 800 special defense. And it goes up and down depending on the circumstances… obviously he is on alert at the moment." Jess said.

"My Arceus… how does a pokemon get those kind of stats?" She asked in awe

"That is the reason they captured Eve, to find out how I am this strong," I said. "Now, let us begin the training with the eevee versus Thunder." I said. I walked over to Thunder and whispered "Don't hold back." Into his ear. The match began and they both ran at each other.

You know it is extremely amusing to watch a shiny level 30 eevee juggle a level 100 with little effort. "And that will do it!" I shouted. Thunder stopped in his tracks and the eevee fell on the ground due to either exhaustion or pain… or both. "Great job Thunder!" I said.

"Well, I learned from the best!" Thunder replied.

"Hey eevee, you got a name?" I asked

"Yes, it's F10-N40-567. I was bred in with team flare they just numbered us," she said.

"Hmm… F-1-0-N-4… Fiona!" I said.

"What?" She asked

"Substitute the numbers for letters and it spells Fiona," I said.

"That sounds nice… yeah I'll be Fiona… better than having your name be a jumble of letters and numbers," Fiona said with a smile.

"Now, if you go to the sidelines Jess will heal your wounds and give you a few berries," I said. "Joey, you versus me! I need to get my levels up too and we are a close matchup," I said.

"Yeah be right there," he said jumping down to the battlefield.

I took position and so did he… boy oh boy it has been too long! Jess began the battle and Joey began running at me. I quickly teleported behind him and whacked him with an iron tail sending him flying across the battlefield. He found his footing and ran at me again. I teleported behind him again, only to be smashed with his iron tail. I was sent back a good few metres before beginning a volt tackle. I was engulfed in electricity and my speed increased dramatically. The floor became a blur and I collided with Joey, causing him to faint. I helped him to his feet and walked him over to Jess.

The whole day went like this. Battle after battle, training, training and more training. I'm coming Eve… hold on sweetie… god knows what they are doing to her.

(Eve)

"Tell me what you are!" The man shouted.

"We are pokémon!" I shouted.

"You can't just be pokémon, you are far too powerful. Now unless you tell me what you are… round two we go," he said with the most sickening smile I had ever seen.

"We are just pokémon!" I shouted.

"You are lying… I can sense it through your tone… tell me what you are!" He shouted.

"You will never know!" I said.

"Oh really…" he said. He began injecting the liquid again, the hot and stabbing feeling coursed through my veins and it was more intense than before, these knives were blunt, they were twisting and not just stabbing, the burning was worse as well, it felt like I was caught in a forest fire and was being whacked with a stick of fire constantly. The man held up my chin, "What are you?" He asked. I spat in his face. He wiped it off and licked his index finger.

No… no! "No! Please don't!" I pleaded. He stuck his finger deep inside me. My eyes swelled with tears as he twisted his finger. I began sobbing as he kept digging inside me. "Stop… please," I said sounding weak. "Please stop…" I said with a tear rolling down my cheek. I don't think I had realised how powerless I was until this moment, getting forcibly fingered by a creep. If I was free… the things I would do to him… "stop… please" I said. He jammed his finger in harder and faster.

"Please, what?" He asked. I need him to stop…

"Please stop, Master," I said with more sobs and tears. He pulled his finger out and smiled more.

"Now, tell me what you are!" He demanded

"W-we are j-just pokemon" I said. I may be weak but I will not reveal anything!

"You are so stupid," he said. "You know, I didn't want it to come to this…" he said as he locked the door and blackened the windows.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked terrified.

"Going to get you to talk…" he smiled even more. I heard a zip. I looked over and saw his pants fall to the ground. Oh fuck, no! "Well, well, well… I'm going to have some fun," he said. He pulled his underwear down and revealed his pulsing cock… oh Arceus… please let Grant come in and save me! Oh Arceus, let it happen like it always has! Deep down I knew… I knew Grant couldn't come to my rescue… I'm trapped and have nothing I can do about it. He walked up to me and rubbed it on my pussy.

"Please… don't do this," I sobbed and pleaded. He climbed up and slowly inserted himself into me. "No! STOP! STOP!" I shouted as he humped me. I continued to sob as my body was used as a sexual object. Before long I felt him shoot his load into me. I was hysterical, I couldn't stop crying. The entire experience was terrible… I can't continue to do this! I was raped… raped, and nobody was here to help me.

"What are you?" He shouted. I continued to sob. "What are you?!" He yelled. I remained sobbing. "I swear, if you don't talk I will go for round two!"

"We are pokemon! We are! But… we are not normal," I said in fear.

"Not normal, that's it? That is all I'm getting? After everything I put you through that is all you are telling me? Pathetic!" He said.

"I only told you what you wanted to hear. We are not normal! We are not normal!" I said.

"I am going to need more information than that," he said. He unlocked the door and the windows returned to normal. He walked out and turned the light off. All I could think about was the terrible incident I was just in, Grant seemed like he existed a century ago… I don't feel as hopeful as I did a day ago.

"Excuse me miss?" Asked a soft voice.

"Who's there?" I asked.

I saw a blue ring glow dimly in the doorway. "I'm here to help you out of here. Don't worry… you'll get out of here in no time!" They said.

"What's your name?" I asked the umbreon that didn't look much older than Thunder or Lucy.

"Everyone calls me Light," he said. "How about you?"

"I'm Eve," I said.

"Now let's get you out of those," he said before jumping on to the table. I kept looking at him, he's very young.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You want to escape? So do I," he said.

"Sounds good," I said continuing to watch him. He pulled an adorable little smile. For some reason I felt a cold feeling, it seemed as though the world was slowing down. A loud bang rattled around inside my ear. I watched Light, watched as he tried to free me and watched as the 9mm bullet pierced his skull causing his blood to splatter on me and the young umbreon's body go limp and topple off of the table and onto the floor where blood drained out of his head. Light died, he died because he decided to stop for me and stop his escape… now a young umbreon is dead on the floor.

"Sir, the rogue has been neutralised. Proceed with normal training routine," said a woman in the shadows. I continued to stare at the lifeless body. Somewhere inside me is hoping that the kid wasn't dead… but he is, he is well and truly dead. Yet I still couldn't take my eyes off him. Whether it was due to his death being so sudden or if it was the fact that he somewhat reminded me of Thunder. Maybe it was the fact that his eyes were still open or that he was still smiling. All I do know is I want to get back to my family, I want to see Grant again, I want to hold my kids again. My eyes swelled with more tears and they poured out. I cried myself to sleep… I was exhausted.

(Grant)

"Harder Thunder! Harder!" I shouted as Thunder repeatedly smashed my hands with iron tails.

He began to pant "Dad… can I take a break?" He asked.

"Sure… I have been meaning to ask you something anyway," I said. We stopped our training and walked over to the steps. "Now… you're almost level 50 and it is time you decide what you evolve into or if you don't evolve at all. Now, I know this can be a very hard decision, especially considering you have 7 possible evolutions," I said. "I was hoping that we could share this moment with your mother… but that just isn't the case is it?"

"Well… dad, I have been thinking about this for a while and I have decided that I want to be a jolteon. I want to be fast and strong… like you. I only really use my electric moves anyway," he said.

"Okay… well I will see if Jess has a thunderstone," I said. I got up and walked inside. "Jess!" I called. She came into the kitchen with a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth.

"What is it Grant?" She asked.

"Thunder has decided he wants to be a Jolteon and I was wondering if you had a thunderstone," I said. She walked over to her bag and reached in. Her hand came out with the shining stone. She tossed it over to me, I caught it. "Cheers," I said. I walked outside and sat down next to Thunder. "Now, are you perfectly sure that you want to be a jolteon? Because after you evolve, there is no going back," I said.

"Yes dad, I want to be a jolteon!" He said.

I pulled out the thunderstone. "Okay… now, this is going to possibly be the weirdest feeling you will feel… you are going to put your paw on this stone and allow all the electrical energy to flow through you," I said. "Allow the energy to consume you, let it take over your body," I said.

"I'm ready," he said. Thunder placed his paw on the thunderstone. The stone began reacting with him. It began glowing orange and green before transferring its energy to him. Thunder's body began to change. First he started getting longer and his legs taller and skinnier. His fur began to spike up a bit and his tail formed into one spike on his rear. His glow stopped and Thunder's fur was a tint of green and his little lightning birthmark was now a bright red.

"It's over now, you're done. You are evolved," I said.

Thunder opened his eyes, "whoa…" he said.

"Okay Thunder, let's see how this evolution has changed you," I said. We both ran down to the battlefield and took position. "Battle begin!" I shouted. We both ran at each other. Our iron tails connected and we began to sword fight. The standoff lasted a while until I flipped him over. He quickly got to his feet again and shot a shadow ball at me. It connected and it hurt. I teleported behind him and whacked him with an iron tail. Thunder was sent flying back for a while but he got back to his feet. I jumped into the air and so did he, I swung my iron tail at him. Thunder curled up into a ball with his iron tail charged. I landed on the ground and he spun into the dirt. He began bolting at me. I teleported behind him and he quickly changed his directions, so fast that I couldn't even dodge. Thunder slammed into me and began his onslaught of hits. Each hit was hard and painful. He continued his attack before double kicking and jumping off me. I was battered. I collapsed on the ground and fainted. Thunder helped me to my feet. "You know, you are the second person to make me faint," I said.

"Who was the first?" He asked

"Your mother," I replied.

(Eve)

There have been 12 escape attempts this week. Every single one were eeveelutions. I don't get why they'd need so many eevee. The man walked into the room and he smiled. I let out a low growl. I charged electricity inside my love hole… have fun. He looked towards me and continued to smile. "Now, tell me what makes you and that pikachu not normal?" He asked.

"The extreme strength," I said.

"I need information!" He shouted.

"He is extremely powerful, that is how he is not normal."

"You are pushing my patience… now, I have had a lot of bitches in that same place and each one has crumbled and joined our side. You won't be different. You're the special bitch, the one who holds the key to what we need," he said as he paced back and forth.

"Well, information isn't free," I said.

He locked the door. "Do you really want to go through with this again?" He asked.

"No, no I do not… but I'm not just going to tell you what you need to know," I said trying to seem like I still had some form of power. I heard the zip and the drop of pants. I lowered the electric charge. Need to wait until he is in. He looked at me with his creepy smile before shoving his penis into my trap. I charged the electricity inside me and he quickly pulled out and ran out of the room. Success. I breathed a sigh of relief, at least he won't be shoving that up there. Grant… literally anybody, please come and help me! I can't stay here much longer, I keep looking to my left and right, the constant struggle of anxiousness, not knowing if you are going to have something injected into you or something shoved up you. Grant please… I need you.

 **A/N: So Team Flare (or at least just that one guy) are resorting to sexually abusing Eve in order to get the slightest bit of information out of her. Poor girl, I hope she can withstand it for just a few more days, hopefully by then everyone will be up and ready to kick some ass. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did or didn't, feel free to leave a review on the chapter and tell me how I messed up. But hey as always, stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu ;p**


	40. Breaking and Entering

(Grant)

The sun set over another day of training. I am now level 87, Joey and shimmer are both level 100, Thunder is at level 60 as is Lucy. The emptiness still grows inside me. I lay down with Lucy and Thunder and look towards the doorway where Eve used to lie, now her face isn't here and I need to hold myself back from crying every time I sleep. I don't know what they are putting Eve through but to be frank, I don't think I really want to know. I can't take this anymore! This constant feeling of emptiness and sadness… I can't keep training! It has been a week and a half for Christ's sake! There must be a quicker way for me to level up… I mean I am a measly 13 levels away… but I can't keep going for 2 weeks, a man has his limits and oh boy am I about to reach it.

(Eve)

I stared into the dark hallway, hoping something like what happened a few days ago with Light would happen again. I was hoping somebody would come and free me from this prison. Earlier today the man came in again. He looked like he was in a lot of pain in his crotch. He jammed things that wouldn't electrocute him up inside me… I almost slipped and told him what we were. I just lay there with the pain coursing through me and my mouth shut… this bitch is going to break soon… oh arceus please don't let this continue. All I can think about is the torture I'm going to go through tomorrow… I don't want to sleep, I want to delay the feeling as much as possible but I can't stay awake for too long I'll just fall asleep. Grant… please help me. I continued to look at the clock… the only indication of time in this facility. It was currently 2:00 in the morning… I hope Grant is sleeping safely with the kids…

(Grant)

God dammit… I can never seem to get to sleep without Eve, it is currently 2 in the morning and I am barely fitting in 3 hours per night. I hope Eve is doing okay… that is all I can ever hope. I want her to be happy and safe, that isn't the case, now I need to kill every single one of those fuckers. I'm going to raise hell as soon as I get in that base. The amount of people to taste the blade of my cut tail will be a slaughter. Exhaustion soon took over and I fell asleep, well more like passed out. The sun blasted my face and I sluggishly got out of bed. My feet slid me to the kitchen where Jess sat sipping her tea. She looked at me and sighed, "Another rough night?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Yeah, same here. It just isn't right around here without Eve. I'm so worried about her, god knows how you're feeling at the moment Grant…" she said.

"I feel like shit to be completely honest with you Jess. The love of my life is possibly trapped in a cell in the middle of fuck-knows-where and to top it all off the only person who can lead us to her is the fucking imposter! So… to sum it all up, no… not great," I said with my head lowered.

"I can hear you, you know?" Said Fiona "I didn't choose to become what I am, I was trained and forced to become this so get a grip!"

I walked towards her. "Grant, what are you doing?" Asked Jess.

"You shut your fucking mouth before I cut it off! If you didn't exist she would still be here, so fuck you! Do you know how it feels to have the only person you loved get ripped from your arms and replaced with a squirmy little bitch that can't stand their own in battle?" I asked with rage

"N-no," she stuttered.

"So you shut the fuck up and we won't have any issues! You act like it is a service you're doing… really you're just repaying a debt!" I stormed off to the other room.

"What's his problem?" She asked

"You didn't listen?" Jess asked.

I lay on the couch on my back with my arms spread out. "Dad, are you okay?" Asked Thunder.

"Fine… just fine," I said.

"I have never heard that many swears come out of anyone," he said.

"Yeah, sorry you had to hear that. It's just since your mother left it's been tough." I said.

"Yeah… we're all suffering from it,"

"Speaking of which, why aren't you out training with your sister?" I asked.

"She is training with uncle Joey and I needed a snack," he said.

"Don't repeat the words I said, they aren't nice. I'm just so fucking sick and tired of her acting like she is with us,"

"You just swore again,"

"Yeah? Well maybe I have just stopped giving a toss about what comes out of my mouth. I don't know son," I said.

"I gotta go, uncle Joey's calling me,"

"Okay, train hard!" I said. I heard footsteps come beside me, I looked over and saw Fiona. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for how I acted back there, I don't know what I was thinking," she said.

"Look, I really just want to be alone right now, I need to clear my head," I said.

"But I need to know things, who you are, what you do…"

"Look, Fiona… I understand you want to get to know me, but I'm not in the mood to talk. I'm empty and feel weak without her… I need her," I said.

"She means alot to you, doesn't she?" Asked Fiona.

"She's the only reason I stay in this dimension," I said.

"Dimension? So… you mean you're a…"

"Dimension Twister," I finished her sentence.

"I never thought they existed, I thought they were myths," she said. "So… what happened to you to make you a Dimension Twister?" She asked

"My caretakers were slaughtered in front of me by Pikachu, my actual parents to be exact…" I said.

"That is terrible," Fiona said. "Have you seen your parents since?"

Should I tell her… or should I not? I sighed. "Sadly, yes… yes I have," I said

"What happened?"

"I...I killed them,"

"K-killed… them?" She asked in fear.

"Don't worry, unless you pose a threat to me or my family, you're fine. But yes, I had to kill them. They had a severe hatred towards eevee, they were both going to kill Eve if I didn't kill them first. Maybe that is when I first discovered my true strength… maybe it was when I first used psychic a year afterwards," I said.

"Wait… psychic? Just how many moves do you know?" She asked.

"Name one," I said.

"Shadow force,"

I vanished into a hole of dark energy and came out behind her. "Yep," I said.

"What about… ice beam!"

I shot a blistering cold beam from my mouth onto a nearby can. "Yes,"

"How about…"

"Nah, no more… I don't want to wear myself out," I said.

"Oh… okay,"

"You're from Team Flare's base, right?" I asked. Fiona nodded. "Do you perhaps know what they do to the pokemon they bring in?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Do you know what they do or not?"

"Yes, but it really depends on the person…"

"What would the best case scenario be?" I asked

"Constant questioning."

"And… the worse case?"

"Raping and abuse," she said with a lowered head.

"If they have done ANYTHING to her… god help them," I said.

"You say that a lot… what is this.. God?" She asked

"Basically, Arceus from my dimension, hey, you spend over fifteen years in that dimension and barely one in this one, the words aren't going to change much," I said.

"So… what is going to happen to them if it is the rape guy?"

"I'm going to cut of his legs, his arms and beat him to fucking death," I said with a cold and empty expression. Fiona backed away a bit. "But it wouldn't be that one right? You gotta think that they would know if anything happened to her the entire place goes up in flames," I said.

"Maybe… but when they want answers…" she said.

"Oh fuck!" I exclaimed. "Jess! How many rare candies do you have?" I asked.

"About 20!" She shouted back.

I ran into the kitchen. "Can I have 13?" I asked.

"What? Why?" She asked

"They may be raping Eve, I can't keep doing this the normal way, we need to stop training and hit the road as soon as we can!"

"Wait… rape? Raping Eve?" Jess threw me the candies. "Eat up quick, I'm going to get everyone else rounded up," she said.

I ate all 13… I felt an immense amount of power surge through my veins, I felt powerful, more powerful than ever. Fully levelled up, stats in the thousands. Electricity surged around my body signifying my level 100 status. "Wait… Grant what are you doing?" Asked Fiona.

The electricity intensified, my eyes began to glow a light blue and my body was filled with electric current. I inhaled slowly and exhaled. I shut my eyes and lowered my electrical flow. "Whoa… that felt awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Grant! What are you doing?" She asked again.

"I've had it with training, we are going to get back Eve, we are going to put an end to this," I said.

"But, you do know how dangerous it is right?" She asked

"Trust me, I know the danger, I've had to deal with this stuff ever since I got here," I said. "You know where to go?" I asked.

"Yes… a little bit, I should be able to find the way," she said.

"Well, everyone is ready… let's go fuck shit up," I said.

We left mid afternoon, the sky was a shade of pink and the orange hue of the sun was right behind us as we walked. Fiona took the lead and led us through the woods in vague memory of her surroundings. We're coming Eve, don't worry.

(Eve)

I was punched. My blood dripped out of my nose slowly. "What, are you!" He shouted. I spat the blood out of my mouth and the slow dripping of the blood from my nose continued. I was punched in the face, this one blurred my vision slightly. My head was a daze, the blood continued to drip, getting faster and faster holding back as much as it could but it will eventually break and it will flow. Drip, drip, drip. The floor is stained in my blood, nothing is going to make it go away. "What are you?" He asked again.

My body was weak. I physically can't take more abuse… I can't… Grant, I'm sorry. Sorry for walking off on my own. Sorry for letting you fall in love with someone like me. Sorry for taking your virginity… sorry. Sorry that I'm going to have to reveal our identity… sorry I was scared of you when we first met. Arceus, you were so inviting. So kind… so not deserving of a subclass female like me. I'm sorry for the kids we had together and the one we lost. I'm sorry for the umbreon attack that almost killed you… sorry for the countless times you were lying in that bed because of me… I'm sorry for everything… sorry I saved you when you didn't want it, sorry you crashed down a waterfall… sorry you abandoned everything you knew… just for me. I felt the overwhelming force of the man's fist smash across my face.

"Stop… please…" I said.

"What are you?!" He asked

"W-we are…"

(Grant)

Fiona led us down many twists and turns, stopping every once in awhile to sniff. She continued to look back, I don't know why. She stopped and sat down.

"It's over there," she said as she pointed towards a mountain. I walked to the mountain and tapped on it. A metallic bang rattled throughout.

"How thick is this door?" I asked.

"Far too thick for you to break through," Fiona replied.

I scrunched up my nose and formed a fist. They have Eve in there, torturing her and raping her. I am going to get her back. I inhaled deeply and charged energy into my fist. I pulled back my fist before slamming my power-up punch into the gigantic metal door. The door came down with a thud and the alarm began to go off, the red lights began to flash. I ran into the building with only one goal in mind. Find Eve. I heard footsteps and growls from my left so I bolted down to the right of the base.

(Eve)

"We are Dimensio…" a loud bang echoed through the halls and lights began flashing red, the alarm was set off.

"Warning, intruder alert! Warning! Warning!" An automated intercom said. "All personnel to Door C-16. Door C-16 has been compromised, repeat, Door C-16 has been compromised. Code Flame, Code Flame!"

"Door C-16? That is 4 meters of solid steel!" He said in fear. My eyes lit up. It couldn't be him! Please, please let that be Grant! "Well, I'm still not done with you yet," he said with a greedy smile. He dropped his pants and shoved his dick deep inside me. He continued to hump. Faster and faster. "You enjoying that? Huh? You enjoying that, bitch?" He asked with a psychotic tone. I moaned and squirmed attempting to get out of this situation. "This is what happens when you don't obey orders, when you don't listen," he said before putting his dick back into his pants. He formed a fist and punched my face again.

(Grant)

A yelp echoed through the halls of the dark corridor. Eve… I growled slightly and charged an iron tail. I walked past many darkened labs, there was only one that was lit. I heard another yelp. I snuck to the only lit lab and stood against the wall. I peered in and saw Eve strapped to a table, bleeding and a man looming over her with a bit of blood on his fists. I was overcome with rage. How dare he do this to Eve, how dare he hurt her in any way… how dare he! I walked into the room. Eve was frozen in fear.

"You do know what happens to bitches that don't do as I say right?" The man asked.

(Eve)

"Do you know what happens to men who do anything to hurt Eve?" Asked a voice. The man looked around and was frozen in fear. Grant? "I'll tell you exactly what happens… they die, plain and simple… but I'll enjoy not giving you the satisfaction of having a quick and painless death," the voice said again. I heard bones crack and witnessed the man scream and fall to the ground.

(Grant)

The bastard fell to the ground, his bone shard was popping out of the skin. I jumped up next to Eve. She was bruised and clearly was beaten. She looked at me and began crying. "Is it really you?" She asked in between sobs.

"Yes, it is" I smiled. "Now, let's get you out of these," I said as I began cutting off the leather straps holding Eve down.

The last strap was released and Eve fell right into my arms crying uncontrollably, I did the only thing I could think of doing. I pulled her in and began hugging her. Tears formed in my eyes through joy and relief that she was still alive. "Are you okay?" I asked as I squeezed her tighter.

"I-I'm fine," she replied.

"What did he do to you?" I asked as I looked at her bloody face.

"He would beat me, inject painful things into me and… and…" she broke down crying even more. "He would rape me!" She exclaimed. I let go of my grasp of Eve. I walked over to the man who was dripping with blood and still on the ground because of the pain in his leg.

"What would he do Eve?" I asked

"R-rape me," she sobbed.

I charged an iron tail and smashed his leg again. He screamed in pain as his bone shattered. I moved over to his other leg, my heavy iron tail smashed against his leg multiple times and he continued to scream in pain. "Stop! Oh Arceus please, stop!" He yelled.

"Now, you answer this… when Eve told you to stop… did you?" I asked. He looked at me and didn't respond. "Exactly," I smashed his leg again he screamed again and began crying as the immense pain took over his left and right legs.

"Please don't kill me!" He exclaimed through tears.

"Me? Kill you? To be honest, it isn't up to me what happens to you now… I just wanted to break your legs so you couldn't get away," I said. "Eve, do whatever you want to him," I said. She walked over to him with an iron tail charged. She whacked his nose and broke it, blood began pouring out, she smashed his shoulders and he continued to plead for her to stop, she only made her hits harder, tears fell from her eyes as she swung. His arms were then smashed, he was smashed across the side of the face multiple times before she finally smashed his skull, killing him instantly.

"Fuck you, you piece of shit!" She shouted at his dead body. I pulled Eve away and hugged her again.

"He can't hurt you anymore," I said.

"I felt so helpless here, if I tried to do anything I would be killed," she cried.

"So, what else would he do to you?" I asked.

"Well, he would shove things up inside of me… it was absolutely terrible!" She cried. I kissed her forehead. She looked at me and pulled me in for a kiss, her tears still streaming down as her tongue wrestled with mine. "I thought you would never come!" She exclaimed as she broke away from the kiss.

"I could never leave you! Every day I wasn't here, I was training to get you back. Me, the kids and Joey and Shimmer," I said. "Now, there are about a million men looking for me right now so I think we should get out of here and blow this place to shreds!"

"I'm with you Grant," she said as she wiped away her tears. I slowly took a step outside the lab. I had closed the door so that no notice could be heard when I confronted the man. Eve trailed closely behind.

(Thunder)

Dad ran down into the darkness. Men in red jumpsuits swarmed in on us. I growled. They took my mother and now they are going to pay! I growled some more as the men, armed with pipes smiled at me. One of them swung at me only to be stopped by my iron tail. Like what dad said… ignore all the battle rules I was taught… when they faint don't stop attacking, be as violent as possible, break bones. I jumped up and smashed my iron tail across one of the men's faces. His glasses smashed and a crack was heard. His head was turned to the right and he flopped on the floor. I had been completely unaware of the concept of death until today… he fell to the ground and didn't get up. The other men that were around me slowly backed away in fear. One of them began talking into their wrist and I heard growls come from the left. I turned my head and saw glowing yellow rings. Umbreon. But they didn't look like uncle Joey, they had yellow rings instead of blue. In an instant, I realised I wasn't alone, to my right was Lucy, right behind me were Fiona, aunt Jess and aunt Shimmer and to my left was uncle Joey. I felt strange, it was a weird feeling. Something was off in here. I don't know what it is but it feels as though time has stopped. The world was a tint of blue and everyone was frozen in place. What is going on?

"Hi there!" Said something that was floating in front of me. It was pink, small and had a rather long tail.

"Hi Thunder, are you going to fight these goons?" It asked.

"Who are you? What are you?" I asked

"Oh, sorry! I'm Mew, I know your parents," she said.

"Okay… but why are you here?"

"Yes, I'm here to tell you that you have to be careful, these pokemon are not normal! They are extremely strong. Think smart," she said before disappearing.

The tint went away and the umbreon ran towards us. I quickly jumped out of the way and used iron tail on a few. They flopped to the ground like the man did. Lucy sliced another one across the neck and blood came out as it flopped to the ground. The men had all ran off and all that was left were umbreon, lots and lots of umbreon. Some of the umbreon ran off down to the right, some stayed and some ran off to the left. I broke away from everyone and ran down the left pathway. I couldn't find any umbreon but I continued to look, just to be thorough. I heard footsteps coming closer to me and fast. I jumped out of the way and turned around. I charged an iron tail and tackled the umbreon. I held it down and growled at it. I brought my iron tail to its neck. The red lights stopped flashing and normal lights came on. I looked at the umbreon. I growled again. Their closed eyes opened up and looked at me. I stopped growling. I felt… funny. The umbreon continued to look at me. I shook my head and growled again. I pulled back my iron tail. "I-I-I can't do it," I said. I stopped my iron tail and got off of the umbreon. I sat down and sighed. Why can't I just… what am I feeling. The umbreon stared at me more.

"Thank you" said the umbreon.

"I don't know why I couldn't just… attack you," I said looking at my paws and shaking my head.

"I don't even feel like attacking you. I ran away from my group. Thought maybe I could take out the person who came through here. For some reason I can't," they said as they sat up.

"I'm only fighting because my mother is in here, she was taken away about a week ago,"

"I was born here, we are trained to kill, have no feelings… no remorse," said the umbreon. "When you tackled me I thought I was dead… you said your mother was here?"

"Well, I thought I would have killed you… something stopped me though. And yes my mother is here," I said.

"She isn't an eevee, is she?"

"Yes, she is,"

Their eyes widened. "You would have definitely killed me."

The alarm continued to go off and the sounds of screams continued as umbreon were killed. I couldn't focus on it though… something was wrong, I felt weird, I wanted to protect this umbreon and not kill it… what is wrong with me?

"Should we be trying to kill each other or something?" I asked.

"Yes… but I don't feel like it," they said.

"I-I'm Thunder," I said.

"You are not wrong there," the umbreon said. I tilted my head in confusion. She coughed and blushed slightly. "I'm umbreon B-80Z-213. But you can call me Amber," she said.

"Nice to meet you Amber," I smiled. "How long have you been here for?" I asked.

"I was born here… I guess I have been here for about a year," she said. She is about my age then. I felt her neck and stomach region… nothing, she doesn't have the electric capsules. "We don't get charged until we are two years old," she said.

"Oh okay," I said. Should I kill her? Should I leave her alone? Oh what should I do? I looked at her again. My heart began to beat faster and faster. Is she using an attack on me? Is she trapping me? What is this?

"Thunder… I don't want to go back to the other umbreon," said Amber.

"D-do… do you want to tag along with me?" I asked.

"I don't know if I can… I mean, I'll be a traitor to team Flare," she said.

"Well… you haven't killed me, isn't that against your orders?" I asked.

"Yes it is… but I just can't do it!" She Shouted. I heard growls of umbreon coming in from the corner.

"Amber, listen to me! You have to choose now! You have the opportunity to switch sides, if they see you conversing with the enemy, they will kill you. Quickly, whose side are you on?" I asked.

"I… I um…" she stammered. I turned towards the growling. An umbreon came around the corner.

"Traitor!" He shouted. He ran towards us. My heart began to beat faster than it had ever before. The umbreon charged an iron tail and his run continued to gain speed. I turned my head to Amber and then to the umbreon. I did this back and forth for a second. I took a deep breath in. Amber turned towards the umbreon and looked at him in shock as he barreled towards her. I jumped in front of Amber with a charged iron tail and blocked the attack. "Thunder…" Amber said.

"You're helping her?" He asked.

"Yes," I said sternly.

He laughed before assuming battle position. I charged an iron tail and did the same. He ran at me and I was whacked with a massive force. I was shot back and smashed into the wall. I got to my feet and looked at him. I growled and made my iron tail sharper. He ran at me again. This time I jumped out of the way and smashed him with my iron tail. I sliced his ear slightly and he yelped. I felt a tremendous force smash my body, I believe it was a dark pulse. It sent me back a fair bit, I still got back up, this time I was weakened and battered. I stood between him and Amber. I collapsed on the ground and panted.

"Go on, kill him," he said. I looked towards Amber.

"W-what?" she asked.

"Kill him and we can forget everything that has happened," he said.

Amber walked over to me with a charged iron tail. She looked at me and then at the other umbreon. I heard his footsteps come closer and I saw him lean in close to Amber. She muttered something inaudible. "What was that?" He asked.

Amber took a deep breath in. "I said… Thunder… I. Choose. You!" She shouted before slicing his neck with her iron tail.

I got to my feet. "Amber...th-thank you… b-but why?" I asked.

She smiled and shrugged. "You seem nice," she said.

"Okay, no time for chit chat, we got to run!" I said as I ran into a nearby room, Amber was right behind me. The room was trashed and there were a few cupboards. "Amber, choose one to hide in," I said.

"Thunder… I-I'm scared, can I hide with you?" She asked.

"Sure," I said. I found a cupboard and went inside, Amber followed me closely. I closed the door and kept an eye on the crack. Amber shook with fear. I looked at her and placed one of my paws on her shoulder. She stopped shaking and looked at me. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. A shiver travelled down my spine and I felt the weird feeling again.

"Thank you Thunder," she whispered.

"It isn't a worry," I whispered back.

Loud footsteps of men whizzed by. "Good Arceus, they killed him!" One of them exclaimed.

"Amber, we have to be extremely quiet," I whispered. She looked at me and nodded. The footsteps ran past the door to the room. Best bet would be to stay here until dad finds us. I continued to peer through the crack between the door of the cupboard.

(Grant)

I think that is the last one. I sliced an umbreon's throat and it fell to the ground with blood spilling from it. "Eve, you still with me?" I asked.

"Yes Grant, right here!" She replied. I ran up the ramp and found some more team Flare people. They attacked us with pipes. I quickly used thunderbolt on all of them, killing them on impact. "C'mon Eve! We have to get out of here!" I shouted as I ran. We ran into more umbreon, each one I quickly sliced with an iron tail. We got to the entry hole and jumped out.

(Eve)

The moon was out, it was fairly bright, the moonlit sky was wonderful and the feeling of the breeze is something I had missed. The slight whistle of the trees was amazing. For once I heard silence, for these weeks I have finally heard silence! No shooting of guns, no screaming from me… just silence. I heard footsteps run towards me. Lucy grappled on to me. "Mom!" She cried.

"Lucy!" I said

"I missed you!" She said.

"I missed you so much!" I replied. "Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Probably inside looking for you," Lucy said. Lucy ran back into the base, hopefully to search for the others.

(Lucy)

Where is everyone? Why did everyone run off? Where did aunt Shimmer and aunt Jess go? And where is my brother? I saw an umbreon with blue rings run around the corner. "Uncle Joey!" I shouted. He walked over to me.

"Hey Lucy! What's up?" He asked.

"Dad found mom! They're outside!" I said. Uncle Joey ran outside. Okay just three more…

I ran around the corner and found aunt Shimmer. She was stained in what I think is blood. "Aunt Shimmer, dad found mom, they're waiting outside," I said.

"Okay, thank you Lucy!" She called. I found aunt Jess knocking out some members of team Flare.

"Aunt Jess, dad found mom! They are outside waiting!" I said.

"Thanks Lucy! Watch your back in here okay?" She said as she ran out to meet with the others. Right, now where are you Thunder? I felt something hit me. I was thrown to the wall. I looked up and was frozen in fear.

"You're the pikachu's kid aren't ya?" Asked the umbreon. I slowly nodded my head. "Why don't you join us?" He asked.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Well think about it, we are all super strong and it will help you in the long run,"

"I'm not just going to ditch my family! You tortured my mother!" I shouted.

"Tortured? No. She was giving us trouble, killed a lot of us who got anywhere near her, so we had to tie he to a chair." He said.

"My mother was doing the wrong thing?" I asked.

"She was dangerous to us all, killed about 40 of our people. Join us, and we won't do anything to you," he said with a smile.

Mom killed… a lot of their people… I'm in the wrong… my entire family is evil!

"O-okay… I'll join," I said.

(Thunder)

"Amber… are you still doing okay?" I whispered.

"Yes I am Thunder," she whispered back.

"I think the coast is clear," I said slowly opening the cupboard door. Amber tailed closely behind. We slowly sneaked out of the room. I saw Lucy down the hall. "Hey Lucy!" I called. She quickly turned to me and walked towards me. She charged an iron tail. "Lucy… what are you doing?" I asked.

"What I was told to do," she replied.

"What about mom… and dad!" I said.

"They have defied us Thunder, this is all their fault, team Flare did nothing wrong we did." She said.

"Lucy, you know that isn't true!" I shouted.

"All I know is that you are an enemy and we must kill all enemies," she said before charging towards me.

"Thunder, she has swapped sides, they brainwashed her, quick we have to run! There is no way to change her back!" Amber said. I began to run to the exit and I looked back, Lucy had stopped. She smashed her fist on the ground and used earthquake.

"Amber, run! She used earthquake, she's going to try and squash us!" I exclaimed. We both picked up the pace. The floor and walls began to shake. Small parts of the ceiling fell down, small stones fell from the roof. A piece of the roof fell a few inches from Amber. We kept running. Another large chunk of the roof began to fall. Me and Amber jumped through the hole dad had mad and looked back. The fake mountain began to collapse. I felt dad beside me.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked.

"Dad… she, she did this. She tried to kill me!" I said.

"Lucy? She would never do that!" Dad said.

"Well she did, something or someone made her switch sides!" I said.

"That isn't like Lucy to try and hurt you… you two have always been closer than peas in a pod," he said.

I panted. "Thunder… you… you evolved!" Said a voice.

I turned towards the voice. "Mom!" I yelled.

"Oh, who's your friend here Thunder?" Asked mom.

"Oh, this is Amber… we met about two hours ago when we were trying to kill each other, but… she's pretty cool," I said.

"Don't talk me up like that. You didn't kill me, I was a goner! And then when that umbreon tried to attack me, you jumped in front and blocked him, you saved my life!" Said Amber.

"So, you were on team flare's side? What made you change?" Dad asked.

"I really don't know… maybe it was because Thunder didn't kill me… but probably because I'm not falling for team Flare's brainwashing anymore!" Said Amber.

"Where's Fiona?" I asked.

"Joey took her to his village, she'll be safe there," dad said. "He was told to go to the house when he was done… we should probably head there now… it's getting late." Said dad.

We walked back to the house, we retraced our steps and the house came into view. The whole time I kept looking back at Amber. The odd feeling still sat inside me whenever she was close. Dad slid open the doors and he stepped inside. I lingered behind with Amber whilst they all went in.

"This is where I live," I said.

"It's very nice," said Amber. I walked up the steps and put a foot in the door.

"You coming in Amber?" I asked.

"Wait… you mean I can?" She asked.

"Yes, you can," I said. I walked through the door and sat down and waited for Amber to come in. He paw touched the floor and she slowly pushed herself inside. "Well I'm tired… how about you?" I asked.

"Is there a place I can sleep?" She asked.

"Yes there is, come with me," I said. I led her up the stairs and took her to the empty bedroom in the house.

"This looks amazing!" she exclaimed.

I heard dad and mom coming up the stairs. I slowly walked over to them. "Is it okay if I bunk with Amber tonight?" I asked.

"I don't see a problem with that," dad said.

"Thank you!" I walked over to the room and sat next to Amber. "The bed is yours if you want it," I said. She looked at me and smiled. She walked in and jumped up onto the bed. She looked at me.

"Aren't you coming in?" She asked.

"Yes," I said. I took a step into the bedroom and shut the door. I jumped on to the bed and Amber lay down. Her eyes continued to look at me and her smile stayed on her face. I moved to the opposite corner of the bed and lay down. We both exchanged looks. "Today… was crazy," I said.

"Yes… but I'm glad it happened," Amber said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because I met you," she said before curling up and falling asleep. I blushed slightly and did the same.

 **A/N: Eve is back! :D and it seems Thunder has made a new friend. Lucy had gone insane and betrayed her family. What do you think about this Amber? Thunder seems to like her. Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed this rather long chapter and feel free to leave a review and tell me how much you love/hate the chapter. But, as always stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu 3**


	41. Thunder and Amber1

(Grant)

"Leave him alone." I said.

"But Grant, that's our son! I need to check on him," Eve said.

"Eve, he would be asleep and so would she, they would be sleeping at opposite sides of the bed and everything," I said.

"What if she tries something… something lewd?"

"Eve, they aren't even at age yet, I doubt either of them have a clue about any of it. To both of them it would just be a friend thing, a sleepover," I said.

"But she's from team Flare's base!" Eve said.

"Yes, but she isn't anymore, if she was still with them, we would all be dead by now. So calm down Eve," I said.

"Can't I just go and check?" She asked.

"God, if it will make you happy, go ahead!" Eve slowly opened the door and snuck to the door across the hall. I used psychic to silently open the door. Amber… Was that her name? Was sleeping at one side of the bed and Thunder was on the other side. "See, told you nothing was going on, geez you worry too much Eve. You know I can see people's true intentions. She is just thankful that Thunder didn't kill her and happy he was kind to her," I said.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"It is what she told me," I said, "And you know I can tell when people lie." I quietly shut the door and we walked back to our room.

"You're right Grant, I have nothing to worry about. Might be because I was in that base for so long and… Lucy… why did she change sides?!" Eve collapsed crying.

"It's okay Eve, we'll get her back with us," I said.

"I want my baby girl back!" She sobbed.

"Shhh…" I said as I stroked her back.

(Thunder)

I slowly opened my eyes and I stared at Amber for a couple of seconds. It wasn't a dream, she really is here and Lucy… really is a part of team Flare. I felt a tear in my eye. I quickly wiped it away and walked over to Amber. I pushed on her slightly. She rocked slightly. I continued to lightly push her and she began to stir. Her eyes opened and she smiled at me. "So I wasn't dreaming," she said. "I am actually free from there,".

"Come on, let's get up," I said. Beginning to push her.

"Careful Thunder," she said.

"Why?" I asked

"No reason," she said. I shrugged and pushed her a little bit more. I heard her giggle a bit. I slowly moved my paw around that area on her stomach. She concealed her giggles. I smiled a devilish smile. I used both of my paws to move around the area. Amber burst out laughing as I tickled her. "S-stop! Stop it Thunder!" She said through her laughs. I stopped and backed away.

"So, you're ticklish," I smiled.

"Yes I am," Amber said. The weird feeling was still inside me, I still have no clue what it is. "Hey, I've been wondering, why are you called Thunder? I mean you aren't born a jolteon so what made them name you?" She asked.

"I have a lightning bolt birthmark," I said showing her it.

"Wow," she said.

"I'm guessing they call you Amber because of your eyes?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think they are a nice colour… do you like them?" She asked. Why is she asking me that? They are just eyes… then again.

"I think they're mesmerizing," I said.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I got teased for them and they called me Amber because they all knew I hated them," she said.

"What a stupid reason to pick on someone, I think they look great and would have suited you as an eevee," I said.

"Thanks…" she blushed a bit.

"So, what do you mean they would tease you?" I asked.

"Well, they would constantly call me poo eyes, and then it evolved to them trying to throw things into my eyes… it wasn't fun," she said with a slight tear.

"Amber… I can guarantee, that won't happen here," I said smiling at her.

"Thank you Thunder! At least there is one nice person in my life," she said.

"Did they still do it when I got there yesterday?" I asked.

"Y-yes," she dropped her head.

"Well, I'm your friend now, so I won't ever do anything like that to you, I don't want to hurt you," I said.

"Thanks Thunder," she said. She gave me a hug. Do I sit here and take it? Do I break away? Do I hug her back? I wrapped my paw around her, the strange feeling got stronger as I did. "Hopefully I can count on you," she said.

"You can. I will try not to let anything happen to you," I said.

She broke away from the hug. "So… what about your sister? What was she like before… she went all weird?" Asked Amber.

"Oh man… she is my twin, the older one out of us. She is a loving person who you could always rely on… she is very strong. She always had your back. Lucy is one of the nicest pikachus you could run into," I said. I felt Amber hug me. "Why… why are you hugging me?" I asked.

"You're crying," she said.

"I am? Oh dammit," I said as I wiped away the tears.

"She meant a lot to you didn't she?" Amber asked.

"Well, she is the first person I got to know, I grew up with her, we were inseparable! And now… now she's gone all weird and abandoned us."

"Thunder…"

"No, I'm fine… I'm fine, I'm not going to cry," I said. "Do you want to go outside?"

"Outside?"

"Yeah!"

"And do what?" Amber asked

"Play," I said. I jumped off the bed and opened the door. I heard Amber follow behind me. I stepped out of the door. "Last one outside is a rotten egg!" I said before running down the stairs, closely followed by Amber, we both laughed as we ran. The door was in sight. I opened it and ran to the battlefield. "Woo! I win!" I shouted.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Amber giggled.

"Well okay then," I said.

"Okay what?"

"Tag, you're it!" I said as I tapped her with my paw and ran off.

"Oh no you don't!" Amber said before chasing after me. I felt something tap my leg. "Ha ha you're it!" She giggled.

"Hey!" I began to chase her.

(Grant)

"It is Amazing how well they are getting along. You know, considering we were killing a lot of them yesterday," I said.

"Well I think it's nice that they have found a friendship during this time." Jess said.

"I've got my eye on her," said Eve.

"Eve, look at them, they are playing. They aren't doing anything bad. They are laughing and having fun! Not trying to hurt each other… they are just being kids," I said.

"Yes… but I've heard about their brainwashing at that place… they are trained to have no emotions and no mercy," said Eve.

"Well it looks to me like Amber has emotions, I mean she has a smile on her face and she is laughing. She may not be like the others in there."

"But Grant… We don't know her… she met Thunder yesterday, they barely know each other!" Eve said. I chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"How did we meet Eve?" I asked.

"Grant the reason we became a thing was a series of accidents. The tree, our pokéballs being smashed, the Pikachu and everything! If you didn't enter this dimension at the exact time you did, we would have never met!" Eve said.

"The reason they met each other was a series of accidents too…" I said.

"What?"

"Well think about it. If you weren't captured, they would never have met, if I chose to make them stay, Amber would have been killed and they wouldn't have met, if we got there and I happened to die, they wouldn't have met, if we got there just that little bit later, they may never have met. They may be from different sides, but the accidents have led to Lucy trading sides and Amber and Thunder becoming friends. This entire thing is the result of accidents! If we never tried again for kids Thunder and Amber would never have met! The accidents that have all happened have led to this moment, if we did just one thing differently, if I did die after that umbreon attack, we wouldn't have had kids… never would have met Joey either! Don't you see? All these accidents, little tiny accidents have led to good and bad things… we only exist because of these accidents. If the accidents didn't happen, you may still be with Serena, maybe even evolved into a sylveon or something, I don't know!" I exclaimed.

"Why a sylveon?" She asked

"I don't know, because you're beautiful," I said.

"But Grant, we don't know her, or anything about her!" Eve said. "Heck, even Joey, who I didn't know, was with you! I knew I could trust him… but I'm not sure about this girl… she is just so far away from our family… I don't even know the kind of pokemon she actually is,"

"Eve, Thunder trusts her… that is enough for me to trust her too. She could have killed Thunder at any time inside team Flare's base but she didn't, and to me that says a lot!" I said.

"Do you give everyone this level of trust?" Asked Eve.

"I don't judge a book by its cover," I said. "Just because Amber was from team Flare's base doesn't necessarily mean she is an evil pokemon," I said.

"How do you know this?" Asked Eve.

"Because I spent almost two fucking weeks with Fiona. The eevee that was sent to replace you and kill me! I gave her my trust and she respected it! She wanted to get away from team Flare, hell, she is the one who led us to you. If Fiona was killed you would still be in that base, getting those horrible things done to you. The enemy is the reason you are even out of there!" I said.

"But Grant, you saved her life, that is a completely different thing!"

"Thunder saved Amber's life," I said. "Amber told me that they were going to kill her, Thunder stood up and helped her out. Sure, Amber killed the guy but the fact is, Amber and Thunder have connected in a way that only they can understand," I said.

(Thunder)

I tackled Amber and she laughed. I stared into her eyes for a while. "You know, yesterday we were like this. With the alarms going off and the screams of terror echoing… I was going to kill you. But I couldn't bring myself to do it," I said.

"Why's that?" Asked Amber.

"When you opened your eyes and looked at me the way you did, I just felt something telling me to stop," I said.

"But, you know I could have killed you as soon as you got off me…" said Amber.

"Well, I have a way of telling if people are good or bad… apparently my dad can also tell. I saw you as a good pokemon, just forced to do what you were doing. I couldn't kill you and live with myself with the hunch of you being good. So I took a risk and… I think it worked out okay," I said. "Plus your eyes may have hypnotised me," I joked.

"Yeah, you did stare at them for a while," Amber said. "But how could you tell I was good?" She asked.

"Well, that's easy. Look at how I've pinned you down, it may look like I have you pinned. But you still have full access to your tail and legs, you could have easily broken my legs and quickly killed me, but you didn't… you instead cowered. But after a bit you opened your eyes… and from then on I knew you were safe," I said.

"Wow… so if I just..." Amber flipped on to her front. "You're right, I could have!" She said.

"But then comes the question… why didn't you kill me? You said it yourself that you wanted to kill the first pokemon that came down the hall… what stopped you?" I asked.

Amber blushed slightly. "Oh, you know, you did spare my life so, yeah!" She said.

"Why are you embarrassed?" I asked.

"I-I'm not embarrassed," she said.

"Why are you blushing so hard?" I asked.

"I am?" She shied away.

"You're weird… but have you met me and my family, we're all a bunch of weirdos here!" I said. "So? Why didn't you attack me?" I asked.

"I-I… I don't know! I just don't know!" She said blushing harder.

"Okay… okay. I'm sorry I asked," I said.

"I don't know where to go next… I mean those steel walls were all I knew. Should I go off and find a den or should I find a village? I don't know what to do!" Exclaimed Amber.

"Well… d-do you want to see if you could stay here?" I asked slightly blushing.

"Do you really think I can?" She asked.

"I don't know… I will have to ask," I said.

"Well I haven't peed since I was in that base so, I'll be right back," Amber said.

"Yes, classy, real classy," I said with a sarcastic undertone. Amber jumped off behind the house. I walked up the stairs and went inside.

"Hey, Thunder! How are you going?" Asked uncle Joey.

"Hey! You're back!" I said before hugging him.

"How have you and Amber been getting along?" Asked Dad.

"Great! There is something I want to ask you though…" I said.

"Well, what is it?" He asked

"I was wondering if Amber… could stay with us," I said.

"Well I don't see a prob…"

"No," mom interrupted dad. "No she cannot,"

"But, why?" I asked.

"She is from that base, she was trained there! Arceus knows what she is up to," said mom.

"She isn't up to anything! She's scared and doesn't know what to do! Why can't she stay with us? She won't hurt anyone!" I said with a slight tear in my eyes.

"Thunder…" dad started. I ignored him and ran up to my room and shut the door.

(Grant)

"Eve…" said Jess.

"What?" She asked.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Jess.

"He doesn't know what the fuck he is getting into, and I am not going to house someone like that!" Eve said almost shouting.

"You've, really upset him Eve… I don't see any problems with Amber, from what I can tell is that she is kind and sweet and for god sake let our son have a friend… he just lost his best one," I said. Eve looked at me and sighed…

"I just can't…" she said.

"What are you all talking about? Where's Thunder?" Asked Amber.

"Hi there! You must be Amber, I'm Joey, Thunder's uncle," Joey said. Amber continued to look for her friend.

"Now's not the time Joz. He's up in the room you slept in last night, I think he needs some cheering up," I said.

"Oh no… what happened?" Asked Amber.

"We'll talk about it later… come on, I'll take you to him," I said jumping off the chair I was on. I heard Amber's footsteps behind me. "So… how did you two bump into each other yesterday?" I asked.

"I broke away from my group, not that I liked them to begin with, and stayed behind in a hall… I saw Thunder walk down and I ran at him. He dodged me and pinned me. He had his tail charged and at my neck but… something stopped him from killing me. He shook his head and said he couldn't do it. He then backed off of me and about a million thoughts went on inside my head. I said thank you but stared at him in the fact that he didn't kill me. Then we started talking and he's so nice," Amber said. I sighed

"Yep… he definitely takes after me," I said. I knocked on the door. "Thunder, I have someone here who is worried about you," I said.

"Thunder, it's me… can I come in?" asked Amber. The door opened slightly and Amber slipped inside. "Thanks uh…"

"Grant," I said.

"Right, Grant," she said. The door shut. Right… now I need to talk with Eve.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I jumped up onto the chair beside Eve.

(Thunder)

"Why are you upset?" Asked Amber.

"Because… you can't stay…" I replied.

"But… why are you sad about that? It should be me who is sad not you,"

"It's because I want you to stay here… but my mother said no so…" I buried my face into the pillow. I felt something run down my back. I looked over at Amber. She was stroking my back.

"Well, for what it's worth… I wanted to stay too. I don't know the first thing about being out on my own, I don't know where to find a place or find food. Plus, I wouldn't have a friend either. It would suck… but I guess it is how it has to be," said Amber with her head drooping. "I thought maybe… I found some place… some place that would keep me safe and not force me to undergo unbelievably hard training every single day. I really am hopeful… obviously that isn't good enough,"

I cried into her fur. "I don't want you to go… I want you to stay here… I don't want to be here by myself… I had Lucy for company before, and now I had you… why does everything I make friends with have to go?" I cried.

"Thunder… I can't change your mother's decision… but I know you'll be fine," Amber said as she rubbed by back.

"But… you will be all by yourself… and I wouldn't stop thinking about you and if you were okay…"

"I know… and I would be thinking that about you…" Amber said still stroking my back. I shuffled into her. "Thunder… you shouldn't let this get you down, it was bound to happen, I mean… I am from team Flare's base, I couldn't have expected them to think of me the way you do," Amber said.

"But they haven't gotten to know you!" I exclaimed.

(Grant)

"Our son is up there bawling his eyes out because you said Amber can't stay!" I exclaimed.

"She can't stay here Grant! She is not able to be trusted!" Eve said.

"Stop it you two! Now, I believe in democracy so we will cast this to a vote," said Jess. "I can't stand to see Thunder like this!" Jess shouted. Jess tore up pieces of paper and wrote on them. She gave us all one and a pen to go with it. "All you need to do is tick yes or no on the paper and put it into the box," she said.

I began to read. 'It has become clear that Amber has been given the opportunity to stay here, do you think we should allow her to?'

Directly underneath were two boxes 'yes' and 'no'. I sighed and ticked the 'yes' box. I saw the other three use their paws to make their decision. We all placed our papers into the box and Jess shut the lid and shook it. She opened the box and pulled out all the votes.

"Okay… here we go…" said Jess. She looked at the first vote. "One vote for yes," she said. Jess placed it to the side and looked at the next. "One vote no, one vote yes," she said. Jess placed the second vote on top of the first one. She looked at the third "one vote no, two votes yes," she dropped that one and looked at the last one. "Well, it is decided. Amber is staying," Jess said.

"I'm sorry Eve… I don't see anything wrong with Amber," said Shimmer.

"Yeah, she seems nice… she was so concerned about Thunder," Joey added.

"I had a conversation with her as I walked her to Thunder… Eve… she is so sweet," I said. "I believe once we get to know her some more, she will be a very nice addition to our family."

"Well… I always carry extra pokéballs, just in case," said Jess.

"I'll go and tell them the good news," I said. I jumped out of the chair and walked up the stairs to the room Thunder was in. I knocked on the door. "Thunder, can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he called back. I opened the door and saw him snuggled into Amber for comfort.

"Thank you Amber," I said.

"Don't mention it," Amber replied.

"Now Thunder, we just had a vote and overwhelmingly, we are fine with Amber staying," I said.

Thunder's eyes lit up. "So… you mean?" He asked.

"Amber can stay," I said. "But… only on the condition," I pulled out the pokéball Jess gave me. "That she becomes a part of the team," I said holding the pokéball out. "What do you say?" I asked.

Amber looked at the ball and then at Thunder. "Yes," she said before tapping her nose on the ball and being consumed by a bright light. The ball shook three times and made a ding. I let Amber out of the ball and shrunk it down.

"Thank you dad!" Thunder said before hugging me.

"Thanks Grant," Amber said before hugging me as well.

"Well, you two kids have fun," I said before walking out of the room and closing the door. I walked down the stairs and handed Jess the pokéball. "It's official," I said.

Jess scanned the pokéball… "Okay… Wow… Amber is only level 50," said Jess.

"I'm still not happy with this," said Eve.

"Eve… honey, give Amber a chance, have a conversation with her, she would be more than happy to get to know all of us," I said.

"What if she finds out we are dimension twisters? Then what?" Asked Eve.

"Eve, for all we know, Thunder and Amber could both be Dimension Twisters… we haven't told either Lucy or Thunder about it."

(Thunder)

"I can't believe this!" I said jumping up and down in excitement.

"I'm so happy I can stay here!" Amber said. I pulled Amber in and hugged her.

"Oh I am so happy!" I said.

"I am too! I'm so glad I can stay with you!" Amber said hugging me even tighter. "So… do you want to get out of this room?" She asked.

"Yeah… and sorry I got all emotional like that… I don't know what got into me," I said.

"It's fine, I get emotional sometimes,"

A thought came into my head, has she abandoned her family to join mine? "Amber?" I began

"Yes Thunder?"

"Did you leave your family behind just to be with us?" I asked.

Amber took a deep breath in. "Thunder… there is something you don't know about my parents," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well… four weeks ago they tried to escape team Flare's base… I didn't go with them because the adults are put into a different room to the kids. I woke up in the middle of the night and got out of my bed, I went to look for them… I found them backed into a corner with one of the grunts in front of them. He was holding a gun and was pointing it at them… I continued to watch, terrified and frozen in fear. I remember the one big rule you can't break… no escaping. I found out why. As my mom and dad looked up at the man, they were shaking and tears were streaming from their faces. The last thing I could remember was the loud bang of the gun and the shattering of my parents' skulls from the bullet. Blood was all over the wall and the person… my parents are dead, they aren't coming back! That is why I-I wanted to not get in trouble… I didn't want to be shot dead!" Amber said. "I want my mom back…" Amber broke down on the floor crying. I don't know what the heck to do! How can I help her? I don't know what I was thinking, I grabbed her and began hugging her and rubbing her back.

"Amber… I-I am so sorry! I had no idea!" I said. She just continued to cry. I felt a tear roll down my cheek… I didn't want to make her sad. "Amber… do you want me to leave you alone?" I asked. She gripped me tight and cried into my shoulder. I guess she wasn't able to show emotions in that base and only now is she able to let her emotions out. I continued to hug her and rub her back. "It'll be okay Amber… I'm here for you, my dad is here for you, my family is here for you," I said as she continued to cry. I don't want to say anything in case I say something wrong. Amber looked at me with her teary eyes.

"Look at me… I'm pathetic!" Said Amber.

"No, you are not!" I said.

"Look at me… I'm crying my eyes out… I am so bad at everything I do!" She said.

"Amber, listen to me! You are not pathetic! You are not terrible at everything!" I said.

"How could you know that? We only just met…" she said.

"You're great at being a friend. You are kind, for all I know you are the nicest person I know," I said. "I know what I say won't bring your parents back… but I hope it helps you feel better. I don't like seeing you upset… you don't deserve to ever feel that way… I guess in some way, you finished your parents' task. You got out of there, you got into the free world! You did what they couldn't!" I said.

"But…"

"No buts… just be quiet and don't think about it. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose a family member," I said. I walked over to the bed and jumped up onto it. Amber jumped next to me and snuggled into me. "You okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine," she said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes, Thunder. I'm sure,"

"Just remember, I'm here if you need to talk,"

"Thank you Thunder."

"You do know you made my fur pretty wet, right?" I asked. Amber laughed. "That's what I like seeing! A smile on your face," I said.

"Thunder?"

"Yes Amber?"

"Does your mother like me?" she asked.

"I don't think so…" I said drooping my head.

"Your dad is really nice though," Amber said.

"Well I think after all the things he has been through, an umbreon in the house is probably the least of his worries," I said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well he has cheated death a lot of times, he was trapped for a while, had to do horrible things," I said.

"What kind of things?" asked Amber.

"You would have to ask him," I said. I jumped off the bed, walked to the door and opened it. "Do you want to come?" I asked. Amber got off the bed and walked beside me. We walked down the stairs.

"Eve, she is fine! Amber may be what Thunder needs right now, he needs a friend!" Said dad. We continued to the kitchen.

"Hey dad!" I said. Mom jumped out of her chair and walked off.

"Thunder's mom… can I…" Amber started. Mom didn't stop walking.

"Don't worry about her Amber, Eve's just not in a good mood," he said.

"She hates me doesn't she?" Asked Amber.

"No, she just doesn't trust where you came from," he said.

"Grant… Thunder says you have been through a lot. Could you tell me about it all?" Asked Amber.

"Sure!" Said dad. "Where to begin… I'll start when I met Eve. Me and Jess were a team of two back then. We bumped into a group of people and they greeted us with a smile. Eve, was a shy eevee back then cowering behind her trainer's legs. But she eventually did come out and greet me. We went for a small walk together. The sky turned a dark grey and it started to rain. A bolt of lightning hit a nearby tree, the tree fell on my and knocked me out…"

"So already off to a rough start," said Amber.

"Eve dragged me to a hole in the bottom of a tree. And helped me regain consciousness. We then headed back to the campsite where Jess and the other group were. They were nowhere to be seen, all that was there were two smashed pokéballs. One was mine and the other was Eve's. Later on we ran into a Pikachu, he wanted nothing other besides Eve to die. He was a terrifying pokemon. I used an iron tail on him and knocked him out before both me and Eve ran faster than we ever did before. We were then trapped in a tree for the entirety of winter, that Pikachu showed up again… this is the part I haven't even told Lucy and Thunder, it was a bit graphic for when they were younger. The Pikachu entered the den, I was knocked out by Eve, we were playing don't worry, and from what she told me, he approached her and tried to kill her, she then cut off his front leg, he ran out of the den as fast as he could. His blood trailed with him. We both thought that would be the last time we ever saw him… and as I told Lucy and Thunder when they were younger, I said it was. The winter ended and the pikachu did return again. He was psychotic, I cut off his tail causing the blood to squirt everywhere and then I sliced his neck. He was bleeding so much, but back then I had one thing on my mind, keep Eve safe, so I pushed my fingers into his wound and caused him more pain… I then told him to run off and go die in the woods… needless to say, I never saw him again. I believe the next thing that happened was the massive horde of umbreon. God, they were everywhere, there were hundreds of them… now just take into account that I was barely level 40 at this time. They all attacked me but I ended up killing them all. I didn't walk away untouched though. I had broken both my legs and a whole lot of other bones in my body. I made it back to the pokémon centre. I almost died. Eve never left my side ever! I woke up and I was soon back on my feet,"

"What can stop you?" Asked Amber engrossed in dad's story.

"We continued along the roads, by this time we had reunited with our trainers and were on our way to do many things. Things were pretty quitet after then, but… happiness would soon be broken. Eve got to a point where she wanted kids… I was completely okay with it, as you can see, here today Amber, Thunder is with us. But we didn't only try once. Me and Eve produced an egg together we were so happy. And then the due date passed. Weeks went by and the egg had no movement. Our first child didn't even see sunlight for the first time. After then both me and Eve fell into weird state of emotion, neither of us knew what to do anymore. And then one day, we decided to try again. This time there were twins, Thunder was Eve's most painful egg, he developed just that little bit later than Lucy and because if that, Eve's woub wasn't big enough so it had to stretch… believe me it was a scary time for both of us. Eve gave birth to both the eggs and not too long after she did, trouble brewed. There was a Zygarde that was made of inorganic matter desolating the land. I went out there and stopped it, the thing exploded and that is why I am missing a chunk out of my tail,"

"Wow… I actually didn't notice," said Amber.

Then team Flare were on a manhunt for me. We got away with. Thunder and Lucy's eggs, but the pokémon centre we were at was attacked and pokémon were killed. Jess then found this house and Thunder and Lucy hated and here we are today!" Dad said.

"You forgot the other Pikachu!" I said.

"Oh right… yeah Amber me and Eve were walking one day, and we were attacked by a Pikachu… this wasn't just any Pikachu, this Pikachu… was my mother. I had to kill her or else Eve would have died,"

"My-my parents are dead too," said Amber.

"Oh no! What happened?" Dad asked.

"They were shot by team Flare,"

"Oh, you poor thing! Well you know if you have any problems or questions you can come to me, okay?" Said dad.

I ran off with Amber tailing behind me we were both laughing.

The sun set and we had our food. I didn't see mom for the entire night. I walked up the stairs with Amber. The weird feeling still is strong when she looks at me with her smile. I opened the door to the bedroom and let Amber in. "Thunder, are you coming in?" She asked.

"I… sure," I said walking into the room. I shut the door and jumped up on the bed. Amber way laying in the spot I was last night. I shrugged and lay where she slept last night.

"Thunder…" Amber said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"C-can you sleep with me? J-just for tonight… I just felt really safe when I was hugging you… so can you sleep over here?" She asked blushing bright red.

I took a deep breath in and out. "S-sure," I said.

"Thanks… it will only be for tonight, okay?" Amber said. I walked over to Amber and snuggled into her. The odd feeling got extremely strong. I felt Amber's arm go around me. My heart began beating extremely fast. This felt so… right. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 **A/N: Eve is uneasy about Amber but everyone else is okay with it. Thunder is happy with his new friend. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did or didn't feel free to leave a review, believe it or not they do help the story. But you all remember to stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly, stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu :D**


	42. Thunder and Amber 2

(Thunder)

I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder. Amber was asleep with her arm over me. That's right… I slept with her last night. I slowly moved away from her and lay down facing her. She looks so peaceful asleep with her chest slowly rising and falling. I gave her a slight shock and she jumped awake.

"Why did you do that Thunder?" She asked.

"I don't know," I said with a giggle. Amber tackled me and growled. She began lightly nibbling on my ear. I giggled as she did. I reversed her pin and began to nibble her ear. She squirmed and giggled as I did. I let go of her ear and backed off of her. I smiled and tilted my head slightly. Amber sat up and smiled back at me.

"Do you want to play a game?" Asked Amber.

"Yeah, what game?" I asked.

"Hide and seek," she said. "You can hide first, your parents' room is off limits though,"

"You're on!" I said. Amber turned around and began counting. I ran out the door and looked for a hiding spot.

(Grant)

I heard a knock on the door. "It's open," I said. The door opened and Amber walked in. "Hey Amber, what's up?" I asked.

"Where's Eve?" She asked.

"She's outside, getting some air," I said. "Did you want to talk to her? I can go get her if you want," I said.

"No, it's fine…" Amber said looking a bit uneasy.

"Amber, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just Thunder…" she said

"What about him? Is he a bit rough? I've seen you guys play," I said.

"No… he's fine… but that's the thing," said Amber.

"What do you mean by that?"

"When I'm around him I get these weird thoughts, I feel weird and nervous, I get butterfree in my stomach. I don't know what to do about it…" Amber said

I smiled. "Amber, that's normal. You like Thunder, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, but I haven't felt like this with anyone else… am I sick?"

"No, no you're not sick and there is nothing wrong with you," I said.

"But I have weird thoughts… my heart beats so fast and my paws get sweaty, I don't know what it is,"

I chuckled a little bit. "You said you only feel this way around Thunder?" I asked.

"Yes…"

"You like him," I said

"Yes, of course I like him,"

"Not like that, you have a crush on Thunder," I said.

"Is it bad? Is it contagious?" She asked.

"No, you just really like Thunder, you have feelings for him. What kind of thoughts do you have about him?" I asked.

Amber blushed. "Weird thoughts… him lying close to me… hugging me, that kind of stuff," she said.

"Tell him how you feel," I said.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" She asked.

"Well then you'd know!" I said. The way he acts around her, I'd be surprised if he didn't share the feelings.

"Thanks Grant," Amber said walking out of the door. I still remember that was me and Eve a little bit ago… my boy's growing up.

(Thunder)

I walked out of the bathroom, what is taking her so long? I saw Amber walking down the hall.

"Found you!" She shouted.

"Took you long enough!" I said.

"Yeah, you're a really good hider," she said.

"Okay, your turn to hide!" I said as I bounded from side to side.

"Actually, how about we stop playing that," Amber said.

"Okay… so what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Let's go outside and play," Amber suggested. I ran down the stairs and patiently waited. Amber looked like she was thinking hard about something, she also looked worried with a touch of nervousness.

Amber reached the bottom of the stairs and sat down next to me.

"Amber… are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"What? Yeah I'm fine!" She replied.

"You sure? You seem a little down," I asked.

"What? Oh, no… i-it's nothing, really." She said looking at her paws.

"You sure? It seems to be making you feel sad… you sure you don't wanna talk?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure I don't want to talk…" she said as she sunk deeper down. What on earth is getting her down?

"Well… okay, I'm going to head outside," I said walking to the yard. I looked back and saw Amber trailing me still thinking about that 'nothing'. We got outside and walked down the steps. I tagged her with my paw and ran off. I looked behind me and saw Amber sitting down and shaking her head. My behaviour turned serious and I walked over to Amber and sat next to her. "Amber…" I started.

"Yes, Thunder?" She asked me.

"I'm concerned… something is eating you up… what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing… I'm fine!" She said.

"Amber… your mood went from joyful and playful to miserable in a matter of seconds… something is wrong." I said leaning on her slightly.

"Well… the thing is, Thunder I…"

"Thunder!" Called mom.

"Are you going to go?" Asked Amber.

"It can wait," I said. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Well… I… um…"

"Thunder!" Mom called again, this time she sounded angrier.

"I have to go... tell me when I get back?" I asked.

"O-okay," Amber said.

"Coming Mom!" I yelled. My legs ran me to my mother.

"Thunder… why are you hanging out with someone like Amber?" She asked.

"Because she is nice to me and is just a good friend all around!" I said.

"Well, I need you to stop…" mom said coldly.

"W-what? W-why?" I asked.

"Because I said so,"

"Why do you hate Amber so much?!" I exclaimed.

"Because I don't take chances with delinquents!" She said.

"So… you want me to stop talking with Amber?" I asked.

"Yes, that is what I want… I don't want you to turn out terrible…"

"I...I understand," I said looking at my paws.

"It is for the best, trust me… I'm your mother," she said.

"Yes, I know you are and that is why I am going to say this once…"

"Say what?" She asked.

"Go fuck yourself! I am not going to stop talking to Amber just because you don't like her. So fuck you! You cannot control who I talk to mom! Amber is nice and kind, if you got to know her you would fucking know this! But you don't, you sit off in your little bubble and believe whatever the fuck you want to. And you know what? I'm tired of this shit! I'm going to speak out! You leave Amber the fuck alone! Yes I am swearing and I do not give a fuck! If this is the only way I can get you to listen to me, I will FUCKING DO IT!" I shouted with anger. Mom's eyes were wide and she didn't know what to say. I turned around and walked back over to Amber. She looked at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked.

"I...I don't even know…" she said.

"I'm tired of the way she acts towards you… it isn't right," I said.

"I've never seen you angry before," Amber said.

"It takes a lot for me to get angry," I said.

"You're scary when you're angry," Amber said.

"Sorry… it just isn't fair the way my mom treats you. Nobody should be left out because of where they came from. I've gotten to know you well enough, and I know that you aren't a bad person… my mom just needs to see that too… somehow." I said.

"Yeah… but, I don't think she will ever like me. I can't blame her… team Flare are terrible people… and I just drew the short straw and was born there," Amber said.

"But that shouldn't be a reason for her to hate you!" I exclaimed.

"Oh well…" said Amber.

"Now, what has been getting you down?" I asked.

"It, doesn't matter at the moment…" said Amber.

"Hey Thunder, hey Amber," uncle Joey's voice boomed.

"Uncle Joey!" I exclaimed.

"Hi Joey," said Amber.

"What are you two doing out here?" He asked. I looked at Amber and turned back to uncle Joey.

"Nothing much, just hanging out," I said.

"Ah, I remember when me and your father would sit down and talk about the happenings around the sch… house," uncle Joey said. "Anyway, what are you kids talking about?"

"Nothing much, we're not in the mood to play but we are bored too… I guess we are just talking about… whatever," I said.

"Well okay then. By the way have either of you seen Shimmer? I haven't seen her since this morning," said uncle Joey.

"No… I haven't seen her," I said.

"Okay, tell her to find me if you find her," he said before walking inside.

"Thunder, I feel weird out here… can we just go back to the bedroom?" She asked.

"Yeah… sure," I said before walking inside. I started to walk up the stairs when I heard footsteps come in through the door. I turned my head and saw my mother walking in. I turned my head forward and followed Amber to the room. Amber jumped up on the bed and sighed deeply.

"You know Thunder, I think you shouldn't have saved me back in team Flare's base," Amber said digging her face into the sheets.

"Why would you say something like that?" I asked as I jumped up beside her.

"Because I am tearing your parents apart!" She exclaimed.

"No you're not," I said.

"Thunder… your mother isn't her normal self when I'm around, I can tell. I can also tell your father is desperately trying to get her to see the truth about me… each day I see them… each day I see them grow farther apart and I know it is because of me!" Amber said with tears in her eyes.

"Amber… don't… don't be sad… please," I said.

"I didn't want to make anything bad happen here. I am safe here, people actually like me… but I can see the tears in your father's eyes he holds back through his smile, I can see the fire in your mother's eyes when she sees me. Thunder… just face the fact, I'm no good around here. I'm no good with your family. I'm breaking them!" Amber said as a stray tear left her eye.

"Amber… please! I don't want you to feel like this. It is not all your fault! It is not…" I said.

"Yes it is," my mother said standing at the door.

"Mom… leave us alone… please" I said.

"Thunder, she's coming to terms with reality. Face it, she is a problem," said mom.

"No, she is not!" I said.

"She is a problem Thunder,"

"No…"

"Yes, she is,"

"You can say that all you want, but I will never believe it!" I said with a growl.

"Since when have you been this confident? You were always the shy one," said mom.

"When it comes to people I care about, I don't feel the fear," I said. I looked to my left, Amber was shaking. "Amber, get behind me," I said quickly. Amber cowered behind me.

"You feel the need to make her hide?"

"Yes I do,"

"Why's that?"

"You're not yourself mom! This isn't who you are!" I shouted. Mom backed away from the room and shut the door. "Are you okay Amber?" I asked.

"...why did you stand up for me… to your own mother?" Asked Amber.

"Because you're worth it," I said. Amber blushed slightly.

"Thank you Thunder," she nuzzled me. I was taken off guard and fell onto my back. Amber took the opportunity and jumped on top of me and began nibbling on my ear. I laughed as her teeth lightly pinched my skin. I tickled Amber's chest lightly. Her legs wobbled and I heard giggles come from her mouth that was still lightly nibbling my ear. I intensified my tickles. "Thunder, stop," she laughed. I continued to tickle her a lot faster. Her mouth let go of my ear for a little bit, I tickled harder. I heard her mouth snap shut from my tickling. Suddenly a massive amount of pain rushed into my ear.

"Ow! Amber, stop!" I shouted. I had realised what has happened. As I tickled her, she instinctively shut her jaw… on my ear.

Amber looked down and I think she also realised what happened. Her eyes showed fear. She slowly opened her jaw, I saw my ear. It had a bunch of holes in it and a rather large tear on the end. Blood spilled out of my ear and dripped from Amber's mouth. Amber began breathing faster.

"Thunder… I… I am s-so s-sorry!" Amber said as she continued to breathe faster. "I-I didn't mean to!" She said as the blood stained my greenish fur.

"I know Amber, can you calm down enough and get my dad?" I asked. Amber quickly nodded her head and ran out the door. I heard ferocious baging on my parent's door.

"Grant! Grant!" She shouted. I heard the door open… wow having this much blood come out of you sure makes you feel weird.

"What's wrong Amber?" He asked.

I heard the fear and the nervousness in Amber's voice. "I-It's Th-Th-Thunder!" She exclaimed, obviously very shaken up by what just happened.

"What? What happened… why is there blood in your mouth...?" Asked dad. "Oh god!" I heard footsteps run towards the room. I saw dad enter the room and jump up on top of the bed. "I-It w-was an accident… w-we w-we w-were messing a-around and I accidentally bit his ear," Amber said as tears streamed from her eyes.

"You doing okay Thunder?" Dad asked.

"Y-yeah… I just feel light headed…" I said. Dad began to look at my ear.

"Oh fuck!" He exclaimed. I saw dad jump off the bed before stopping at the door.

"Keep an eye on him, do NOT let him drift off, I'll be right back," dad lifted Amber's sulking head. "Amber, he'll be fine, now go keep him company," dad said. I saw Amber run to the bed and jump up.

"Thunder I'm so sorry!" Amber cried.

"Don't, worry about it," I said.

"There is so much blood!" Amber exclaimed.

I breathed slower. "I feel… so sleepy," I said with my eyes beginning to close.

"Thunder, stay awake!" Amber shouted.

(Grant)

Oh fuck me that was a lot of blood. Oh shit, oh fuck, oh fucking cunt! Hopefully we can save that section of his ear. I grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol we had in the first aid box by the fridge. I also grabbed the bandages and a whole handful of cotton balls and ran as fast as I could back to the bedroom.

(Thunder)

"I'm back!" Dad said as he jumped up on the bed holding a bottle with clear liquid in it and a bandage and cotton balls. "This is going to hurt like hell," dad said as he unscrewed the bottle. "You ready?" He asked. I nodded my head. Dad poured a little bit of the liquid on my ear and I felt a massive burning pain.

"Ow!" I shouted. Dad placed the cotton balls around all the areas that were bleeding and wrapped the bandage around them and my ear.

"That should do until we get to the pokémon centre," said dad.

"P-pokémon centre?!" Asked Amber shocked.

"Yes, the Pokémon centre," he said. "I'll go get Jess, okay son? You're going to be fine." Dad said before running out of the room.

"Thunder… I…" Amber started.

"Don't need to be sorry, it wasn't your fault," I said. All I hope is that mom doesn't walk past and see this.

(Grant)

"Jess!" I yelled. I heard Jess came running around the corner.

"I heard screaming, what's going on?" Jess asked.

"It's Thunder, there's blood everywhere, Jess he's my son!" I exclaimed.

"Take me to him," Jess said. We ran up the stairs and over to Thunder and Amber's room.

(Thunder)

I saw aunt Jess enter the room. I heard her gasp. Everyone was freaking out. There was so much blood. "What happened here?" Aunt Jess asked.

"We...we were m-messing around and I… I accidentally bit on Thunder's ear…and… and blood went everywhere!" Amber said with a sulk.

"It's okay Amber," aunt Jess said before picking me up. I was carried out of the bedroom and looked behind me. I saw Amber still on the bed staring at my blood.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"What is it Thunder?" Aunt Jess asked before we stopped.

"Is Amber coming?" I asked. Dad ran into the bedroom and got Amber out. She ran beside aunt Jess the entire way to the pokemon centre, constantly looking at me to make sure I was still okay. The pokémon centre doors flew open and aunt Jess ran inside with me still clutched in her arms. There was a woman holding a tray of pokéballs at the front. We ran up to her.

"Nurse Joy, this is serious! Thunder had an accident," aunt Jess said. Nurse Joy put down the pokéballs and pulled the bandage a little bit away from my ear.

"Ow…" I said quietly.

"Oh good Arceus!" Exclaimed nurse Joy. I was exchanged into her arms and began moving fast down a hallway. I looked back and saw Amber not far behind along with dad and aunt Jess. I was then placed on a metal table and was wheeled into a room. Amber, dad and aunt Jess walked into the room with us. Nurse Joy unwrapped the now blood soaked bandage and inspected my ear. "Yeah, he's going to need stitches," said nurse Joy. Her attention turned to dad. "Aren't you the Pikachu who…" she started.

"Yes," dad said in a sigh. "Now can you please fix up my son's ear!" He exclaimed. Nurse Joy looked at me again. "Okay, everyone needs to get out. I'm about to operate." Nurse Joy said.

"Can't Amber stay?" I asked.

"Sorry, Thunder, nobody can be in here while I work," she said.

"Oh… okay," I said. I saw dad, aunt Jess and Amber leave the room. Nurse Joy placed a weird mask over my mouth and I was knocked out.

(Grant)

Amber fidgeted with her paws as she sat on the chair outside the room Thunder was in. I jumped up on the chair beside her. "Don't worry, he's in good hands here," I said.

"Are you sure?" Amber asked.

"I'm positive. I've been in those rooms way too many times," I said as I shook my head.

"When you were in Thunder's room I saw your face… it went almost blue. You were scared, but I don't understand why… you've seen blood before." Amber said.

"I haven't just seen blood. I've seen guts, skulls, brains even my own leg bone sticking out. But… it is very different when you see your child in that sort of position… it is no longer just blood it is then my son's blood… I was scared because I didn't want to lose my son… my only son," I said. "I've already lost my daughter… fucked if I knew where she is, Lucy smashed her pokéball and is officially a member of team Flare…"

There was a ten year old who must have been the owner of the pokéballs, "Nurse Joy!" He called. "Nurse Joy, you haven't healed my pokémon!" He began walking down the hall towards us. He walked over to the door where Thunder was and began banging on it. "Nurse Joy!" He yelled. "Nurse Joy!" If he continues to try and get her attention I swear to god… "Nurse Joy!" He began to bang on the door harder.

I used psychic to stop his fists. "You step the fuck away from that door!" I said. The boy looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"My...my pokémon need healing though…" he said.

"I don't give a fuck!" I said.

"But they are tired after a battle…" he said.

"Well do you know what is going on in there? My son is getting a needle jabbed through his ear because it is hanging, so go the fuck back into that waiting room and fucking wait until she is done!" I shouted. I stopped my psychic and the kid ran back into the waiting room. Amber stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"How do you know all these moves?" Amber asked.

"Well… trial and error," I said.

"Oh… okay," Amber went back to fidgeting.

"Do you want to learn one?" I asked.

"What?" Asked Amber

"Do you want to learn a new move?" I asked.

"Well… what can you teach me?"

I smiled, "Anything,"

"Anything?" Amber asked.

"Yep," I said.

"I would like to learn how to use moonblast… you know…" Amber said.

"Yeah, I could teach you moonblast," I said. I jumped off of the chair. "Now, pay attention," I said. "First, you take a deep breath in," I said. "Then you start charging fairy energy towards your mouth. Fairy energy is made up of good thoughts, it is like dark pulse but instead with good thoughts," I said. "After you charged it, the energy will form into a ball where you can just exhale very quickly to fire it," I said.

"Can you show me?" Asked Amber.

"Sure thing." I took a deep breath in, I charged all the happy thoughts in me body. I built up the sphere of pink, fairy energy and exhaled quickly. I shot the sphere of light with a thunderbolt to destroy it. "It is that easy," I said. Amber got down from the chair and looked at me. "You can use me as target practice. I am level 100 and you wouldn't hurt me much," I said.

Amber took a deep breath and charged happy thoughts. She opened her mouth and I saw the sphere form. Amber sneezed and the moonblast came right at me. It was powerful but not enough to do any real damage. I just began to laugh and so did Amber. "I can't believe you sneezed and shot the moonblast!" I laughed.

"Yeah, I just really had to sneeze," Amber continued to laugh. I don't understand why Eve doesn't like Amber… she is totally fine.

"Amber, now that you are calm, can you tell me what happened?" I asked as I jumped up on the chair.

"Everything?" I asked.

"Yes… everything leading to the moment," I said.

Amber took a deep breath. "I was talking with Thunder when in the middle of it Eve came into the bedroom and started conflict… she got Thunder all riled up and on guard… he told me to get behind him because he was scared Eve would try and attack me. So I did and after a few heated words were said she walked away. I then nuzzled Thunder, he obviously was caught off guard because he fell on his back. I jumped on top of him and began to lightly nibble on his ear. As I was doing this, Thunder thought it would be a good idea to start tickling me. He tickled me so hard that I had opened my mouth because I was laughing so hard. He tickled me harder and out of instinct… I… slammed my jaw shut on his ear. I didn't notice anything until he stopped tickling me and I tasted blood in my mouth. I was so scared, I was frozen on the spot. I slowly opened my mouth and Thunder's blood began pouring from both my mouth and his ear… I was terrified, I didn't know what I had done but I had done it… he told me to get you and you know the rest," Amber said very nervous. "When everyone came in the room and reacted the way they did, I kept telling myself, 'this is my fault… all my fault'" Amber lowered her head down. "I understand if you don't want me staying in your house anymore,"

"Are you crazy Amber? Mistakes happen and I have never seen Thunder so happy. You can stay for as long as you like, heck stay until you get old and die for all I care, all I know is you keep my son happy and I thank you for that." I said hugging Amber.

"If I am completely honest with you Grant… this is the happiest I have been in my life. Back in team Flare's base I heard the crack of a pistol as an escape attempt was failed. Every single night I would hear the loud bang… so many people died… so many. I am so happy I can be out of there, thank you for letting me stay Grant," Amber said.

"As long as you keep being you, you're more than welcome," I said.

"Thank you Grant… but what about Eve?"

"Don't worry about her… I'm going to have a nice long chat about her behaviour recently, hopefully we can smooth things over," I said.

Time ticked by and it seemed like days passed in the time it was taking. Nurse Joy walked out of the room. "He's still coming down from the gas. That was a terrible rip in his ear, does anyone know what happened?" Asked nurse Joy.

"I-It was my fault," Amber said. "We were messing around and I accidentally bit Thunder's ear…" Amber said.

"Well, he's in there if you all want to see him," nurse Joy said. Amber raced into the room and sat by Thunder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine," Thunder said sounding very drunk.

"He will have to stay here overnight," nurse Joy said.

"What?" Thunder said.

"We will need to keep Thunder here for the night just so we can make sure he is all fine," nurse Joy said.

"Can I stay here with him?" Amber asked.

"I don't allow people to sleep in the room with patients," nurse Joy said.

I tugged on her skirt. "Come on, she feels bad about what happened, can't you just let this one slide?" I asked.

"Okay, Amber can stay in the room with Thunder," she said. Amber was so happy and Thunder pulled a lazy smile too.

"Thunder, I'll be back as soon as I can tomorrow," I said. I walked out of the room with Jess.

"Well, that happened," Jess said as we walked.

"Yeah, I'm so glad he's alright though," I said with a sigh of relief.

"Same here," said Jess. "He really had me worried. There was just so much blood!"

"Yeah, I don't think it'll come out of those sheets," I said.

"I was thinking of burning them anyway. They were ugly to begin with," we both laughed. "Grant… what are you going to tell Eve?" She asked.

"The truth," I said.

"She's going to want to kill Amber," Jess said.

"I'll think of something…" I said.

(Amber)

Thunder lay there dozy and lazy. There was a fresh bandage over his ear. "This is kind of scary, you know. All alone in this room," Thunder said.

"Yeah, it is kinda creepy," I said. I am so glad he is okay, his fur was stained red from his left ear to the bottom of the left side of his neck. "I was so scared Thunder. You were bleeding so much, there was so much blood in my mouth… I didn't know whether to spit it out or swallow it. I was frozen so I guess I let it run out the sides of my mouth…" I said.

"You still have dried blood on the sides of your mouth," Thunder said.

"Oh… I guess I didn't have time to wipe it off… I was so concerned about you." I said. "Is it really noticeable?" I asked.

"A little bit," Thunder replied. I tried to pull off the dried blood. No use without water or something… I'm going to have to bathe when I get back to the house and so will Thunder. He is caked in blood though. He will have trouble getting it all out, maybe Jess or Grant would have to help him… I still feel terrible and can still taste his blood. He seems fine but I still feel terrible about what happened. I can't help it… I caused that, I caused his pain… "Amber, are you feeling okay?" asked Thunder.

"No… I hurt you, I can't forgive myself, I made you bleed… a lot, I almost made you lose your ear!" I exclaimed.

"Don't feel bad, I'm gonna be fine, and I'll have a cool scar," Thunder said with a smile.

"I can't help but feel sorry… I'm already not liked by your mother… what is she going to think of me now?" I asked with tears forming in my eyes.

"Amber… it was an accident, it was my fault for tickling you like that," Thunder said sitting up.

"But I bit… I bit you, I am so stupid," I said.

"Hey, Amber… it isn't all bad,"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, we are still together and we are still friends… plus here nobody will bother us for the night," he leaned on me, whether it was the stuff nurse Joy gave him that made him dopey or… he is just being sincere.

"Why is us being alone a good thing?" I asked.

"I don't know… just us, we can talk about anything without getting interrupted. I think it is nice…" said Thunder as he snuggled into me. I looked over to his left ear. I hope it heals well…

"I better get to a place to sleep… I'm going to hate tomorrow…" I said as I jumped off Thunder's bed.

"D-do you want to sleep with me?" He asked.

"Why? Are you still all weird from that stuff?" I asked.

"No, that wore off a few minutes ago," he said.

"But why would you want me to sleep with you? I've caused enough damage…" I said.

"W-well i-it's a cold night… a-and I-I feel safer with you…" he blushed.

"Thunder I don't want to make nurse Joy mad… we're breaking the rules as it is," I said.

"To hell with the rules! I want… I want to sleep with you," he blushed even harder. I felt that blush move to me… I felt nice, I didn't feel bad… I jumped up next to him and curled down. I felt him behind me, his spiky fur was so soft and warm. I let out a gentle purr before realising what I was doing. I blushed but Thunder didn't say anything. "Amber…?" He whispered.

"Yes Thunder?" I asked.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Sure," I said.

"E-ever since I met you, I felt happy… I have felt happier than I ever had. I don't know why I feel this way… All I know is I want you to stay and stay my friend. It is hard for me to make friends, I'm too scared to wander in the woods alone… I am scared of everything… but when I'm with you I don't feel that anymore," he said.

"Thunder, I have never been happier either. You are so nice and your family are so nice to me… I have never been somewhere I could say people like me but you accepted me with open arms and I'm glad you did," I said. I nuzzled his cheek, I blushed before backing away.

"Well, I'm glad you came into my life… even if it means Lucy is gone. You're a great friend, I mean… you know," he blushed. Does he like me?

(Grant)

The door opened and Eve was sitting in the doorway. "Hi Grant!" She smiled.

"Hey Eve," I smiled back.

"What happened in Amber's room?" She asked. Eve lost her smile and turned her mouth straight.

I sighed. "Thunder and Amber were messing around and Amber accidentally bit Thunder's ear a bit hard and he started to bleed," I said.

"Where are they?" Eve asked.

"They are both at the pokémon centre," I said.

"Was it anything terribly bad?" Eve asked.

"It looks worse than it actually is," I said. "Now, it was not Amber's fault. They were both being idiots and then Thunder tickled her, she accidentally chomped and there was a lot of blood," I said.

"I know… accidents happen," Eve said sounding very calm.

"You sound very calm considering how you have acted about Amber in the past," I said.

"My head hasn't been clear lately. The shit they did to me… I don't think I could ever turn and look at someone from the base like I do with you, Jess, Joey and Shimmer. But I'll give Amber a chance, she hasn't been rude or mean… I think she really does just want to be away from that place… I don't blame her, I was in there," Eve said. I put my arm around Eve.

"Trust me, Amber is really nice and thoughtful. Heck, when we were waiting outside Thunder's room she was worrying the entire time. She was so scared and was extremely sorry for what she did. She was so shaken up when she bit him. She showed true fear," I said.

"Well at least she didn't smack him with an iron tail and make him go unconscious," Eve said nuzzling into me. "Are they soaked with blood?" She asked.

"Thunder is pretty bad and Amber has some blood around her mouth," I said.

"Okay…" Eve said. "Well, as long as Thunder is okay," she said relieved. "There is so much blood on that bed…I didn't know if something awful happened… I didn't know if Amber had attacked him or if he had attacked her. I just can't believe all that blood came out of an ear…" Eve said shaking.

"Amber is extremely on edge so go easy on her, she could barely move when she did what she did…" I said.

"Grant… I think Thunder has a crush on her," said Eve.

"Amber has a crush on him," I said.

"How do you know?"

"She came to me saying she had strange feelings towards Thunder,"

"Oh,"

I walked up to the bathroom and washed my hands in the sink… so much blood. The blood dripped from my yellow fur as the water and soap cleaned it. How could one ear cause so much blood? Jolteon must have more blood flow in their ears or something. It is good to know that Eve has decided to give Amber a chance. Lucy… I don't know what you are doing, I don't know why you have joined team flare… please come back to us… I miss you sweetie.

(Lucy)

"Hit it harder!"

I swung my tail and sliced the dummy in half. I am the only pikachu here, everyone else is an umberon… why did my parents try and kill everyone in here, they are all fine. Each second day we all have to go into this room, I fall asleep and wake up the next day. I feel weird every time I do, I feel more hatred towards dad and mom… Thunder will be the first I kill. I am with my family, we will take over the world!

I notice that my bed doesn't have my name on it, I was told this was an umbreon's bed that was killed when my dad attacked. 'Amber'… I was told she was weird, always missing lunches and dinner and not showing up too much to the special room. I was told she started acting weird, not acting normal, she had brown eyes and nobody liked her because she was disobedient and kept to herself. They were worried that she may escape like her parents tried to. I had asked if her parents made it out. I was told that they were killed. It is the one major rule, no escaping. Ever since the attack entrances C-16 to D-1 have been closed off for repairs as well as to prevent escape attempts.

I hope that my family get what they deserve!

(Grant)

I woke up feeling odd, like I had just felt or even heard Lucy… her voice was clear and her intentions were malicious. I heard stuff like "Thunder is first to taste my tail," and "Dad will suffer for what he did," it seemed all her happy thoughts were suppressed whilst the demonic ones screamed loud. I can feel Lucy's brainwash… how did Amber escape it? Eve shot up out of her sleep

"Can you hear that too?" I asked.

"Hear what?"

"I don't know, it sounds like Lucy… maybe her thoughts, but they aren't good, they are evil and don't sound like things she'd say," I said.

"Yeah… every night… I don't know what it is… do you think it is actually happening?" Asked Eve.

"Mew!" I called. The world turned that tint of blue and Eve huddled closer to me. Mew appeared in front of us.

"You called?" She asked.

"Yes I did,"

"What is it Grant?" She asked.

"Can you check on Lucy? She is in team Flare's base… I know you don't ever want to go back there… but she's our daughter I promise I will never ask you to do this ever again." I said.

"I-I don't know," Mew said.

"Mew, I know the things they did to you, I know what they made you do… I am a dimension twister as well, but they aren't dimension twisters… there are only a few of us left… Me, Jozzo, Neon… and maybe one left with team Flare… but they don't exist unless you create them! Mew, if you stay low and just spy for a minute, that is all I ask,"

"O-okay," Mew said as she teleported away. The blue tint went away and the bright sun hit my eyes.

"Well, let's get Jess up and go get Thunder from the centre," I said.

"Woa, woa, woa! Wait," Eve said. "You know how the dimension twisters became a thing?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well…"

I sighed. "It was about ten years ago… back then Mew was captured by team Flare and they started experimenting. She was commanded to give the army of many pokémon extreme strength, she did and every single species died except for eevee. Then later down the track due to the sudden power increase many of them died. She was forced to do this, up until about three years ago. But as she did this, Mew noticed that a lot of the younger eevee that had been through hard times had the ability to bend time and reality to twist dimensions. There was only one that escaped, they were named Neon. After Mew escaped, she heard about the attack on the village and transported me to my dimension." I said.

"Wow… let's go and collect Thunder," Eve said walking out the door. I swear she gets weirder and weirder. We opened Jess's door and walked in. She was sound asleep. I shook her awake. She groaned as she stirred and woke up.

"What's up you two?" Jess asked through her hair.

"We were wondering when we can go get Thunder and Amber," I said.

"We can go as soon as I'm ready," Jess said as she got out of bed. Eve and I walked out of the room and sat by the door. It all happened so fast yesterday. The fear… the blood… his screams. My god it was terrifying. I hope his ear is okay… I hope nothing else happens to him… but things are bound to happen.

Jess walked out of her room in her trainer attire… we haven't been to many battles… not that we need to, we have millions at the moment.

"Have you seen Joey or Shimmer at all you two?" Jess asked. Eve and I both shook our heads. "I just haven't seen either of them since yesterday morning,"

"Yeah… it is strange… oh well, let's get Thunder back," I said as we walked to the door. Jess opened it and we walked out. The road wasn't too far to the pokémon centre, about a few hundred metres. The doors of the pokémon centre opened and nurse Joy greeted us.

"We were in here last night with the jolteon with the bad ear," Jess said.

"Yeah, I know. Both the umbreon and jolteon were fine. But before I take you to them, there is some security footage I want you guys to look over," nurse Joy said. We all shrugged and followed her into the security room. Nurse Joy rewound the footage to around midnight. Amber and Thunder were on a bed together sleeping. Amber woke up in the middle of the night. She looked over to Thunder. He shivered. Amber pulled the blanket she had over him and lay down again and fell asleep. Amber shivered through the rest of the fast forward. Nurse Joy stopped the footage and took us to Thunder's room. The world turned a tint of blue and everything stopped. Mew appeared in front of me and Eve. She looked at us and shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry but Lucy has been brainwashed…" Mew said.

"Oh shit! What was she doing?" I asked.

"She was training and muttering plots to kill all of you… I-I think she's too far gone… I wouldn't be able to say anything that could change her mind. She is completely blind to what is going on…" Mew said.

"Thanks Mew… at least she isn't a dimension twister… that could cause all sorts of problems," I said. Mew nodded and teleported away. The blue tint went away. Nurse Joy opened the door and I saw Thunder laying on his bed with Amber.

(Thunder)

I looked towards the door, I saw mom, dad and aunt Jess standing there. I nudged Amber and we both jumped off of the bed and walked over to them. Mom looked at me and hugged me. "You okay Thunder?" She asked.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine," I said.

"How bad was it?" asked mom.

"It was a pretty good bite… but I'm okay," I said.

"I...I'm s-so sorry Eve… i-it w-was a terrible accident," Amber said extremely nervous.

"Don't worry about it… it happens," mom said.

"What?" Amber asked.

"I said, it happens. I've done something pretty similar to this… except Grant was knocked out for a few days…" mom said.

"What did you do to him?" Amber asked.

"I smashed him with an iron tail," she said.

We walked back to the house. "Doesn't it itch?" Asked Amber.

"Doesn't what itch?" I asked

"The blood all through your fur,"

"Yeah, a little bit… can't wait to get it washed off," I said. The house came into sight. We walked in and Amber and I went straight up to the bathroom. Aunt Jess followed behind us. I was picked up and placed into the tub. I felt water run down my neck as she wet me. I felt aunt Jess's fingers rub something into my fur. I looked down and saw blood flow down to the drain. I felt the water run down my back again. I looked down and saw a massive stream of red flow from me to the drain and down it. I looked over to Amber who was sitting down and patiently waiting for me to be done. Aunt Jess did a few cycles of shampoo and rinsing to get the blood out of my fur. When she was done, my fur was back to the shade of green. Nurse Joy had already cleaned my ear for the stitches. I jumped out of the bath and shook my fur. Aunt Jess rubbed me in a towel and called for Amber.

"Don't worry, she's just going to clean the parts that have blood on them," I said. Amber walked over to aunt Jess. Aunt Jess placed her into the bathtub. She sprayed Amber's face with the nozzle and rubbed off all the blood that was around it. I sat down and giggled as Amber made weird faces as the water splashed on her nose. Aunt Jess petted her and got her out of the bath. Amber walked over to me. I took my towel off and dried her face. "There you go," I said.

"Thanks Thunder," she replied. We walked out of the bathroom and looked into the bedroom we slept in. The bloodstained sheets were still on and the floor still had blood on it.

"I've still got to get a new sheet on that bed, give me a second you two!" Aunt Jess exclaimed from the bathroom.

"Okay!" I called back. Aunt Jess pulled off the sheets and put on a new one. "Thank you aunt Jess," I said.

"I'm just glad you're okay" she said. Me and Amber jumped on the bed and I lay down.

"Thunder, does your ear hurt?" Amber asked.

"Nah, I honestly don't notice it," I said. "Amber?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"How did you get out of their brainwashing?" I asked.

"Well, there is a specific room we all have to go in once every two days… I found ways of avoiding it, my parent's death maybe caused me to think away from the norm… they were also putting stuff in our food at lunch and dinner… I only ever ate breakfast. Then, one day, my mind cleared and I saw what we were actually doing. I was planning escapes for so long… never had the guts to try after what happened to my parents… then door C-16 was destroyed and we were all commissioned to kill you all… then I ran into you… Thunder, the real reason I broke away from the pack was that I was trying to escape, I saw you and I had the thought you were in with team Flare… I knew I had wasted time and now I had to decide… go back to my side… or trade sides." Amber said.

"Well, at least you are free from them. Did team Flare ever do anything to hurt you?" I asked.

"Yeah, they would beat me when I didn't do as I was told… which was a lot,"

"Well, you won't get that done to you here," I said.

"Yeah… I know," she nuzzled me.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Why do you nuzzle me?"

"I don't know… I guess it is instinctive. I never had any friends, I don't know how to act," Amber said.

"I mean, I'm not against it… just odd," I said.

"Why's that?"

"Well I see mom and dad do it and uncle Joey and aunt Shimmer do it as well,"

"Oh, I see where you're getting at," Amber said blushing. "I had no idea…"

"Eh, don't worry about it," I said. "By the way… do you know what a dimension twister is?" I asked.

"Yeah… we were told stories about them… they were ultra powerful beings that once lived… they said they could travel to different dimensions once they found their soulmate… kind of amazing actually," Amber said. "But… how do you know about them? The last one died four years ago,"

"I overheard my dad say it… do you know how they got those powers?"

"Yeah, Mew used to create super powerful pokemon for team Flare, the ones that had experienced something traumatic like witnessing their parents die could do it." Amber explained. Why would dad be talking about something like that? Amber looked at me nervously. "What's up Amber?" I asked.

"nothing… d-do you want to get something to eat?" She asked.

"I think there is some leftover meat from last night if you are feeling hungry... In fact I could go for some food right about now," I said.

"Okay let's go get some food," Amber said.

I looked at her awkward smile and shrugged. I walked out the door and down the stairs. I opened the door to the fridge… nothing, absolutely nothing! I turned my eyes to the table and saw a plate with food on it. There was a note attached. 'Thunder and Amber, I found what I could before your father ate it all. Eat well, we'll be back later this afternoon. -Mom' Well at least she is considerate.

"Amber, I have food, what's left of it at least," I said. Amber walked down the stairs and over to the table.

"That's all?" She asked looking at the plate of food in front of me.

"Yeah, my mom got what she could before my dad ate it all, we have to share," I said.

"Well, where is everyone?" Amber asked.

"Out… possibly to get more food," I said.

"So we have the whole house to ourselves?" Asked Amber.

"Yeah," I said.

"So what did we score?"

"Two farfetch'd legs, a tauros steak and a magikarp fillet," I said.

"Sounds nice," she said.

I cut the steak and magikarp in half and gave amber one of the legs. She ate it, bone and all. Well, I did the same but the point is she must be hungry. She grabbed one of the steaks and devoured it with a quick bite. "No wonder you did so much damage on my ear, that is a strong jaw," I said. Amber bowed her head and looked down in shame. "It was a joke, sorry," I said. I finished mine and looked at Amber.

"I had to eat quickly back at team Flare's base. If we took too long to eat we would get punished… I guess it is just habit now," Amber said.

"No, it's fine I swear," I said. I began eating the magikarp fillet, it was a sweet tasting fish. Amber took a small bite of hers before looking at it with wide eyes and sucking it down. I finished mine and jumped off the chair. Amber trailed closely behind.

"So, the whole house to ourselves?" Asked Amber.

"Yep," I said.

"Well what do you want to do?" She asked I shrugged my shoulders and jumped up onto the couch in the living room. I turned on the TV and began watching the show that was on. It was called 'Best Battles' I shrugged and watched. The programme began with an over enthusiastic man talking about the show. It cut to the first battle, number five. It was a scizor versus an absol. It was pretty good,the scizor easily won. The next was a skarmory versus a jigglypuff, the jigglypuff somehow came through and won. Number three was a blastoise vs venusaur. The blastoise won with a hydro pump of all things. Number two was a latias and a greninja. The latias came through with a moonblast. Number one was introduced the most energetically. The number one battle was in snowbelle city…

"One pokemon down, this trainer looks like she is in a spot of trouble, but watch as she sends out the next pokemon." The ball let out a bright light and there stood… dad, full tail and all! "There he is,the tank of the battlefield, Grant! Never been defeated! Let's see what tricks they have up their sleeves," I saw dad take a deep breath in and shoot out a flamethrower. "And there it is! A pikachu that knows flamethrower! Now, I know this is technically cheating but, here comes Wulfric's next pokemon. This one is also taken down. Grant did a clean sweep! Is there anything that can stop this pikachu?" They asked.

I had my jaw open and my eyes wide. "Dad… took out that entire team?!" I exclaimed. Amber looked at her paws, she's thinking about something.

(Amber)

We are all alone… should I tell him? Oh he's looking at me…

"Amber… what are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I-it's nothing…" I said in a blush.

"Amber you have been like this recently… what's wrong?" He asked. My heart began to race, my stomach became filled with butterfree… my paws began sweating. Should I tell him… how I truly feel? "Amber?" He asked.

(Thunder)

She began blushing so hard, her face became a tomato berry. "Th-thunder… I… I don't know how to say it…" she said.

"Amber, just take a deep breath and take it slowly," I said.

Amber took a deep breath. "Thunder… I get really nervous around you… I feel… different things. I look at you and my stomach churns. All I want to do when I'm around you is stay close to you… I always feel like hugging you… but I know it could never work out… Thunder… I… I… I… I can't say it…" Amber said before going even reder and burying her face into the couch in embarrassment. My heart began beating faster than it ever had before.

"Amber… the night our eyes first connected… I felt funny. I wanted to protect you… I felt weird around you. Every time I saw your face I felt so weird and nervous… Amber all I want is you to be happy… I… I… I think… I think I um…" for Arceus sake! Just say it! "Amber… I-I I l-l-love you," I said blushing a deep red. Amber took her head out from the couch and walked towards me.

"Thunder… I love you too!" She said. We sat there looking in each other's eyes… "w-what do we do now?" Asked Amber.

I went purely on instinct… I wrapped my paws around her neck and locked our lips. I felt even weirder than I had ever before...her fur was so soft, her mouth tasted amazing and I didn't ever want this moment to end. We opened our eyes and stared into each other. Amber blushed harder. I did too. Did I seriously just do that? "Amber… I didn't kill you because I love you!" I said still blushing.

Amber came closer to me and purred as she nuzzled me. This couldn't get any better! A blinding white light flashed and I felt my body change…

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUUUN! That was so corny :p Anyway, what has happened to Thunder? Where have Joey and Shimmer gone? (The second one is underwhelming xD) find out next time on Dimension Twisters! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, if you did or did not please feel free to review and tell me how to make this shit less shit xD. So you all remember to stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking**

 **-Shocking Pikachu :|**

 **(Yes this was the first thing I do for 2018. This story has been going for 2 years now -.- fucking hell. I appreciate every one of you who have been here from the start and all those who have joined and have started from the beginning of pika-problems (sorry xD). Here's to the next year, who knows what will happen. All you stay beautiful and love you all. Your boy, Pika)**


	43. Lil' Twisters!

(Grant)

"I just don't get how an entire week's worth of food is just gone in the space of 24 hours. It is a complete mystery!" Jess said holding a bag of food and opening the door.

"Yeah, mystery…" I said trying to sound absolutely oblivious to what I did. I looked to my left and right. The TV was on, no sign of Thunder or Amber. "Thunder! We're back!" I called. I heard nothing. Not even a snappy "okay!" I walked up the stairs. "Thunder? Amber? You guys in here?" I asked as I opened the bedroom door. They weren't there… not on the bed, not on the couch… they weren't anywhere. Maybe they went for a walk… maybe… he is playing hide and seek… maybe… he's… maybe. I began to panic. He's always been the shy one, no reason he would run into the woods. I ran down the stairs and jumped on the couch. I felt a massive amount of energy radiating from the middle of it.

"Grant! Grant!" I heard Eve call. I heard her feet scamper into the living room. "Grant… h-have you seen Thunder… o-or Amber?" Eve asked in a panic.

"No… no I haven't," I said as I felt the air around the force. It felt so familiar but from where. I heard the door open and I quickly looked towards the door. It was Joey and Shimmer, well one less mystery to solve.

"Joey, Shimmer. Have you seen Thunder or Amber? " Eve asked as she panicked.

"N-no… are they missing? It isn't like Thunder to just up and go without any notice," Joey said. I felt around the area some more… it hit me.

"Oh shit…" I said both in awe and shock. "Holy fucking shit!" I exclaimed.

"What? What is it Grant?" Eve asked.

"I-I know where they are…" I said.

"What? Where are they?" She asked.

I felt a smile grow on my face… out of relief and pride. "Eve… our son isn't here… he isn't anywhere near here," I said.

"What… do you mean?" Eve asked.

"Eve… Thunder is a dimension twister!" I exclaimed.

(Thunder)

The light went away and I looked down… I saw fingers… this must be a weird dream. I look to my left and right. "Amber?" I asked. "Amber, are you here?"

"Thunder… is that you?" I heard her ask. I turned around and saw a girl with jet black hair and memorizing yellow eyes.

"Amber… you're… you're a human!" I exclaimed.

"So are you!"

"Where are we?" I asked as I looked around at the cityscape.

"You… you're a… we're dimension twisters?" Amber asked both confused and excited.

"Y-yes? I don't… I don't know," I said.

"Terrible time to be in an alley, 'init mate?" Asked a man blocking the exit to where we were. "Whataya doin' in 'ere? There are a lot of different things you could be doing, like playing tin the park or walking down the road… but listen here kids, my favourite thing to play is stab the kid. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, put your hands up and empty your pockets, I want what you've got!" The man moved closer. I hadn't gotten a good look at him until now. He had a very shaggy beard, torn clothes, his eyes looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He had his arm extended out and he was holding a measly pocket knife in his right hand.

"I'm not doing anything!" I said.

"I love it when they resist… it makes it way more fun ta kill ya," he said.

I extended my hand. "Don't come any closer! I'm warning you," I said

"What can your little arms do to me?" He asked with a grunt.

"Thunder… I'm scared, d-do what he asks," Amber said as she grabbed my shoulder quivering.

"Im not doing shit!" I said as I formed a bowl shape with my hand and began charging electric current into my fingers, electricity arced over to get to the other fingers.

"So you can do magic tricks too," the man said. I continued to charge. He moved closer and my electricity intensified. He suddenly had a change of expression, he was terrified. The man continued to move forward, again I charged even more electricity. The energy built up and formed a sphere of electricity.

"Back off," I growled. He continued his steps. I put my other hand over the sphere of electricity. The electricity was extremely intense. "Step back, you will regret this,"

"I ain't gonna regret nuthin," he said. I opened my hands and threw the electro ball at the man. His body jolted for a few seconds before he went still and fell to the ground dead.

"Come on Amber… we need to find a way back," I said as I grabbed her wrist and ran out of the alleyway.

(Grant)

"Eve, we've got to get Thunder and Amber back… it took us months to figure out how to dimension twist at will… they would be alone, having to face the harshness of my world. They'd be around six to eight years old in my world, so young and vulnerable… " I said.

"I'm ready to go if you are Grant," Eve said jumping up beside me.

"Wait! Are you guys going to Grant's dimension?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Can I tag along?" He asked.

"Joey… are you sure… you don't know if your body would be fine, you could still be near death!" I said with concern.

"Grant… I-I should be fine… three heads are better than two!" He said.

"O...okay," I said. Joey jumped up to my left side. I wrapped my arms around Eve and Joz… "You both ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said. I closed my eyes and thought long and hard. We were engulfed in the light and I felt my limbs grow larger and longer. I opened my eyes and looked to my right. I saw Eve with a smile. I looked to my left… it was Joz, older… but his face still very much the same, he has stubble now and his chin is very defined. I looked in front of me and saw a homeless guy face-down and jolting slightly. I rolled him over and jolted his heart. He took a long, deep breath as his heart was restarted. I moved my finger from side to side and saw his eyes follow.

"Can you hear Me?" I asked. He looked absolutely terrified but nodded his head. "Can you tell me what happened?" I asked.

"K-k-k-kids….w-w-w-with s-s-super powers…" he stuttered

"What did they do?"

"Th-they shot a ball of electricity at me… I think I fucking died!" He exclaimed.

"Now, I know for a fact that Thunder wouldn't attack without any reason… what did you do to provoke him?" I asked.

"Y-you know him?"

"Yes… he's my son," I said as I formed a small ball of electricity in my hand. "Now, either you tell me what you did or it is back to the dreamtime with you," I said as I brought the ball of electricity closer to his face.

"I-I… I-I was holding a knife and was mugging them…" he said with fear.

"Oh… so you were going to stab my son?" I asked. The man remained silent. "Now, I ain't gonna kill you… but you are gonna wake up in about five hours…" I said. I punched his face knocking him out instantly. I busted his nose and thick red blood slowly oozed out of his nose… bloody druggos. "Now to find them… where would they be?" I said.

"Well we could split up and search for them," Joey suggested.

"Yeah, let's get our bearings and think of the most plausible…" I heard a loud crack of thunder. I ran out of the alley and saw a long, concentrated beam of electricity. "On second thought I think I know where they are," I said.

(Thunder)

"Who...Who are you?" I asked as five people circled us.

"You know… you kind of remind me of a punk I used to beat up in high school," the larger man, probably their leader, boomed. "What was his name again? Geoff? George? It doesn't matter," he said as he came closer to me with his switchblade extended.

"Thunder, can't you just use thunder or something?" Amber asked as she shook with fear.

"I'm trying… believe me… I am," I said as I attempted to charge electricity… I'm empty, I got no electricity in me. "Amber… are you doing okay?" I asked. I looked over towards her, one of the goons had a knife on her throat and Amber's eyes only showed fear.

I began to listen to what the guy was saying to her. "...so follow my directions and you'll live," is what I heard. I saw Amber nod. "Move," he said. Amber shuffled further away from me. "Now listen to what I tell you to do," he began whispering in Amber's ear.

"No! I would never do that!" She shouted. I saw the man slice Amber's arm with his blade. I felt the world going slower, my heart started racing and I felt more anger in me than I had ever before. I felt immense energy above me, I saw a black cloud spiraling and shooting small jolts of electricity out of it. I felt a massive electric force consume me, blowing back the man with is knife on me, as well as an extremely loud crack of thunder following afterwards.

"Get your hands off her!" I shouted. I felt the electricity in my body surge all around me.

"What are you gonna do about it, kid?" He asked as he pulled out another switchblade and held it to my throat. I stared blankly at it. I wasn't phased by his weapon. "Take another step closer and I will slice," he said coldly.

"Thunder… don-don't move!" Amber exclaimed. I backed away a step from the knife

"Don't try shit like that again or I will cut her again!" He said as he pushed the knife against Amber's already bleeding arm. I continued to stare at the switchblade. In one quick movement I used what I believe to be x-scissor or cross chop on the blade. It was sliced in half… but not without cutting me too. The guy looked at me in horror. He dropped both knives and ran away. Another guy ran off with him. The only ones left were the three who were blown back by the lightning that struck me.

"We aren't going down that easily!" The largest of the group said. "I'm gonna crush you like I did to… Grant all those years ago,"

Grant? He can't possibly mean my father. I formed a fist. "Thunder… please… don't do anything you can't handle," Amber said as she held her bleeding arm. I walked towards the man. He towered over me and had a thick beard.

One of his goons charged me only to be thrown across the small courtyard and smashed against the wall on the far side. I felt power grow inside me. The other one ran at me and was given the same treatment. Their leader was the last one left he towered me with his arms crossed. I jumped up and attempted a swing. The man punched my gut and I fell to the ground in pain. "Thunder!" I heard Amber yell. I got back to my feet.

"Oh, a tough guy," he taunted. I walked to him and punched as fast as I could to his head, he looked at me dazed before falling to the ground. He sat up and his head swayed from side to side.

(Grant)

Oh thank god! I saw Thunder sitting on the edge of a fountain in the middle of a courtyard. I ran towards him. "Thunder!" I called with relief.

"Dad!" He called back. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Are you alright? What happened?" I asked.

"I'm… fine dad," he said.

I heard a groan. I turned around and saw who I believe was the culprit. "Well, hello there Mason, I see you've met my son," I said in a chuckle.

"Fuck you Grant!" He said.

"There is the cunt!" Joey exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"This fucker sent those people to kill me!"

"Oh Joz… I thought you were long dead," Mason smiled.

Joey grabbed him by the shirt and picked him up. "You listen here and you listen good, I've had it with your shit, I haven't seen this place for fuck knows how many years! You are a waste of oxygen on this planet and you should never have been born. My blood stains your fists… your blood is gonna be on my…" Joey stopped talking and dropped Mason. He fell to the ground gripping his stomach.

"Joey!" I shouted before running to him. I looked at Mason who had a massive smile on his face. I shot a bolt of electricity through his head, killing him. I turned Joey on his back. He reverted to his umbreon form as I did. He had a knife sticking out of his stomach. Oh fuck! No! Not again!

"Well… here I am again!" He said.

"Joey… don't… don't die! We'll get you to the pokemon centre as soon as we can! Don't die on me!" I said with tears.

"Thunder, Amber I need you to change into your pokemon forms," I heard Eve say.

"Don't worry Grant… this has happened before… if I'm… completely honest, you turned out darn good without me," he said.

"You are not fucking dying!" I said. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Eve, Thunder and Amber in their pokemon forms. I transformed back into a Pikachu and grabbed hold of Joey. The light consumed us and the pokemon dimension came into my vision.

"Jess!" I called.

Jess came running in and gasped. "What happened?" She asked.

"Mason happened!" I exclaimed. Shimmer ran into the room and saw Joey.

"Joey! Please no!" She shouted with tears.

"Jess, I'll get him to the pokemon centre with my teleport, you come by and do the paperwork as fast as you can," I said. Jess nodded.

I grabbed hold of Joey and teleported to the pokemon centre. I ran in with him in my arms. "Nurse Joy!" I shouted. There were about five people in the centre and all their eyes were on the talking pikachu holding the shiny umbreon with a knife sticking out of him. Nurse Joy immediately scooped up Joey and rushed him to the emergency room.

(Thunder)

The front door slammed. I still can't believe what just happened. I looked at Amber, she is still all shaken up. I walked over to her. "You alright?" I asked.

"I-I… I'll be fine…" she said.

"You sure? That cut looks bad," I said.

"I said… I'm fine," she said.

"Amber, you sure? You're trembling…" I said inching closer to her.

"I...I told you I'm nothing but trouble…" she said with tears coming from her eyes.

"Amber, it wasn't your fault," I said as I sat next to her.

"It was…" she sobbed.

"Amber, stop it!" I said.

"Nobody will like me now! I've killed your uncle!" She exclaimed.

"Amber, he isn't dead! Nobody's gonna hate you," I said.

"Yes they will," she sobbed.

"Amber… I-I still love you," I said before kissing her cheek.

"Thank… thank you Thunder," she nuzzled into me.

"Just out of curiosity… what did that guy want you to do?" I asked.

Amber looked at her paws. "He um… Thunder!" She exclaimed.

"What?" I asked

"Y-your paw… i-it's bleeding!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, and?" I asked.

"That looks bad!"

"Amber, don't worry about me, I'll live," I said.

"Right… well you see… he um… he wanted me to…" she stuttered over her words. "He wanted me to… suck… his thingy…" she said shying away.

"Why the hell would he want you to do that?" I asked.

"I-I don't know! Why would I even want to go near where you pee from?" Amber asked.

"That just doesn't make sense… what would he have done with that… it is just… gross," I said.

"What do you think is going on with Joey? That knife was in very deep…" Amber asked.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that my dad was a dimension twister this entire time… but never told me or Lucy." I frowned.

"Thunder… if you're a dimension twister then wouldn't that mean… Lucy is one too?" Amber asked.

"Y-yeah probably,"

"I hope she doesn't find out about these powers… her powerful parents' DNA with something like that… it could be devastating!"

"But… Lucy isn't… she isn't fully evil… she-she can't be! I've known her my entire life, she is kind hearted, she could never ever think about killing one of the family…" I said.

"That brainwash changes you…" Amber said. "I've seen the nicest of pokemon become death crazed monsters overnight," Amber said.

"You don't think Lucy would be like that…" I said.

"She's too far gone!" A voice said.

"What?" I asked. A figure appeared in front of me.

"Lucy, she is too far gone to see what is really going on," Mew said.

"Mew?" Asked Amber.

"Yes, and you must be Amber," she said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Grant is my unique pokemon, he is… the only pikachu I had made a successful dimension twister from. But I sense that him and Joey aren't the only dimension twisters in this house anymore… Thunder, it seems that your father's powers have leeched on to you… and Lucy. Thankfully she can't find love in the place she is because of all the brainwashing." Mew said with a sigh of relief.

"Do you know what kind of brainwashing they do?" I asked.

"I escaped before they started brainwashing pokemon… I guess they had one too many escape attempts and decided to start brainwashing," Mew said. "Anyway, where's your father?"

"He's at the pokemon centre…" I said.

"What happened to him?"

"It wasn't him… or my mom, it was uncle Joey,"

"Well, I need to speak with him so you kids stay safe and take care!" Mew teleported away.

"I wonder what that was about," I said.

"I'm not sure, but I think it is best that we stay out of it," Amber said.

"I hope Uncle Joey is okay…"

(Lucy)

Kill, kill, kill! Kill them all! Make them pay for what they did here! I woke up, I had the weirdest feeling in my head, I don't know what is going on here! I am meant to be training, I was just a second ago… wasn't I? I turned my eyes to the metal walls. They were thick and a faded blue. Rust had began to form in the corners where paints met. It was so thick, it is impossible to break out even if I tried.

I got out of my bed and began to walk around. I overheard some chatter.

"Do you really believe she is one?" A deep voice asked.

"Yes sir. She shows signs of one, but how could that be? Only eevee could possess such a power in the past!" Another said.

"Well, if the pikachu really is a dimension twister, I want a pokemon to…" their voices became softer, I couldn't make out what they were saying anymore. I wandered back into my room and jumped into the bed. I fell asleep with my mind attempting to piece together what that conversation could possibly have been about.

 **A/N: I have finally tapped into Lucy, her mind is really messed up after that brainwashing, it has been hard to get her POV it was mainly just a jumble of snippets. Nothing interesting until now, now we can see! All joking aside, Thunder and Amber, cuties… and Joey really doesn't have much luck with knives does he? Show of hands, who thinks he'll live? Well, I don't know about you but I think Grant had set that entire thing up by eating all the food just to get Thunder and Amber alone… anyhoo I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am open for criticism so punch me as hard as you can and outline my flaws (please don't actually hit me hard xD) but yeah! As always stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly Stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu ;)**


	44. Second thoughts

(Lucy)

I woke up feeling every inch of hate towards my family. Do I miss them? Arceus no! Dad was so preoccupied with training us, mom was kidnapped and Thunder… Thunder he… I actually cannot think of anything bad about him. Who cares he killed many of us. So I'm gonna kill him. I jumped out of my bed and walked into the food hall. I'm an early riser… might get that from my dad… I'm not sure. I was the only one in the room. I wonder where everyone is… out of the corner of my eye I saw a flareon walk in. Odd, there usually aren't many other eeveelutions in this area besides umbreon. They must be a newly evolved.

"E-excuse me miss…" he stuttered.

"What?" I asked

"I-is this where… we eat?" He asked very shy.

"Well, yeah. But they don't bring anything out until seven,"

"O-oh okay…" he said walking away

"Do you want to sit next to me?" I asked with a sigh.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah… sure,"

He jumped up beside me and kept his distance. I felt the heat from his body, it lured me closer in to him. Before I knew it, I was resting my head on his orange coat. I felt him shiver as I did. He's… kinda cute.

(Grant)

"How are you doing Shimmer?" I asked as I jumped up beside her.

"I still can't see him… I just want to know he's safe," she said.

"Well, you gonna stay here again tonight?" I asked. It has been three weeks since Joey was stabbed… like Eve had done with me, Shimmer is waiting for Joey to be better. "I brought you some food…" I said pulling out a tupperware container with some meat chunks in it.

"Thanks Grant," she said.

"Eat up, and drink water," I said.

"Why are you here Grant?" Shimmer asked.

"Well, Thunder gets his stitches out today and you know how it is," I said. "Speaking of which, I got to get there… stay safe Shim!" I called as I ran to Thunder's room. I opened up the door and walked in. "Hey buddy," I said.

"Hi dad,"

"How's the ear?" I asked.

"Well you're going to have to tell me," he said.

Nurse Joy pulled all his stitches out. There was a lot of scarring around where the bite was. He had a tear on the left of his ear still, but it is much better than it was. He had two small holes nearing the top right of the ear. "Well… I've seen worse," I said.

"Well that's helpful!" Thunder exclaimed. We walked out of the room and made our way home. The door opened and Amber was sitting at the door waiting for us.

"Well, hi there Amber," I said.

"Hey Grant!" She replied. If I am being completely honest, I think Amber is fitting in very well. She is definitely not causing any problems and no bad things to say about her. And of course she and Thunder are together, they are dimension twisters after all. Thunder slipped in and Amber shot at him like a bullet.

"Oh Thunder! Are you okay? Let me see your ear," Amber said.

"I'm fine Amber, my ear has scars and a few pieces missing, otherwise I'm fine," Thunder said.

I walked over to Eve. "Hey Eve," I said.

"Oh hey you're back! How'd it go?" She asked before hugging me.

"Shimmer still isn't wanting to come back… I don't think Joey is doing any better. He's still not safe to see… I'm scared Eve… I could actually lose him this time," I said.

"He'll pull through Grant… don't worry," Eve reassured me.

"Yes but… it has been three weeks… it was a simple knife stab, no different to a sharp iron tail, how could he be having all these problems?" I asked.

"Grant, maybe they hit some of his organs, we don't know how severe his injuries truly are…"

"Fuck Eve… I just can't think about this… I don't want my buddy to die… it has been so long...if he goes, I don't know what I'll do!"

"What about me?" Eve asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean… I will still be by your side, we have been through way too much together and there is no way I will leave your side now," Eve said.

"Yeah I understand… but I can't help but worry about him," I said sitting down next to her.

"Well, I have some… things I have to take care of. Do you want to come with?" She asked almost suggesting something.

"Sure…" I replied as my legs sprang me off the chair.

Eve and I walked up the stairs and hooked a right into our room. The door shut and Eve looked at her paws almost embarrassed. "Grant…" she started.

"What is it Eve?"

"I have been having some… personal thoughts. I remember the day we met and every kiss we ever had. I have some… 'desires' I need taking care of. So I thought with Thunder now in with Amber and Shimmer and Joey not in the house at the moment… I thought maybe… we could," Eve said blushing.

"I mean yeah! We haven't done anything like that since we moved in here… let's wake up the snorlax!" I said.

(Thunder)

I chased Amber all through the yard. Dust kicked up as our game continued. Weaving through the trees like a seviper I saw her in sight. I charged at her and tackled her to the ground

"Got you!" I said with a laugh. She looked at me on her back and then at the tree she was up against.

"Thunder… where are we?" Amber asked.

I looked around. There were trees reaching towards the sun and a slight bit of sunlight creeped through the leaves of the tree, casting beautiful shadows. "I'd say we are in the woods behind the house," I said.

"Wow… it's pretty out here," Amber said.

"Yeah… but we should probably head back to the house," I said.

"Why not explore a little bit? I mean we are pretty safe out here and the house isn't too far," Amber said.

"I… uh… I don't know…" I said uneasily.

"Thunder, let's just have a walk around," Amber smiled

I looked at Amber unsure what to say. I was never allowed to go into the woods without dad or mom… "uh…" I fiddled with my paws.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Amber asked.

"Oh… okay," I said with a strong feeling of nervousness coursing through my body. Amber walked ahead of me, her adventurous spirit showing through. I can barely leave the house without getting anxious about things. Now that I am with Amber I don't want stuff to happen to her. I keep thinking of the worst scenario… I can't stop I just worry about her too much.

"You want to come up here with me Thunder?" She asked. I stepped toward her, and began walking by her side. "This is nice," she said leaning on me.

"So… we have been sitting here in silence for like thirty minutes… is something wrong Amber?" I asked.

"it… it's nothing Thunder," she said snuggling into me.

"Uh… you sure?" I asked

"Thunder… trust me, you wouldn't be interested,"

"Amber, what's wrong?"

"It… it's just that I can't help but feel the blame for what happened to Joey. If I didn't say the things I said… he would be fine and we wouldn't have been to that other dimension. I am just a troublemaker… all I've done is cause troubles for you and your family… I just… I don't know what to do anymore," a tear fell from her eye.

"Amber, I know it has been a rough start for you here… just remember that you are with us now, I will protect you. The predicament we were in with team flare didn't help things… but none of it is your fault… if I didn't love you, we wouldn't have been able to dimension twist," I said.

"Yeah… I guess you're right," she said. Amber still had that face on her; the look of deep thought and concern.

"Amber… what is really wrong?" I asked as I got to my feet.

"Thunder… nothing… I-I swear…" her face showing a lie and her uneasiness still very clear.

"Amber, I can tell when people are lying… tell me what's the matter?"

"Thunder… I love you but… I feel I need to get away from here… your family will never accept me and I'm not going to fit in," Amber explained. "I don't have anywhere I fit in… I'm always the outcast,"

"Amber, listen to me, you are not an outcast here… just don't worry about those thoughts… my dad sees who you really are… my mom seems to be opening up to you. Look, in my family it isn't uncommon to see one of us in a hospital bed it happens a lot according to my dad," I said reassuring her.

"Thunder I… I just have to go…" Amber said.

"Please don't…" I said with my head down.

"Why not? I'm already out here, why can't I just run off and never be an issue to you all?"

"Me and Lucy we knew each other better than anyone else. She's walked out on us… I have to cry myself to sleep every night knowing she isn't coming back!" I started

"You what? I sleep right next to you… I never hear you," Amber said.

"I don't want to lose you too… then I'll be totally alone… I don't want to lose you because when you are around I can feel happy… I don't think about Lucy… I probably won't get sleep because if I know I will never see your smiling face in the morning… I just wouldn't feel like waking up,"

"Thunder… I just can't handle knowing that there may be some built up rage within your family… they hate me,"

"Amber! You are not hated! I love you and nothing will change that… please just don't worry about my family. I need you," I said. "Please come back with me,"

Amber looked at me for a while and then took a step towards me. "Okay Thunder," she said.

"Th-thank you!" I hugged Amber so hard. We began walking back to the house, I was slightly leaning on Amber, her fur was so soft. I'm so glad she's staying.

The doors of the house opened and we stepped inside, the TV was on and showing an advertisement for the pokemon league.

(Grant)

Eve snuggled into me and nuzzled me. "I love you Grant," Eve said.

"I love you too Eve,"

"You know, we're going to have to ruin their childish minds right?" Eve asked.

"Can't it wait just another day?" I asked.

"Grant, sooner or later Amber will be in heat and if neither of them know about it, there will be a lot of confusion," Eve said.

"Fiiiiiiiiiine!" I complained. "I'm gonna blame you for ruining their minds though!" I said as I walked out the bedroom door.

(Thunder)

Amber and I sat on the couch and watched whatever was on the TV, some sort of magikarp cooking show, it looked tasty. I nuzzled Amber and she looked at me with a smile. This is great, I have an umbreon that is beautiful and nothing can change how I feel about her.

"Amber, Thunder!" I heard Dad call.

"I wonder what this is about," I said as I jumped off the couch followed by Amber.

"Whatever it is, it couldn't be as bad as that show," Amber giggled.

"The penis is the male reproductive organ," dad said.

Ah! What is this? Make it stop! I looked over to Amber, no turning back now, this is awkward! Oh gosh! "The vagina, the female reproductive organ, this is where the penis is inserted. When Amber's heat cycle comes she will be able to become pregnant, it was how you and your sister came about Thunder. During this time Amber will release a pheromone that triggers you to feel… happy. And if you were to go prodding around during this time, you may end up with kids… don't do that, one Thunder is bad enough," dad said. Amber and I both giggled a little from both awkwardness and embarrassment. "Thunder, you might have noticed some happenings with your penis in the mornings, a very awkward thing that it likes to do, it is normal, don't worry if it is erect in the mornings. Amber, if you have never had sex before you will have a thing inside you called a hymen, when this is broken by a penis, you may feel pain going from a light prick to a bad rip, don't worry though, it only happens the first time. Okay bye," dad said as he walked out of our room. Amber and I exchanged looks for a while before blushing and shying away. Thanks dad for making things awkward.

"Umm…" Amber started. "Well… I don't know what that was…" she said.

"Now I feel weird…" I said.

"Well, as long as we don't do anything like that, we should be fine," Amber said.

(Grant)

"Well Eve, I hope you're happy, their minds have been opened up to the birds and the bees," I said.

"Well, they'll get over it," Eve said.

"I think they're gonna be very awkward for a bit,"

"We're going to annoy them about this right?"

"Oh yes we are," I said

"Sweet!" Eve said.

(Lucy)

I skipped a few weeks of the room, can't hurt to. I have suddenly felt less hatred towards my dad… in fact, I'm starting to miss them, all of them. I miss Thunder, I miss dad and uncle Joey, aunt Shimmer and aunt Jess and even mom…

I regret coming here! Why did I leave them? What made me change? I remember running down this hall, walking through a door… I turned my head, it was the room. The big metal room that we have to go in every week… skipping two… is… is that room brainwashing me?! Oh no, I need to… I need to stay away from that room, my eyes are opening to what is going on here, the rigorous training, the pounding of hammers, guns being made and vehicles being created. We aren't preparing for a rebellious takeover… we are preparing for war.

 **A/N: Yes, not dead, sorry for the infrequent uploads, life exists and it gets in the way sometimes** **:p but anyway I hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter of the story. Lucy has been skipping out on her visit to the brainwash, and is now having second thoughts abou feels guilty about what happened, to the extent of wanting to run away. Leave a review if you wish but as always; stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking**

 **Shocking Pikachu**


End file.
